Pokemon aventuras en Sinnoh
by El fantasma escritor
Summary: Un día dos jóvenes amigos quienes compartían un mismo sueño, se encontrarían con una persona la cual los animaría a ir tras la meta que ambos tenían en común, la de llegar a convertirse en campeones de Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! vengo traerles mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction, es la aventura de los juegos Diamante, perla y platino, ya que Sinnoh es mi región favorita, pero dándole mas vida a los personajes y agregando varias cosas para mejorar la historia y que no sea tan predecible. Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro de ninguna forma con esta historia.**

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo de la montañosa región Sinnoh del mundo pokemon llamado Hoja verde, un pueblo donde no habitan muchas personas, simplemente alguna que otra familia, donde no encontraremos grandes maravillas para ver, solo la tranquilidad que nos ofrece la naturaleza; vivía un joven de 15 años, cabello negro, alto y de ojos oscuros llamado Lucas quien vivía con su madre en una de las pocas casas del pueblo.

Lucas era un chico listo, tranquilo y tímido, le gustaba mucho recostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y disfrutar de la paz que había en su pueblo y leer algún libro, folleto o lo que sea que hable de los pokemon, a él le fascinaba mucho los pokemon, uno de sus mas grandes sueños era poder capturar uno y viajar por toda la región Sinnoh, pero a la vez también pensaba que le gustaba la tranquilidad que existía en su querido pueblo y no estaba seguro si quería abandonar su estilo de vida para embarcarse en una aventura.

Por otro lado teníamos a su vecino, un joven rubio, alto y de la misma edad que Lucas, llamado Barry. Él era el mejor amigo de Lucas, se conocían desde siempre, solo que este tenía un comportamiento diferente, era terco, impaciente y muy acelerado, a Barry le asfixiaba la paz que existía en pueblo Hoja verde y no veía la hora de conseguir un pokemon e ir tras su más grande sueño, el de convertirse en el campeón de la liga de Sinnoh.

Un día como cualquier otro mientras Lucas estaba leyendo un libro sobre los tipos de pokemon, recostado bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol notó que su amigo Barry iba rumbo a la ruta 201 sin la compañía de nadie, lo cual era muy peligroso ya que en ella habitaban una gran cantidad de pokemon salvajes, así que se levantó y fue a ver que tenía en mente su amigo.

—¿Me puedes decir a dónde vas?—preguntó llamando la atención de Barry.

—¡Lucas!—exclamó el rubio—que sorpresa, pensé que estarías leyendo algún libro por ahí—contestó algo nervioso.

—No me has contestado aun, ¿a dónde vas?—repitió la pregunta.

—Está bien te lo diré porque me has pillado—dijo Barry al ver que no le quedaba opción—tu más que nadie sabes que quiero irme de este pueblo para convertirme en campeón de Sinnoh, así que voy a la ruta a capturar un pokemon para poder cumplir mi sueño—explicó el rubio ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Todo bien con lo que quieres, pero dime ¿cómo capturarás un pokemon sin una pokeball?—preguntó Lucas al percatarse que su amigo no llevaba ninguna con él.

—Eso es un detalle—contestó Barry—crearé un lazo de amistad con un pokemon y no necesitaré ninguna pokeball, ya veraz—aseguró el muchacho.

—Ok, está claro que no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es enfrentarse a un pokemon salvaje—aseguró el joven de la gorra—Ahora confiaré en tu sentido común y te invitaré a que olvides ese plan suicida que tienes y me acompañes a casa a jugar algún video juego—dijo Lucas tratando de persuadir a su amigo.

Cuando Lucas volteó para ir a su casa, Barry comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la ruta y se adentró en la hierba alta, dejando a su amigo hablando solo.

—No puedo creerlo—suspiró el muchacho yendo tras su amigo.

Después de un tiempo de buscar a Barry, lo vio cerca del lago veraz con una especie de maletín en su mano, así que fue a ver que había encontrado.

—Te dije que no debías entrar a la ruta sin un pokemon—cuestionó Lucas.

—Quise venir al lago para ver si encontraba al pokemon legendario, dicen que vive en ese lago—contestó Barry.

—Eso es una locura, ir por un legendario sin ningún pokemon y sin ninguna pokeball—reprochó al rubio—y dime ¿de donde sacaste ese maletín?—preguntó.

—Esto lo encontré un poco más atrás, aquí tiene un nombre—dijo mostrándoselo a su amigo.

—Profesor Serbal—leyó Lucas—Este nombre es del famoso profesor pokemon, debemos devolvérselo.

Fue entonces que un extraño personaje que venía del lago veraz se les acercó, era un hombre de más o menos 30 años de edad, de cabellera celeste y mirada bastante siniestra, al pasar junto a los dos amigos expresó algunas palabras.

—En este lago vive un pokemon legendario, eso es asombroso no creen—dijo retirándose del lugar ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes que permanecieron en silencio.

—Que señor más extraño—afirmó Barry—pero tiene razón es asombroso que aquí haya un legendario.

—Concéntrate debemos encontrar al profesor Serbal y devolverle su maletín—dijo Lucas.

Después de un tiempo un señor mayor se les acercó asegurando que ese era su maletín.

—Y como sabemos que usted es el profesor Serbal—dijo Barry desconfiado.

—Barry es el profesor Serbal—aseguró Lucas—yo lo conozco de leer algunas de sus investigaciones—comentó a su amigo.

—Bueno si tú lo dices—contestó el rubio.

—Les agradezco que hayan encontrado mi maletín—agradeció el viejo—y díganme ¿qué hacen aquí en medio del bosque sin un pokemon?—preguntó al ver que ninguno tenía pokeball.

—Quiero atrapar un pokemon y así iniciar mi viaje rumbo a ser el campeón de la liga Sinnoh—comentó Barry entusiasmado.

—Ah sí, me parece que te va ser muy difícil atrapar un pokemon sin una pokeball—aseguró el profesor.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó Lucas—eso le vengo diciendo desde el principio.

—¿Y que me dirían si les digo que yo les voy a regalar un pokemon a cambio de un favor?—preguntó el profesor Serbal.

—Le diría que si—contestó rápidamente Barry.

—Y yo le preguntaría que favor—respondió Lucas.

—Solo les pediré que me ayuden en mi investigación recopilando datos—aseguró el viejo.

—Ya le dije que sí, denme un pokemon—dijo Barry ansioso.

Así el Profesor Serbal abrió su maletín y saco tres pokeballs y explico que una contenía un chimchar un pokemon tipo fuego, en la otra Había un turtwig un pokemon tipo planta y en la otra un piplup un pokemon tipo agua.

—Yo elegiré a chimchar siempre me han gustado los tipos fuego—expresó Barry tomando la pokeball del pequeño monito.

—Muy bien, ahora es tu turno—dijo Serbal señalando a Lucas.

—No se preocupe profesor a mi amigo nunca le interesó salir de nuestro pueblo, no creo que quiera un pokemon—aseguró el rubio.

—A decir verdad mi sueño también siempre ha sido viajar por Sinnoh y ganar la liga—confesó Lucas tímidamente.

—¡Qué!—exclamó Barry sorprendido—¿y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? soy tu mejor amigo—reclamó el muchacho.

—Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños—contestó algo avergonzado.

—Muy bien, dicho esto ¿a qué pokemon elegirás?—preguntó nuevamente el profesor Serbal.

—A turtwig, me parece un pokemon bastante tranquilo—contestó tomando la pokeball y presentándose a su nuevo compañero.

—Vaya esto sí que es interesante—aseguró el profesor.

—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Lucas.

—Bueno ustedes son buenos amigos, pero sin embargo tienen la misma meta, ser campeones de Sinnoh—contestó el profesor ante la mirada de los jóvenes—eso los convierte en rivales—sentenció.

—Tiene razón—afirmó Barry mirando desafiante a su amigo.

—Parece que si—contestó Lucas.

En ese momento una chica de pelo azul, ojos azules, no muy alta y muy bonita, vestida con un abrigo de lana rojo, unas botas rosadas y una bufanda blanca; se apareció junto al profesor muy agitada.

—Lo siento mucho profesor no pude encontrar su maletín, me siento muy mal por haberlo perdido, discúlpeme por favor, soy una pésima ayudante—dijo la joven muy arrepentida.

—No te preocupes Dawn esas cosas pasan y estos muchachos ya lo encontraron y me lo devolvieron—comentó el profesor señalando a Lucas y a Barry.

—Que linda—dijo Lucas en voz alta sorprendido al ver a Dawn.

—¿Eh?—dijo la joven observando raramente al muchacho.

—Que linda es tu bufanda—comentó Lucas avergonzado.

—Siempre fuiste malo en esto—se burló Barry de su amigo.

—En fin—dijo el profesor para cortar el incómodo momento—Lucas y Barry encontraron el maletín y me comentaron que quieren ser campeones de Sinnoh, así que les regalé un pokemon con la condición que me ayuden en mi investigación—comentó a su ayudante.

—Le regaló los pokemon a estos desconocidos, no sabemos nada de ellos—cuestionó la joven.

—Devolvieron el maletín, eso demuestra honestidad y vinieron hasta aquí a buscar un pokemon para empezar su aventura, eso demuestra determinación, aunque no tenían pokemon ni pokeballs y eso es algo tonto, pero también a su vez es valiente y esas son cualidades que busco en jóvenes entrenadores—afirmó Serbal.

—Pero profesor—dijo siendo interrumpida por el viejo.

—Nunca me he equivocado en reconocer a las personas que aman a los pokemon—aseguró el profesor a Dawn.

—Si tiene razón, confiaré en usted—aceptó la joven.

—Y como nunca me equivoco el tercer pokemon será para ti—dijo el viejo entregando la pokeball a su ayudante.

—Pero ¿está seguro?—preguntó la chica.

—Muy seguro—sonrió el profesor—bien chicos les espero en mi laboratorio en pueblo Arena para darles más instrucciones acerca de su misión, vayan a casa y preparen las cosas para su viaje—recomendó el viejo marchándose junto a Dawn.

—No puedo esperar, vamos Lucas—dijo Barry corriendo hacia el pueblo Hoja verde.

—Sí ya voy—contestó Lucas yendo detrás de su amigo.

De esta manera ambos fueron a sus respectivas casas a comentárselo a sus familias y a preparar sus cosas para el viaje. La mamá de Lucas lo apoyó 100% en su decisión y le dio fuerzas para que vaya en busca de realizar sus sueños.

Al salir de su casa, la madre de Barry lo detuvo y le dijo que su amigo había salido muy apurado de la casa y que había olvidado un paquete y que si lo veía se lo entregara por favor, Lucas agarró el paquete y fue rumbo a pueblo Arena.

Después de cruzar la ruta 201 yendo hacia la derecha, llego al pequeño pueblo Arena, este era un poco más grande que su natal Hoja verde y con un atractivo especial que era el hogar del profesor pokemon de la región, el profesor Serbal. Lo primero que hizo Lucas al llegar al pueblo fue entrar al laboratorio del profesor donde se encontraban junto a él Barry y Dawn.

—Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos, quería decirles que el favor que quería pedirles era que usen estas pokedex—dijo entregando una a cada uno—y que cada vez que vean o atrapen un pokemon lo registren, me será de mucha utilidad en mi investigación, también les servirá para obtener información de utilidad del pokemon que quieran—agregó Serbal.

—Es como una enciclopedia electrónica de pokemon—comentó Lucas.

—Exacto—expresó el profesor.

—Muy bien, ya que parece que dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, me voy porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí—dijo marchándose.

—Espera—dijo Lucas deteniendo a su amigo—pensé que viajaríamos juntos—comentó el de gorra roja.

—Amigo eso sería muy divertido créeme pero como dijo el profesor tú y yo somos rivales así que no podemos viajar juntos—contestó Barry.

—Tienes razón—expresó Lucas.

—Muy bien ahora si me retiro, buena suerte Lucas no te retrases tanto—dijo saliendo del laboratorio.

—Olvidé darle el paquete—se lamentó Lucas—bueno se lo daré en otro momento—pensó.

—Que chiquillo más acelerado—opinó el profesor—buena suerte Lucas.

—Gracias—contesto el muchacho saliendo del laboratorio preparado para iniciar su viaje, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Espera—dijo Dawn saliendo del edificio.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto Lucas sorprendido.

—Quería preguntarte algo—contesto la joven.

—Dime—dijo confundido.

—¿Puedo viajar contigo?—preguntó Dawn.

* * *

 **Se que que el capítulo me salió muy corto, pero les prometo que trataré de que los siguientes sean mas largos y también quiero decirles que trataré de subir capítulos cada semana probablemente los lunes.**

 **Bueno si ven algún error o quieren darme algún consejo pueden ponerlo en los comentarios y voy a leerlos y voy a tratar de mejorar o si simplemente quieren comentar y dejar un review no duden en hacerlo les estaré muy agradecido.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente a todos!**

 **Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a alexissecre t y a raike1028 por sus reviews.**

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo la continuación y espero que les guste.**

* * *

—Espera—dijo Dawn saliendo del edificio.

—Que sucede?—preguntó Lucas sorprendido.

—Quería preguntarte algo—contestó la joven.

—Dime—dijo confundido.

—Puedo viajar contigo?—preguntó Dawn.

Tras escuchar el pedido de la chica, Lucas se quedó mudo sin saber que responder ante la atenta mirada de Dawn quien esperaba una respuesta.

—Y bien ¿qué dices?—pregunto la peli azul.

— ¿Por por por qué quieres viajar conmigo?—contesto Lucas tartamudeando.

—Es peligroso que una chica como yo ande sola en el bosque no crees—respondió Dawn.

—Tienes razón pero—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—¿Quieres o no? Si no quieres—dijo siendo esta vez ella la interrumpida.

—Si, si quiero, digo no tengo problema en que me acompañes—expresó rápidamente el de gorra roja—pero solo dime algo.

—¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Dawn confundida.

—¿Por qué me lo pides a mí y no a Barry?—preguntó Lucas.

—Es solo eso, es que a tu amigo no lo soporto—comentó la joven mientras Lucas la miraba sorprendido—Y porque me caes bien, algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos—dijo sonriendo haciendo que Lucas se sonroje.

—Si gracias—contestó nerviosamente—bueno vamos debemos ir al siguiente pueblo—dijo Lucas adelantándose a su nueva amiga.

—¡Espera! no te apures, que es por eso que voy contigo—expresó la peli azul tomando del brazo al muchacho—primero debo ir a casa y preparar algunas cosas para el viaje, ven—explicó jalando a Lucas.

La casa de Dawn se encontraba muy cerca del laboratorio del profesor Serbal y al llegar los recibió su abuelo quien se quedó con Lucas mientras Dawn preparaba sus cosas.

—Así que tu viajaras con mi querida nieta—dijo el abuelo de Dawn el cual era un señor mayor.

—Así es señor—contestó Lucas nervioso por el tono que uso el abuelo.

—Muy bien Luis—dijo el viejo con un tono amenazante.

—Es Lucas señor—corrigió el joven.

—¡Silencio!—exclamó el abuelo haciendo que Lucas se quedara quieto y callado—te dejaré bien en claro una cosa, si me llego a enterar que por alguna razón le hiciste sufrir a mi querida Dawn, así como me ves viejo, débil y lento; utilizaré a mi garchomp y te haré su cena, ¿entendido?—amenazó el viejo.

—Perfectamente—respondió Lucas nerviosamente.

En eso Dawn entró en la habitación donde se encontraban su abuelo y Lucas con una mochila que contenía todas las cosas que necesitaría en el viaje.

—Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos—dijo la peli azul a su amigo.

—¿Te despediste de tu hermana?—preguntó su abuelo.

—Sí, me despedí de ella y me hablo de algo sobre las manadas de los pokemon o algo así que leyó en un libro, creo que será una investigadora en el futuro—comentó—bueno, ya debemos irnos, te extrañaré abuelito—dijo Dawn abrazando al anciano.

—Yo también te extrañaré, cuídate mucho—expresó el viejo—y tú recuerda de lo que hablamos—señaló a Lucas.

—No se preocupe señor, me quedó claro—contestó nerviosamente el joven.

—Bien, te deseo mucha suerte Luis—dijo el abuelo sonriendo.

—Es Lu bueno no importa muchas gracias—contestó despidiéndose del viejo y saliendo de la casa junto con Dawn.

—Que te pareció mi abuelo?—preguntó la peli azul.

—Interesante—respondió Lucas con una risa nerviosa.

Así ambos se dirigieron a la ruta 202, una ruta que serpentea por campos de hierba alta, rodeada de árboles y en la cual habitan muchos pokemons salvajes.

Al empezar a caminar en ella, Lucas y Dawn empezaron a observar varios tipos de pokemons, de repente un starly pasó volando alrededor de ellos o veían escondidos en la hierba a algún shinx o bidoff.

—Vaya, que muchos pokemons hay aquí en la ruta, es un buen lugar para entrenar—opinó el de gorra roja.

—Si y también es un buen lugar para capturar un pokemon—expresó su amiga—¿dime que pokemon te gustaría tener en tu equipo?—preguntó Dawn con mucha curiosidad.

—No lo sé, aun no lo he pensado—contestó rascándose la cabeza.

—No puede ser—suspiró la chica—y eso que dices que quieres ser campeón de Sinnoh; bueno no importa, aquí en esta ruta tienes buenas opciones; podrías capturar un shinx que es un tipo eléctrico o un starly que es tipo volador, te sería muy útil contra un posible futuro infernape de tu amigo Barry—comentó Dawn.

—Es verdad podría atrapar un starly—pensó en voz alta el chico—pero el problema es que no tengo pokeballs—confesó haciendo que Dawn se agarre de la cabeza.

—No importa—dijo sonriendo—por suerte me tienes a mí y traje conmigo 20 pokeballs—dijo sacando cinco de su mochila.

—¿Me darás esas pokeballs?—preguntó Lucas casi agarrandalas.

—Ah espera un poquito, antes de darte las pokeballs te enseñaré como atrapar un pokemon—dijo la joven apartando la balls de las manos de su amigo.

—Pero yo sé como atrapar un pokemon, no es necesario que me lo muestres—recriminó Lucas a la peli azul.

—¿Quieres las pokeballs?—preguntó Dawn.

—Sí—respondió el muchacho.

—Bien, entonces calla y aprende como se captura un pokemon—dijo la joven ante el suspiro de Lucas.

—Está bien—aceptó Lucas—solo quiere ser la primera en atrapar un pokemon—pensó para sí mismo.

Pasó un buen tiempo y no aparecía ningún pokemon para atrapar y eso que estuvieron caminando por la hierba alta para asegurar toparse con uno.

—Que pasa—dijo Dawn frustrada—acaso tengo puesto un repelente—expresó molesta.

—Puedes darme las pokeballs, porque te estas tardando mucho—pidió el Lucas recibiendo una mirada aterradora de la peli azul—no tranquila, no te preocupes no hay apuro-contestó asustado.

Fue entonces cuando un bidoff apareció de entre la hierba alta, haciendo que Dawn se entusiasmara y decidiera capturarlo.

—Piplup ¡ve!—exclamó llamando a su pokemon.

De esta forma el pequeño pokemon tipo agua de Dawn se enfrentó al bidoff salvaje que se había aparecido frente a ellos.

El combate comenzó con un ataque destructor por parte del piplup, el cual golpeó al pequeño pokemon de tipo normal y lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol, este se repuso y devolvió el golpe con un placaje el cual no lastimó mucho al pokemon tipo agua, quien lo volvió a golpear con destructor, dejando al bidoff bastante lastimado.

—¡Es tu oportunidad!—exclamó Lucas.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo digas ¿Quién es aquí la profesora?—contestó Dawn mientras arrojaba la pokeball hacia el pequeño bidoff.

Luego de que la pokeballs se moviera unas cuantas veces el bidoff fue capturado.

—¡Si!—exclamó Dawn—por fin capturé mi primer pokemon—celebró la chica—buen trabajo piplup—dijo metiendo nuevamente al pokemon en su pokeball.

—Felicidades lo hiciste muy bien—felicitó Lucas a su amiga—y ¿me puedas dar ahora las pokeballs?—preguntó.

—Bueno ya que parece que aprendiste, toma—contestó la peli azul obsequiándole cinco pokeballs.

—Bien—celebró el de gorra—ahora podré atrapar un pokemon—aseguró siendo interrumpido por su amiga.

—Creo que eso tendrá que esperar, ya está oscureciendo y debemos preparar el lugar donde vamos a acampar—afirmó Dawn.

—Pero, pero, pero si perdimos todo el tiempo con tu captura—dijo desilusionado—está bien, hagamos lo que dices—aceptó Lucas resignado.

Después de eso se pusieron debajo de un árbol y cada uno armó la tienda donde pasaría la noche; mientras Lucas preparaba la fogata, Dawn se presentaba con su nuevo pokemon y lo curaba con una poción, cuando ambos terminaron lo que estaban haciendo, se pusieron a cenar para luego ir a dormir.

Cuando terminaron de cenar un entrenador más o menos de su edad, rubio, de estatura media y que sonaba muy engreído se apareció delante de ambos.

—Ustedes son entrenadores no es así—aseguró el chico.

—Si así es—contestó Lucas mirando al chico de una forma desconfiada.

—Yo soy Pedro y soy de ciudad Jubileo y me convertiré en el campeón de Sinnoh—expresó el extraño muchacho.

—Otro más, están por todas partes—se burló la peli azul.

—Yo soy Lucas y ella es mi amiga Dawn—se presentó—¿Que se te ofrece?—preguntó Lucas a Pedro.

—Quiero retarlos a un combate pokemon ¿qué dicen? ¿Quién será mi rival?—preguntó entusiasmado.

—Mira amigo justo íbamos a dormir—dijo siendo interrumpido por Dawn.

—Él combatirá contigo—afirmó Dawn señalando a Lucas.

—¿Eh? Pero si solo tengo un pokemon—dijo Lucas sorprendido.

—No importa, yo también solo tengo uno, será un combate uno contra uno—dijo Pedro entusiasmado.

—Está bien—aceptó el de gorra roja.

Luego ambos entrenadores se posicionaron para la batalla, Lucas llamó a Turtwig y Pedro llamó a su stunky.

—Ten cuidado, es un pokemon veneno siniestro, tiene ventaja sobre turtwig—advirtió Dawn a Lucas.

—Si ya lo sé—contestó el de gorra roja.

La batalla empezó con un placaje de Turtwig que lastimó mucho a stunky, luego este contraatacó con un arañazo haciendo poco daño al tipo planta.

—Bien Turtwig otra vez placaje—ordenó Lucas a su pokemon.

Entonces nuevamente turtwig golpeó al pokemon tipo veneno con el placaje dejándolo casi derrotado.

—Vamos stunky no puedes perder contra este pokemon tan débil con el cual tienes ventaja—dijo pateando al pequeño pokemon.

—Oye ¿qué te pasa?—dijo Lucas molesto por la acción del entrenador.

—No debes tratar así a tu pokemon—reclamó Dawn enojada.

—Dejen de lloriquear y sigamos la batalla, stunky gas venenoso—ordenó Pedro a su pokemon.

—Turtwig esquívalo y placaje de nuevo—ordenó Lucas.

Turtwig obedeció las ordenes de su entrenador y esquivando el gas venenoso de stunky lo golpeo con el placaje y lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Eres un inútil—gritó Pedro a su pokemon dándole otra patada.

—Oye ya déjalo—exigió Lucas empujando al entrenador.

—Si, no puedes tratarlo así, es tu pokemon—recriminó Dawn muy sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho.

—Si tanto lo quieren quédense con él, un pokemon tan débil no puede estar en mi equipo, es un mal pokemon—contesto arrojando la pokeball de stunky lejos perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

—¡No existen pokemons débiles sino malos entrenadores!—exclamó Lucas a Pedro quien se retiraba del lugar, mientras stunky lo miraba sorprendido y Dawn sonreía ante lo dicho por su nuevo amigo.

—Es muy cierto lo que dijiste, estoy de acuerdo contigo—expresó Dawn.

—Gracias—contestó algo avergonzado.

Después con las pociones de Dawn curaron al pequeño stanky que gracias a eso ya se sentía mejor.

—Porque los stunky deben oler tan mal—dijo la peli azul tapándose la nariz mientras guardaba lo que utilizó para curar al pokemon.

—¿Ya estas mejor stanky?—preguntó Lucas al pequeño tipo veneno siniestro quien lo miraba sorprendido—escucha lo que ese entrenador te dijo no es cierto, tú no eres débil, con un buen entrenamiento puedes volverte muy fuerte y te quería preguntar si no querrías formar parte de mi equipo pokemon—preguntó Lucas ante la mirada del stanky—te prometo que yo te abandonaré pase lo que pase.

Despues de decir esto el pequeño stunky se acercó a Lucas y se subió encima de su regazo.

—Supongo que eso es un sí—dijo abrazando al pokemon y metiéndolo en una de las pokeballs que Dawn le había obsequiado—juntos le demostraremos a tu viejo entrenador lo fuerte que eres en verdad—aseguró mirando la pokeball de su nuevo pokemon.

—Felicidades Lucas, tú también ya atrapaste a tu primer pokemon—felicitó Dawn a su amigo—lastimosamente no huele muy bien—comentó riendo levemente.

—Si tienes razón—contesto el de gorra—bueno ahora debemos ir a dormir ya es tarde y hoy fue un día agitado—sugirió Lucas.

—Buenas noches Lucas—dijo Dawn entrando a su tienda.

—Que descanses Dawn—contestó entrando también a su tienda.

Así se fueron a dormir ya que al día siguiente llegarían a la ciudad más grande de Sinnoh, la ciudad Jubileo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden dejar un review eso me animaría mucho y eso eso es todo, nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Ah! casi me olvido, si quieren pueden pasarse por mi otra historia la Leyenda de Ransei, la cual si bien esta inspirada en el juego pokemon conquest no sigue la misma historia del juego y son otros personajes creados por mí, les agradecería que le echen un vistazo.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos el lunes que viene con una actualización mas de esta historia, nos leemos pronto y Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, pensé que tendría mas tiempo para hacerlo pero me surgieron cosas y me será muy difícil actualizar cada semana, pero trataré de no tardar tanto en hacerlo.**

* * *

Después de terminar de cruzar la ruta 202, Lucas y Dawn llegaron a ciudad Jubileo.

Ciudad Jubileo era la ciudad más grande e importante de la región Sinnoh, con una gran cantidad de edificios, calles, autos, personas y pokemon; entre los edificios más importantes destacaban el de Poke-reloj, la estación de intercambio global y Jubileo TV.

Al llegar Lucas observaba maravillado los enormes rascacielos y la gran cantidad de gente caminando por las calles.

—Vaya, no estoy acostumbrado a esto—comentó el de gorra—es increíble que no muy lejos de mi tranquilo pueblo exista esta ciudad tan ruidosa.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?—Preguntó Dawn a su amigo.

—No, he venido antes con mi madre una vez—contestó Lucas.

De ese modo continuaron caminando por las calles mirando tiendas y Dawn aprovechó para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, hasta que se detuvieron en el centro pokemon de la ciudad para recuperar la salud de sus pokemon.

—Me gusta mucho este gorro que compré—dijo la peli azul—¿no lo crees Lucas?—preguntó observando a su amigo.

—Eh si es muy lindo—contestó el muchacho—pero no crees que no deberíamos gastar nuestro dinero en esas cosas.

—No te preocupes por el dinero—contestó Dawn—mi papi me dio una buena cantidad para mi viaje—por cierto ahora que lo dices debemos ir a un lugar primero—recordó.

Así Dawn tomó del brazo a Lucas y lo estiró para que la siguiera; después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegaron hasta un hotel de la ciudad llamado hotel Jubileo, era un edificio de unos 20 pisos, con una gran cantidad de personas entrando y saliendo del mismo.

—Espera Dawn—dijo Lucas soltándose del agarre de su amiga—dime porque vinimos aquí—exigió.

—Mi papi se encuentra en esta ciudad y siempre que viene aquí se hospeda en este hotel, así que quise venir a darle una sorpresa—explicó la chica.

—¿Que hace tu padre aquí?—preguntó Lucas.

—Vino para seguir unas investigaciones, ya que es el ayudante del profesor Serbal—contestó la peli azul.

Tras esa explicación ambos entraron dentro del hotel, al entrar se percataron de lo enorme que era la recepción, llena de turistas y de empleados, con cuadros de diversos paisajes de Sinnoh; se acercaron al mostrador y preguntaron por el padre de Dawn, quien se encontraba en el piso 13 y de este modo fueron junto a él.

Al llegar a dicha habitación tocaron la puerta y luego de unos pocos segundo se abrió y un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos años, pelo azul y con gafas los recibió.

—¡Papi!-exclamó Dawn abrazando a su padre.

—Dawn que sorpresa—contestó su padre respondiendo el abrazo—el profesor Serbal me había comentado que habías empezado tu viaje y que te había regalado un pokemon—dijo el ayudante del profesor.

—Así es—afirmó Dawn.

Luego de ese cálido reencuentro, el padre de Dawn se percató de la presencia de Lucas y al posar sus ojos sobre él, le hizo una mirada intimidante.

—¿Quién es ese muchacho que está contigo?—preguntó con tono serio.

—Mi nombre es Lucas señor y estoy viajando con su hija, mucho gusto—contestó de manera nerviosa estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano, pero el hombre no correspondía el saludo.

—Ya deja de molestarlo papi—dijo Dawn.

—Sí, lo siento—sonrió su padre—el profesor Serbal me hablo sobre ti Lucas, me comentó que quieres ser campeón de Sinnoh—expresó.

—Así es, ese es mi sueño—contestó dando un profundo suspiro.

—Bien un sueño ambicioso pero si te esfuerzas seguro puedes lograrlo, nunca te rindas—aconsejó el hombre para animar al muchacho.

—No te preocupes papi, yo no permitiré que se rinda—aseguró Dawn guiñándole un ojo a Lucas.

—Gracias—dijo algo avergonzado el de gorra roja.

—Muy bien, yo estaba a punto de salir, tengo que ir a ver a un amigo, porque no vienen conmigo creo que les interesara el lugar—dijo el padre de Dawn.

—Lo siento señor, pero me gustaría ir a retar al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad—contestó Lucas.

—En esta ciudad no hay líder de gimnasio—explicó Dawn—así que ven—dijo estirándolo del brazo.

De esta manera los tres fueron hasta el edificio de Poke-reloj S.A. donde un hombre estaba esperando en la puerta al padre de Dawn y al verlo fue a saludarlo con mucha cordialidad.

El edifico de Poke-reloj S.A. era unos de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad, mucha gente se acercaba al lugar para obtener su poke-reloj, el cual con sus múltiples aplicaciones se había vuelto sensación en toda Sinnoh.

—Que gusto verte Sixto—dijo el hombre saludando al padre de Dawn.

—Lo mismo digo—contestó el ayudante del profesor Serbal.

—Veo que vienes acompañado—dijo observando a los chicos.

—Así es, ella es mi hija Dawn y el es su amigo Lucas—contestó Sixto presentando a los chicos—Niños, él es Tobías y es el presidente de Poke-reloj S.A.—dijo presentando a su amigo.

—Vaya—expresó Dawn sorprendida.

—¡Es increíble!—exclamó Lucas—usted creó el poke-reloj, debe ser un genio.

—¿Conoces el poke-reloj?—preguntó el presidente de la compañía.

—Sí, desde que se anunció su venta siempre he querido uno—confesó el muchacho—pero son muy costosos—suspiró un poco desilusionado.

—Déjame decirte que es tu día de suerte, estamos haciendo una promoción—comentó Tobías—verán en la ciudad hay tres payasos ubicados en distintos lugares, cada uno tiene una pregunta para hacer, si responden correctamente les darán un cupón y si consiguen los tres cupones pueden canjearlos por un poke-reloj—explicó.

—Eso se oye divertido—opinó el padre de Dawn—que dicen chicos porque no van a conseguir esos cupones.

—¡Si!—exclamó la peli azul—vamos Lucas—dijo estirando del brazo a su amigo.

—Espera cual es la prisa—dijo el muchacho—ya deja de estirarme del brazo—se quejó yendo tras su amiga.

De ese modo ambos fueron a buscar a esos payasos para conseguir los cupones, pero no tenían idea de donde podían estar.

—Te dije que no te apresuraras, podíamos haberle pedido ayuda a Tobías para encontrar por lo menos un payaso—reprochó Lucas caminando junto a Dawn.

—Ya deja de quejarte, así es más divertido—contestó la chica.

Luego de caminar sin rumbo por casi una hora, cruzando la calle donde estaban, observaron una persona con un disfraz colorido de payaso que se encontraba parado delante del edificio de Jubileo TV, al verlo ambos fueron rápidamente junto al simpático personaje.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy un payaso de la campaña del poke-reloj!—exclamó el payaso—Ahí va mi pregunta.

—Espera, no estoy lista—dijo Dawn sorprendida.

—¿Un pokemon desarrolla y mejora sus habilidades enfrentándose a otros pokemon en combate?—preguntó el payaso.

—¿Es enserio?—dijo Lucas sorprendido porque la pregunta le pareció estúpida—la respuesta es si—contestó con mucha seguridad.

—¡Bingo! ¡Correcto! ¡Correctísimo diría yo!—exclamó el pintoresco personaje—Aquí tienes, te has ganado un cupón para el poke-reloj—dijo entregándole a Lucas un cupón.

—Bien hecho ahora vayamos a buscar al otro payaso—dijo Dawn jalando nuevamente a su amigo del brazo.

De esta forma se pusieron nuevamente a buscar al siguiente payaso por toda la ciudad, como la primera vez tuvieron que recorrer bastante hasta que por fin se encontraron con el siguiente payaso, este se encontraba delante del edificio de intercambio de pokemon, al verlo fueron rápidamente junto a él.

—Hola, venimos por el cupón del poke-reloj—dijo Dawn al payaso.

—Muy bien, aquí les va mi pregunta—dijo el payaso—Existen distintos tipos de pokemon, ¿También existen distintos tipos de movimientos?—preguntó con una sonrisa un poco inquietante.

—Si las preguntas son así es seguro que tendremos un poke-reloj—dijo Dawn—la respuesta es sí, si existen distintos tipos de movimientos—contestó con mucha seguridad.

—¡Correcto!—exclamó el payaso—Toma aquí tienes tu cupón—dijo entregando el cupón a Dawn.

—Bien hecho—la felicitó su amigo—Muy bien solo queda uno, me pregunto dónde estará.

—Bueno si te fijas todos los payasos hasta ahora han estado en los edificios mas importantes de la ciudad, así que es muy probable que el ultimo este en poke-reloj S.A.—dijo Dawn razonando la situación.

—Tiene sentido, vayamos entonces—contestó Lucas.

Así ambos regresaron al edificio del poke-reloj y efectivamente en la entrada había un payaso.

—Te das cuenta que si no te apurabas hubiésemos encontrado a este payaso hace rato—cuestionó Lucas.

—Bueno si, pero ya no vale la pena lamentarse—contestó sonriendo nerviosa.

Luego se acercaron al payaso para conseguir su último cupón.

—¡Hola! Soy un payaso de la campaña del poke-reloj y aquí va mi pregunta—dijo el payaso—¿Los pokemon pueden usar objetos?—preguntó.

—Si—contestaron Lucas y Dawn al mismo tiempo ya cansados de preguntas estúpidas.

—¡Vaya! que sincronización tienen—opinó el payaso—la respuesta es correcta, aquí tienen su cupón—dijo entregándole el ultimo cupón a Dawn.

Luego ambos entraron al edificio, el cual estaba lleno de gente, una vez allí preguntaron a un empleado del lugar donde canjear sus cupones y esta les señaló una larga fila; ambos largaron un profundo suspiro y formaron pacientemente la interminable fila.

Pasado un poco más de una hora, por fin les llegó su turno y para mala suerte de ambos entendieron mal la promoción y con sus cupones solo podían retirar un poke-reloj.

—¿Bueno como decidiremos quien se quedará con el poke-reloj?—preguntó Lucas.

—Bien, como yo respondí más preguntas debería quedármelo yo—opinó Dawn.

—Espera un poco, ambos contestamos la misma cantidad de preguntas—cuestionó el muchacho.

—Está bien, seamos justos, lo definiremos por piedra, papel o tijeras; ¿qué dices?—sugirió Dawn.

—Me parece bien—aceptó Lucas.

De este modo se pusieron a jugar piedra, papel o tijera; Lucas sacó papel y Dawn tijeras, y así de esa manera Dawn se quedó con el poke-reloj.

—Siempre pierdo en este juego—suspiró Lucas luego de perder.

—Que coincidencia yo siempre gano—contestó a su amigo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

—Debí suponerlo—se lamentó el muchacho.

—Lucas, ¿ese chico rubio que va allí no es tu amigo?—preguntó señalando al otro lado de la calle.

—Sí, es él—contestó Lucas al reconocer a Barry—debo ir a darle un paquete que me encargó su madre—dijo yendo tras su amigo.

Cuando Dawn lo iba a seguir su padre la detuvo en el momento que salía del edificio del poke-reloj.

En tanto Lucas vio que Barry entró en la escuela de entrenadores pokemon y entonces decidió entrar al lugar para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

Al entrar observó que había unas cuantas personas con sus pokemon leyendo libros y otras que estaban combatiendo, en eso se fijó que su amigo estaba mirando la pizarra donde había algunas indicaciones para los combates pokemon y al verlo fue junto a él.

—Barry—dijo el de gorra llamando la atención de su amigo.

—¡Lucas!—exclamó el rubio—estaba preocupado por ti amigo, desde que llegue aquí a la ciudad ayer a la noche te estoy buscando.

—Ayer a la noche, que rápido—opinó Lucas sorprendido—por cierto tu madre me encargó que te diera este paquete—dijo entregando el encargo a Barry.

—A ver que es—dijo con curiosidad mientras abría el paquete—¡Un mapa!—exclamó el rubio—me será muy útil, gracias—agradeció a su amigo.

—No hay de que—contestó avergonzado.

—Oh mira aquí hay dos mapas, toma uno para ti—dijo dándoselo a Lucas.

—Gracias—contestó el de gorra.

Al mismo tiempo frente al edificio del poke-reloj, Dawn y su padre estaban conversando.

—Hija el profesor Serbal me a encomendado una investigación y necesito un pokemon que utilice corte—pero solo traigo conmigo a esta Cleffa que me regalaron los dueños de la guardería pokemon.

—Bueno te puedo prestar a Bidoof, lo capturé en la ruta 202, creo que él puede aprenderlo—ofreció la peli azul.

—Sí, Bidoof lo puede aprender por favor préstamelo y toma quédate con Cleffa sé que te será muy útil—dijo Sixto entregándole la pokeball.

De ese modo Dawn sacó a Bidoof de su pokeball y le explicó la situación, y la pidió ayudase a su padre en todo lo que pudiera.

—Muchas gracias Dawn, cuidaré muy bien a Bidoof, ahora tengo que irme, cuídate mucho y dile a Lucas que le deseo muchos éxitos—dijo el Sixto despidiéndose.

De este modo Dawn se dirigió hacia donde se fueron Lucas y Barry.

Y mientras en la escuela de entrenadores pokemon justamente ambos amigos seguían conversando.

—Y dime Lucas porque te sorprendió tanto que haya llegado aquí ayer de noche, ¿a qué hora llegaste tú?—preguntó Barry.

—Esta mañana—contestó Lucas.

—Pasaste la noche solo en el bosque—dijo sorprendido.

—No, recuerdas a la chica que acompañaba al profesor Serbal, bueno ella me acompaña en mi viaje—comentó el de gorra.

—No, no, no amigo, no—dijo varias veces Barry—viajar con ella solo te retrasará en tu entrenamiento—aseguró el rubio.

—No lo creo—contestó Lucas.

—Hoy durante todo el día estuve combatiendo y entrenando con diversos entrenadores, dime que hiciste tú—preguntó Barry.

—Bueno, primero fuimos de compras y luego buscamos cupones para obtener un poke-reloj—comentó Lucas.

—Ves lo que te digo, ella solo te retrasará—aseguró Barry.

Al decir esto último se percataron que Dawn estaba junto a ellos, había llegado recién pero alcanzo a escuchar la última parte, y con una expresión muy seria y triste salió rápidamente de la escuela.

—¡Dawn! espera—gritó Lucas.

—Hazme caso amigo, sé que te gusta, pero si olvidas tu objetivo nunca serás un buen rival para mi—dijo pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Lucas ya había salido de la escuela yendo junto a Dawn.

Al salir de la escuela de entrenadores, Lucas vio parada en la esquina a su amiga peli azul quien seguía seria y triste.

—Dawn—dijo llamando la atención de su amiga—que bueno que te alcanzo—dijo Lucas un poco agitado.

—¿Crees que soy una molestia que entorpece tu entrenamiento?—preguntó la chica seriamente.

—No creo eso—contestó Lucas.

—Por favor, hoy te hice ir de compras y buscar payasos, tu tonto y desesperante amigo tiene razón, soy una molestia para tu entrenamiento—dijo triste.

—Oye, no es cierto, yo hice todo eso porque quise y la verdad en este corto tiempo que vamos viajando tú me has ayudado mucho, me diste pokeballs cuando yo las había olvidado, también gracias a tus pociones pudimos sanar a Stunky luego del combate y aparte de todo eso, no estoy de acuerdo con la forma de encarar este viaje por parte de Barry, él vive muy acelerado y de esa forma se pierde de muchas cosas buenas—expresó Lucas muy seguro—yo quiero disfrutar este viaje, claro que voy a entrenar para cumplir mi sueño, pero también quiero conocer lugares y gente nueva y la verdad me haría muy feliz que me acompañaras—confesó el de gorra.

Ambos se quedaron callados un tiempo, pero en eso Lucas nuevamente agregó.

—Recuerda lo que le dijiste a tu padre, le dijiste que no permitirías que me rindiera, cuento contigo—dijo sonriendo a su amiga a quien por fin también se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Cuenta conmigo—afirmó Dawn—te prometo que te ayudaré para que te vuelvas más fuerte—aseguró muy decidida.

—Eso me pone muy Feliz—confesó Lucas.

—Y me aseguraré que derrotes al bueno para nada de tu amigo y haré que se coma sus palabras—dijo de tal forma que Lucas tuvo miedo.

—Tranquila—dijo el muchacho calmando a su amiga.

—De ninguna manera, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí, mi padre me dijo que hay un gimnasio en ciudad Pirita debemos ir a esa ciudad, no perdamos más tiempo—dijo muy entusiasmada—por cierto toma—dijo dándole el poke-reloj.

—Pero si tú me lo ganaste limpiamente—dijo Lucas sorprendido.

—Quiero que lo tengas—dijo la peli azul.

—Gracias—expresó sorprendido.

—Bueno ahora si vamos—dijo Dawn estirándole del brazo a Lucas.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—suspiro el muchacho pero al final sonrió mirando el entusiasmo de su amiga.

De este modo ambos se dirigieron a la ruta 203 con rumbo a ciudad Pirita, donde a Lucas los esperaría su primer combate en un gimnasio pokemon.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y antes que me olvide quiero dar las gracias a LyserGeo2 y a alexissecret por sus reviews, sinceramente me motivan mucho para continuar la historia.**

 **No duden en dejar cualquier sugerencia o corrección porque será bienvenida o si simplemente quieren dejar un review también no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto y nada mas. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Luego de descansar en el hotel Jubileo una noche, Lucas y Dawn fueron a la ruta 203 para dirigirse a ciudad pirita.

La ruta 203 era un camino bastante corto que conectaba ciudad Jubileo con la puerta pirita, la cual era una pequeña cueva que había que atravesar para llegar a ciudad pirita, la ruta 203 estaba formada por tres niveles debido a las elevaciones que existían en Sinnoh, aun que fácilmente se podía avanzar gracias a las escaleras que fueron puestas para que las personas no tuvieran problemas en cruzar aquella ruta, en ella se podía observar un gran bosque bordeando el camino y al final un poco antes de llegar a la puerta pirita un pequeño lago donde algunos entrenadores capturaban pokemon de tipo agua.

Lucas al entrar en la ruta observó que un pequeño pokemon de color amarillo, estaba descansando recostado por el tronco de un árbol, de este modo el muchacho oriundo de pueblo Hojaverde sacó su pokedex para ver de que pokemon se trataba, el aparato le mostró una foto del pokemon y con una pequeña información, la cual decía " _Abra pokemon de tipo psíquico, sus poderes psíquicos causan un desgaste tan grande para su mente que necesita dormir 18 horas al día"_ ; Al ver esto Lucas decidió atraparlo porque pensó que un tipo psíquico podría ser muy útil para su equipo.

—Voy a atraparlo—dijo Dawn sacando una pokeball aprovechando que Abra estaba dormido.

Lucas quedó sorprendido por la rapidez de su amiga quien también había tenido la idea de capturar al pequeño pokemon psíquico, la pokeball de Dawn fue lanzada hacia el Abra pero un momento antes de que esta toque al pokemon este desapareció y apareció recostado por el tronco del árbol que estaba al lado del anterior.

— ¿Pero qué paso?—se preguntó la peli azul al ver como el pokemon esquivó su pokeball.

—Se tele transportó, es una habilidad de algunos pokemon tipo psíquico—comentó Lucas.

—Será muy difícil capturarlo—expresó Dawn un poco frustrada.

—También me gustaría tenerlo en mi equipo—confesó Lucas—permitirme intentarlo ahora—dijo sacando a Turtwig.

Lucas llamó a su primer pokemon porque pensó que si lo debilitaba lo suficiente podría capturarlo sin problemas, así que ordenó a su Turtwig que atacara al Abra con látigo sepa pero este así como con la pokeball de Dawn esquivó el ataque con su tele transportación apareciendo junto al árbol donde había estado hace un momento.

El joven de gorra roja ordenó a su pokemon que siguiera atacando, pero el Abra seguía esquivando cada ataque que este le hacía, dejando muy irritado a Turtwig y a Lucas.

—Esto es imposible—aseguró Lucas un poco molesto.

En tanto Dawn había observado al pequeño pokemon tipo psíquico, y se percató que simplemente estaba esquivando los ataques tele transportándose prácticamente al lado de donde estaba.

—Tengo una idea para atraparlo—afirmó Dawn—pero necesito que me ayudes.

Lucas la miró incrédulo, no se podía imaginar qué manera tenía pensado Dawn para atrapar a tan escurridizo pokemon.

Dawn le pidió que ataque al pequeño Abra, esto dejó sorprendido al muchacho porque de que serviría atacarlo si el Abra lo iba a esquivar, pero de igual manera la peli azul insistió, de este modo Lucas ordenó a Turtwig que nuevamente atacara al Abra, quien nuevamente se tele transportó para esquivar el ataque solo que esta vez Dawn arrojó una pokeball en lugar donde calculó que el pokemon aparecería y por fortuna para ella el Abra apareció en ese lugar y su pokeball lo atrapó y cayó en el piso empezando a moverse, Lucas aún estaba sorprendido y con mucha admiración por la astucia de su amiga, mientras Dawn repetía constante mente—Por favor que no se libere, por favor que no se libere—hasta que luego de moverse unas cuantas veces la pokeball quedó quieta, dando por hecho la captura del Abra.

—Sí lo capturé—celebró Dawn tomando la pokeball.

—Bien hecho Dawn, fue una buena idea la que tuviste—reconoció Lucas—ahora veamos al Abra—pidió entusiasmado.

—No—negó rotundamente Dawn—y después si se tele transporta—agregó y ambos rieron.

De pronto una conocida voz les cortó el festejo y llamó la atención de ambos, era Barry, quien había observado todo a lo lejos.

—No te das cuenta amigo de lo mal que te hace viajar con ella—dijo Barry—sin ofender—agregó mirando a Dawn quien lo miraba molesta.

Ese comentario nuevamente molestó a Lucas, ya que él consideraba a Dawn una buena amiga y no le gustaba que Barry dijera esas cosas que la lastimaran.

—No estoy de acuerdo—afirmó Lucas sorprendiendo a Barry.

—Pero ella se quedó con el pokemon y a ti te hubiese venido muy bien un tipo psíquico—contestó Barry.

—Ella se quedó con el pokemon porque a ella se le ocurrió como atraparlo y gracias a eso aprendí algo, tal vez si ella no hubiese estado conmigo no solo no lo hubiese atrapado sino que tampoco hubiese aprendido algo y eso es lo que valoro de viajar con ella—afirmó Lucas contradiciendo a su amigo.

Al escuchar eso Dawn se sintió muy feliz, le gustó mucho ver que Lucas la defendía incluso contra su mejor amigo.

Barry quedó sorprendido ante la actitud y el enojo de su amigo, pero rápidamente una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y miró desafiante a Lucas.

—Bueno creo que hay solo una manera de ver quién tiene razón o no y creo que sabes de que habló—dijo Barry observando a su mejor amigo.

Lucas sonrió comprendiendo a lo que se refería Barry y aceptó el reto, así ambos se prepararon para el combate.

—Demuéstrale a ese tonto que tú eres mejor—dijo Dawn para alentar a Lucas echándole una mirada de desprecio a Barry.

En ese momento Barry llamó a su primer pokemon, era un Starly que probablemente había atrapado en la ruta 202 y Lucas llamó a Stunky. Barry dio el primer movimiento ordenando a su pokemon que atacara con un ataque rápido, con lo cual el pokemon volador empezó a volar a gran velocidad y golpeó al pokemon de Lucas, este se repuso y contraatacó esparciendo un gas venenoso que enveneno al Starly de Barry y cuando este resintió el veneno cayó desde muy alto dándose un fuerte golpe contra el piso.

Lucas al ver esto le ordenó a Stunky que lo golpeara con el ataque arañazo, Starly al recibir el golpe fue duramente lastimado por el ataque del pokemon tipo veneno/siniestro dejándolo fuera de combate.

— ¡Bien hecho Stunky!—felicitó Lucas a su pokemon.

—No cantes victoria todavía—dijo Barry algo molesto.

De ese modo el rubio llamó a su Chimchar y le ordenó que atacase a Stunky con arañazo, este esquivó el ataque y nuevamente esparció su gas venenoso, el Chimchar logró esquivar el ataque de Stunky y lo golpeó con arañazo, el pokemon de Lucas antes de que Chimchar lo golpease de nuevo liberó nuevamente el gas venenoso y aun recibiendo el ataque y quedando fuera de combate logró envenenar a Chimchar.

—Bueno parece que estamos uno a uno—dijo Barry sonriendo.

Entonces Lucas llamó a Turtwig y le ordenó atacarlo con placaje, pero el pokemon de tipo fuego lo esquivó y contraatacó con un arañazo golpeando críticamente al pequeño Turtwig, quien tras un aliento de su entrenador se levantó y golpeó esta vez a Chimchar con el placaje, Chimchar cuando lo iba atacar resintió el veneno y quedó indefenso, lo cual cual fue aprovechado por Turtwig quien utilizando sus látigos cepas enredó al Chimchar y lo arrojó fuertemente contra un árbol cayendo este derrotado.

— ¡Chimchar!—exclamó Barry metiendo de nuevo en su pokeball al pokemon—no puedo creer que perdí—dijo pensativo.

—Ahí lo tienes—expresó Dawn muy feliz por la victoria de Lucas—parece que te tendrás que buscar un compañero de viaje—dijo para demostrarle a Barry su equivocación.

—Parece que puedo quedarme tranquilo, porque a tu manera te volverás un digno rival—aceptó el rubio—pero yo seguiré firme en mi forma de encarar este viaje y te demostraré en la liga pokemon que yo seré el mejor entrenador del mundo—aseguró señalando a Lucas.

Lucas sonrió y antes que pudiera decir algo un joven pelirrojo aparentemente varios años mayor que ellos, se presentó delante de ellos afirmando que había visto su combate y que había sido muy entretenido.

—Pero si él es, él es—repitió sorprendida.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó Lucas al ver a Dawn.

—Es Fausto, forma parte del alto mando y esta tercero en el ranking de la liga Sinnoh—explicó Dawn.

—Así es, ese soy yo—dijo sonriendo algo avergonzado por el asombro de los chicos.

—Wow, entonces eres un entrenador muy habilidoso, ten un combate conmigo—desafió Barry al alto mando.

—Tranquilo chico, tus pokemon están muy debilitados por el combate que has tenido con tu amigo y aunque estuvieran bien todavía no estas a mi nivel—dijo molestando a Barry.

Lucas se quedó pensado que hacía unos de los mejores entrenadores de Sinnoh en aquella ruta tan corta y con pokemon tan débiles como los que habitaban esa zona, Fausto notó que Lucas lo miraba y no dudó en preguntarle que le pasaba.

— ¿Te molesta algo amigo?—preguntó Fausto al de gorra.

—Bueno, me preguntaba que hace un entrenador tan bueno como tú solo en esta ruta—contestó Lucas.

—La verdad no estoy solo—confesó el pelirrojo—estoy con un amigo, rival, bueno algo como lo que tienen ustedes dos—dijo señalando a Lucas y a Barry—Su nombre es Lectro debe estar por aquí—comentó observando por todos lados.

—Te refieres al líder de Gimnasio de tipo eléctrico, el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Sinnoh—dijo Dawn sorprendida.

Fausto quedó pensativo al escuchar la reputación que su buen amigo se había hecho, aunque no le gustaba halagarlo mucho porque era su rival, debía reconocer que lo que decía la peli azul era verdad, él era el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Sinnoh.

—Si es él, pero no lo halagues tanto que después se lo cree—rió el pelirrojo.

—Todavía no me respondiste que hacen aquí—insistió Lucas.

—Vaya que eres un chico curioso, estamos aquí porque nos comentaron que se han visto personas realizando movimientos raros—explicó el alto mando.

Fue entonces que un rubio más o menos de la edad de Fausto, con una mirada muy seria interrumpió al pelirrojo cuando este iba a comentarles más a fondo su misión en el lugar.

—No creo que debas comentárselo a unos niños Fausto—dijo el rubio.

—Vamos Lectro no pasará nada—contestó Fausto.

Los tres nuevos entrenadores quedaron sorprendidos de tener a dos grandes entrenadores pokemon delante suyo.

—Estos chicos quieren llegar a ser entrenadores tan fuertes como nosotros y competir en la liga, ¿no es así?—preguntó Fausto.

—Sí—contestó Lucas— ¿cómo lo supo?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Siempre reconozco un buen entrenador cuando lo veo—contestó el alto mando riendo.

— ¿Cuantas medallas tienen?—preguntó Lectro a los muchachos.

—Ninguna—contestaron al mismo tiempo Lucas y Barry.

—Bueno, solo les pediré un favor—dijo Lectro con una mirada muy intimidante—ni se asomen por mi gimnasio antes de tener las otras siete medallas, estoy cansado de entrenadores llorones que una vez que los derrotó van llorando a su casa junto a su mami, dejen mi gimnasio como un examen final antes de la liga y les enseñaré el verdadero poder del rayo.

Después de decirle esto a Lucas y a Barry, estos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la seguridad de Lectro quien hizo un gesto a Fausto para retirarse y dándoles la espalda a todos se marchó.

—Es un presumido—opinó Barry mientras veía a Lectro marcharse.

—Puede ser, pero tiene con que ser presumido—expresó Dawn—desde que asumió como líder de gimnasio no ha perdido ningún combate, no usa sus pokemon más fuertes y hasta hora solo ha entregado medallas a personas que él consideró que le dieron pelea, la última vez que perdió oficialmente con alguien fue en una final de la liga Sinnoh en la que se enfrentó con Cynthia, luego de esa derrota asumió como líder de gimnasio, rechazando un puesto en el alto mando de Sinnoh—explicó la peli azul.

—Sí, esos dos son todo un tema—rió Fausto al recordar a Cynthia y a Lectro—bueno chicos debo irme, espero verlos en la liga—se despidió yendo tras su amigo.

Tras esto Barry miró a Lucas y le dijo que también debía irse, y que muy pronto combatirían de nuevo y así le demostraría que él es mejor entrenador pokemon, luego se despidió y le dijo nuevamente que no se retrase, al marcharse Dawn le sacó la lengua al rubio y junto con Lucas se dirigieron hacia la puerta pirita, la cual era el último camino antes de llegar a la ciudad del primer gimnasio pokemon.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quisiera darle las gracias a alexissecret por su review en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Si tienen algún comentario que dejar no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Después de cruzar la puerta pirita donde Lucas aprovechó para entrenar con algunos entrenadores y así hacerse más fuerte antes de su combate contra el líder gimnasio, Dawn y Lucas llegaron a la ciudad Pirita.

Ciudad Pirita era una ciudad rodeada de montañas, siendo los lugares de mayor interés el museo minero donde se podía reanimar fósiles, la mina pirita donde lo que principalmente se extraía era carbón y servía como la mayor fuente de ingresos para sus habitantes, y por último el gimnasio de la ciudad donde su líder Roco era el encargado de evaluar a los entrenadores que venían a desafiar el gimnasio.

—Por fin llegamos a una ciudad que tiene un gimnasio—dijo Lucas entusiasmado.

—Sí, pero primero deberíamos ir al centro pokemon a recuperar a tus pokemon que estan débiles por los combates que tuvieron en la puerta pirita—sugirió Dawn.

Lucas estuvo de acuerdo y ambos fueron a buscar el centro pokemon de la ciudad al cual llegaron preguntando a las personas que encontraban en las calles de la ciudad

Una vez allí dejaron a sus pokemon con la enfermera y salieron a pasearse por la ciudad para hacer tiempo.

—Deberíamos ir al museo minero—opinó la peli azul—es uno de los lugares turísticos de esta ciudad—agregó.

—Sí es verdad, he leído sobre ese lugar, dicen que pueden revivir fósiles de pokemon antiguos—comentó Lucas.

Y de esa forma los dos se dirigieron al museo minero, que se encontraba a una cuadra del centro pokemon, así que les fue muy fácil encontrarlo, al llegar al lugar notaron que era un edifico imponente, bastante grande y con una arquitectura fantástica.

Una vez adentro Lucas se quedó maravillado con los fósiles exhibidos en el museo, él había leído mucho sobre pokemon y le llamaba mucho la atención que en los últimos años se habían podido reanimar muchos fósiles de pokemon prehistóricos, ese hecho era algo que le fascinaba mucho al muchacho de gorra roja.

—Este de aquí es un fósil cráneo, son los restos fosilizados de un pokemon llamado Cránidos era de tipo roca vivía en la selva y era muy veloz y fuerte—comentó Lucas.

—Vaya sí que estas bien informado—contestó Dawn al ver a su amigo que parecía un niño en una dulcería.

—Sí, es que he leído mucho de los pokemon y los prehistóricos siempre me llamaron mucho la atención—confesó el muchacho—Pero mira ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, debemos regresar al centro pokemon—dijo mirando el poke-reloj.

Así ambos regresaron al centro pokemon donde la enfermera les devolvió sus pokeballs con sus pokemon y una vez que Lucas tuvo a sus pokemon bien recuperados tuvo la intención de ir a desafiar al líder del gimnasio de la ciudad.

Luego fueron al gimnasio el cual encontraron gracias a la enfermera quien les dijo la ubicación y al llegar al lugar un señor se encontraba sentado en la puerta del gimnasio, cuando Lucas y Dawn se acercaron a la puerta para ingresar al lugar, aquel señor los detuvo y les dijo que el líder Roco no se encontraba, dato que desanimó mucho a Lucas, y siguió comentando que tras perder contra un muchachito rubio e inquieto el lider se molestó y se dirigió a la mina pirita, y sugirió que regresaran al día siguiente para desafiarlo.

—Muchacho rubio e inquieto—pensó en voz alta Lucas—quiere decir que Barry se me adelantó y ya consiguió su primera medalla de gimnasio.

— ¿Que haremos ahora?—preguntó Dawn a su amigo.

—No lo sé—contestó el de gorra.

—Deberían ir al norte de la ciudad—sugirió el señor que estaba haciendo guardia en el gimnasio—allí puedes encontrar muchos pokemon salvajes interesantes para entrenar.

Lucas observó a Dawn y como no tenían nada que hacer decidieron ir allí a ver que encontraban, al llegar allí se encontraron con muchos pokemon como Ponyta, Machop y Geodude aunque ninguno les llamó mucho la atención como para capturarlos, hasta que un chorro de agua golpeó en la cara a Lucas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Dawn.

—Sí, pero que fue lo que me atacó—preguntó observando a un pequeño pokemon delante suyo.

Lucas al verlo reconoció que pokemon era, se trataba de Buizel un pokemon tipo agua. A Dawn le llamó mucho la atención que en un lugar donde no había nada de agua hubiera un pokemon de ese tipo, así que sacando su pokedex se fijó que esa zona no era un lugar común en Sinnoh de toparse con un Buizel.

—No es normal que un Buizel ande por aquí—comentó Dawn.

—Bueno debió haberse perdido, pero por su mirada creo que quiere desafiarme, sino es de nadie quisiera capturarlo me vendría muy bien un tipo agua—aseguró Lucas.

Fue entonces que el joven de gorra llamó a su Turtwig y le ordenó que atacase al Buizel con hoja afilada, pero el pequeño pokemon de tipo agua esquivó cada una de las hojas que le lanzó Turtwig y contraataco con bomba sónica golpeando fuerte al pokemon de tipo planta y antes que este pudiera reponerse lo volvió a atacar con acua jet, golpeando críticamente al pokemon de Lucas dejándolo fuera de combate.

— ¡Turtwig!—exclamó Lucas al ver a su pokemon derrotado y lo regresó a su pokeball.

En eso el Buizel lo miró algo decepcionado y se perdió entre la hierba alta, dejando sorprendidos a todos por la fuerza que había demostrado siendo solo un pokemon salvaje.

Después fueron a la tienda a comprar pociones para reponer a Turtwig y mientras Lucas no podía sacarse de la cabeza que un pokemon salvaje había barrido el piso con su pokemon teniendo incluso desventaja de tipos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Dawn al notar la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

—Es solo que esta fue mi primera derrota y fue solo contra un pokemon salvaje—contestó el chico.

—Ey no fue una derrota, ni siquiera usaste a Stunky, el Buizel huyó antes de que lo llamaras—dijo la peli azul tratando de animar a Lucas.

—Lo sé pero fue la mirada de Buizel es como sí quería que lo atrapara pero después de pelear se desilusionó y se fue—expresó el de gorra.

A Dawn no le gustaba ver a Lucas así era la primera vez que lo veía desanimado, así que después de esa charla decidieron ir a su hotel a esperar simplemente a que llegará el día siguiente para desafiar al líder, aunque Dawn no quería que Lucas desafiara al líder estando desanimado.

De camino al Hotel una señora de una tienda empezó a gritar porque aparentemente le habían robado, Lucas al fijarse notó que un Buizel salía corriendo con una baya y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo tras él.

El pokemon de tipo agua se dirigió rápidamente a la mina pirita seguido por Lucas que no le perdía pisada, Buizel se percató que el joven lo seguía se metió rápidamente en una de las cuevas del lugar, cuando de pronto una explosión hecha por los trabajadores de la mina iba a hacer que un montón de rocas cayeran sobre él, el pequeño pokemon quedó paralizado al ver su oscuro final, pero fue entonces que el chico de pueblo Hojaverde se tiró tomando al pequeño pokemon, evitando que las rocas lo aplasten.

Al ocurrir el derrumbe se levantó mucho polvo, Dawn quien había corrido detrás de su amigo al disiparse la polvareda se encontró delante de una gran cantidad de rocas amontonadas temiendo porque Lucas estuviera debajo de ellas.

— ¡Lucas!—gritaba mientras trataba de sacar las rocas aunque dentro de ella sabía que sola no iba a poder hacer nada.

Dawn siguió insistiendo hasta que un hombre pelirrojo, bastante joven, con gafas y con un casco de minero, se presentó delante de ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre señorita?—preguntó el hombre al ver a Dawn tan desesperada.

—Por favor señor ayúdeme mi amigo estaba allí cuando se derrumbó el lugar—dijo la peli azul alterada.

Entonces el hombre llamó a su Cranidos y le ordenó que hiciese el ataque conocido como golpe roca, el pokemon prehistórico golpeó fuertemente las rocas haciéndolas añicos y despejando la entrada a la no muy profunda cueva.

Al despejarse el polvo que levantó el ataque se encontraron con un Lucas abrazando al pequeño Buizel dentro de la cueva, por muy poquito se habían salvado de morir aplastados, Dawn al ver que su amigo no estaba muerto fue rápidamente junto a él y lo abrazó.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera idiota—le gritó Dawn dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento pero mira salvé a Buizel—dijo Lucas para luego desmayarse.

Pasado un tiempo Lucas despertó en una cama con algunas vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo, junto a él se encontraba Dawn quien estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama leyendo una revista.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó el muchacho.

—En la enfermería de la mina—contestó Dawn.

— ¿Y Buizel?—preguntó Lucas.

Dawn señaló con su dedo para que Lucas se fijará que al otro lado de la cama se encontraba Buizel que ya estaba bien y que se había quedado preocupado por él.

—Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada—dijo Lucas sonriéndole al pokemon que lo miraba sorprendido.

El pequeño pokemon le señaló sus pokeballs que se encontraban en una mesita al costado de la cama, dándole a entender a Lucas que quería unirse a su equipo.

—Así que quieres venir conmigo—dijo ante un gesto de aprobación del pequeño pokemon—solo si me prometes no volver a robarle a nadie.

Buizel asintió con la cabeza y Lucas tomando una pokeball vacía capturó a Buizel uniéndose este a su equipo, Dawn al ver eso felicitó a su amigo ya que ahora ambos tenían tres pokemon y porque además le vendría muy bien un tipo agua para el gimnasio de esa ciudad.

En eso el señor que les había ayudado entró a la enfermaría para ver cómo se encontraba Lucas, el chico de gorra al verlo no sabía quién era, pero Dawn le explicó que su nombre era Roco y él había sido el que lo salvó y que además era el líder del gimnasio de esa ciudad.

—No cualquiera se hubiese arriesgado como lo hiciste tú, eres muy valiente y arriesgado, cualidades que me gustan en un oponente—dijo Roco refiriéndose a Lucas.

— ¿Eres el líder de Gimnasio?—expresó Lucas sorprendido ignorando lo que acababa de decir Roco.

—Así es y tu amiga me comentó que quieres desafiarme, hoy descansa y mañana te espero en mi gimnasio temprano para tu desafío—dijo el líder retirándose.

Luego, una vez que la enfermera del lugar vio que Lucas estaba en condiciones de retirarse, él y Dawn fueron a su hotel a descansar ya que al día siguiente le esperaba una dura batalla en el gimnasio de ciudad Pirita.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero contarles algo curioso, en este capítulo la captura del Buizel de Lucas esta inspirada en algo que me pasó jugando pokemon diamante hace mucho tiempo en emulador, en la parte de hierba alta al norte de ciudad pirita me salió un Buizel y lo capturé, en ese momento no le di mucha importancia pero mas adelante jugando pokemon platino pensé que podría capturarlo para que me ayude en el gimnasio ya que había elegido a Chimchar y no tenía un pokemon eficaz contra los del líder, y me pasé muchas horas tratando de que me aparezca el Buizel y no lo hacía, buscando en internet me di cuenta que en la ruta 207 no sale Buizel y no sé si a alguien mas le pasó, no sé de donde descargue ese pokemon diamante, tal vez fue un error del juego que sé yo lo que si sé es que es algo curioso.**

 **Bueno dicho esto espero que les haya gustado y si quieren comentar algo no duden en hacerlo.**

 **y antes de que me olvide quiero a gradecer a alexissecret por sus comentarios en cada capítulo muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Y sin nada mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima. Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lucas y Dawn se dirigieron al gimnasio de la ciudad, para que el primero pudiese desafiar al líder y así poder ganar su primera medalla.

Lucas estaba muy nervioso era el combate más importante que tendría desde que empezó su aventura, no sabía si estaba listo ya que los líderes de gimnasio tenían la fama de ser rivales muy duros, pero el hecho de que Barry ya había conseguido la medalla de ese gimnasio le daba un poco más de confianza al muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde.

Caminando por las calles de ciudad Pirita hacia el gimnasio, el muchacho no podía ocultar sus nervios y esto fue observado por la peli azul quien lo acompañaba caminado a su lado.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura que puedes con el líder—dijo Dawn sonriendo a su amigo.

—Eso espero—contestó Lucas inseguro.

—Ey con más ánimo, si tu estúpido amigo pudo ganarle al líder, no tengo dudas de que podrás hacerlo—aseguró la peli azul.

Lucas sonrió ante la expresión de su amiga, quien consiguió levantarle un poco el autoestima, pasado un tiempo llegaron al gimnasio y esta vez este estaba abierto, al entrar vieron una gran zona de combate con rocas grandes en ella y hacia los costados gradas para que el público observe los combates.

— ¿Ustedes vienen a retar al líder Roco?—preguntó un hombre quien se les acercó.

Lucas contestó que solo él venía a desafiarlo, entonces aquel hombre sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a Roco, comentándole que tenía un nuevo retador esperándole, luego de colgar el hombre se dirigió hacia Lucas y le dijo que el líder estaría muy pronto en el gimnasio.

Pasado unos minutos las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y Roco llegó algo sucio al lugar, al entrar observó a Lucas y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

—Chico del Buizel te estaba esperando, lamento la tardanza es que estaba trabajando en la mina—se disculpó Roco.

—No hay problema, cuando quiera podemos comenzar—contestó Lucas muy seguro.

—Bien, tu amiga puede observar el combate desde las gradas—expresó señalando a Dawn—toma lugar en el campo y prepárate mientras me cambio está sucia camisa—dijo marchándose hacia una pequeña puerta que se encontraba al costado del campo de combate.

En eso Dawn le deseo mucha suerte y fue a ubicarse en las gradas, liberando a todos sus pokemon para que estos pudiesen mirar el combate de Lucas.

Por otra parte Lucas también liberó a sus tres pokemon para darles una pequeña charla antes de comenzar su primer desafió de gimnasio.

—Muy bien chicos—dijo tragándose todos sus miedos y mirando con mucha confianza a sus pokemon—este es nuestro primer gran desafío, vamos a enfrentarnos a un líder gimnasio, cuento con ustedes y solo espero que juntos demos lo mejor—expresó.

Luego de esas cortas pero sinceras palabras Lucas comenzó a preparar su estrategia junto a sus pokemon, en eso Roco salió de aquella puerta, a la cual había ingresado, un poco más presentable y se posicionó a un extremo del campo del combate.

— ¿Estás listo Lucas?—preguntó Roco ante un gesto de aprobación del joven—bien será un combate de tres contra tres, el primero que debilite a todos los pokemon del contrario gana—comentó—sin nada más que agregar, yo Roco líder del gimnasio de ciudad Pirita acepto tu desafío.

De esta manera Lucas llamó a Turtwig y Roco a Geodude, y de esa forma comenzó el primer combate, Turtwig comenzó atacando con hoja afilada, lanzando muchas hojas al pokemon tipo roca/tierra, este esquivó algunas aun que otras lograron darle haciendo que quedase algo lastimado, luego Roco ordenó a Geodude que utilizara trampa rocas llenando el campo de rocas puntiagudas que hacían casi imposible que los pokemon de Lucas avanzasen en el campo sin lastimarse con las rocas.

—Muy ingenioso, usar un pokemon tipo planta en este gimnasio—comentó Roco algo inseguro.

En tanto Turtwig con su látigo cepa rodeó a Geudude y lo trajo hacia él para rematarlo con su ataque absorber, así el pokemon de Lucas recuperó fuerzas y logró derrotar al primer pokemon del líder.

— ¡Bien hecho Turtwig!—exclamó Lucas alentando a su pokemon.

—No dejaré que otro novato me derrote—dijo solo para sí Roco regresando a Geodude a su pokeball.

Luego Roco llamó a Ónix y ordenó que fuera con todo contra Turtwig, quien estaba rodeado por las trampas rocas de Geodude, así que el enorme pokemon del líder atacó lanzando rocas hacia a Turtwig, quien recibió la instrucción de contrarrestar el ataque lanzando nuevamente sus hojas afiladas, el ataque del pokemon de Lucas causaba más daño al del líder y nuevamente con el ataque absorber Turtwig derrotó al Onix de Roco.

Dawn celebraba con sus pokemon lo bien que le estaba yendo a Lucas en su primer combate, pero no quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo, ya que a Roco todavía le quedaba un pokemon.

—Bueno amigo dependo de ti—dijo Roco llamando a su último pokemon que era un Cranidos.

Cranidos era muy veloz y golpeó con su dura cabeza a un exhausto Turtwig, dejándolo bastante golpeado, el pokemon de tipo planta se levantó e intentó atrapar al Cranidos con su látigos cepa, pero este era muy rápido y esquivándolos golpeó duramente a Turtwig dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, ahora descansa—expresó Lucas regresando a Turtwig a su pokeball.

Después de eso llamó a Stunky ya que no quería usar a Buizel por lo sucedido el día anterior en la mina Pirita, el Cranidos fue a nuevamente a cabecear al pokemon de Lucas pero este dejó esparcir su gas venenoso dejando envenenado al último pokemon de Roco, Cranidos se repuso rápidamente y golpeó duramente a Stunky dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Parece que se te complicó—dijo Roco sonriendo.

—No esperaba que sea de otra manera—contestó Lucas llamando a su último pokemon—Buizel sé que estas algo sentido por lo de ayer, pero confío en ti—afirmó animando a su última esperanza.

Así continuo el combate Cranidos intentando cabecear a Buizel y este esquivando los ataques y respondiendo con chorros de agua, que también eran eludidos por el pokemon prehistórico.

Fue entonces que el veneno dejó bastante débil al Cranidos quien ya no se movía con la misma rapidez y aprovechando uno de los momentos donde el veneno hacía su efecto Buizel lo atacó con un potente chorro de agua derrotando al pokemon de tipo Roca y dando como vencedor a Lucas.

—Buen trabajo Buizel—felicitó Lucas a su amigo quien actuó de manera avergonzada delante de su nuevo entrenador.

—Parece que mi padre tiene razón, nunca podré ser el líder más fuerte de Sinnoh si le presto más atención a la mina que al gimnasio—pensó Roco dando un profundo suspiro aceptando la derrota.

Mientras Lucas celebraba con Dawn su primera victoria en un gimnasio pokemon, Roco se le acercó para felicitarle y entregarle la medalla pirita que servía como comprobante de que venció en su gimnasio.

—Te la ganaste—dijo Roco entregando la medalla a Lucas.

—Gracias, fue un buen combate—contestó el de gorra roja.

— ¿Bueno hacia donde se dirigen?—preguntó Roco.

—Supongo que a la ciudad del siguiente gimnasio más cercano—contestó Lucas con mucha seguridad.

—Deberán ir a ciudad Jubileo para eso, ya que por la ruta 207 les será imposible cruzar—aseguró el líder del gimnasio.

—Debemos regresar—dijo sin muchas ganas la peli azul.

Roco sonrió ante la cara de disgusto de ambos y les dijo que su padre lo citó para verlo en ciudad Jubileo y que debía ir allí, y que él no tenía problema en llevarlos hasta la ciudad en su auto.

Lucas y Dawn aceptaron con gusto la oferta de Roco y así fueron de regreso a ciudad Jubileo ahorrándose toda la caminata de regreso, al llegar vieron que en uno de los edificios de la ciudad había mucha gente reunida como si algo pasara, Roco al ver a su padre entre la gente, estacionó su auto en la calle no muy bien, y junto con Dawn y Lucas se acercó a él.

—Padre—dijo Roco acercándose a un señor bastante peculiar.

Roco presentó a su padre a Lucas y a Dawn y les dijo que su nombre era Aceron líder del gimnasio de ciudad canal, ambos se presentaron cortésmente ante el líder de ciudad canal y este les comentó que un sujeto extraño tenía de rehén al profesor Serbal dentro del edificio, al escuchar esto Dawn se puso muy nerviosa siendo calmada por Lucas quien la abrazó para que se tranquilizara, al ver esto Aceron le dijo que se calmase ya que Fausto y Lectro estaban allí dentro para rescatar al profesor.

Pasado un tiempo las puertas del edificio se abrieron y muchos civiles atrapados salieron, entre ellos el profesor Serbal, quien fue rápidamente asistido por un grupo de paramédicos, Dawn se quedó con el viejo, mientras Aceron, Roco y Lucas entraban al lugar.

Una vez adentro vieron a Lectro tomando del cuello a un sujeto con cabellera celeste y unas ropas bastante extravagantes con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Dile a tu jefe que me ahorre el estrés de buscarlo y se venga junto a mí, porque me vengaré haz que esto le llegue, me vengare, me vengare, lo va pagar muy caro oíste—repetía Lectro forcejeando más fuerte con el extraño sujeto.

—Tú nunca podrás derrotarlo, no eres más que un simple error en esta realidad sin sentido, pero no te preocupes en el nuevo mundo que está preparando mi señor gente como tú no tendrán lugar, mil perdones por no haberle sido de utilidad mi señor—contestó riendo macabramente el hombre.

De pronto el sujeto sacó de su manga una botellita tirando para atrás a Lectro bebió de ella cayendo muerto prácticamente en el acto.

Lucas estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto morir a nadie delante de él y mucho menos suicidarse de la manera que aquel sujeto lo había hecho. En tanto Lectro se molestó mucho al ver lo que ese lunático hizo porque no pudo sacarle ninguna información de su jefe al hombre que ya a esa altura no era más que un simple cadáver.

—Lectro cálmate—sugirió Aceron mirando firmemente al líder de ciudad Marina.

—Sabes para quien trabajaba ese sujeto y sabes lo que él hizo, si tengo la oportunidad le haré lo mismo—aseguró Lectro marchándose.

—Fausto debes hablar con tu amigo, no debes dejar que cruce esa línea—dijo Aceron al alto mando.

—Tienes razón, pero como le digo que no lo haga, si yo no estoy seguro de que haría si tuviera la oportunidad de vengarlo—contestó el pelirrojo—no te preocupes hablaré con Cynthia ella suele poder calmarlo—suspiró Fausto yendo detrás de su amigo.

Luego de eso, Lucas, Dawn, Serbal, Aceron y Roco se reunieron delante en un bar a conversar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Serbal les comentó que aquel misterioso sujeto intentó robarle información que tenía sobre los pokemon legendarios de los lagos de Sinnoh que había recibido de una amiga suya de Pueblo Caelestis.

— ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? y ¿por qué Lectro y Fausto le tienen tanto rencor?—preguntó Lucas.

Todos los mayores se tomaron una pausa hasta que el profesor Serbal decidió contarles a grandes rasgos que había pasado a Lucas y a Dawn.

Les comentó que el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Marina antes que Lectro, era un señor mayor llamado Cupros especializado en pokemon tipo eléctrico, que como su hijo no quiso dedicarse a los combates pokemon, cuando este tuvo un hijo, el pequeño Helio, el viejo Cupros estuvo decidido en que su nieto sería su sucesor, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo este no demostraba las cualidades que este buscaba en un entrenador.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando a la puerta del gimnasio llegó la encargada del orfanato de ciudad Marina con dos chicos huérfanos de diez años, fueron traídos hasta Cupros para que el los entrenase, los nombres de estos chicos eran Lectro y Fausto.

Lucas y Dawn, al oír esos nombres escucharon con más atención la historia del profesor Serbal, quien continuó diciendo que Cupros adoptó a Lectro y a Fausto como discípulos, y estos demostraron más cualidades de las que buscaba el viejo Cupros. Helio sintió que esos chicos eran una gran competencia y que su abuelo se había encariñado mucho con ambos en especial con Lectro, ya que Fausto le confesó que quería entrenar pokemon de tipo fuego.

Continuo diciendo que Helio se escapó y por mucho tiempo estuvo desaparecido, hasta que un mafioso millonario se instaló en Sinnoh y trató de dominar a un poderoso pokemon legendario, con ayuda de sus seguidores, Helio era uno de esos seguidores de aquel mafioso millonario, rápidamente se volvió su mano derecha, pero cuando este señor fue detenido gracias a Cynthia, Lectro y Fausto hace años atrás, cuando estos tres decidieron competir en la liga de Sinnoh.

Por mucho tiempo no se supo nada de él, hasta que una corporación millonaria se instaló en Sinnoh llamada corporación Galaxia, ellos se presentaron como una corporación con ánimos de investigar sobre los pokemon de Sinnoh, pero toda confianza se fue cuando vimos que el dueño era Helio, y no pudimos encontrar nada que demostrase algo en su contra, lo había blanqueado todo.

Fue así que la corporación Galaxia llegó a Sinnoh y con ella muchos movimientos extraños en el monte corona, pero hasta el momento no tenemos nada con que inculpar a Helio terminó Serbal.

—Y por qué Lectro quiere vengarse—dijo Lucas sorprendido.

—Porque piensa que fue él quien asesinó al viejo Cupros—agregó Serbal.

—Bueno chicos creo que deben irse a descansar, los acompaño al hotel—dijo Serbal poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, pero señor Aceron ya que usted un líder de gimnasio, me gustaría desafiarlo—dijo Lucas muy seguro.

El viejo líder empezó a reír fuertemente ante el desafío del chico.

—No lo tomes a mal, no te estoy subestimando, me causa gracia esa seguridad que tienes, pero creo que deberías ir primero a Gardenia, ella no tiene tanta experiencia pero te será más difícil que mi hijo ya que esta si le pone más atención a su entrenamiento—dijo molestando a Roco.

—Si van junto a Gardenia, deben ir hacia el norte de la ciudad—agregó Roco—bueno yo me quedaré a conversar un rato más con mi padre, ojala nos volvamos a enfrentar en otra oportunidad Lucas—expresó.

—Claro que sí lo haremos—contestó el de gorra retirándose con Dawn y con el profesor.

Ya estando cerca del hotel, el profesor Serbal miró seriamente a los chicos y les dijo que por todo lo que habían escuchado sobre Helio y la corporación Galaxia por favor se mantuvieran alejados de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y que se lo dijeran a Barry también si se lo encontraban por el camino, pidió el viejo entrando al hotel antes que ellos.

Así ambos se miraron sorprendidos y entraron también al hotel para descansar y prepararse para continuar su viaje hacia la ruta 204.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a hugoyvm1 por su review en el capítulo anterior y sí tuve mucha suerte jaja**

 **Si quieren comentar y dejar su opinión no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Y bueno sin nada más que decir me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lucas se levantó muy temprano para ir a comprar víveres, pociones y otras cosas útiles para el viaje. No le dijo nada a Dawn para que pudiera descansar un poco más, además el muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde no pudo dormir bien esa noche pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudiera estar planeando la corporación Galaxia, todo ese tema le llamaba la atención aunque le había dicho al profesor que no se involucrarían en él.

Pasado una horas Lucas regresó al hotel y fue rápidamente a desayunar, y se encontró con su amiga peli azul conversando con él profesor Serbal mientras tomaban una taza de café. El muchacho se sirvió en un vaso jugo de naranja, agarró algunas medialunas de la mesa y sentó junto a Dawn para acompañarlos en el desayuno.

—Hoy te levantaste temprano Lucas, ¿A dónde fuiste?—preguntó Dawn posando sus ojos en su amigo.

—Fui a comprar cosas para el viaje—respondió mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

El profesor Serbal se fijó en la cercana relación que Lucas y Dawn habían desarrollado en el poco tiempo que estaban viajando juntos, se sentía feliz porque la verdad nunca había visto a Dawn tan abierta a compartir con otra persona, ya que nunca había tenido tantos amigos.

Al viejo Serbal se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y terminando su café de un sorbo se levantó diciendo que debía regresar a su laboratorio porque tenía mucho trabajo acumulado.

—Chicos me alegra que se lleven bien—comentó incomodando un poco a sus amigos—iré por mis cosas, ya es tarde—dijo mirando poke-reloj.

—Cuídese por favor profesor—dijo Dawn preocupada.

—Estaré bien, ustedes son los que deben estar alejados de la corporación Galaxia, por favor no busquen problemas—suplicó mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Lucas suspiró porque realmente le causaba curiosidad todo lo relacionado con la corporación Galaxia pero a su vez sabía que su principal objetivo era volverse más fuerte para competir en la liga y no debía perder el paso o sino Barry podría adelantarsele mucho en su entrenamiento.

Luego del desayuno, Lucas y Dawn fueron por sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el norte de la ciudad Jubileo para atravesar la ruta 204.

—La ruta 204 no es muy larga—dijo la peli azul observando el mapa—creo que pronto llegaremos a pueblo Aromaflor.

—Bien no perdamos más tiempo—contestó Lucas.

La ruta 204 conectaba ciudad Jubileo con pueblo Aromaflor, era un camino recto hasta el pequeño pueblo lleno de flores, donde se podían encontrar muchos árboles, senderos de hierba alta y algunos pequeños lagos, casi en la mitad del camino se encontraba la senda desolada una profunda cueva que se debía pasar para subir una pequeña elevación que tenía la ruta.

Durante su primer tramo en la aquella ruta Dawn y Lucas observaron una gran cantidad de pokemon pequeños, algunos Starly volando por los aires, alguno que otro Budew perdido en la hierba alta y unos Shinx jugando en el bosque.

Dawn notaba que Lucas estaba pensativo y no aguantó la curiosidad de saber en qué pensaba su compañero de viajes mientras caminaba en silencio junto a ella.

— ¿Te pasa algo Lucas?—preguntó la peli azul algo preocupada.

—Eh no, solo pienso en la historia que nos contó Serbal ayer—contestó Lucas—y en ese sujeto, nunca había visto a nadie morir delante de mí y encima suicidarse—agregó.

—Sí, debió haber sido muy feo ver eso—opinó Dawn.

—El sujeto dijo algo sobre que su jefe iba a crear una nueva realidad o algo así—dijo Lucas recordando aquel momento—y además ya que aparentemente no pudo cumplir la misión fue capaz de quitarse la vida por fallarle a su jefe—se desahogaba Lucas un poco alterado—Una persona que hace que sus seguidores mueran por fallarle, ¡no! que haya gente que siga a personas como esas, es espeluznante—concluyó el de gorra un poco más tranquilo al dejar salir sus pensamientos.

Dawn miraba preocupada a Lucas por su reacción, pero pensaba que su amigo tenía razón, era escalofriante pensar que había personas así en el mundo y que además estuvieran buscando el poder de pokemon legendarios para llevar acabo sus descabellados planes, era algo horrible. Aun así no le gustaba ver alterado a su amigo y tenía la intención de calmarlo.

—Tranquilízate—dijo Dawn suavemente colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo—es cierto que es horrible pero recuerda que los líderes de gimnasio, la campeona y los mejores entrenadores están en busca de esos sujetos y ellos no permitirán que se salgan con la suya—aseguró.

Lucas entendió que Dawn quería que se calmara, así que a pesar que le sería muy difícil olvidarse de eso entendió que debía tratar de hablar de otra cosa para que su amiga no se estuviera preocupando por él.

—Sí, tienes razón ellos se encargaran de todo—expresó Lucas mirando fijamente a Dawn con una sonrisa.

Esto tranquilizó mucho a la peli azul y ambos continuaron su camino.

Pasado un tiempo llegaron a la senda desolada y al ingresar observaron que era una cueva muy profunda y húmeda, pero que ellos solo debían escalar una pequeña elevación para llegar a la salida que buscaban, una vez que lo hicieron estaban a mitad de la ruta 204, así que decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol para que ellos y sus pokemon pudieran comer algo.

Lucas sacó de sus pokeballs a Turtwig, a Stunky y a Buizel, mientras que Dawn sacó a Piplup, a Clefa y a Abra; los pokemon disfrutaron de unos pokochos que Lucas compró en la ciudad, mientras Lucas y Dawn degustaban unos sándwiches preparados por la peli azul.

Luego de comer los entrenadores llamaron nuevamente a sus pokemon y comenzaron a juntar sus cosas de nuevo, pero fue entonces que un muchacho pelirrojo se les acercó junto con una chica de mirada seria vestida de negro.

Los jóvenes solamente preguntaron sino tenían alguna poción o alguna baya para recuperar la salud de sus pokemon que estaban algo lastimados luego del entrenamiento que habían tenido, explicó el joven pelirrojo.

Dawn rápidamente le dio unas pociones y estos chicos llamaron a sus pokemon para recuperarlos, el chico tenía un Torkoal y la joven llamó a un Growlithe, los cuales eran pokemon muy raros de ver en Sinnoh, esto lo sabía Dawn y no dudó en preguntarles donde habían encontrados esos pokemon.

—Espera Dawn, no seas así, primero deberíamos presentarnos—sugirió Lucas.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la peli azul—soy Dawn de pueblo Arena y él es Lucas de pueblo Hoja verde—comentó.

Los jóvenes se presentaron de la misma manera, el muchacho pelirrojo dijo llamarse Bulgur y la chica dijo que su nombre era Sémola.

Bulgur era un muchacho no muy alto, era pelirrojo aunque tenía un mechón rubio, iba vestido con una remera roja con el diseño de una llama negra y pantalones cortos negros, tenía rasgos físicos que lo hacían parecerse mucho a Fausto, tal es así que Lucas le preguntó si no eran parientes.

—Fausto es huérfano recuerdas—recordó Dawn a su amigo.

—Yo también lo soy—contestó Bulgur—pero nunca nadie me menciono que tuviera un hermano o algo así—explicó el chico.

Ante esto Sémola les explicó que ellos vivían al norte de la región, donde habían pokemon muy fuertes, también les contó que su familia adoptó a Bulgur cuando este era solo un bebé y que ellos son como hermanos y que decidieron participar de la liga pokemon.

Sémola era una chica blanca pero muy blanca, con los ojos y el cabello negro, llevaba un moño blanco al lado derecho de su cabeza e iba vestida con un vestido, medias y zapatos negros.

Parecía una chica muy tranquila, su rostro transmitía una seriedad que hacía difícil entender que emoción estaba sintiendo.

—Yo también quiero participar de la liga pokemon—comentó Lucas.

— Ah si—dijo Sémola con mucha seriedad— ¿cuantas medallas llevas?—preguntó.

—Solo una—contestó mostrando la medalla pirita.

Bulgur y Sémola observaron la medalla sin mucha impresión y le confesaron que ellos ya tenían dos medallas y se las mostraron, una era la del gimnasio de ciudad Puntaneva y la otra era la de ciudad Vetusto.

Lucas estaba impresionado al ver que esos chicos estaban más adelantado que él y que aparentemente eran más fuertes, inmediatamente sintió unas inmensas ganas de llegar a ciudad Vetusto y ganar ya su segunda medalla.

— ¿Tú no eres entrenadora?—preguntó Bulgur a la peli azul.

—Sí, pero no busco ser campeona de Sinnoh, quiero investigar sobre los pokemon como mi padre y el profesor Serbal—confesó Dawn.

—Aburrido—respondió Bulgur.

Ese comentario molestó a Dawn quien respiró hondo y solo le sonrió a Bulgur quien solo parecía encontrar emoción en las batallas pokemon. Lucas también les consultó sino era raro que viajasen juntos si tenían la misma meta, a lo que Sémola respondió diciendo simplemente que Bulgur no sobreviviría solo por su cuenta.

—Ahora tú dices que eres un entrenador, te gustaría tener una batalla—invitó Sémola esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que sea habían conocido.

—No necesitas pedírmelo dos veces—contestó Lucas confiado.

—Bien que sea dos contra dos, ya que mi Growlithe no está para combatir—pidió la joven.

Lucas aceptó el reto y ambos se prepararon para la batalla siendo observados por Dawn y Bulgur.

Lucas primero llamó a Buizel y Sémola sacó al campo a Golbat, y así empezó la batalla, Buizel atacó primero con acua yet pero fue esquivado fácilmente por el pokemon volador quien se elevó alto y arrojo unas ondas que confundieron al pequeño pokemon de tipo agua.

Sémola gritó a su pokemon que lo terminara y dándole un fuerte mordisco dejó fuera de combate al Buizel de Lucas.

—Buen trabajo Buizel—dijo Lucas regresándolo a su pokeball.

De este modo Lucas mandó al combate a Turtwig, el cual tenía desventaja contra el Golbat de Sémola, el pokemon veneno/volador ataco fuertemente con un ataque ala a Turtwig quien quedó bastante lastimado, así que Lucas le ordenó que atrapara a Golbat con sus látigos y lo golpeara fuertemente contra el piso, Turtwig consiguió hacerlo y el Golbat quedó algo atontado por el golpe así que el pokemon de Lucas repitió la maniobra y terminó arrojando al Golbat contra un árbol fuertemente dejándolo fuera de combate.

Sémola sonrió mientras regresaba a su pokemon a su pokeball y luego llamó a un Sneasel continuando así el combate, el pokemon de tipo hielo golpeó a Turtwig con golpe aéreo dejando muy lastimado a Turtwig quien se mantenía en pie gracias a los ánimos de su entrenador, Turtwig intentó repetir la técnica que hasta el momento le había dado resultado y envolviendo al Sneasel en sus látigos iba a golpearlo, pero el pokemon de Sémola atacó rápidamente con viento hielo a pesar de estar atrapado y derrotó al Turtwig de Lucas dándole la victoria a Sémola.

—Buen trabajo Turtwig—dijo devolviendo a su fiel compañero su pokeball.

—Fue un buen combate, tu Turtwig es muy fuerte—dijo Sémola luego de su victoria.

—En verdad eres muy fuerte—opinó Lucas algo frustrado.

—Bueno Bulgur debemos seguir—dijo la peli negra a su compañero—gracias nuevamente por las pociones y Lucas—dijo llamando la atención del muchacho de gorra—vuélvete más fuerte serás un digno rival en la liga—terminó diciendo Sémola guiñándole un ojo al joven de pueblo Hojaverde mientras se alejaba junto con Bulgur.

Lucas estaba sorprendido ya se había ganado nuevos rivales para la liga y era consiente de que estaba muy lejos del nivel necesario para participar de ella y que si quería estar al nivel de Sémola debía trabajar el doble, esto a la vez le daba muchos ánimos le gustaba tener más rivales que solo Barry.

— ¿Te guiño el ojo?—dijo Dawn algo alterada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas celosa?—expresó Lucas riendo levemente.

Ese último comentario molestó a la peli azul, quien simplemente se volteó y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

—No debí decir eso—pensó Lucas siguiendo a su amiga dando un profundo suspiro.

Luego de caminar casi una hora más llegaron a pueblo Aromaflor más o menos al anochecer, pero aparte de oler el aroma de las flores no veían nada literalmente porque todo el pueblo estaba a oscuras.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a hugoyvm0 y the willyrex por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior realmente me motivan mucho a la hora de escribir esta historia.**

 **Como dije en mi otro fic tengo algo de tiempo en estos días así que probablemente estaré actualizando mis historias un poco más seguido, puede ser jaja.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

—No lo entiendo porque todo está tan oscuro—expresó Dawn al llegar al pueblo.

—Parece que ocurrió un apagón—afirmó Lucas.

Esto le pareció muy extraño a la peli azul, ya que pueblo Aromaflor era el lugar más cercano al valle eólico donde se encontraba la central de energía más importante de Sinnoh, ya que en dicha zona existían fuertes corrientes de vientos que ayudaban a producir una gran cantidad de energía.

Mientras Lucas estaba sorprendido al ver el pueblo, todo el mundo andaba con linternas, en algunas casas se observaba que usaban velas, pero no se podía ver nada de las hermosas flores que siempre adornaban y hacían del pueblo uno de los lugares más hermosos de Sinnoh, Lucas había leído mucho acerca del lugar y del valle eólico y por eso le pareció raro que tuvieran problemas de energía, ya que la central eólica nunca había experimentado ningún problema desde su fundación varios años atrás.

—Dawn será mejor que vayamos al centro pokemon, después de la batalla contra Sémola mi equipo quedó algo lastimado—dijo el muchacho de gorra roja.

—Esa Sémola tuvo suerte podías haberle ganado—expresó la peli azul—Pero tienes razón debes ir al centro y de paso también examinan a mis pokemon.

Ah Lucas le pareció gracioso que Dawn se pusiera celosa de aquella chica tan seria, es decir Sémola le parecía muy linda y además era una muy buena entrenadora, pero la verdad él sentía que con Dawn la pasaba mucho mejor y se entendían muy bien; al instantes después de pensar eso el muchacho de pueblo hoja verde se sonrojó por estar pensando en la peli azul de esa manera y moviendo la cabeza negando la situación se dijo así mismo que no debía pensar en eso y que solo debía concentrarse en su entrenamiento para poder así volverse más fuerte que Barry y Sémola.

Así ambos entrenadores llegaron al centro pokemon de la ciudad, que la estaba pasando mal al no tener energía, le era muy difícil a las enfermeras y a los doctores atender a todos los pokemon porque las máquinas que curaban a los pokemon no funcionaban.

—Parece que esto es un mal momento—dijo Lucas al ver la cantidad de gente esperando un turno para ser atendido.

—Seguramente estan atendiendo los casos más urgentes primero y como no cuentan con todo su equipo se les atrasa el trabajo—expresó Dawn analizando la situación.

En eso los muchachos tomaron asiento en lugar para esperar su turno y así poder ser atendidos. Ya era de noche y Dawn estaba preocupada porque no habían visto un lugar donde pasar la noche y por tardaban en atender a cada paciente ella pensaba que no conseguirían ningún lugar para hospedarse.

—Tranquilízate Dawn, hemos dormido en una tienda en el bosque muchas veces porque no podemos hacerlo una vez más—expresó Lucas.

—Es que en este pueblo solo hay un lugar para hospedarse y es muy difícil tener lugar, aunque con este problema tal vez lo logremos—comentó la joven ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

Mientras esperaban podían ver como otros entrenadores reclamaban a las enfermeras que sus pokemon necesitaban atención y que estas les contestaban que no contaban con suficientes posiciones o bayas en ese momento pero que ya había alguien en camino con más provisiones y que llegaría en cualquier momento.

En eso un joven de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, con más o menos 22 años entró entró en el lugar, vestía una camisa negra sin mangas con rayas naranjas y llevaba pantalones naranjas sostenidos por un cinturón color crema; entró al centro pokemon con una bolsa seguido de un Drapion quien cargaba unas dos bolsas más, este se acercó a una de las enfermeras y le dijo que le traía una gran cantidad de hiperpociones y bayas para que pudiese atender a los pokemon mientras él iba a ver qué ocurría en la central.

—Ese chico, ese chico—dijo Dawn golpeando a Lucas en el brazo para que se fijara.

—El de cabello verde, ¿Qué hay con él?—preguntó el muchacho de gorra—no me digas que intentas celarme por lo de Sémola, ya te dije que solo bromeaba—expresó el muchacho.

Tras esa respuesta Lucas recibió una mirada muy intimidante de parte de la peli azul.

—Ya deja de pensar en esa chica tan seria por favor y deja de decir estupideces—sugirió Dawn molesta—ese chico de allí es Alecran es uno de los cinco mejores entrenadores de Sinnoh—exclamó la peli azul.

Lo último que dijo se oyó muy fuerte y esto llamó la atención del alto mando quien se acercó a ambos con un una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Escuche bien o aquí alguien dijo mi nombre—dijo Alecran de buen humor.

—Es que mi amiga es una gran fan—comentó Lucas recibiendo un codazo por parte de Dawn.

—Lo que mi amigo intenta decir es que me sorprendió mucho verlo aquí, es decir usted es un alto mando no debería estar en la liga—dijo la peli azul.

Alecran sonrió ante la respuesta de los jóvenes y les dijo que él se estaba por el pueblo porque por la zona se habían visto movimientos extraños de hombres misteriosos, entonces explicó que el alto mando y los líderes de gimnasio estaban investigando, además añadió que él era oriundo del pueblo así que al escuchar que tenían problemas no dudó ni un según en regresar para ayudar.

—Sí nosotros no topamos con Fausto y Lectro en ciudad Jubileo—comentó Dawn.

—Fausto y Lectro, eso dos son un dúo único no creen—opinó el peli verde.

—Y también vimos a esos sujetos que mencionas—contestó cambiando su expresión por una seria.

Alecran estaba al tanto de lo que pasó en ciudad Jubileo y le sorprendió ver la reacción de Lucas al comentárselo, entendió que el chico había visto lo que paso con el hombre que secuestró al profesor Serbal.

—Ustedes deben ser esos chicos que el profesor eligió para que lo ayudasen no es así—preguntó Alecran.

—Así es—contestó la peli azul—Él es Lucas y yo soy Dawn—comentó.

—Me comentaron que tú Lucas quieres participar de la liga, ¿ya tienes alguna medalla?—preguntó el entrenador especializado en tipo bicho.

Lucas tratando de olvidar nuevamente el hecho de ciudad Jubileo, le mostró a Alecran su medalla del gimnasio pirita, el joven alto mando al verla expresó que no estaba mal y que le recordaba su época como líder de gimnasio.

Al oír lo último tanto Lucas como Dawn quedaron sorprendidos, ya que no tenían idea que él había sido líder de gimnasio en el pasado, más aún porque en Sinnoh no existía ningún gimnasio pokemon de tipo bicho.

Alecran les explicó que desde muy joven él había sido líder de gimnasio en el pueblo, era de tipo bicho y que generalmente era el primero que muchos visitaban porque en el de ciudad pirita estaba Acerón quien era un entrenador con mucha experiencia ya en esos años y que el gimnasio de ciudad canal no existía.

— ¿Quieres decir que antes aquí en pueblo Aromaflor había un gimnasio?—preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

— ¿Y tú eras el líder?—preguntó a su vez Lucas.

—Así es, pero lo deje porque mi sueño era ser el campeón de la liga—comentó el peli verde.

Alecran le comentó que la última vez que ejerció el título de líder de gimnasio del pueblo, fue el año en que Cinthya se consagró campeona de Sinnoh y que justamente contra ella tuvo su último enfrentamiento en el gimnasio, continuó diciendo que después de esa temporada le pidió a la liga que le permitieran juntar las medallas y participar del torneo, así que Acerón dejó el gimansio de ciudad pirita para abrir otro en ciudad canal y le dejo el viejo a uno de sus aprendices que uno años después se lo daría al hijo de Acerón, terminó diciendo el entrenador de tipo bicho.

—No lo sabía—comentó Lucas sorprendido y pensando que era el porque Roco era el líder con menos experiencia.

—Sí bueno es normal, las personas ya se acostumbraron a mi condición de alto mando—expresó algo engreído el muchacho—ah ustedes seguramente están aquí para curar a sus pokemon, tomen estas hiperpociones.

Lucas y Dawn agradecieron el gesto y llamando a sus pokemon les dieron las medicinas que hicieron que sus pokemon se sintieran mucho mejor rápidamente.

—Bueno que ya se sienten mejor—expresó Lucas a sus tres pokemon—la próxima vez ganaremos no se preocupen—aseguró el chico de pueblo Hojaverde a su equipo.

A Dawn le gustaba ver esa actitud en Lucas, se preocupó un poco después de que perdió con Sémola, pero al ver la reacción de su amigo pensó que no había nada de qué preocuparse y así también con las pociones que les dio Alecran curó a su equipo pokemon.

Fue entonces que la puerta del centro pokemon se abrió nuevamente y una pequeña niña, con trenzas en el pelo y vestida con un vestido amarillo, entró llorando y se acercó al joven alto mando.

— ¡Alecran!—gritó la niña—mi padre fue capturado por una mujer rara y unos hombres muy mal vestidos—expresó la niña llorando.

—Tranquila Anita, yo iré por tu padre—aseguró Alecran colocando su mano en la cabeza de la niña para que esta se calmara.

Lucas al oír lo que dijo Anita, pensó inmediatamente en la corporación Galaxia y no dudó en ofrecerse en ayudar al alto mando en el rescate de aquel hombre.

—Pero Lucas recuerda lo que nos dijo el profesor Serbal de alejarnos de ese tema—expresó la peli azul a su amigo.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados Dawn debemos ayudarlo, pero eso si es muy peligroso tú mejor quédate—sugirió el de gorra.

A Dawn le gustó que el muchacho se preocupara por ella, pero no lo dejaría ir solo a enfrentarse con esos sujetos peligrosos.

—De ninguna manera te dejaré ir solo y no me discutas—sentenció la peli azul.

—Bien—contestó Lucas sonriendo a su amiga y volteando hacia Alecran expresó—iremos contigo, queremos ayudarte.

Alecran no quería involucrar a unos novatos en el problema así que se negó a recibir la ayuda de la pareja, les agradeció y se retiró del lugar rápidamente.

— ¿Y que haremos ahora?—preguntó Dawn.

—Iremos al valle eólico a ayudar a Alecran—aseguró el joven de gorra roja.

* * *

 **Bueno perdonen porque este capítulo me salió muy corto pero es que era una introducción a lo que iba a pasar en estos próximos capítulos ya que se va a presentar en el siguiente a uno de los principales antagonistas de la historia.**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a hugoyvm y alexissecret por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Si quieren dejar un review no duden en hacerlo porque me motivan mucho a seguir la historia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido. Que tengan buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nuevamente a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Pasado unos minutos desde que Alecran abandonara el centro pokemon, Dawn fue a preguntar a una de las enfermeras como llegar al valle eólico, esta le indicó que debía ir al este del pueblo y pasar por corto tramo de la ruta 205, y así llegaría al valle y encontraría la central eléctrica, pero le mencionó que en ese momento la policía había sugerido no acercarse al lugar.

La peli azul agradeció la información a la enfermera y se acercó nuevamente junto a su amigo quien la esperaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

—Ya sé cómo llegar al valle—expresó Dawn.

—Entonces vamos—contestó Lucas levantándose rápidamente y estirando del brazo a su amiga.

En eso Dawn se soltó del agarre del muchacho y lo miró con mucha preocupación, Lucas no entendía que le pasaba a la peli azul, ya que pensaba que ella también quería ayudar.

— ¿Que sucede Dawn?—preguntó el muchacho ante la actitud de la chica.

—Es que la enfermera me dijo que la policía no quiere que nadie se acerque y ya vimos lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser esos sujetos, creo que sería mejor sino nos metiéramos en problemas—expresó Dawn.

Lucas comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amiga y pensó que ella tenía razón, lo que había visto de esos sujetos antes era una clara muestra que no eran personas que tuvieran problema en hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir con su objetivo y eso los volvía muy peligrosos, pero de igual manera sentía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Te comprendo—contestó Lucas—pero lo siento no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, esos sujetos traman algo malo y quiero detenerlos—confesó.

—No sabes si tienes la fuerza para vencerlos, te pueden matar—expresó la peli azul tratando de convencer a su amigo de que se quedara.

—Lo sé. Pero simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, no tienes que venir si no quieres ya te lo he dicho—dijo el muchacho.

Esto molestó a la chica peli azul que mirando a Lucas furiosa le recordó que ella ya le había dicho que no dejaría que se vaya solo a enfrentarse a esos locos de la corporación Galaxia, pero le pidió que pensara si realmente valía la pena arriesgar la vida innecesariamente siendo que el alto mando, los líderes de gimnasio y la policía estaban detrás del caso.

Lucas razonó bien lo que Dawn le decía y viendo el estado de nerviosismo de la peli azul la abrazó, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, y le dijo que no haría nada y sugirió que era mejor ir directamente al hotel nada más y le prometió que confiaría que Alecran y la policía se harían cargo del problema.

—Enserio me harás caso—expresó Dawn sorprendida.

—No quiero ponerte en peligro por mi culpa, ahora vamos quiero descansar un poco—expresó Lucas saliendo del centro de salud.

Luego caminando por las oscuras calles del pueblo, alumbrados por una linterna que Lucas guardo entre sus cosas del viaje, llegaron al único hotel de pueblo Aromaflor, el cual estaba repleto de gente y no había lugar, Lucas y Dawn salieron a la calle y se sentaron en un banco que había en la calle a pensar donde acamparían esa noche.

—No puedo creer que no tuvieran lugar—se lamentó la peli azul.

—Es increíble aun sin energía este pueblo tiene muchos turistas—opinó Lucas.

De este modo el chico empezó a mirar en qué lugar del pueblo podrían acampar, y en eso vio como dos sujetos vestidos como aquel loco que se suicidó en ciudad Jubileo, se dirigían muy cautelosamente hacia el norte del pueblo.

—Dawn viste eso—señaló el de gorra.

—Son dos hombres con el uniforme de la corporación Galaxia—afirmó la peli azul.

—Debemos seguirlos, es obvio que se escaparon sin ser vistos—expresó Lucas.

Dawn dio un profundo suspiro, era obvio que iba ser imposible sacarle la idea de enfrentarse a sus sujetos a Lucas, el hecho de haber vivido lo que paso en Jubileo le hacía al muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde querer formar parte de la detención de estos criminales peligrosos.

Así muy sigilosamente fueron detrás del par de hombres de la corporación galaxia, caminaron un corto tramo hasta llegar al prado Aromaflor, el cual era el prado más bonito de toda Sinnoh, allí podías encontrar las flores más hermosas de toda la región. Una vez allí se escondieron detrás de un árbol cerca de los hombres y pudieron escuchar la conversación que estos estaban teniendo.

—Tenemos que mantenernos lo más alejados posibles del tumulto y ganar tiempo para que puedan terminar la operación—dijo uno de los hombres.

—A esos tontos policías les será muy difícil entrar a la central sin la llave de acceso, esa puerta es muy segura—expresó el otro.

Luego ambos se echaron a reír, esto molestó mucho a Lucas quien no podía aguantar más la rabia y fue a recuperar la llave, esto tomó por sorpresa a la peli azul quien no pudo detener a su amigo.

— ¡Oigan!—exclamó Lucas—denme esa llave si no quieren problemas.

Los hombres miraron al joven y comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

— ¿Y quién nos va a obligar? ¿Tú?—preguntó uno de ellos.

—Y yo—expresó Dawn ubicándose junto a Lucas.

Así aquellos sujetos de pelo celeste, vestidos de gris, cambiaron la expresión que tenían y sacando unas pokeballs llamaron a un Glameow y a un Zubat respectivamente, mientras Lucas llamó a Buizel y Dawn a Piplup.

Buizel fue rápidamente contra el pokemon de tipo volador quien lo fue por el lanzándole un súper sónico para confundirlo pero fue fácilmente esquivado por el pequeño pokemon de tipo agua quien contraatacó con un chorro de agua que golpeó al Zubat haciendo que este cayera al piso bastante lastimado, esto fue rápidamente aprovechado por Buizel que recibió la orden de su entrenador de utilizar el ataque acua jet para liquidarlo utilizando el veloz ataque logró derrotar al Zubat del misterioso sujeto.

Mientras Piplup peleaba contra el Glameow del otro sujeto, primero el pokemon de tipo normal atacó a Piplup con arañazo lastimándolo críticamente, pero el pequeño pokemon de tipo agua se repuso y disparó contra el Galmeow su ataque de burbujas lastimándole críticamente al pokemon del aquel hombre extraño, de este modo el Glameow fue a atacarlo nuevamente con arañazo pero Piplup lo esquivó debido a que la velocidad del pokemon de tipo normal había disminuido y aprovechando el momento le atacó nuevamente con burbujas y derrotó al Glameow del sujeto extraño.

—No puedo creer que hayamos perdido contra estos niños—se lamentó uno de los hombres.

—No merecemos formar parte del sueño del jefe—expresó el otro sujeto.

—Ahora entréguenos la llave de la central—exigió Lucas.

Los hombres se rehusaron a hacerlo y Lucas ordenó a Buizel que se las quitara y golpeándole en el estómago con la cabeza hizo que soltara la llave y entonces fue tomada por Piplup quien luego se la entregó a su entrenadora.

—Buen trabajo chicos—expresó la peli azul.

Y antes que los hombres pudieran hacer algo Dawn llamó a su Abra y le pidió que los tele transportara a todos, de esta forma el pokemon tipo psíquico los llevo al centro pokemon porque allí fue el último lugar que él vio.

—Estamos en el centro pokemon—dijo Lucas mirando el edificio—pronto debemos irnos a la central energética.

—Andando—contestó Dawn muy segura.

De esta forma regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokeballs y se dirigieron al este del pueblo para llegar al valle eólico, el frío generado por los fuertes vientos de la zona, y por estar junto a un río y por las bajas temperaturas de la región se hicieron notar junto con la oscuridad de la noche.

Al llegar al valle se fijaron que habían grandes aerogeneradores por todo el lugar los cuales eran utilizados para transformar la energía cinética del viento en energía mecánica por medio de una hélice y luego en energía eléctrica, y como en lugar la corriente del viento era fuerte y constante era la principal fuente de energía eléctrica de toda la región.

Al llegar al edificio de la central se encontraron con muchos autos de policía estacionados delante del edificio, de lejos vieron a Alecran parado delante de la entrada, la cual estaba cerrada, hablando con un oficial.

Ambos al verlo fueron rápidamente junto a él, aunque fueron detenidos por un par de policías quienes no iban a permitirles pasar, mientras Lucas discutía con los uniformados, Dawn gritó lo más fuerte que pido el nombre del alto mando haciendo que este notara su presencia, este lo hizo y fue junto a ellos.

—Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—expresó el peli verde—les dije que no vengan porque era muy peligroso.

—Tenemos la llave de la central—dijo Lucas mostrándole dicho objeto a Alecran.

El joven alto mando quedó sorprendido al ver la llave de la central en manos de los chicos.

— ¿Cómo la consiguieron?—preguntó a Lucas.

—Estos hombres de la corporación Galaxia la tenían y fueron a esconderse en el prado, dijeron algo de ganar tiempo—explicó el muchacho.

—No digan corporación Galaxia, nosotros sabemos la historia del dueño pero para la gente común de Sinnoh él es un hombre que ha ayudado mucho, tengan cuidado cuando se refieran a esa corporación—señaló Alecran.

Luego el peli verde pidió a los policías que se preparen y de esta forma abrió la puerta de la central, al hacerlo se encontraron con muchos reclutas que no iban a permitir que avanzasen más de allí.

Los policías fueron por a enfrentar a los reclutas, mientras que Alecran se introdujo al edificio seguido por Lucas y Dawn, esta ultima un poco preocupada por donde se habían metido, al avanzar un poco se encontraron con unos diez reclutas y sus pokemon, habían Stunky, Glameow y Zubat, pero muchos de ellos.

—Chicos ustedes querían ayudar—dijo Alecran—pues yo me encargaré de estos sujetos y ustedes vayan a la sala de control y detengan lo que sea que esté pasando allí, entendieron.

Lucas y Dawn aceptaron y en eso el alto mando llamó a sus pokemon, los cuales eran un Drapion, vespiquen, Heracross, Yanmega, scizor y Dustox, así los seis fueron contra los pokemon de los reclutas. Mientras Lucas y Dawn iban a la sala de control a detener lo que sea que ocurría en ese lugar.

Una vez allí se encontraron con un lugar enorme lleno de máquinas y computadoras, y tres personas de las cuales uno se parecía a un recluta común y corriente, luego había una mujer pelirroja bonita, con ojos rojos, delgada, piel blanca y no muy alta aunque esto pasaba desapercibido por los tacones de sus botas que eran muy altos, llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles negros con el estilo extravagante de esos hombres de la corporación Galaxia, y también estaba un señor mayor de cabellera purpura algo pelado, bastante bajito, con gafas y una mirada deprimente quien se encontraba delante de una de las computadoras del lugar.

—Deténganse ahora mismo—exigió Lucas llamando la atención de los tras.

La mujer miró a los chicos y sonrió subestimándolos.

—Acaso la policía ya no tiene buenos agentes así que mandan a niños a hacer su trabajo—expresó la mujer.

—No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya—expresó nuevamente el muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde.

Entonces Lucas llamó a Turtwig y Dawn hizo lo propio llamando a Piplup, la mujer mantuvo la expresión burlona en su rostro y mirando a los chicos expresó—así es como lo quieren—y luego llamó a un Golbat y a un Purugly.

—Venus no pierdas el tiempo con esos chicos—expresó el viejo a la mujer.

La pelirroja hizo como que no escuchó lo que su compañero le dijo y continuó la batalla con sus jóvenes contrincantes.

—Dawn, ustedes vayan por Golbat y nosotros iremos por Purugly, sí—sugirió Lucas.

—Muy bien—contestó la peli azul.

De esta forma Turtwig atacó al Purugly con sus hojas afiladas pero pareció que al pokemon de tipo normal no le hacía ni cosquillas, entonces le respondió con un arañazo que dejó muy lastimado al pokemon tipo planta de Lucas.

Mientras Piplup quien estaba algo tocado por su enfrentamiento previo en el prado aromaflor atacó con burbujas al Golbat quien fácilmente lo esquivó y le propinó un mordisco que lo dejó muy lastimado y con mucha dificultad para levantarse.

—Esto es muy fácil—dijo la mujer bostezando—acabemos con esto rápido y larguémonos de aquí.

—Ya falta poco—dijo el viejo que estaba viendo la pantalla de la computadora.

En tanto Turtwig se levantó con dificultad tras el golpe recibido y utilizando la técnica que más buenos resultados le había traido intentó atrapar al Purugly en sus látigos cepa y mandarlo a volar, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantar a dicho pokemon.

—Esto es patético—opinó la pelirroja.

— ¡Tú puedes Turtwig!—exclamó Lucas dando ánimos a su pokemon.

Fue entonces que el pequeño pokemon de tipo planta utilizó todas sus fuerzas para levantar al pokemon de tipo normal, como no lo hacía el Purugly empezó a sonreir burlonamente pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando comenzó a elevarse del piso y en ese momento Turtwig comenzó a brillar.

—Está evolucionando—expresó Lucas sorprendido.

Inmediatamente el chico de gorra sacó su pokedex para tener información de su pokemon evolucionado encontró que decía "Grotle Sabe dónde encontrar agua pura en el bosque y lleva a sus pokemon amigos en su lomo".

Luego el Grotle alzó a Purugly bien alto y dándole varias vueltas en el aire para marearlo lo lanzó fuertemente contra una delas paredes del lugar dejándolo muy lastimado.

Esto molestó a la mujer quien ordenó a Golbat que atacara al pokemon recién evolucionado con ataque ala, el Golbat lo hizo y dejó fuera de combate a Grotle ya que este estaba ya muy lastimado, fue entonces que recibió un ataque bien de burbujas de Piplup haciéndolo enfadar y yendo con todo contra el pequeño pokemon de tipo de agua.

—Piplup cuidado—gritó Dawn a su pokemon.

Haciendo que este vaya con todo contra el Golbat, cuando este lo atrapó entre sus colmillos mordiéndolo y lastimándolo, Dawn pidió por favor que parara y que ella se rendía, esto molestó al Piplup que comenzó a brillar como lo había hecho Turtwig y comenzó a evolucionar.

Así también la peli azul miró la descripción de su pokedex y se encontró con que decía "Prinplup, los golpes de sus alas pueden partir los arboles más gruesos, busca sus presas en aguas heladas".

Prinplup se liberó de los colmillos del Golbat y le atacó con rayo burbuja el ataque golpeó fuerte al pokemon volador quien se fue a estrellar fuertemente contra la pared, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Bien hecho Prinplup—expresó Dawn a su pokemon evolucionado.

—No puedo creer que perdí contra estos inútiles—expresó la pelirroja.

—No importa—dijo el viejo—ya está listo.

En eso una fuerte explosión destrozó el techo del lugar, Lucas protegió a Dawn y ambos cayeron al suelo para protegerse, unos cuantos reclutas engancharon el aparato a unas cables y tanto el viejo como la mujer subieron al helicóptero y se escaparon.

Más tarde los policías los sacaron del edificio para hacerles preguntas y ver si se encontraban bien, ellos les contaron todo lo que pasó allí adentro y luego llegó Alecran afirmando que se habían llevado una gran cantidad de energía.

Esto dejó preocupado a Lucas que inmediatamente pensó que haría ese grupo criminal con tanta energía, era algo que no lo iba a dejar dormir por un tiempo.

—Buen trabajo chicos—dijo Alecran.

—No pudimos detenerlos—expresó Lucas molesto.

—Ey eso sujetos son cosa seria si nosotros nada más podemos detenerlos no serían un problema—comentó riendo el peli verde—oigan ya está por amanecer porque no se quedan en mi casa esta noche yo ya debo irme, pero mi madre seguro los recibirá sin problemas—invitó el alto mando.

— ¿No será mucha molestia?—dijo Dawn ante el ofrecimiento.

—Por supuesto que no, se lo merecen, consiguieron la llave y derrotaron a un soldado muy fuerte—aseguró Alecran.

— ¿Qué pasará con la energía?—preguntó Dawn.

—Ahora mismo los ingenieros se pondrán a trabajar para solucionar el problema, pero seguramente tomara su tiempo—contestó el peli verde—bueno los llevaré a casa pero antes cumpliré una promesa.

De esta forma primero llevaron al padre de aquella niña Anita, quien trabajaba en la central y estaba prisionero con otros trabajadores que fueron liberados por el alto mando, la niña al verlos les agradeció por devolverle a su padre sano y salvo, y después fueron a casa de Alecran donde su madre los recibió muy bien y les dio dos camas para que pudieran descansar.

En eso Alecran se despidió y les dijo que debía irse ya que tenía que comunicar a la liga lo que había pasado en el pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente Dawn se despertó a esos de las dos de la tarde, se sorprendió ya que nunca había dormido tanto en su vida, luego de cambiarse y asearse fue a la cocina donde la madre de Alecran, la cual era una señora peli verde de unos cincuenta y tantos años, de ojos verdes como los que tenía su hijo y con una expresión alegre en el rostro, le tenía preparado algo para comer.

— ¿Y Lucas?—preguntó Dawn al no ver a su amigo.

—Se levantó más temprano y salió—contestó la mujer.

Esto sorprendió a la peli azul, pero pasado poco tiempo Lucas regresó y le dijo a la madre de Alecran que ya debían irse, ambos tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron de la mujer dándoles las gracias por su hospitalidad y se dirigieron a la ruta 205 al este del pueblo.

—Donde fuiste—pregunto Dawn a su amigo.

—Fui a pasear—contestó Lucas.

— ¡Que!—exclamó Dawn—sabías que yo quería pasear también por el pueblo que de día veríamos más flores—dijo algo molesta.

—Es que estabas dormida y no te quería despertar—contestó Lucas ante una expresión de enojo de su amiga—pero mira te compré estas—dijo Lucas entregándole unas flores azules—las compré en el prado, no sé porque pensé que te gustarían azules—comentó.

—Me compraste flores—dijo Dawn sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

—Sí bueno como sé que te gustan las flores yo bueno tú sabes—expresó Lucas nervioso sin saber que decir.

—Son perfectas muchas gracias me gustan muchos—comentó Dawn sonriendo.

—Qué bueno oír eso, tal vez ahora te olvides de lo de Sémola—se burló el de gorra.

La expresión de la cara de Dawn cambió nuevamente y le dijo al muchacho andando adelantándose a este cruzando el puente de la ruta 205, Lucas suspiró por no saber callarse cuando era el momento y fue detrás de su amiga seguido sin darse cuenta por un pequeño pokemon flotante que salió del valle eólico.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret por su review en el capítulo anterior y a hugo17yvm quiero decirle que sí muy probablemente habrá una batalla legendario contra legendario pero más adelante y tambien agradecerle su comentario en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Si quieren pueden dejar cualquier comentario u opinión de la historia será bien recibido siempre, así que no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto, chau.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Luego de enfrentarse contra la corporación Galaxia en el valle eólico y conocer al alto mando de Sinnoh Alacrán, Lucas y Dawn recorrían la ruta 205 para llegar rápidamente a la ciudad del segundo gimnasio para el oriundo de pueblo Hojaverde.

La ruta 205 era bastante grande, unía el valle eólico con el bosque Vetusto, en ella se podían encontrar grandes formaciones rocosas haciendo que la ruta se vuelva un lugar húmedo haciendo que en ella se encuentren muchos pokemon de tipo agua, también podía ver extensas paraderas donde vivían otros tipos de pokemon, todo esto rodeado de un angosto río.

Lucas aprovechó para entrenar un poco y peleó con algunos entrenadores durante el trayecto, mientras lo hacía Dawn se percató que eran seguidos por un pequeño pokemon que flotaba detrás de ella, en un momento intentó atraparlo, pero los fuertes vientos de la zona elevaron al pequeño pokemon muy alto en el cielo, la peli azul consultó su pokedex dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un Drifloon y se lamentó porque pensó que sería bueno un pokemon tipo fantasma en el equipo.

Cuando llegaron muy cerca de la entrada al bosque se detuvieron para que Lucas pudiera darle algunas bayas a sus pokemon.

—No puedo creer que se me escapó ese Drifloon—se lamentó nuevamente la peli azul.

—Descuida ya atraparas otro pokemon muy pronto, lo verás—aseguró Lucas tratando de calmar a su amiga.

—Sí, pero yo quería un tipo fantasma—contestó Dawn haciendo un gesto de resignación.

En eso la peli azul miró el cielo y notó que este se estaba nublando y por cómo estaba el ambiente en el lugar se sentía que llovería muy pronto.

—Oye Lucas—dijo llamando la atención del muchacho—creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Lucas se puso de pie, observó el cielo y pensó que Dawn tenía razón, pero cuando ambos se pondrían a buscar un lugar donde guarecerse de la lluvia vieron un poco más delante de ellos un combate pokemon bastante animado.

Viento cada vez era más fuerte y el olor a lluvia se hacía sentir cada vez más en la ruta 205, pero Lucas al reconocer que uno de los que estaba combatiendo en ese lugar era Barry se olvidó de la posible tormenta que se avecinaba y fue a ver el combate seguido por Dawn que también tenía curiosidad de ver la batalla.

Ambos se pararon detrás de Barry, quien no se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando, mientras peleaba contra un entrenadora con cabello verde bastante largo, ojos del mismo color y bastante alta, que vestía un vestido verde con algunos detalles marrones y unas botas de color marrón.

En ese momento estaban peleando Makuhita contra Monferno, en dura batalla que parecía que ya estaba terminando.

—Vaya parece que tu tonto amigo ya evolucionó a su Chimchar—comentó Dawn observando la pelea.

La pelea no estaba tan pareja el Monferno de Barry se vía mucho más tocado que el Makuhita de la chica y en un movimiento rápido el pokemon de tipo lucha uso el ataque tiro vital y golpeó fuertemente a Monferno dejándolo fuera de combate.

—No puede ser perdí—expresó Barry regresando a su pokemon a su pokeball.

—Fue una buena pelea—comentó la peli verde.

En eso Lucas y Dawn se acercaron a Barry, el muchacho inquieto se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de la infancia en ese lugar y sintió un poco de vergüenza que le haya visto perder.

De esta forma todos entraron a una pequeña casa a las afueras del bosque donde varios entrenadores se estaban refugiando ante la fuerte lluvia que comenzó a caer casi al instante en el que terminó la batalla de Barry con aquella entrenadora, una vez adentro los cuatro se sentaron en un pequeño círculo a conversar y así conocer un poco más a la entrenadora.

—Así que te llamas Malta, es un muy lindo nombre—expresó Dawn.

—Muchas gracias—dijo la peli verde

—Yo soy Lucas de pueblo Hojaverde y ella es Dawn de pueblo Arena—comentó Lucasa modo de presentación.

Malta se quedó pensativa al oír el pueblo del que venía Lucas y porque recordó que era el mismo que le mencionó Barry cuando se le presentó, de esta forma ella no dudó en preguntar si ellos ya se conocían.

—Sí—contestó el de gorra—Barry y yo somos amigos de la infancia y ahora somos rivales, ¿no es así?—preguntó a su amigo quien estaba muy callado sentado junto a la peli verde.

—Sí somos rivales—contestó Barry.

Y luego de contestar el muchacho se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió fuera de la casa a simplemente observar la lluvia, esto le pareció muy raro a todos así que Lucas se ofreció a ir a hablar con su amigo para ver que le pasaba.

Cuando Lucas salió de la casa, Malta se quedó mirando al chico y con na sonrisa en el rostro expresó que le parecía genial tener un amigo que fuera un rival a superar también.

—Sí es lindo—estuvo de acuerdo la peli azul—lamentablemente su amigo es Barry.

— ¿Y tú?—dijo Malta— ¿juntas las medallas como tus amigos?

—No yo solo acompaño a Lucas y cumplo con el favor que le hice al profesor Serbal de llenar la pokedex—contestó Dawn.

Malta volvió a sonreír y comentó que le parecía que Lucas era una persona muy afortunada por tener a alguien que lo acompañe en su viaje, y que le parecía que ambos hacían linda pareja, esto último hijo que el rostro de la peli azul se sonrojara como un tomate y que ella negara rotundamente lo dicho por Malta quien solo se limitó a reír levemente.

En tanto afuera de la casa en un pequeño corredor Lucas se acercó a su amigo para ver porque reaccionó de la manera que lo había hecho, ya que no era una conducta común en su amigo.

— ¿Que fue todo eso?—preguntó Lucas—mi amigo puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca lo vi cabizbajo.

Barry suspiró y volteó a mirar a su amigo.

—Lo que me pasa es que he perdido contra ti y luego perdí con esta chica, que me comentó que todavía no tiene ninguna medalla, como voy a convertirme en campeón de Sinnoh si no le gano a nadie—expresó el rubio alterado.

—Mira perder normal, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte y eso es bueno porque así sabemos que para lograr nuestro sueño debemos volvernos más fuertes—explicó Lucas.

—Pero vos no perdiste todavía—dijo Barry sintiendo algo de envidia.

—Claro que perdí—dijo el de gorra—hace poco conocimos a dos entrenadores del norte de Sinnoh quienes también querían participar de la liga y perdí con una chica llamada Sémola que la verdad era muy fuerte—recordó el muchacho—amigo, ya me he sentido como tú créeme—aseguró Lucas.

—Y que me vas a decir tu noviecita te ayudo a no deprimirte y seguir adelante—expresó Barry.

—Primero no es mi novia—aclaró Lucas—y segundo sí ella no me deja rendirme y seguir adelante pero tú viajas solo y eres mi rival y no dejaré que de caigas la final debe de la liga de esta temporada debe entre los dos entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde, así que amigo que se la última vez que te vea dudando.

— ¿O que me harás?—preguntó el rubio.

—Te daré una paliza—contestó Lucas.

Tras este último comentario ambos se pusieron a reír y se percataron que había parado de llover, esto emocionó nuevamente a Barry quien dijo que no perdería más tiempo y que iría rápidamente al siguiente gimnasio a ganar su segunda medalla, así ambos fueron por las chicas para continuar su viaje por el bosque Vetusto.

Al salir fuera de la vivienda Dawn miró al cielo y rápidamente comentó que no le parecía buena idea andar por el bosque, ya que según ella continuaría lloviendo y que estando allí adentro sería difícil encontrar un lugar donde protegerse de la lluvia.

—Ya otra vez queriendo retrasarnos—expresó Barry.

Este comentario molestó a Dawn quien antes que dijera algo ofensivo fue detenida por Lucas quien le pidió que se calmase evitando así un encontronazo entre sus amigos.

—Bueno porque no votamos—sugirió Barry.

—Ahora quieres viajar con nosotros—dijo Dawn sorprendida por la actitud del rubi.

—Solamente hasta salir de este bosque, no sé hay algo que me da escalofríos en él—dijo Barry mirando el bosque.

De esta forma los cuatro votaron si irían o no al bosque en ese momento, Malta y Barry votaron para ir, Dawn votó que no y sorpresivamente Lucas votó para ir, esto sorprendió la sorprendió mucho ya que pensó que Lucas.

—Quiero animar a Barry, creo que entre más rápido gane su segunda medalla se sentirá mejor—explicó Lucas a su amiga por qué votó distinto a ella.

Ante el un profundo suspiro de Dawn los cuatro se adentraron al Bosque Vetusto, última parte de su camino hacia la ciudad del mismo nombre.

El bosque Vetusto era un lugar bastante oscuro y frío debido a que por sus grandes árboles pocos rayos de sol podían traspasar hacia el interior de este, en él habitan muchos pokemon de tipo plante, bicho y algún que otro tipo normal.

Mientras caminaban lo más rápido posible, pudieron ver algunos Budew entre la hierba, también algunos Silcoom en los árboles y a algunos Buneary corriendo por ahí.

A pesar de caminar bastante rápido no pudieron evitar que la lluvia les agarrase de nuevo, así que desesperadamente se refugiaron debajo de un árbol, pero como la tormenta era muy fuerte igual se estaban mojando.

—Vamos al bosque, no nos alcanzara la lluvia, lo estoy haciendo por mi amigo—repetía Dawn nerviosa.

En eso visualizaron a lo lejos una enorme mansión que por su estado parecía abandonada y sin pensárselo dos veces corrieron lo más rápido que podían hasta llegar a la extraña vivienda.

La mansión era muy grande y se notaba que en otros tiempos fue el hogar de alguien con muchísimo dinero, ya que se notaba que estaba construida con lujo de detalle, aunque todo eso se veía opacado por su actual que daba entender que un gran incendio devastó dicha casa.

Tras cruzar el enorme el jardín delantero de la mansión el cual estaba muy descuidado y tenía una hierba alta que con el barro de la lluvia dificultaba mucho caminar por ahí, y una vez que los cuatro estuvieron delante de la puerta de entrada tocaron para ver si alguien les recibía.

Al no ser recibidos por ninguna persona, los cuatro abrieron la vieja y enorme puerta de la mansión, al entrar vieron un enorme salón con varias escaleras y una gran puerta en el centro.

—Aquí vivió alguien con mucho dinero—expresó Lucas al mirar la mansión.

—Bueno parece que está abandonada, podemos pasar el mal tiempo aquí—comentó Dawn—pero creo que es mejor si solo nos quedamos hacia la entrada.

— ¿Qué te pasa tienes miedo?—se burló Barry.

—Por supuesto que no—contestó la peli azul.

En ese momento un jarrón comenzó a flotar al costado de Dawn, al verlo se asustó y pegó un fuerte grito haciendo que un Gastly se hiciera visible al lado de ella.

—Descuida era solo un Gastly, estos tipos de pokemon son frecuentes en las casas abandonadas, les gusta hacer bromas—explicó Malta—pero son inofensivos.

En ese momento Dawn pensó que era su oportunidad de atrapar un pokemon tipo fantasma y fue se adentró a la casa a buscar al Gastly que lo había asustado, fue seguido por Lucas quien no entendía la reacción de la su amiga.

Así subieron las escaleras hasta un pasillo oscuro, debido a la falta de luz, donde habían muchas habitaciones para entrar, Lucas entró en una de ellas la cual parecía la habitación principal y encontró un libro quemado, el cual leyendo algunas de la hojas que quedaron bien se dio cuenta que hablaba de la mitología de Sinnoh, esto llamó mucho la atención del entrenador quien se puso a buscar más libros aunque no logró hacerlo porque todos los demás estaban quemados.

En eso escuchó un gritó que provenía de la habitación de al lado y fue rápidamente a ver qué pasaba, era Dawn en aquella habitación todos los aparatos electrónicos empezaron a moverse y una antigua televisión se encendió de la nada mostrando una cara con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora para el momento, intentaron salir corriendo pero la puerta se cerró sola y quedaron encerrados en la habitación.

Luego de la televisión un extraño pokemon naranja salió de ella, haciendo una especie de risa cómica, lo que les hizo pensar tanto a Lucas como a Dawn que se estaba burlando de ellos, de esta forma Lucas consultó su pokedex y vio que se trataba de un Rotom, pokemon de tipo fantasma eléctrico.

—Un Rotom, es mi oportunidad—expresó Dawn—ve Cleffa—dijo llamando a su pokemon.

—Vas a intentar capturarlo—dijo Lucas.

El Rotom atacó al pequeño pokemon con impactrueno, pero este lo aguantó bien, entonces el Cleffa atacó con hoja mágica golpeando fuertemente al pokemon de tipo fantasma.

—Cleffa es bastante fuerte—opinó Lucas sorprendido.

—Mi padre nunca me daría un pokemon débil—contestó la peli azul.

De esta forma Dawn le ordenó que usara metrono y el ataque que realizó el Cleffa fue lanzallamas quemando al Rotom, Dawn aprovechó el momento y le arrojó una pokeball la cual después de moverse un poco se quedó quieta.

—Felicidades capturaste a un pokemon tipo fantasma—felicitó el joven a su amiga.

—Sí, y además es tipo eléctrico también—agregó la chica.

Luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la entrada donde Malta y Barry los esperaban junto con un hombre y una pequeña niña.

Al verlos Barry rápidamente les dijo que recorriendo el comedor con Malta y encontraron a las personas que vivían en la casa, comentó que la pequeña era la señorita Fortuny y el hombre era su mayor domo quien la estaba cuidando.

—Es extraño que alguien viva aquí, la casa está en muy malas condiciones, sin ofender—expresó Dawn.

—Usted lo dijo señorita es extraño que alguien viva aquí, nosotros vivíamos aquí—dijo la niña.

Todos quedaron confundidos por lo que la pequeña había dicho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó la peli azul.

Así la niña agachó la cabeza y al levantarla tenía los ojos rojos y con una voz de ultratumba dijo-si los humanos juegan con las cosas que no entienden y no respetan pueden perder las cosas que más aman.

Todos al ver esto salieron corriendo de la mansión sin importar que la lluvia no había parado todavía, lo único que les importaba en ese momento era alejarse lo más rápido de la tenebrosa mansión, ya que no se iban a detener a averiguar si esa niña era solo un Gastly más o un fantasma de verdad.

Así con un pokemon nuevo en el equipo Lucas y Dawn estaban un poco más cerca de la ciudad Vetusto, esta vez junto con Barry y Malta.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero decir que me pone muy feliz llegar al capítulo diez de la historia porque realmente no es fácil actualizar seguido y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen el fic, a las que comentan cada capítulo, a los que lo hicieron solo una vez, a los que solo leen y no dicen nada, en fin a todos, gracias de verdad.**

 **Tambien quiero decirle a hugo17yvm que me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola nuevamente a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Después de salir corriendo de la extraña mansión pokemon donde Dawn pudo hacerse con un Rotom habían llegado a ciudad Vetusta, había escampado pero aun el tiempo no era el mejor porque el cielo seguía bastante nublado. Al llegar a la ciudad los cuatro se dirigieron rápidamente al centro pokemon de la ciudad.

La ciudad Vetusta era conocida así por ser la ciudad más antigua de Sinnoh, se situaba muy próxima al centro de la región, caracterizada por su ambiente místico porque era una ciudad muy antigua, también contaba con otras cosas como el gimnasio pokemon, la casa del hombre topo, el herbolario y el nuevo edificio de la corporación Galaxia. Al este de la ciudad también se podía ver una estatua vieja que muchos presumían trataba de un pokemon legendario, pero que nadie hasta ese momento lo había podido reconocer.

Mientras los cuatro se dirigían al centro pokemon vieron que una gran multitud de personas se dirigían rápidamente hacia el norte de la ciudad. A los cuatro les llamó la atención y fue Malta quien sugirió ir a ver de qué se trataba tanto bullicio. Así siguieron a la gente y llegaron a un enorme edificio, en frente de este había una multitud de gente en la calle y en la entrada había una especie de escenario armado. De esta forma se quedaron para ver que pasaría.

En eso un grupo de personas empezaron a subir al escenario, rápidamente fueron reconocidos por Lucas y Dawn, ya que se trataban de los de la corporación Galaxia. Al verlos ambos se hicieron unas miradas como de sorpresa, pero no se pudieron decir nada ya que la gente estaba eufórica con la presencia de esos sujetos que casi no se podía hablar.

Antes que pudieran tratar de decirse algo una mujer pelirroja conocida para ellos apareció de entre los reclutas de la corporación y se subió al escenario tomando el micrófono ya que tenía unas cuantas palabras que decir.

—Lucas—dijo acercándose al oído de su amigo para que la escuchara—esa mujer es la del valle eólico—recordó.

Lucas ya se había dado cuenta de esto y no podía entender porque las personas de la ciudad estaban felices de que esa gente se instalase en su cuidada, simplemente era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza después de todo lo que él había visto que eran capaces de hacer.

En eso la mujer empezó a dirigirse a los ciudadanos de Vetusta.

—Buenas noches ciudadanos de ciudad Vetusta—expresó la mujer hablando con una voz imponente—mi nombre es Venus y estoy en representación del señor Helio—comentó ante la gente quien parecía algo decepcionada—él se disculpa por no poder estar hoy en este día tan importante para la corporación Galaxia y la ciudad Vetusta pero es que ustedes saben cómo es él, siempre investigando para ayudar a los pokemon—agregó.

Tanto Lucas como Dawn no podían creer que la gente estaba feliz que esos tipos que robaron la energía de la central eólica y dejaron a oscuras todo un pueblo se ubique en su ciudad. Lucas recordó lo que le habían dicho, de que nadie tiene pruebas contra ellos y que también hacían algunas cosas buenas para no levantar sospecha, todo eso le causaba mucha rabia e impotencia, pensaba que esos sujetos realmente eran diabólicos.

—Como sabrán desde ya hace mucho tiempo la corporación Galaxia se ha encargado de investigar en toda la región y en otras regiones métodos para mejorar la salud y el crecimiento de los pokemon y su relación con su entrenador—comentó Venus—hemos desarrollado sistemas muy eficaces que ayudan a eso y también medicinas que fortalecen y ayudan a que los pokemon crezcan sanos y fuertes—continuó explicando—por eso hoy estamos muy contentos de traer nuestra investigación aquí en Vetusta y les invitamos a que desde mañana se acerquen con sus pokemon para que así puedan mejorar con nuestros futuristas métodos—terminó siendo aplaudida por toda la multitud.

Venus se bajó del escenario seguido por un grupo de reclutas e ingresaron al recién inaugurado edificio Galaxia. Mientras Lucas y Dawn se apartaron de la multitud porque ya no podían escuchar cosas buenas de esa gente, seguidos por Malta y Barry quienes no entendían el comportamiento de sus amigos.

—Escucharon eso—dijo Barry entusiasmado—me gustaría que me ayuden a que mi pokemon sea más fuerte—expresó el rubio.

— ¡No digas estupideces Barry!—exclamó Lucas molesto—esa gente es peligrosa—aseguró sin dejar de estar alterado.

—A mí no me parecieron malas personas—expresó Malta.

—Pero lo son—aseguró Dawn.

En eso una chica que estaba escuchando la conversación salió de entre la multitud de gente y se acercó al grupo. La joven era una chica no muy alta, de cabello color calabaza y ojos del mismo color, vestía un top negro mangas largas bajo una especie de poncho de color verde, pantalones cortos de color marrón y unas botas verdes.

—Lo que dicen sus amigos es cierto—expresó siendo observada extrañamente por el grupo—esa gente es peligrosa.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?—preguntó Barry.

—Mi nombre es Gardenia y soy la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad—contestó la joven.

Al escuchar líder de gimnasio Barry se exaltó queriendo retarla inmediatamente en ese lugar. Lucas por su parte detuvo a su amigo para poder conversar mejor con aquella chica.

— ¿Ustedes como saben que los de la corporación Galaxia no son buena gente?—preguntó Gardenia—son muy pocas las personas que conocen la verdad—señaló.

—Bueno mi nombre es Lucas de pueblo Hojaverde—se presentó—ella es Dawn y es de pueblo arena—dijo presentando a su amiga—y este chico inquieto es Barry también de mi pueblo—dijo presentando a sus amigos—el profesor Serbal nos dio nuestro primer pokemon y esta pokedex para ayudarlo en su investigación y por eso sabemos quiénes son y ya nos hemos enfrentado contra ellos—explicó.

—Y yo soy Malta—dijo la peli verde—la verdad hace poco que estoy con ellos y no sabía eso.

Gardenia al ver la pokedex del profesor Serbal sintió que podía confiar en aquellos chicos y decidió comentarles lo que había visto espiando a los reclutas los días previos a la inauguración del nuevo edificio. Les dijo que ella pudo ver unos camiones acercándose al edificio con pokemon encerrados en jaulas y aseguró que no parecían pokemon normales.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no parecían normales?—preguntó Lucas muy interesado.

—Bueno, parecían salvajes y muy peligrosos—explicó Gardenia—como si no dudarían en atacarte y hacerte daño, pero bueno eso es algo que no debo hablar con ustedes—expresó—en fin, les espero en el gimnasio seguro que a eso vienen.

—Sí—contestó Barry.

—Primero iremos al centro a recuperar la salud de nuestros pokemon ya que están algo lastimados e iremos mañana al gimnasio—expresó el de gorra.

—Además cruzar ese bosque me dejo cansada—comentó Dawn.

—Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta entrar a ese bosque hay muchos pokemon fantasma ahí—confesó Gardenia—bueno los veo mañana entonces—expresó alejando hacia el sur de la ciudad.

Entonces los cuatro se dirigieron al centro para recuperar la salud de sus pokemon. Una vez allí todos les dieron sus pokeballs a las enfermeras para que curasen a sus amigos y se sentaron en la sala de espera a conversar.

— ¿Quién de nosotros peleara primero en el gimnasio?—consultó Malta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó también Lucas.

—Bueno, Gardenia no podrá pelear con todos a la vez—dijo la peli verde.

— ¡Seré yo!—exclamó Barry entusiasmado.

—No puedes decidir eso así como así—reprochó la peli azul.

En eso, mientras Barry y Dawn discutían Lucas le dijo a Malta que dejaran que Barry se enfrentara primero a Gardenia porque últimamente estaba un poco inseguro y que ganar una medalla le haría mucho bien. La peli verde aceptó sin problemas y le dijo que él podía enfrentarla después si quería. Lucas agradeció el gesto, pero luego pensó que ella solo quería ver como el peleaba y analizarlo, entonces la miró y la peli verde solamente sonrió.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente, las enfermeras regresaron con sus pokeballs y se las entregaron. Dawn al tener de regreso a sus pokemon sacó a Rotom para presentarse con él, el simpático pokemon de tipo fantasma/eléctrico se metió en un ventilador que se encontraba en la sala de descanso de las enfermeras e hizo que muchos papeles salgan volando y desordenó mucho el lugar, tras esto la peli azul regresó a Rotom a su pokeball.

—Parece que le gusta divertirse—expresó Malta.

—Sí, parece que así es—contestó Dawn al ver el comportamiento de su nuevo pokemon.

Así los cuatro se dirigieron a un hotel de la ciudad a pasar la noche previa de su enfrentamiento contra la líder de gimnasio. Antes de llegar Lucas observó a lo lejos el nuevo edificio con una mirada de preocupación por lo que había comentado Gardenia pero debía mantener su promesa lo más posible y alejarse.

Mientras en las oscuras calles de la ciudad muy cerca de la estatua antigua que se encontraba en una zona elevada de la misma, una mujer rubia vestida de negro se encontraba parada delante de esta mirándola.

La mujer era muy hermosa como de unos veinticinco años de edad, con una larga cabellera rubia, ojos claros y una piel blanca como el granizo que originan los Snover. Vestía completamente de negro y con unos aretes que simulaban los censores de aura de los Lucarios.

Ella se encontraba muy concentrada mirando la estatua hasta que una voz familiar le arrancó de sus pensamientos. Era Lectro quien se encontraba recostado por el costado de la vieja estatua del pokemon legendario.

—Tanto tiempo Lectro—expresó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo Cynthia—contestó el líder seriamente como de costumbre.

—Vamos Lectro una sonrisa—dijo la campeona de Sinnoh—acaso no estas feliz de verme—bromeó.

El líder de gimnasio se mantuvo serio y en silencio como de costumbre ante el comentario, esto Cynthia lo esperaba y le gustaba mucho bromear con Lectro porque sabía que en el fondo el serio líder de gimnasio de ciudad Marina estaba feliz de verla.

— ¿Estás aquí por la corporación Galaxia?—preguntó Lectro.

—Así es—contestó Cynthia—así como tú quería ver si me encontraba con un viejo amigo, pero parece que no vino a su gran inauguración—expresó.

—No vuelvas a llamarlo mi amigo—dijo Lectro molesto—después de lo que le hizo a Cupros me las va a pagar ese maldito—aseguró.

—Tranquilízate no cometas una locura, después te arrepentirás—dijo Cynthia tratando de convencer a su amigo.

Cynthia sabía que Lectro odiaba a Helio porque este había asesinado a su maestro, pero no podía permitir que él se manchara sus manos con sangre y más aun de un ser tan despreciable como lo era justamente el nieto de Cupros.

—Te aseguro que no me arrepentiré—contestó el líder de gimnasio.

—Escucha hace mucho que no tenemos una de nuestras tantas revanchas, que te parece si ahora nos enfrentamos—propuso Cynthia tratando de calmarlo a Lectro.

El muchacho sonrió y volteo a mirar a su amiga, Cynthia sabía que eso era un sí por parte del rubio de ciudad Marina. De esa forma ambos se dirigieron a la ruta 211 que se encontraba al este de la ciudad para librar su combate.

El ambiente era oscuro y fresco debido al río que se encontraba debajo del precipicio que había en dicha ruta, pero ahí estaban dos viejos rivales apunto de verse las caras en un combate una vez más.

—Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto—expresó Cynthia.

—Sí y lo extrañaba mucho—contestó Lectro.

Así Cynthia llamó a Spiritomb y Lectro hizo lo propio llamando a Raichu. De esta forma inicio la batalla, Spiritomb atacó con pulso umbrío a Raichu que apenas pudo esquivarlo y al hacerlo contraatacó con doble rayo golpeando un poco al siniestro pokemon de la campeona. Después Raichu se adelantó y atacó nuevamente ahora con rayo carga, pero esta vez fue esquivado por Spiritomb quien se preparó para tacar con bola sombra y Raichu también se preparó para otro rayo carga, así ambos ataques colisionaron, levantando mucho polvo, el cual al disiparse dejó ver a ambos pokemon debilitados.

—Muchas gracias Spiritomb—dijo Cynthia regresando a su pokemon.

—Bien hecho Raichu—expresó Lectro haciendo lo mismo—esto recién comienza.

—Entonces continuemos—dijo la campeona.

De esta manera Cynthia mandó a la batalla a Togekiss y Lectro mandó a Octillery. Así siguió el combate, el pokemon de Lectro atacó con rayo aurora al Togekiss que esquivó el ataque y respondió con onda voltio, al recibir el ataque Octillery parecía no verse afectado, era gracias al entrenamiento con Lectro. Luego el pokemon tipo agua siguió lanzando rayos aurora hasta que logró alcanzar a Togekiss que lo resistió bien y lo atacó con un tajo aéreo que golpeó críticamente a Octillery y lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Parece que será una victoria más para mí—se burló Cynthia.

—No cantes victoria todavía chica ruidosa—contestó Lectro.

Esa era la forma en la que Lectro llamaba a Cynthia cuando eran más jóvenes y viajaron por la región. Esto no molestaba a la campeona que se divertía mucho cuando molestaba a su amigo amargado.

De esa forma Lectro llamó a Luxray y Cynthia continuó con Togekiss. El pokemon volador le disparó una onda certera pero Luxray lo aguantó sin problemas y pegando un salto bastante alto mordió a Togekiss con colmillo eléctrico haciendo que este cayera y quedase debilitado.

—Vez rápidamente quedamos igualados—bromeó esta vez Lectro.

Cynthia regreso a Togekiss a su pokeball y al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba Lectro con la batalla se sintió feliz. El líder de gimnasio solo sonreía así cuando peleaba con ella, ya que según él no encontraba ningún rival interesante, pero ella sabía que no era solo por eso.

Esta vez la campeona llamó a Lucario y Lectro continuo con Luxray. Luxray fue por Lucario preparado para clavarle sus colmillos con su ataque colmillo ígneo, pero Lucario se movió velozmente y lo golpeó con ataque óseo, lastimando bastante a Luxray. Luego el pokemon de tipo eléctrico utilizó onda trueno y paralizo a Lucario, y provechando su dificultad para moverse le atacó con colmillo ígneo dejando muy lastimado al pokemon de Cynthia. Después Luxray lo iba a rematar con rayo carga pero Lucario preparó una esfera aural. Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron se produjo una gran expansión de ondas de viento y luego se vio a ambos pokemon debilitados.

—Seguimos igualados—comentó Lectro.

—Sí, Luxray se ha vuelto muy fuerte—comentó Cynthia—pero ahora subamos esto un nivel más ¿qué dices?—expresó.

Cynthia llamó a su Garchomp y Lectro con una sonrisa llamó a Electivire. Así los dos pokemon más fuertes de ambos empezaron la batalla. Garchomp uso terremoto pero Electivire saltó muy alto y fue a golpear con puño hielo al pokemon de tipo dragón, quien a su vez lo esperaba con un lanzallamas.

Pero cuando ambos ataques iban a colisionar, una esfera oscura se acercó a ellos y explotó haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. Lectro se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Cynthia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—dijo acercándose y ayudándola a levantarse.

—Sí, no te preocupes—contestó— ¿pero que fue eso?—preguntó la campeona.

Cuando se disipó todo el polvo luego del ataque pudieron ver a un hombre con una capucha parado delante suyo con un Darkrai.

—No son ustedes—expresó el hombre y tomándose del brazo del Darkrai se elevó por los cielos y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tanto Cynthia como Lectro no entendieron lo que había pasado, estaban sorprendidos de ver a alguien con un Darkrai.

— ¿Quién era ese sujeto?—preguntó Lectro.

—No lo sé—contestó Cynthia—pero la última persona que tuvo a Darkrai fue Fortuny—comentó.

—Pero eso fue hace diez años y él lo liberó—agregó Lectro.

—Lectro ve a hablar con Fortuny sobre esto, lo único que nos falta son más locos tras legendarios—ordenó Cynthia utilizando su puesto de campeona.

— ¿Y tú que harás?—consultó el líder de ciudad Marina.

—Debo quedarme aquí y cerrar este tema de la corporación Galaxia—contestó la rubia.

—Está bien—respondió Lectro.

—Lectro esta batalla queda inconclusa, pero ya la terminaremos—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Eso ni lo dudes—contestó el líder.

Así ambos regresaron a ciudad Vetusta pensando en aquel extraño sujeto que se les había aparecido, preocupados por si tuviera algo que ver con la corporación Galaxia, ya que este tenía un Darkrai y eso no era nada bueno.

En tanto, a la mañana siguiente Lucas, Dawn, Barry y Malta se dirigían al gimnasio de la ciudad para desafiar a la líder y así conseguir su segunda medalla oficial de Sinnoh.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer como siempre a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **-hugo17yvm: Me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para ver si Lucas logra ganar su segunda medalla jaja.**

 **-alexissecret: Me alegra que te haya parecido bueno el capítulo anterior y no creo que Lucas tenga un infernape porque ya hay dos personajes que lo van a tener en esta historia, pero tranquilo igual lo vas a ver en acción.**

 **-the willyrex: Me pone contento que te guste la historia, te agradezco las sugerencias porque me ayudan a crecer y siempre son buenas cuando son criticas constructivas y coherentes. Gracias nuevamente.**

 **No se olviden de dejar un comentario, crítica u opinión porque será siempre bien recibida, así que no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización. Nos leemos pronto y chau. Ah! y les deseo una buena semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia y me disculpó por haber tardado un poco en actualizar. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad se encontraba al sur de esta y era un enorme invernadero. Lucas y sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos una vez ingresaron al edificio, parecía un enorme bosque dentro de la ciudad.

Al entrar pudieron ver a un montón de entrenadores peleando con sus pokemon de tipo planta, como la de dos entrenadores, uno con Budew y el otro con un Cherubi peleando intensamente en un sector del gimnasio. Al seguir avanzando llegaron hasta un campo de batalla con unas pequeñas gradas al costado de este para el público.

En eso apareció de entre los arboles Gardenia seguida por un Turtwig. Al ver al grupo sonrió de una manera desafiante y dijo en voz alta que los estaba esperando y preguntó quién sería su primer oponente.

Barry sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó al campo de batalla y contestó que el sería quien la enfrentaría. Mientras los demás se ubicaron en las gradas para ver el combate del rubio.

—Espero que pueda conseguir su medalla—expresó Lucas.

—Bueno, viendo el equipo de Barry creo que tiene muchas posibilidades—comentó Malta.

—No sé pero quiero que gane Gardenia—pensó la peli azul en voz alta.

— ¡Dawn!—reclamó Lucas algo molesto.

—Lo siento, pero es que Gardenia si me cae bien.

En tanto en el campo de batalla, la líder y el retador se preparaban para el combate que muy pronto tendrían, después de que el árbitro del encuentro explicará las reglas que seguirían dio la orden para que el enfrentamiento comenzara.

—Muy bien rubio. Veamos de que estas hecho—expresó Gardenia mandando al campo Bellossom.

—Esto será muy fácil. Yo Barry de pueblo Hojaverde te derrotaré—aseguró el muchacho llamando a Staravia.

De esta forma dio inicio a la batalla de gimnasio de Barry. Bellossom lo primero que hizo fue el movimiento día soleado haciendo que el sol del lugar brillara intensamente, mientras Staravia se elevó muy alto para luego ir a atacar al pokemon de la líder, pero cuando este lo iba golpear con su ataque ala, Bellossom lo esquivó gracias a su habilidad especial clorofila. Staravia volvió a elevarse e intentó nuevamente golpearlo de la misma manera solo que esta vez el pokemon de tipo planta no lo esquivó sino que utilizó rayo solar golpeando fuertemente al pokemon volador quien fue a chocar duramente contra uno de los árboles del gimnasio quedando fuera de combate.

—No puedo creerlo—esbozó Barry sorprendido regresando a Staravia a su pokeball—me venció fácilmente y eso que yo tenía ventaja de tipo-pensó.

—Pareces sorprendido—expresó Gardenia—como líder de gimnasio debemos saber enfrentarnos contra pokemon que tengan ventajas sobre los nuestros porque la mayoría de entrenadores apuestan a eso para derrotarnos—explicó.

—No importa esto todavía no termina—dijo el rubio llamando a Roselia.

Así dio inicio al siguiente encuentro del combate. Roselia rápidamente atacó al Bellossom con picotazo venenoso que por fortuna para Barry dejó envenenado al pokemon de la líder, quien luego se movió rápidamente frente a Roselia y lo atacó con el rayo solar dejando muy lastimado al pokemon de Barry. Pero nuevamente Bellossom se movió rápidamente gracias a su habilidad y antes que Roselia reaccionara lo atacó con puño drenaje arrojándolo varios metros y haciéndolo rebotar como un Spoink sobre el campo de batalla y antes que pudiera reaccionar nuevamente lo atacó con rayo solar dejándolo así fuera de combate, aunque luego se resintió un poco por culpa del veneno.

Barry regresó a Roselia y la expresión en su rostro era de rabia e impotencia, solo le quedaba un pokemon y era su última carta para ganar el combate.

—Parece que este combate ya está terminado—expresó Gardenia molestando al muchacho.

—Vamos Barry—dijo Lucas en voz baja desde las gradas.

El rubio estaba nervioso la verdad que el combate se le había complicado demasiado, pero no podía permitir que su amigo y rival lo viera perder fácilmente nuevamente, así que tomó la pokeball de Monferno y en voz baja le pidió a su fiel pokemon que diera todo de sí porque dependía de él.

Así comenzó el combate entre Bellossom y Monferno. El bellossom nuevamente se movió rápidamente para atacar con rayo solar, pero esta vez fue esquivado por Monferno quien luego utilizando rueda de fuego se envolvió en llamas y golpeó fuertemente al Bellossom de la líder quien resintiendo el veneno cayó derrotado.

—Olvidaste que el día soleado potencia los ataque tipo fuego parece—dijo Barry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bellossom ya estaba cansada de los otros combates nada más—dijo Gardenia—ahora veamos que tal te va contra Jumpluff—dijo llamando a su pokemon.

El Jumpluff lo primero que hizo fue utilizar toxico sobre Monferno dejándolo gravemente envenenado, esto preocupó mucho a Barry quien le dijo a su pokemon que debían terminar el combate lo más rápido posible. Luego el pokemon planta/volador utilizó bote y golpeó fuertemente a Monferno quien rápidamente se enojó mucho y nuevamente utilizó rueda de fuego envolviéndose en llamas y atacando al Jumpluff de Gardenia, quien para suerte de Barry se llevó un golpe crítico que lo dejó fuera de combate. Pero el veneno lastimó mucho a Monferno de todas maneras.

—Parece que estamos igualados. No está mal—expresó la líder—es hora de la última batalla—dijo llamando a Leafeon.

—Resiste Monferno un último esfuerzo—pidió Barry a su pokemon.

El Leafeon antes que nada utilizó danza espada para subirse el ataque y Monferno sin perder tiempo utilizó rueda de fuego y fue con todo contra el pokemon de Gardenia. Leafeon esquivó el ataque y nuevamente utilizó danza espada. Monferno se resintió nuevamente del veneno que esta vez le causó mucho más dolor que antes.

—Terminemos con esto Monferno—expresó Barry— ¡Rueda de fuego!—exclamó.

Monferno se envolvió en llamas y fue con todo hacia Leafeon quien también fue a atacarlo con su ataque de hoja aguda, ambos colisionaron levantando una gran polvareda. Cuando esta se disipó quedaron los dos pokemon muy lastimados mirándose frente a frente, el día soleado se había ido, Leafeon se había quemado. Resintiendo el veneno Monferno y la quemadura Leafeon ambos cayeron al piso. Pero Monferno dando un último esfuerzo se atajó con las manos quedando de rodillas aguantando todo lo posible, en eso el árbitro determinó que Barry había ganado y Monferno se desplomó en el piso inconsciente.

— ¡Sí!—exclamó Lucas al ver el triunfo de su amigo.

—Vaya combate—expresó Malta.

—Yo quería que gane Gardenia—dijo Dawn al desilusionada.

— ¡Dawn!—le recriminó Lucas nuevamente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó no muy sinceramente.

Barry se acercó a su pokemon y le agradeció el esfuerzo que había hecho. En eso Gardenia se le acercó con un antídoto para Monferno. El rubio se lo dio a su pokemon y lo regresó a su pokeball.

—Barry fue un gran combate—dijo Gardenia—te mereces esto—sacó una medalla de su bolsillo.

Barry aceptó la medalla y se puso muy feliz por volver a ganar después de un par de derrotas y estaba aún más feliz de que su mejor amigo y rival no lo vio perder otra vez.

En tanto Lucas se dirigió junto a su amigo para felicitarlo por la victoria.

—Me alegra que ya estés más animado—dijo Lucas al ver a su amigo.

—Sí, gracias por animarme. Pero que no se te olvide que somos rivales y que la próxima vez nos enfrentaremos y yo ganaré—aseguró Barry con el entusiasmo de siempre.

—Ya lo veremos—sonrió el de gorra.

—Bueno. ¿Quién será mi próximo oponente?—preguntó Gardenia.

— ¿No tienen que reponerse tus pokemon?—preguntó Lucas.

—Tengo otro equipo preparado.

—Entonces seré yo—contestó el de gorra— ¿te quedas a ver mi combate?—preguntó a su amigo.

—Pues claro que no—contestó Barry—eso me haría perder tiempo. Nos vemos y recuerda que la próxima tendremos una batalla—expresó retirándose del lugar feliz de haber conseguido su segunda medalla de gimnasio.

Antes de iniciar la batalla de gimnasio Gardenia se tomó un pequeño descanso. Mientras Lucas preparaba su estrategia para enfrentar a los nuevos pokemon de la líder. Lucas suponía que utilizaría una estrategia similar a la que uso en el combate contra Barry.

Pasado un tiempo Gardenia ya estaba lista para la batalla y de esa forma ambos se acercaron al campo de batalla para iniciar el combate.

— ¡Buena suerte Lucas!—exclamó Dawn desde las gradas.

—Explícame un poco que hay entre tú y Lucas—preguntó Malta descolocando a la peli azul con su pregunta.

—Una linda amistad—dijo riendo nerviosamente.

—Sí claro—rió levemente la peli verde.

Mientras en la arena de combate el árbitro nuevamente explicaba las reglas. Luego Gardenia llamó Carnivine y Lucas llamó a Buizel, esto sorprendió a Gardenia ya que era un pokemon de tipo agua.

—Pareces que quieres perder, por lo menos tu amigo tomaba un poco más enserio la batalla—expresó la líder.

—No me subestimes—contestó Lucas muy seguro.

Carnivine fue levitando rápidamente contra Buizel atacándolo con latigazo pero el pequeño pokemon de tipo agua esquivó el ataque y contraatacó con puño hielo que dejó bastante golpeado al pokemon de la líder. Este se repuso y esta vez utilizó triturar pero fue esquivado nuevamente por Buizel quien utilizó otra vez puño hielo golpeando críticamente al Carnivine dejándolo fuera de combate. Luego Buizel comenzó a brillar y evolucionó a Floatzel.

—Evolucionó—dijo Lucas sorprendido—vamos Floatzel demostremos de que estamos hecho.

—Ese Buizel estaba bien entrenado—comentó Gardenia—no me esperaba el puño hielo.

—Es algo que practicamos en nuestro tiempo libre. Vi en mi pokedex que podía aprenderlo—comentó Lucas.

—Muy bien esto se puso interesante. Continuemos—dijo Gardenia llamando a Cherrim.

Así comenzó la siguiente batalla. Floatzel fue con todo ante el pokemon de color lila quien cuando este se le acercó le arrojó sus drenadoras absorbiéndole un poco de su energía. Luego mientras el Floatzel intentaba liberarse de las drenadoras fue atacado con el ataque de hierba lazo del Cherrim golpeando muy fuerte al pokemon de tipo agua quien para colmo perdía energía por las drenadoras. Para terminar el Cherrim atacó a Floatzel con hoja mágica dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Buen trabajo Floatzel—expresó Lucas—estoy muy feliz de que hayas evolucionado y estoy orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has vuelto.

En eso Lucas llamó a Stunky para continuar la batalla. El Cherrim repitió la estrategia de utilizar la drenadoras pero Stunky esquivó el ataque y luego contraataco con toxico envenenando gravemente al pokemon de la líder. El Cherrim utilizó hoja mágica golpeando críticamente a Stunky que a pesar de no ser muy efectivo lo lastimó bastante. Pero el Cherrim resintió con mucho dolor el envenenamiento y luego recibió un ataque de cuchillada por parte del pokemon de Lucas que golpeándolo críticamente lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Nada mal—opinó Gardenia—pero es hora de subir esto a otro nivel—dijo llamando a su último pokemon Roserade.

Roserade primero arrojó sobre Stunky el ataque de paralizador haciendo que este tuviera poca movilidad y luego le atacó con un híper rayo dejándolo fuera de combate arrojándolo fuera del campo de batalla.

—Eso fue rápido—dijo Dawn desde las gradas sorprendida.

—Buen trabajo Stunky—agradeció Lucas para luego llamar a su Grotle.

Así comenzó el último enfrentamiento del combate. Grotle lo primero que hizo fue maldición, subiéndose su ataque y defensa aunque bajándose la velocidad. Roserade estaba algo agotada por haber hecho el híper rayo, cosa que fue aprovechado por Grotle quien lo atacó con su taque de hoja afilada lastimándola bastante y luego antes que se repusiera la agarró de los brazos con sus látigos cepas. Roserade al no poder moverse lo atacó nuevamente con híper rayo liberándose del agarre del pokemon y dejando a Grotle bien lastimado. Pero otra vez quedó agotada por el ataque lo cual fue aprovechado por segunda vez por el pokemon de Lucas esta vez atacando con mordisco lastimando fuertemente a Roserada. Luego Grotle agarró nuevamente los brazos del pokemon de la líder con sus látigos cepas y le atacó con hoja afilada pero este dando un último esfuerzo utilizó llueve hojas y cuando ambos ataques colisionaron todas las hojas se esparcieron por el lugar y una rozó a Lucas en la cara dejándole un pequeño corte. Después de la colisión Roserade se encontraba fuera de combate y Grotle muy lastimado pero de pie y de esta forma el árbitro dio de ganador a Lucas.

—Buen trabajo Grotle—dijo Lucas regresando a su fiel compañero—fue un combate duro—suspiró.

En eso Dawn se acercó a él preocupada por el corte que tenía en la cara, el cual pudo haber sido peor.

— ¿Lucas estas bien? Debemos llevarte a enfermería—dijo preocupada.

—Tranquila Dawn no es nada. Tengo un botiquín en mi mochila luego la curare—dijo Lucas sonriéndole a su amiga.

Dawn suspiró y luego le felicitó por su victoria y por la evolución de Buizel, lo mismo hizo Malta acercándose al muchacho. Mientras Gardenia suspiraba del otro lado del campo de batalla por haber perdido dos batallas en el mismo día, pero aceptando la derrota se acercó a Lucas para felicitarlo.

—Parece que pueblo Hojaverde está sacando buenos entrenadores últimamente—expresó Gardenia—aquí tienes tu medalla—dijo entregándole su segunda medalla al muchacho de gorra.

—Muchas gracias. Fue una gran batalla—opinó Lucas.

Luego Gardenia se dirigió a Malta diciéndole que ese día no podría combatir contra ella porque todos sus pokemon estaban debilitados, le pidió perdón y le dijo que regresara mañana para enfrentarla. Malta no tuvo problema y se despidió de todos diciendo que iría a un hotel a descansar y preparar una estrategia gracias a lo que había visto en los dos combates de los chicos. Antes de retirarse la peli verde le dijo a Lucas que la próxima vez también querría retarlo a un combate, a lo que Lucas aceptó sin problemas.

Después de eso Lucas y Dawn se dirigieron al centro pokemon de la ciudad para reponer la salud de los pokemon de Lucas. Una vez allí el muchacho les dio las pokeballs a las enfermeras y mientras esperaban a que estos se recuperaran Dawn le curaba la herida a Lucas.

— ¡Ay! Esa cosa pica mucho —gritó Lucas.

—Te dije que te picaría un poco—recordó la peli azul—no llores pareces un niño pequeño.

—No parezco un niño pequeño—expresó molestó cruzándose de brazos.

A Dawn le causó risa la expresión de Lucas y terminó su trabajo tapándole la herida con una venda adhesiva. Después recordó que en esa ciudad había la tienda de bicis y que se encontraba muy cerca del centro pokemon y que para llegar al otro gimnasio podían cruzar la ciclo vía, así que Dawn le dijo a Lucas que mientras él esperaba a sus pokemon ella iría a curiosear en la tienda.

De este modo la peli azul se dirigió a la tienda de bicis pero Lucas se fijó que su amiga había olvidado su bolso así que no compraría mucho pensó el de gorra. Al salir del centro pokemon ya habiendo caminado una cuadra un extraño sujeto se le acercó a la peli azul.

—Tú eres la chica del valle eólico—dijo el hombre vestido como un astronauta.

—Y tú eres uno de esos soldados de la corporación Galaxia. No deberías suicidarte—dijo la peli azul.

—Eso lo hacemos solo si nos atrapan—contestó el sujeto.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?—preguntó Dawn nerviosa.

—Que me acompañes—contestó el soldado.

Dawn retrocedió buscando sus pokeballs, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba su bolso con ella, en ese momento sintió una desesperación muy grande. El soldado ató sus manos y la metió en la parte trasera de un camión. En ese instante Lucas salió del centro pokemon para ver si alcanzaba a darle su bolso a Dawn y fue entonces que vio al soldado metiendo en el camión a su amiga.

El joven corrió rápidamente tras el vehículo pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Fue entonces que llamó al Abra de Dawn y le pidió que lo teletransportara dentro del camión, pero cuando el pokemon de tipo psíquico lo obedeció, lo teletransportó unos metros más adelante por donde pasó el camión ya que no podía llevarlo en objetos en movimiento. Lucas desde el piso gritó el nombre de Dawn desesperado con mucha impotencia al ver que su amiga era secuestrada.

Barry que vio lo ocurrido se acercó a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Barry. ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Lucas aun nervioso.

—Estaba en la corporación galaxia para ver esas mejoras a los pokemon que tanto hablaban, pero la fila era muy larga y no tengo tanta paciencia—contestó el rubio.

— ¡Fuiste a ese lugar! Te dije que eran peligrosos—reprochó Lucas—Bueno, no importa. Esos sujetos tienen a Dawn, debo salvarla—expresó Lucas desesperado.

—Tranquilízate amigo—dijo Barry—yo te ayudaré a rescatarla, seguramente la llevaron a ese edifico, solo debemos ver la manera de entrar.

— ¿Me ayudarás?—preguntó Lucas sorprendido.

—Claro amigo. No me cae bien esa chica, pero a ti te gusta y para qué están los amigos entonces—dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

De esta forma Lucas regresó a Abra a su pokeball y así ambos chicos de pueblo Hojaverde fueron primero al centro pokemon por los pokemon de Lucas y luego se dirigieron al edificio Galaxia para rescatar a la peli azul.

En tanto en la ruta 212 muy cerca de ciudad corazón, más o menos a las tres de la tarde con un sol bastante fuerte que calentaba un poco el frío clima que caracterizaba a la región, una camioneta un tanto vieja estacionaba en frente de la reconocidísima mansión pokemon, hogar de una de las personas más ricas y cuestionadas de Sinnoh, aunque en los últimos años este se encargó de realizar muchos actos de beneficencia para cumplir una promesa que había hecho hacía diez años atrás. De la camioneta bajo Lectro, el líder de gimnasio pasó a los guardias de la mansión como si estos debían dejarlo pasar aunque la verdad ninguno quería enfrentarlo así que simplemente solo lo saludaban y avisaron de su llegada en la mansión.

La mansión pokemon era impotente, era enorme, con una arquitectura moderna, con muchas habitaciones y tenía una peculiaridad. El señor Fortuny después de lo que le había ocurrido años atrás quedó con el miedo que el fantasma de su hija, de su mayordomo y de sus reclutas que habían fallecido en el ataque del pokemon legendario hacía diez años atrás en su vieja mansión lo persiguiesen buscando venganza. Así que el hombre influenciado de algunos comentarios de psíquicos y expertos en fantasmas, que le recomendaron ciertas cosas raras, mantenía su nueva mansión en constante construcción cambiando ciertos detalles de la vivienda. También tenía ciertos pasadizos secretos y escaleras, ventanas y pasillos que no llevaban a ningún lugar, todo esto para despistar a los fantasmas. Esto a Lectro le parecía estúpido pero a su vez pensaba que estaba bien que ese viejo desgraciado por lo menos pagara con su locura las atrocidades que había hecho en el pasado.

Al entrar en la mansión una de las sirvientas lo llevó al despacho del señor Fortuny y tuvo que esperar una hora sentado en una silla muy cómoda frente a un costoso escritorio lleno de fotos de la difunta hija del señor Fortuny para que este lo atendiera.

—Lectro. Tanto tiempo. ¿A qué debo esta visita?—dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

—Me hiciste perder mucho tiempo Fortuny—dijo el líder molesto—así que iré al grano—expresó con seriedad—Anoche nos atacó a Cynthia y a mí un misterioso sujeto encapuchado con un Darkrai. ¿Sabes algo?—preguntó.

—Entiendo porque estás aquí. Yo liberé a Darkrai después del accidente y nunca más fui tras él—aseguró el hombre.

El señor Fortuny estaba nervioso, no le era fácil hablar con Lectro, ya que él solo lo miraba con una expresión seria tendiendo a enojada lo cual le intimidaba un poco.

— ¿Dónde encontraste a Darkrai la primera vez?—preguntó Lectro.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Sí ese misterioso sujeto lo capturó ya no estará ahí—expresó Fortuny.

—Solo contesta mi pregunta—exigió Lectro con una voz de pocos amigos.

—En una isla bien al norte de Sinnoh llamada isla Lunanueva—contestó el señor Fortuny sacando un viejo mapa de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Lectro tomó el mapa y se retiró sin decir nada. Saliendo de la mansión justo antes de subir a su vieja camioneta, que era de su abuelo, escuchó una voz a lo lejos que gritaba su nombre. Al mirar hacia arriba vio que se trataba de Yasmina, una vieja amiga que tenía quien era líder de gimnasio en la región Johto, quien se acercaba volando en su Skarmory.

Yasmina era una chica de unos 23 años de edad, con cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, de piel clara y con una estatura normal. Vestía con un vestido celeste con blanco, un moño naranja a la altura del pecho y llevaba dos coletas del mismo color en pelo.

—No puedo creer que te olvidaste de buscarme en el puerto Lectro—expresó enojada—no me digas que fue por estar con esa rubia con mucho maquillaje—dijo algo celosa.

—Lo siento. Lo olvidé porque estoy con muchas cosas—contestó Lectro.

— ¡Cosas! ¡Cosas!—repitió la castaña—me alegra saber que solo cosas son más importantes que yo.

—Lo siento no debí decir eso—expresó el líder—La región esta con problemas con la corporación Galaxia—explicó.

—Uy. Helio otra vez—dijo Yasmina—ahora lo entiendo.

Lectro suspiró y le dijo a la castaña que subiera a la camioneta. Ella sorprendida regresó a su pokemon a su pokeball y subió al vehículo de su amigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó la líder.

—A la isla Lunanueva para buscar a Darkrai—contestó Lectro arrancando el vehículo.

—Que romántico—dijo sarcásticamente Yasmina.

De esta forma ambos se dirigieron a ciudad Canal para tomar un barco hacia aquella isla donde Fortuny aseguraba que capturó a Darkrai en el pasado.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles algo importante. Desde ahora me será mas complicado actualizar cada 15 días como lo venía haciendo ya que en este nuevo semestre que empezare dentro de poco en mi facultad llevaré materias bastante pesaditas y como mi carrera es algo difícil y lleva su tiempo me será más dificil actualizar, pero no se preocupen no dejaré de hacerlo por lo menos una vez al mes apareceré por aquí. Ah! sobre la mansión del señor Fortuny esta basada en una que existe en verdad en Estados Unidos si por ahí no la conocen y quieren investigar.**

 **Dicho esto empezaré con los agradecimientos.**

 **-alexissecret: y habrá que ver si lo tiene pero bueno un buen equipo si o si tendrá. Con respecto a la mega evolución no creo que no la tendré en cuenta porque hablar de eso merece creo un desarrolo aparte en la historia y ya tengo preparadas varias tramas y subtramas, así que no, no habrá mega evolución. Y sobre la última pregunta, no, no tengo 3ds :( pero he jugado los juegos y aunque me gustaron la verdad prefiero la cuarta generación con los remakes de la segunda.**

 **-hugo17yvm: Apareció la campeona, la vamos a ver mucho en el fic y ese sujeto va a ser una sorpresa seguro, no creo que nadie se imagine quien es.**

 **Si quieren dejar un comentario u opinión no duden en hacerlo porque siempre es bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, les deseo un buen resto de semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Después de estar sentada con las manos atadas en la parte trasera del camión y rodeada de dos reclutas de la corporación Galaxia, Dawn se había percatado que este se detuvo. Luego al instante la puerta del vehículo se abrió y los dos reclutas que estaban con ella la empujaron fuera del camión.

Al ver donde se encontraba pudo notar que era un estacionamiento subterráneo, el lugar estaba lleno de autos y camiones con el logo de la corporación. En ese momento la peli azul sintió mucho miedo, un sentimiento que fue creciendo mientras se encontraba en el camión. Trataba de repetirse así misma que Lucas vendría a rescatarla para tranquilizarse, pero dentro de ella tenía miedo de que este no pudiese hacerlo o que llegue demasiado tarde o que también lo capturasen y realmente ella no quería que eso pase. Se dijo así misma que debía dejar de pensar negativamente y tratar de parecer fuerte.

Los reclutas la arrastraron hacia un elevador, Dawn pudo ver que este tenía varios botones, lo cual le hizo pensar que se encontraba en el edificio nuevo que esos maleantes inauguraron en ciudad Vetusta ya que este tenía varios pisos. Luego de subir unos minutos, el ascensor se detuvo y llegaron a un laboratorio, donde la peli azul quedó sorprendida al ver lo que había en el lugar.

El laboratorio estaba llenó de científicos haciendo pruebas con distintos tipos de pokemon, probando su resistencia al dolor, calor, frío y otras pruebas más que parecían muy dolorosas para las pobres criaturas. Avanzando un poco más vio unas jaulas con pokemon dentro, los cuales parecían inusualmente peligrosos y salvajes, esto asusto a la peli azul a quien le daba mucha pena esos pokemon.

Fue entonces que un extraño sujeto se presentó delante de ella, este era un joven de unos aparentemente 25 años con pelo de color azul y un peinado muy extravagante que hacía parecer que tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza. Iba vestido con la misma ropa que los reclutas solo que con unos pequeños cambios.

El muchacho se acercó a Dawn con una expresión bastante intimidante en el rostro y una sonrisa siniestra.

—Así que eres una de las personas que el profesor Serbal confío su investigación.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?—preguntó la joven muy molesta— ¿Y qué le hacen a estos pobres pokemon?

—Quien soy y que hacemos aquí no es asunto tuyo señorita—contestó el peli azul—ahora te quitare tu pokedex y tus pokemon.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero cuando me secuestraron no llevaba conmigo mi bolso con mis pokemons y pokedex—expresó Dawn.

Esta vez el extraño sujeto se dirigió a los reclutas quienes secuestraron a Dawn y les empezó a insultar por no cumplir con la misión que les habían encomendado. Les recordó que la pokedex era importante para sus experimentos y que también querían probar sus métodos con un pokemon inicial de los que regalaba el profesor Serbal.

—Bien. No importa, como ella está aquí estoy seguro que el otro vendrá a buscarla y ahí tendremos dos pokemon iniciales y dos pokedex—dijo el muchacho tratando de calmarse—ahora par de inútiles llévenla a la celda.

Dawn había quedado preocupada porque en ese momento el objetivo de la corporación Galaxia era su amigo. La peli azul fue llevada por un pasillo largo y con poca iluminación hasta una puerta con una cerradura la cual solo se habría haciendo pasar una tarjeta de acceso. Una vez que llegaron allí la empujaron dentro de la habitación, la cual era muy pequeña. La peli azul agradeció no ser claustrofóbica, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que no estaba sola en el lugar, un hombre mayor se encontraba atado de manos y pies sentado en un rincón de la habitación.

— ¿Tú porque estás aquí?—preguntó el señor—Soy el famoso empresario Pepe Volata dueño de la famosa tienda de bicis de ciudad Vetusta.

Al oír lo último a Dawn le pareció muy extraño que la corporación Galaxia esté interesado en un vendedor de bicicletas.

—Mi nombre es Dawn y soy de pueblo arena—se presentó la chica—me capturaron porque querían quitarme mi pokedex y a mis pokemon.

— ¿Pokedex? Quiere decir que estas ayudando al profesor Serbal en su investigación—expresó el señor Pepe.

—Así es—contestó la peli azul—pero dígame algo y no se ofenda ¿Porque los de la corporación Galaxia estarían interesados en un vendedor de bicis?

El hombre sonrió y le explicó que él no era un vendedor de bicis cualquiera, sino que él era el empresario más exitoso de la ciudad, debido al popular camino de bicis que se encontraba al sur de esta.

—Supongo que quieren mi dinero, no sé qué más querrían de mí—expresó El señor Volata.

La peli azul se acomodó en otro rincón de la habitación, algo aliviada porque tenía alguien con quien hablar, pero no podía evitar rezar para que Lucas tuviese cuidado al venir a rescatarla.

Mientras en los alrededores del edificio se encontraban Lucas y Barry, quienes luego de recoger los pokemon del de gorra se acercaron al lugar para ver como ingresar sin ser vistos.

Era de tardecita y en el edificio todavía atendían a todos los entrenadores quienes querían volver más fuertes a sus pokemon. La fila era interminable y los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que entrar por la puerta principal iba a ser imposible, así que rodearon el lugar y se encontraron con una cerca electrificada.

— ¿Cómo saltaremos está cerca?—dijo Lucas al ver la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Bueno nadie podrá decir que no lo intentamos. Vayamos a entrenar—expresó el rubio con la intención de marcharse.

— ¡Barry!—exclamó Lucas molesto.

—Tranquilo. Era una broma. Claro que rescataremos a tu novia—contestó el muchacho.

—No es mi novia—contestó Lucas algo avergonzado.

—Lo que tú digas amigo mío—respondió Barry con una sonrisa en el rostro sin creer en la respuesta de su rival.

Fue entonces que una voz de mujer les llamó la atención a ambos. Estos voltearon a ver quién era la persona y quedaron sorprendidos al darse cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh.

—Es Cy…Cyn…Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh—dijo Lucas al verla.

—Odio que reaccionen así—expresó la campeona—por cierto. ¿Qué hacen chicos por aquí? es muy peligroso.

—Venimos a rescatar a la novia de mi amigo—dijo Barry recibiendo un codazo de Lucas.

—La corporación Galaxia secuestró a mi amiga y venimos a rescatarla—explicó.

—Muy bien pero es muy peligroso, esos sujetos no dudarían en hacerles daño—comentó Cynthia.

—Lo sé y es por eso que debo salvar a Dawn—contestó Lucas muy seguro.

—Además somos entrenadores muy buenos ya tenemos dos medallas—presumió Barry.

—Barry. Es la campeona, eso no la va impresionar—expresó el de gorra.

Cynthia sonrió al ver la determinación de esos muchachos por rescatar a su amiga, así que decidió ayudarlos y mientras ellos seguían discutiendo llamó a su Garchomp y este de una garra dragón hizo un agujero en la cerca para que pudieran pasar.

—Vamos chicos no perdamos más tiempo—dijo Cynthia invitando a los jóvenes de pueblo Hojaverde a que la acompañen.

De esta forma los tres se encontraban dentro del predio del edificio, no visualizaban ninguna forma de entrar dentro de este, la noche ya estaba cayendo lo cual era muy bueno en su afán de no ser vistos por ningún recluta. Entonces a Lucas se le ocurrió una idea para ingresar dentro de la base.

Así el muchacho llamó al Abra de su amiga y le pidió que los teletransportara dentro del edificio, el pokemon psíquico lo obedeció y sin que se dieran cuenta este los metió dentro de la base de la corporación.

Una vez dentro, los tres comenzaron a buscar a Dawn tratando de que nadie los viera, fue entonces que encontraron a un recluta y con ayuda del Milotic de la campeona lo encerraron en una oficina vacía que estaba con la puerta abierta e intentaron que este les dijera donde se encontraba Dawn.

El soldado se mostraba reacio a cooperar con los intrusos y así Lucas amenazó severamente al recluta Galaxia, tomándolo del cuello y exigiéndole que le diga donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras niño tonto. Nunca traicionaré al señor Helio—contestó el recluta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Esto dejó muy nervioso a Lucas quien estuvo a punto de golpear al sujeto pero fue detenido por Barry, quien lo agarró de los brazos para que no lo hiciera.

Entonces Cynthia llamó a su Spiritomb y le ordenó que le hiciera hipnosis al recluta y luego come sueños. Así el pokemon fantasma/siniestro obedeció a su entrenadora y una vez hecho lo que le ordenó le transfirió los recuerdos que le extrajo al soldado.

—Ya sé dónde se encuentra su amiga—aseguró la campeona—síganme.

De esta forma los dos amigos oriundos de pueblo Hojaverde siguieron a Cynthia hasta el ascensor, al entrar en él la campeona apretó el botón número siete y luego de unos minutos llegaron a dicho piso solo que al abrirse el elevador se encontraron con Venus, el sujeto que recibió a Dawn y algunos reclutas.

—Vaya, vaya ,vaya, debo decir que es un honor tener aquí a la campeona y a los elegidos por Serbal para que los ayude en su investigación—dijo Venus con una expresión de tranquilidad—pero son muy inocente al pensar que llegarían hasta aquí sin dificultades. Tenemos cámaras de seguridad en todos los pasillos del edificio—comentó la pelirroja.

—Venus y Saturno—expresó Cynthia—veo que ahora siguen a otro loco como hace diez años.

—Hace diez años no teníamos tanta experiencia, ahora verás todo lo que hemos mejorado—amenazó Saturno.

Fue de esta manera que Cynthia le dijo a Lucas que siguiera adelante y se encontraría con un pasillo que lo llevaría en lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Le aseguró que lo cubrirían.

Así Lucas se dirigió al lugar que le señaló Cynthia, mientras esta y Barry llamaban a sus mejores pokemon para enfrentar a Venus y a Saturno. La campeona llamó a Garchomp y Barry a Monferno, mientras Venus y Saturno a un Toxicroak y a un Skuntank respectivamente muy extraños.

— ¿Qué clase de pokemon son esos?—preguntó Cynthia sorprendida.

Venus comenzó a reír tras ver la sorpresa de la campeona y le explicó que ellos serían los primeros en probar el fruto de su investigación.

— ¿Investigación?—expresó Barry confundido.

—Sí niño tonto. Hace años se descubrió que Electabuzz y Magmar podían evolucionar gracias a potenciarlos con dos objetos especiales. Estudiamos el fenómeno y realizamos un suero que pueda potenciar a todos los pokemon, claro que todavía no está de todo terminado algunos pokemon no lo aguantan, estos dos que ven lo lograron—explicó Saturno.

Tanto Cynthia como Barry quedaron horrorizados al oír los experimentos en los que ellos trabajaban, a ambos le parecía escalofriante como sacado de una película de terror.

—Creo que esta vez se han pasado de la raya—expresó la campeona muy molesta.

De esta forma comenzó el combate doble entre Garchomp y Monferno con los dos pokemon mutantes de Saturno y Venus.

Mientras, Lucas cruzó el pasillo llegando a una puerta la cual no podía abrir por su cerradura, la cual le exigía una tarjeta de acceso. El muchacho estaba nervioso pero al instante se le ocurrió una idea y llamó al Rotom de Dawn y le pidió que abriera la puerta.

El pokemon tipo fantasma se metió dentro de la cerradura como un rayo de electricidad y abrió la puerta. De esta forma Lucas ingresó a la pequeña habitación donde estaban encerrados Dawn y el señor Pepe.

— ¡Lucas!—exclamó Dawn algo emocionada al ver a su amigo y a su Rotom.

El joven de pueblo Hojaverde fue rápidamente y abrazó a su amiga diciéndole que estaba muy preocupado, al instante desató a la joven y también desató al dueño de la tienda de bicis ya que Dawn le explicó rápidamente quien era.

—Vamos debemos salir de aquí—apuró Lucas tomando de la mano a la peli azul y jalándola fuera de la habitación seguidos por Pepe.

Al llegar nuevamente en el lugar donde estaban sus amigos vieron al Monferno de Barry fuera de combate y al Garchomp de Cynthia peleando contra los dos pokemon mutantes.

—Cynthia sí que es muy fuerte—pensó Venus mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

Lucas al ver a esos pokemon sacó su pokedex para buscar información, pero este le decía que no había datos sobre ellos, esto sorprendió al muchacho ya que eso nunca había pasado desde que comenzaron su aventura. Fue entonces que un recluta aprovechó la desatención del joven y le arrebató de las manos su pokedex y rápidamente fue a entregárselo a Saturno.

—Ey devuélveme eso, es mío—dijo Lucas molesto.

—Venus. Ya tenemos la pokedex marchémonos—sugirió el peli azul.

—Muy bien—dijo apretando un botón de una especie de comunicador que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

Me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes pero ya conseguimos una de las cosas que queríamos y este edificio ya no nos sirve de nada, ya que solo lo usábamos para tener pokemon para experimentar—explicó—buena suerte escapando—dijo ordenando a su pokemon que hiciera un hoyo en la pared.

De esta forma el pokemon que alguna vez fue un Toxicroak golpeó fuertemente a Garchomp arrojándolo sobre una mesa con tubos de ensayos, matraces y otros elementos de laboratorio, para luego obedecer a su entrenadora haciendo un agujero en la pared de un solo golpe.

Así los pokemon mutantes fueron regresados a sus pokeballs y un helicóptero se asomó por el agujero y de esta forma Venus y Saturno saltaron hacia este agarrándose de una escalera de cuerdas, pero antes de marcharse Venus activó una bomba que se encontraba en el subsuelo del edificio mediante un aparato que tenía en la muñeca en forma de reloj.

—Debemos salir de aquí—dijo Cynthia preocupada porque no tenían mucho tiempo.

—Usemos a Abra expresó nuevamente Lucas—llamando al pokemon de su amiga.

De esta forma Abra los teletransportó a todos fuera del edificio, cuando de repente escucharon una fortísima explosión que hizo que el edificio se derrumbara y un montón de escombros se esparció por todas las calles de la ciudad.

Gracias al Milotic de Cynthia que uso protección no les pasó nada y pudieron ser rescatados rápidamente por un grupo de bomberos y sus pokemon entrenados para rescates. Así los cinco fueron llevados a un hospital para ser atendidos donde pasaron la noche.

A la mañana siguiente una vez que los médicos se cercioraron que se encontraban bien, les dieron de alta y los cinco salieron del centro de salud muy afectados por todas las muertes que había ocasionado el derrumbe.

El señor Pepe agradeció a todos y fue recogido por sus hijas en una limusina muy elegante y antes de marcharse bajo la ventanilla de su auto y les dijo que pasaran por su tienda cuando quieran para recibir un pequeño regalo. Dicho esto se retiró.

—Lucas, tienes razón, esos de la corporación Galaxia son un peligro, debemos cuidarnos de esa gente—dijo Barry con una seriedad muy rara en él—bueno debo irme y como te dije ya estoy muy atrasado—expresó el muchacho retirándose.

—Yo también debo irme—comentó Cynthia—debo atrapar a esos desgrasiados antes de que más personas inocentes y pokemon salgan lastimados—expresó dando un profundo suspiro—pero antes Lucas quería regalarte esto—dijo sacando de su bolso un huevo de un pokemon.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Lucas sorprendido— ¿De qué pokemon es?—preguntó.

—Mejor que sea una sorpresa—contestó marchándose.

—Bueno creo que debemos irnos—señaló Lucas a su amiga.

—Sí pero antes—dijo Dawn dándole un beso en la mejilla—gracias por rescatarme.

Lucas se puso más rojo que un Scizor y le contestó que no había sido nada y que ya debían marcharse. La reacción de su amigo le pareció muy graciosa a la peli azul que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír.

Mientras en ciudad canal, Lectro y Yasmina se habían quedado a dormir en un hotel de la ciudad, porque habían llegado muy tarde y en el puerto ya no había barcos para el viaje que el líder de ciudad Marina quería realizar.

Mientras se vestía estaba viendo las noticias, las cuales comentaban lo sucedido en ciudad Vetusta. En ese momento estaba hablando Venus diciendo que pudo haber sido un ataque de algún grupo terrorista y que lamentaba la muerte de muchos de sus funcionarios, de algunos clientes y de los pokemon.

A Lectro le daba mucha rabia la facilidad para salir a decir mentiras de esa gente, no quería escuchar más así que apago la tv y dio un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Qué te pasa Lectro?—preguntó Yasmina al ver la expresión del muchacho.

—Nada—contestó el rubio— ¿ya estas lista?—preguntó.

La líder de Johto contestó de manera afirmativa y ambos se dirigieron al puerto donde los esperaba un conocido.

—Lectro me llegó el chisme que estabas aquí y me causo curiosidad el motivo—dijo un muchacho de pelo largo color lila, con gafas y vestido con un traje color granate.

—Debo ir a una isla que está muy al norte a buscar a Darkrai—contestó.

— ¿Darkrai? ¿Y por qué debes buscarlo?—preguntó el alto mando.

—Cynthia y yo fuimos atacados por un extraño personaje con un Darkrai—respondió.

— ¡Cynthia! Cuando me contaste la historia no estaba ella—dijo Yasmina indignada.

—Para evitar esa reacción—contestó molestando a su amiga.

—Acaso Darkrai no fue atrapado por Fortuny y liberado después de lo que paso—expresó Delos.

—Sí, el asegura que no tiene nada que ver y me dio la ubicación para cerciorarme—explicó Lectro.

—Entiendo, entonces no les hago perder más tiempo, vayan con cuidado, yo debo cuidar de mi ciudad, están pasando muchos desastres hoy en día—dijo Delos marchándose.

—Bueno. Andando—dijo Lectro dirigiéndose hacia uno de los barcos.

—Espero que durante el viaje me expliques que hacías con Cynthia a la noche en ciudad Vetusto—exigió la castaña.

Lectro suspiró y así ambos alquilaron un barco para dirigirse a la isla Lunanueva y ver si así podían resolver el misterio del entrenador del Darkrai.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en publicar el capítulo, casi un pasó de la ultima vez. Como dije antes, este semestre no dispondré de mucho tiempo pero bueno como les prometí aquí esta el capítulo.**

 **También** **quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Si quieren dejar un comentario u opinión no duden en hacerlo, porque siempre es bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Después de casi morir tras el derrumbe del edificio de la corporación Galaxia y de que muchos reclutas y varios clientes inocentes murieran por este hecho; Lucas y Dawn se encontraban paseándose sobre las calles de la ciudad Vetusta dirigiéndose a la tienda de Bicis del señor Pepe para comprar una para cada uno y así poder cruzar el camino de bicis, que se encontraba al sur de la ciudad.

Antes de llegar a la tienda se detuvieron en un bar para desayunar. Mientras lo hacían se fijaron que en la televisión estaban hablando de lo sucedido en la noche anterior. El recordar esto hizo que Lucas golpeara la mesa con rabia.

—Tranquilízate Lucas—dijo Dawn suavemente para clamar a su amigo.

—Lo siento. Es solo que me da impotencia—expresó Lucas dando un profundo suspiro—esos infelices lastiman personas y pokemon. Ni siquiera sabemos bien que es lo que traman.

Ambos quedaron en silencio pensando que verdaderamente con esa gente suelta la región no era muy segura. Luego escucharon algunos comentarios del lugar. Algunos se preguntaban quiénes serían los delincuentes que atacaron a la corporación. Otros decían que a pesar de las muertes era un alivio que el edificio estuviera ubicado al norte de la ciudad, donde no había casas alrededor suyo, así lo sucedido no se volvió una tragedia de mayores proporciones.

Dawn se percató que Lucas estaba intranquilo. Pensó que el hecho que la secuestraran hizo que el problema entre esa gente y él se volviera más personal. El odio que Lucas sentía por ellos era muy grande y a Dawn no le gustaba ver a su amigo con esa expresión en su rostro. Así que trató de desviar el tema mientras acababan su desayuno.

—Y… ¿Que pokemon crees que nazca de ese huevo?—preguntó la peli azul.

—No tengo idea—contestó Lucas algo distraído.

La chica se dio cuenta que no estaba logrando animar a su amigo; entonces siguió insistiendo en hacerle pensar en otra cosa.

—Será genial comprar bicis para cruzar la ruta 206—expresó Dawn con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

El muchacho por fin cambió esa cara de preocupación que tenía y en vez de eso se puso extrañamente nervioso.

—Sobre eso. No te parece mejor si tomamos un bus para cruzarla—sugirió el joven—digo las bicis aquí son muy caras.

—No te preocupes por el dinero. Además seguramente El señor Pepe nos hace un descuento por haberlo salvado—aseguró Dawn—y no puedes venir a ciudad Vetusta y no cruzar el camino de bicis.

Ante lo expuesto por la peli azul Lucas simplemente se quedó en silencio. Dawn pudo notar que su amigo estaba extrañamente intranquilo, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento.

Luego terminaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a la tienda de bicis. El sol era intenso esa mañana y el alboroto de la ciudad era muy grande. Se escuchaban sirenas por todos lados de ambulancias, camiones de bomberos y de autos policiales que iban al lugar del derrumbe.

Una vez que llegaron a la tienda, notaron que esta era enorme y al entrar vieron una gran cantidad de bicis de todos los colores, tamaños y tipos. Mientras curioseaban una voz familiar les llamó la atención.

Aquella voz pertenecía al señor Pepe, quien se encontraba atendiendo su tienda junto a su Clefairy. Esto sorprendió a los chicos porque el señor Pepe era un gran empresario de la ciudad, con mucho dinero y fácilmente podía contratar a alguien para que atendiese su tienda.

— ¡Chicos!—exclamó—me alegra verlos por aquí.

— ¿Cómo está Don Pepe? Estamos aquí para comprar bicis—expresó Dawn.

—Menos mal, porque si querían pokeballs no les iba a poder ayudar—bromeó el hombre—elijan las que quieran y llévenselas. Tómenlo como un regalo por salvarme.

—No es necesario que nos las regale—dijo la peli azul.

—Insisto—dijo Don Pepe.

De esta forma ambos agradecieron al señor y eligieron cada uno una bicicleta. La de Dawn era una rozada con algunos detalles blancos y la de Lucas era azul también con detalles blancos. Nuevamente la joven notó que su amigo estaba nervioso, pero no de molestia sino que se veía inseguro. Luego de elegir sus bicis se despidieron de Don Pepe y fueron hacia la ruta 206.

La ruta 206 era un puente largo que se levantaba sobre un bosque, el cual al cruzar dicho puente hacía parecer que alrededor había un mar verde, producto de los grandes árboles que había en dicho bosque.

El puente estaba divido en varios carriles donde iban y venía vehículos, desde la ruta 207 hasta ciudad Vetusta. También había un carril para bicicletas, el cual cruzarlo era una de las mejores actividades turísticas de la ciudad, debido a su hermoso paisaje.

Una vez en dicha ruta Dawn se subió a su nueva bicicleta y empezó a pedalear, pero inmediatamente se percató que Lucas no la estaba siguiendo, esto llamó mucho su atención ya que su amigo se estuvo comportando extraño desde que se habló del tema de las bicis.

— ¿Te sucede algo Lucas?—preguntó Dawn.

—No. Es solo que no puedo andar en la bici porque no tengo donde poner el huevo—contestó Lucas extrañamente avergonzado.

—Ponlo en tu mochila—sugirió Dawn.

—No… No puedo. Es que no hay lugar, llevo muchas cosas—contestó el de gorra nervioso.

—Entonces ponlo en mi mochila—dijo la peli azul.

—No… No quiero separarme de él—expresó Lucas—mejor vamos en bus.

Fue entonces que la respuesta apareció en la mente de Dawn como si se prendiera un foco. La joven comenzó a reír eufóricamente cosa que dejó más nervioso y sonrojado a Lucas, quien no entendía porque su amiga se puso a reír tan repentinamente.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?—preguntó.

—Oh vamos Lucas. Ya no tienes porqué fingir—contestó Dawn tratando de no reír—es obvio que no sabes andar en bici.

—Claro que se andar en bici—contestó avergonzado.

—Ah sí, demuéstralo—le desafío Dawn.

—Bien lo haré—dijo Lucas muy inseguro.

El muchacho le entregó el huevo pokemon y la chica lo guardó en su mochila. Lucas subió a la bicicleta e intentó pedalear; sin moverse mucho perdió el equilibrio y cayó golpeándose contra el piso.

Dawn comenzó a reír nuevamente al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas de que su amigo no sabía andar en bicicleta.

—Estas bien, lo admito, no sé andar bicicleta—confesó Lucas colorado de vergüenza—ahora puedes reírte todo lo que quieras—expresó molesto.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—repitió Varias veces la joven tratando de parar de reír—es divertido pero tampoco es grave. Si quieres te enseño—propuso Dawn ayudando a levantarse al muchacho.

El hecho de que su amigo no supiera andar en bici le parecía divertido, pero a la vez tierno, ya que el saber que el valiente joven que la rescató de la peligrosa corporación Galaxia le tenía miedo a una simple bicicleta eso le hacía conocer más a su compañero.

Lucas aceptó la propuesta de la peli azul, quien le aseguró que era muy fácil. El muchacho subió nuevamente a su bici y Dawn lo atajaba para que este no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Esto es vergonzoso—expresó Lucas viendo como todas las personas les observaban.

—No les hagas caso—dijo la peli azul—ahora cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga—indicó.

—Me vas a soltar no es así—expresó Lucas.

— ¡Cierra los ojos te dije!—ordenó Dawn.

El chico de gorra cerró los ojos algo asustado por la reacción de su amiga, la cual pasado unos instantes le dijo que abriera los ojos. Lucas obedeció y se percató que estaba andando en bicicleta. El joven de pueblo de Hojaverde no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, sentía el viento frío golpeándolo en la cara y una sensación única al cruzar a toda velocidad la ruta 206.

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡De verdad lo estoy haciendo!—exclamaba Lucas muy feliz.

Dawn sonrió al ver a Lucas andando en bici tan alegremente; así ella también se montó en su bici y fue detrás de su amigo pedaleando lo más rápido que podía para así poder alcanzarlo.

Así ambos empezaron a cruzar el camino de bicis. Al llegar más o menos a la mitad del puente, este se encontraba en reparaciones para tapar algunos baches, había un pequeño espacio por donde pasaban tanto los que iban como los que venían a la ciudad. Lucas cuando se acercaba al punto de reparación vio que un grupo de ciclistas estaban pasando por el espacio y debía frenar para no chocar con ellos.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo paro?—dijo Lucas nervioso.

— ¡Aprieta el freno!—gritó Dawn para que su amigo escuchara.

Los ciclistas que venían frenaron al ver a Lucas acercarse descontrolado, este de los nervios no escuchó a la peli azul y desvío su bici para no chocar contra las personas. Fue entonces que chocó contra el borde del puente haciendo que él volara y cayera al bosque.

Dawn frenó al instante y vio a su amigo perderse entre el mar verde que parecía el bosque desde el puente.

—No… No puede ser. Lucas dime que estas bien—expresó la peli azul muy preocupada.

Así llamó a su Abra y le pidió que la tele transportara abajo del puente.

Mientras, en el bosque Lucas cerró los ojos para no ver cuando impactará contra el suelo, pero de pronto sintió como si estuviera flotando, fue entonces que abrió los ojos y vio que efectivamente estaba flotando a unos pocos metros del piso. Esto lo sorprendió, ya que no entendía que pasaba. Extrañamente fue bajado suavemente en la tierra.

—Tuviste suerte que vi cuando caías y de que tengo un Kadabra para detener tu caída—dijo una niña pequeña de cabello rosa.

Fue entonces que Dawn apareció en el bosque y al ver que Lucas estaba vivo fue rápidamente a abrazarlo, ignorando la presencia de la niña de la felicidad de ver a su amigo en buen estado.

—Que tiernos—dijo la niña emocionada de ver la escena—tú novia vino rápidamente a ver como estabas. Que romántico—expresó.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados y rompieron el abrazo. Lucas se levantó y le agradeció a la pequeña niña que lo había salvado, pero también le pareció extraño que una niña tan pequeña estuviera en el bosque sola.

—Mi nombre es Lucas; soy de pueblo Hojaverde y ella es Dawn; es de pueblo Arena—dijo el muchacho presentándose.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi amigo. Amigo—recalcó la peli azul.

—No fue nada. Tuviste suerte de que estaba entrenando a mi Kadabra por aquí y que te vi caer, porque de otra forma no contabas el cuento—dijo la niña—por cierto mi nombre es Maiza y soy de Ciudad Jubileo—dijo presentándose—por cierto no te creo que sea tu amigo. Desde ahora los shippeo—aseguró.

El último comentario de la niña hizo que se sonrojaran nuevamente y tratando de cambiar el tema Lucas le preguntó que hacía una niña tan pequeña en un bosque tan peligroso. Maiza sonrió y les explicó que ella no era tan pequeña como parecía. Comentó que tenía 13 años y que ya había ganado una medalla, la de ciudad pirita. Siguió contando que ahora se dirigía a Vetusta para desafiar a la líder y que entró al bosque para llegar a la cueva extravío y capturar un Gible, pero terminó diciendo que no encontró ninguno.

Lucas quedó sorprendido al ver que la niña ya tenía una medalla y le comentó que él también era un entrenador que estaba recolectando las medallas para competir en la liga.

—Así que eres un entrenador—dijo mirándolo desafiante—creo que sabes lo que significa.

— ¿Quieres retarme a un combate?—preguntó el de gorra.

—Así es, pero me gustaría hacerlo más interesante—expresó la peli roza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Lucas confundido.

—Apostemos algo. Si ganas yo te doy este fosil de un pokemon que encontré en la cueva y que puedes revivir en ciudad Pirita y si gano tú me das… Ese huevo pokemon que tiene tu novia—expresó Maiza.

—Sí es así no quiero combatir contigo—contestó Lucas.

—Vamos no seas un cobarde. Además me lo debes por salvarte la vida—dijo tratando de convencerlo.

El muchacho quedó callado pensando en que hacer. Dawn le sugirió que no aceptara, pero la niña tenía razón de que le había salvado la vida y que él se lo debía. Después de tomarse su tiempo en silencio, Lucas contestó que sí lucharía contra ella.

La niña sonrió por haberse salido con la suya y llamó a su kadabra; mientras que Lucas llamó a Stunky. El pokemon de la niña atacó con confusión a Stunky pero a este no le afectó el ataque por ser de tipo siniestro y el pokemon de Lucas respondió con cuchillada golpeando fuertemente al Kadabra.

Lucas notó la sorpresa de la peli roza al ver que el ataque de su pokemon no le afectó a Stunky y con esto llegó a la conclusión que la niña todavía era una principiante en el tema de los pokemon. El muchacho le ordenó a su pokemon que atacara nuevamente al Kadabra y Maiza le ordenó que hiciera confusión otra vez. El ataque de Kadabra no afectó a Stunky quien golpeó críticamente con su ataque cuchillada y dejó fuera de combate al Kadabra de la niña.

—Buen trabajo Stunky—dijo Lucas regresando a su pokemon.

—No puedo creer que perdí—dijo Maiza molesta.

—El hecho del porque tu ataque no le afectó a Stunky fue porque los ataque psíquicos no le afectan a los tipo siniestro—explicó Lucas—si no me quieres dar el fósil no me lo des.

—Que dices un trato es un trato—dijo Maiza entregándole el fósil—recuerda que en ciudad pirita te lo pueden revivir en el museo de la ciudad—recordó—ahora iré a la cueva a seguir buscando un Gible. Necesito hacerme más fuerte—expresó muy segura la niña.

De este modo la niña se despidió de ambos y se dirigió hacia la cueva extravío. Pero antes de irse le dijo a Lucas que la próxima vez no le sería tan fácil vencerla.

Luego Lucas y Dawn, gracias al Abra de la peli azul, regresaron al puente en donde ya no se encontraban sus bicis.

—No puedo creer que nos las hayan robado—dijo Dawn triste.

—Te dije que debíamos ir en bus desde el principio—dijo Lucas siendo observado por su amiga con una mirada muy intimidante.

De esta forma fueron a buscar la parada de un bus que los lleve hacia ciudad pirita para revivir el fósil que había ganado en su batalla contra su nueva rival Maiza.

Mientras en un barco que se acercaba velozmente a una pequeña isla al norte de Sinnoh, se encontraban Lectro y Yasmina, quienes se dirigían a aquella isla para descifrar el misterio del sujeto que atacó al líder de ciudad marina y a la campeona unos días atrás.

Durante el viaje Lectro tuvo que aguantar el plagueo de Yasmina por el hecho que no le contó sobre que Cynthia estaba con él mientras fue atacado por el sujeto del Darkrai, aunque este solamente miraba el mar sin prestar mucha atención al regaño de la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la isla, Lectro le dijo al marino que les había llevado hasta ahí que se quedara a esperarlos en el barco mientras ellos iban a inspeccionar el lugar.

Una vez que se adentraron en la isla notaron que el ambiente del lugar era oscuro, húmedo y frío, realmente asustaba el simple hecho de estar allí.

—No parece haber nada en esta isla Lectro, mejor vámonos—sugirió Yasmina algo asustada.

—Espera un poco—dijo el rubio observando por todas partes.

Fue entonces que un rayo de color negro fue hacia ellos. Lectro reaccionó al instante y empujó a Yasmina para que no recibiera el ataque pero este lo golpeó a él.

De pronto Lectro ya no se encontraba en la isla. Observó por todos lados y reconoció el lugar rápidamente, se trataba del monte Corona, no entendía como había llegado hasta allí. Fue entonces que vio a lo lejos una imagen que no pudo creer, era Helio empujando a su viejo maestro Cupros por el abismo. Lectro fue rápidamente contra Helio y lo golpeó haciendo que cayera al suelo y siguió golpeándolo y golpeándolo con mucha rabia hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

—Lectro ya para. Tú no eres como él—dijo Cynthia apareciendo extrañamente en el lugar.

El líder de tipo eléctrico quedó sorprendido de ver a la rubia en ese lugar, pero fue entonces que Helio quien estaba tirado en el piso empezó a reír.

— ¿Qué esperas Lectro? Yo maté a tú maestro, termina conmigo, yo sé que quieres hacerlo—decía Helio con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

—Lectro, tú no eres como él, no cruces esa línea, no te lo perdonarás jamás—dijo Cynthia.

—No le hagas caso Lectro, yo sé que quieres hacerlo, sabes que el viejo Cupros tenía la esperanza de que yo cambiara y lo maté. Sabes que murió siendo rechazado por su nieto que tanto amaba—dijo Helio disfrutando del sufrimiento del muchacho.

—No eres como él Lectro, yo lo sé, Cupros también lo sabía, por eso te eligió a ti y no a él para ser su sucesor—comentó la campeona.

— ¡Hazlo!—gritó Helio.

— ¡No lo hagas!—exclamó Cynthia.

Lectro estaba nervioso y comenzó a apretar el cuello de Helio con mucha fuerza, dijo despacio que lo sentía a Cynthia y pegando un grito fuerte terminó con la vida del nieto de su maestro. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Yasmina muy preocupada delante de él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Lectro?—preguntó la castaña muy preocupada.

—Sí—contestó con la respiración muy agitada— ¿Tú te encuentras bien?—preguntó.

—Sí, gracias a ti—expresó Yasmina ayudándolo a levantarse.

Lectro suspiró porque lo que había vivido solo había sido un sueño bastante perturbador. Una vez que se repuso pudo ver al Steelix de su amiga peleando contra Darkrai y no había rastro del sujeto misterioso. Entonces Lectro llamó a Electivire y le dijo a Yasmina que regresara a su pokemon. La joven no entendió porque le dijo eso pero obedeció y así el pokemon de Lectro atacó al Darkrai primero con trueno y luego con un puño trueno dejando al pokemon legendario tirado en el piso dándole un pequeño tiempo para escapar antes de que intente atacarlos de nuevo.

Así ambos se dirigieron rápidamente al barco y le dijeron al marinero que los saque lo más rápido posible del lugar. Pasado un tiempo ya estando cerca de ciudad Canal, Lectro seguía pensando en el horrible sueño que había tenido. Yasmina estaba muy preocupada porque su amigo se veía inusualmente preocupado.

— ¿Estas preocupado porque el Darkrai de la isla no es el mismo que el del sujeto que te atacó?—preguntó la castaña.

—No, me llama la atención porque los legendarios son únicos, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa—contestó Lectro.

—Puedes contarme lo que te molesta—dijo Yasmina mientras la brisa del mar movía sus cabellos color miel.

— ¿Tú crees que yo sería capaz de matar a alguien?—preguntó el muchacho con una expresión de mucha inseguridad que no era propio del poderoso líder de ciudad Marina.

Yasmina entendía sobre que iba esa pregunta porque conocía a Lectro desde hacía muchísimos años, así que le regalo una tierna sonrisa al muchacho y le contestó que ella creía que él era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Le explicó que él era serio y frío por fuera, pero que eso era debido a que él guardaba todo sus sentimientos dentro suyo, no porque no los tuviera y que para ella él era una de las mejores personas que conocía.

—Sabes Yasmina, creo que no fue tan malo que me acompañaras—expresó Lectro sonriéndole a su amiga, algo que no era propio de él.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret por su review en el capítulo anterior y a todos las personas que leen el fic. Muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Recuerden que si quieren dejar algún comentario u opinión no duden en hacerlo porque siempre en bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la proxima. Chau.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a Todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Luego de su pequeño inconveniente en el camino de las bicis, Lucas y Dawn habían tomado un bus que los acercó a la ruta 207, la cual era una pequeño tramo antes de llegar al monte Corona, pero antes de continuar su camino querían ir a ciudad Pirita para revivir al fósil que Lucas había ganado.

Para llegar a la ciudad minera de Sinnoh debían bajar una pequeña elevación que les impedía llegar fácilmente, pero por suerte para ambos contaban con la teletransportación del Abra de Dawn, quien rápidamente los llevó a la parte de abajo. Así se encontraron nuevamente en el lugar donde Lucas había conocido a su Buizel, ahora Floatzel, lo cual hizo pensar al muchacho que en el corto tiempo en el que se encontraba viajando con Dawn y sus pokemon se habían vuelto muy fuertes, debido a todo lo que les había pasado.

De esta forma ambos se encontraban caminando sobre las calles de ciudad Pirita. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo se había nublado, haciendo que el característico clima de la región se vuelva un poco más frío de lo usual. Esto hizo que la peli azul se pusiera su bufanda, la cual se había sacado por andar caminando bajo el sol.

—Lucas. Ponte tu bufanda, hace mucho frío, no queremos enfermarnos.

—Tranquila, no me va a va a pasar nada—aseguró el muchacho—no tengo frío.

—Pero hace frío—insistió la peli azul con un tono más autoritario.

Lucas dio un profundo suspiro y se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello, pensó que era mejor ponerse la prenda que enfrentase a Dawn. Vio que cuando se la colocó dejó más tranquila a su amiga, lo cual le hizo sentir extrañamente feliz porque nunca había tenido alguien aparte de su madre que se preocupara tanto por él.

Siguiendo su camino, les llamó la atención lo silenciosas que estaban las calles de la ciudad, las cuales la primera vez que habían estado en aquel lugar mostraban mucho más movimiento. Ni autos ni personas se podían ver circulando por Pirita. Los negocios estaban cerrados, y solo el viento frío haciendo volar papeles por el piso era lo único que se movía por la ciudad y el sonido que este hacía era la única sinfonía que se podía escuchar. A Lucas y a Dawn les pareció estar paseando por una ciudad fantasma.

Pasado un tiempo, aun sorprendidos, llegaron al museo minero de la ciudad, el cual para su fortuna si se encontraba abierto. El museo minero era junto a la mina los lugares de mayor interés de Pirita.

Cuando ambos ingresaron al lugar observaron una gran cantidad de fósiles puestos en exhibición, pudieron notar que aunque el museo estaba abierto, no había mucha gente y esto aumentaba la curiosidad de los muchachos, pero rápidamente Lucas se distrajo viendo el fósil de un pokemon bastante grande e imponente. Al ver los restos de aquel pokemon quedó sorprendido y quiso sacar su pokedex para ver de que pokemon se trataba, pero recordó que se lo habían robado.

—Es verdad no tengo mi pokedex—se lamentó el chico de gorra.

—No te preocupes usaré el mío—expresó la peli azul buscando su artefacto.

—No es necesario—dijo una voz familiar para los dos—es un Bastiodon.

Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con Roco, el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad. Les explicó que los vio entrar y que le sorprendió mucho, porque ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer en la ciudad y les preguntó que hacían allí. Lucas le comentó que había ganado un fósil y que le habían contado que para revivirlo tenía que ir a aquel museo. Roco sonrió al observar el fósil y le dijo que de él resucitaría un Cranidos como el que él tenía.

De esta forma el líder de gimnasio les pidió que lo acompañaran. Los llevó a la parte de atrás del museo y mientras se dirigían allí pudieron observar la gran cantidad de pokemon fosilizados que habían en exhibición. Así entraron a una habitación donde habían algunos sujetos vestidos con batas blancas, Roco les explicó que eran científicos que trabajaban día y noche investigando los fósiles que encontraban.

Uno de ellos se acercó al entrenador de tipo roca y lo saludó muy amablemente. El hombre tenía una estatura normal, su cabello era negro y su piel trigueña.

— ¡Roco! Es un gusto tenerte aquí en el museo—expresó el científico—pero… ¿No deberías estar en el gimnasio?.

—Sí, pero hoy no hay mucho movimiento así que vengo a cuidar el museo. ¿Que no viste las noticias?—expresó el líder.

—No—contestó el científico— ¿Qué pasó?.

—Fue un ataque de unos criminales en ciudad Vetusta, pero te lo cuento luego. Ahora te quiero presentar a dos entrenadores elegidos por el profesor, el es Lucas y ella es Dawn—dijo el líder presentándolos.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hans y soy el encargado de resucitar a los fósiles—comentó el científico con mucho orgullo.

—Es por eso que los traje aquí—continuó diciendo Roco—Lucas tiene un fósil y nos gustaría que nos des una mano con eso, si tienes tiempo.

El científico se entusiasmó mucho e invitó a todos a que lo siguieran. Así los llevó junto a una extraña máquina y le pidió a Lucas que les prestara su fósil. Él se lo dio y este lo colocó en una abertura de dicho aparato y escribiendo algunos algoritmos extraños en su computadora, expresó que todo estaba listo.

El extraño artefacto empezó a funcionar, se prendieron algunos foquitos que tenía y comenzó a hacer un ruido muy fuerte, para luego estallar en una explosión que lleno de humo el lugar, cuando este se disipó, pudieron ver en el lugar que estaba el fósil un pequeño Cranidos durmiendo. Hans metió al pokemon en una pokeball y le dijo a Lucas que lo llevaría un rato a su laboratorio para ver si el pokemon se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Mientras esperaban al científico los tres tomaron asiento en unas sillas que se encontraban en el lugar. El muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde estaba muy emocionado por tener un pokemon prehistórico en su equipo y no tenía problema en demostrarlo.

—Un Cránidos en mi equipo, no puedo creerlo, es genial—expresó Lucas con mucha felicidad.

—Ya lo sabemos—dijo Dawn algo cansada de escuchar lo mismo.

Roco sonrió al ver la tonta discusión de sus amigos, pero rápidamente su expresión se volvió seria, ya que algo le preocupaba.

—Ustedes vienen de ciudad Vetusta. ¿No es así?—preguntó el líder de gimnasio.

—Sí—contestó Dawn algo sorprendida.

— ¿Escucharon sobre derrumbe del edificio? fueron los de la corporación Galaxia estoy seguro—afirmó Roco con rabia.

— ¿Escuchar?—dijo Lucas—estuvimos ahí y sí, son ellos los culpables.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente por unos segundos hasta que Roco expresó con mucha molestia que por culpa de ese acontecimiento toda la región estaba en alerta y que por eso las calles de ciudad Pirita estaban tan vacías.

Para cortar ese tenso momento llegó Hans con la pokeball que contenía al nuevo pokemon de Lucas. El científico le dijo que Cranidos estaba en buenas condiciones y de este modo le entregó la pokeball del pokemon tipo Roca, haciendo que se olvidaran por unos instantes del mal sabor que tenían por la conversación. Lucas llamó al pokemon para poder conocerlo, este era muy juguetón y rápidamente se encariño con el chico.

—Vaya parece que ya te quiere mucho—dijo Dawn alegre de ver a su amigo con su nuevo compañero.

—Cranidos es un muy buen pokemon, si lo entrenas bien te será muy útil y fiel—comentó Roco.

—Sí—contestó—y muchas gracias profesor Hans—dijo Lucas regresando a su pokemon.

De esta forma Lucas y Dawn dijeron que debían irse, pero antes de que salieran del lugar Roco les pidió que tuvieran cuidado. Al salir del museo fueron a buscar un lugar para dormir porque ya estaba oscureciendo, pero todo en la ciudad estaba cerrado, así que decidieron seguir su camino y se dirigieron de nuevo a la ruta 207.

Aquella ruta estaba oscura por la noche y no había nadie, debido a la hora y por las circunstancias que vivía la región. Así rápidamente llegaron al monte Corona, el cual por dentro era una cueva oscura y húmeda.

—No puedo creer que estoy en el famoso monte Corona—dijo Lucas observando todo el lugar con mucha admiración— ¿sabes que este monte atraviesa casi toda la región?—dijo queriendo comentar el dato curioso.

—Sí Lucas, todo las personas de aquí lo saben—dijo Dawn riendo por el entusiasmo de su amigo—parece que no salías mucho de pueblo Hojaverde—se burló.

—Sinceramente no lo hacía—contestó algo avergonzado—pero sabes, no me gusta estar en cuevas oscuras por la noche, mejor la atravesamos y acampamos en la siguiente ruta—sugirió el muchacho.

La peli azul le dio la razón y lo jaló del brazo para avanzar por la cueva. Luego de un rato, llegaron hasta unas escaleras, hechas sobre las rocas de la cueva para que la gente pudiera pasar sin problemas, ambos las subieron y en la cima se encontraron con un hombre de pelo celeste, el cual le era muy familiar a Lucas.

—Se suele decir que la región de Sinnoh empieza en el monte Corona—expresó aquel extraño sujeto mirando la profundidad de la cueva—En un mundo recién creado…Donde el tiempo empieza a correr y el espacio se extiende sin límites. No hay cabida para las disputas—decía con mucha seriedad—Y, sin embargo, eso es lo que nos encontramos. El espíritu humano es débil y el mundo ha sufrido por ello. En mi opinión hemos llegado a un punto insostenible—terminó ante la atenta mirada de los chicos.

—Está loco, debemos pasar sin llamar su atención—susurró Dawn a Lucas.

—A ese tipo ya lo vi en el lago veraz con Barry y también decía muchas cosas raras—recordó el muchacho algo preocupado.

El sujeto comenzó a reír y se volteó a mirarlos. Ambos pudieron notar que llevaba una vestimenta muy parecida a los de la corporación Galaxia. Fue entonces que entraron en pánico, la peli azul se tomó del brazo de su amigo y así miraron al misterioso hombre con una expresión de enojo y desesperación.

—Ustedes deben ser los entrenadores que eligió Serbal para ayudarlo en su investigación—dijo el hombre con mucha seguridad.

Que aquel hombre supiera eso alteró aún más a los muchachos, quienes solamente querían salir del lugar y estar bien lejos de aquel siniestro personaje.

— ¿Co…co…cómo sabes quiénes somos?—preguntó Lucas más nervioso que un Psyduck con jaqueca.

El hombre sonrió sin dejar de tener el ceño fruncido y sacó de su bolsillo la pokedex de Lucas. Al ver el artefacto que el profesor le había confiado le hizo sentir mucha rabia al joven de gorra roja, quien le exigió que se lo de vuelva. El hombre sin darle mucha importancia se lo arrojó a él, expresando que ya no lo necesitaba.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó esta vez Dawn, mientras se escondía detrás de su amigo.

—Mi nombre es Helio—dijo con mucha seriedad.

Al escuchar aquel nombre sintieron escalofríos, era como si el miedo recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aquel hombre parado delante de ellos era el responsable de grandes atrocidades que habían ocurrido en Sinnoh.

—Me han comentado que ustedes han sido un gran problema para mis subordinados y no cometeré el mismo error que Fortuny hace diez años—dijo con una mirada maliciosa—yo no los subestimaré, los eliminaré ahora, antes de que se vuelvan más fuertes y realmente sean una molestia—dijo llamando a su Gyarados.

El pokemon no era normal, era más grande de lo usual y de color negro, parecía esos pokemon modificados por el suero que hacían en aquel edificio. Lucas no perdió su tiempo y llamó a Grotle, mientras Dawn a Prinplup.

Grotle atacó con hojas afiladas y Prinplup con rayo burbuja, pero ninguno de los ataques le dañó al enorme pokemon, quien con un golpe con su cola mandó a volar a ambos dejándolos debilitados. Sus entrenadores fueron junto a ellos y los regresaron a sus pokeballs, mientras se encontraban muy sorprendidos de la fuerza del Gyarados del jefe de la corporación Galaxia.

—No se resistan más—expresó Helio muy tranquilo.

—Dawn usa a Rotom, es tipo eléctrico puede dañar mucho a Gyarados—sugirió Lucas nervioso.

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza, llamó a su simpático pokemon eléctrico y le ordenó que atacara con impactrueno al extraño Gyarados, pero a este no parecía hacerle mucho daño la descarga. Así el pokemon modificado atacó a Rotom con pulso dragón y lo dejó debilitado, siendo regresado por Dawn a su pokeball.

El ambiente quedó en silencio. Para Lucas el tiempo dejó de tener sentido, ya no podían hacer nada porque ninguno de los pokemon que tenían podía hacerle frente a esa abominación que en algún momento fue un simple Gyarados. Ambos retrocedieron hasta chocar contra la pared de la cueva, se abrazaron sentándose en el piso con mucho miedo, mientras Helio con mucha sangre fría le dijo a su pokemon que los acabara con un hiper rayo.

Cuando el gigantesco monstruo iba a liberar una gran cantidad de energía sobre los entrenadores, una bola sombra golpeó al Gyarados haciendo que fallara el ataque, produciendo un pequeño derrumbe en la cueva.

Lucas cubrió a su amiga para que no se lastimara con rocas que se esparcieron debido a la explosión por todo el lugar. Cuando la polvareda levantada por el ataque se dispersó un hombre encapuchado apareció con un Darkrai.

— ¿Fortuny?—pensó Helio confundido.

El misterioso hombre les ordenó a los chicos que escaparan, quienes no lo dudaron dos veces y salieron corriendo. Mientras el Gyarados de Helio se enfrentaba a Darkrai. Cuando estos chicos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, el encapuchado llamó a un Blaziken quien golpeó el techo de la cueva produciendo un derrumbe, tapando el camino para que Helio no pudiera ir tras los chicos.

Lucas y Dawn corrieron sin parar hasta salir del monte Corona. Una vez afuera se detuvieron respirando muy agitadamente, estaban muy alterados por lo que les acababa de pasar. Dawn abrazó a Lucas lagrimeando del nerviosismo para calmarse, el chico correspondió el gesto y le sugirió que era mejor alejarse un poco más y luego preparar las cosas para acampar y descansar. La peli azul asintió y continuaron, pero sin decir nada los dos se preguntaban quién era el misterioso sujeto que les había salvado, lo que sí sabían es que le debían una.

En tanto, en la isla donde se encontraba la liga pokemon, llegaba un helicóptero. Mientras en el edificio que estaba ubicado junto a tres estadios muy grandes, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa cuadrangular los cinco entrenadores con mejor ranking en la región, los cuatro altos mandos y la campeona. Estaban discutiendo los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la región.

Cynthia explicó lo que había visto en ciudad Vetusta. Comentó acerca de los experimentos de la corporación Galaxia y sobre el misterioso sujeto que la había atacado.

—Ese Helio me enferma, primero dejó sin energía eléctrica a mi pueblo y ahora juega con los pokemon, debemos detenerlo—expresó Alecran muy molesto.

—Lectro me comentó eso de que fueron atacados por un hombre con un Darkrai, pero me dijo que no fue Fortuny—comentó Delos con mucha seriedad.

—Le deje a Lectro la misión de que investigara sobre el tema—explicó Cynthia.

En tanto una señora mayor, la más vieja del grupo, les comentó que ella había escuchado de movimientos raros cerca de los tres lagos más importantes de Sinnoh.

—Bien, Fausto tú iras al lago agudeza a investigar y le diré a Inverna que te ayude—ordenó Cynthia.

—Como diga jefa—dijo Fausto bromeando.

—Alecran tú iras al lago veraz y tú Delos iras al lago valor—dijo Cynthia a sus compañeros.

—Cynthia, sé que me tienes mucho respeto por haber sido mucho tiempo campeona, pero puedes asignarme misiones—expresó Gaia—hace tiempo que estoy investigando hacia Rocavelo y el lago valor. Déjame ir por favor.

La campeona sonrió y aceptó la petición de la anciana. Entonces le dijo a Delos que regresara a ciudad canal y que estuviera atento a cualquier llamado. Fue entonces que una escandalosa discusión se escuchó en el pasillo.

—¡Solo quieres que me quede afuera para estar solo con esa rubia!—exclamó una voz femenina.

—¡Están todos los del alto mando también!—respondió un hombre.

— ¿Por qué entonces no puedo pasar?.

—Porque solo pueden estar aquí la campeona, los altos mandos y los líderes de gimnasio.

—Soy una líder de Gimnasio.

—¡De Johto!

Fausto empezó a reír y dijo que le parecía que Lectro no estaba solo. Cynthia rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por su amigo pelirrojo. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y entraron Lectro y Yasmina.

—Lamento el escándalo—dijo Lectro con mucha seriedad, pero aun así se podía notar que estaba avergonzado.

—No te preocupes—expresó la campeona—me alegra verte aquí Yasmina—dijo amablemente.

—Sí claro—respondió molesta con los brazos cruzados.

Lectro comentó lo que había descubierto, que el Darkrai no tenía nada que ver con Fortuny y que el misterioso hombre que los atacó tenía otro Darkrai aparte del que conocían. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las afirmaciones del líder de gimnasio, porque creían que los legendarios eran únicos.

—Creo que iré a consultarle esto a mi abuela en pueblo Caelestis—dijo la campeona luego de escuchar a su amigo.

—Yo iré contigo—expresó Lectro al instante.

—¡Que! Entonces yo también iré—dijo Yasmina agarrándose del brazo del rubio, quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lástima que no puedo ir con ustedes, porque sería muy divertido—dijo Fausto viendo el rostro molesto de su mejor amigo.

De esta manera todos se dirigieron al lugar que tenían asignado para realizar sus misiones, ya que la crisis en Sinnoh ya no era solo un rumor, sino una realidad de la cual todos su habitantes estaban al tanto.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret y a the willyrex por sus reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión por que siempre es bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Por la mañana en ciudad Corazón, una metrópolis muy importante de Sinnoh debido a la gran cantidad de turistas que recorren sus calles producto de los imponentes espectáculos brindados en los concursos pokemon y de la plaza amistad, un lugar donde entrenadores y pokemon fortalecen sus lazos y comparten unos con otros sus experiencias; un muchacho rubio salía muy alegremente del centro pokemon mirando una medalla, la cual había ganado minutos atrás en el gimnasio de la ciudad.

—Al fin tengo mi tercera medalla—expresó Barry orgulloso de sí mismo.

El joven se encontraba feliz porque realmente le había costado mucho vencer a la líder del gimnasio, pero gracias a Monferno y a Staravia pudo derrotar a los fantasmagóricos pokemon de esta. También su estado de alegría se debía a que en esos momentos estaba un paso delante de Lucas, a quien se le había adelantado. Sentía que podía vencer a cualquier persona.

Caminando por la calles del centro de la ciudad mientras el rubio seguía recordando su última batalla de gimnasio con una sonrisa en el rostro, observando su medalla. Una voz desconocida para el muchacho llamó su atención.

—Veo que eres un entrenador y si ganaste esa medalla no eres malo—expresó un chico pelirrojo—yo Bulgur te desafío a un combate—expresó entusiasmado.

Barry observó al joven y notó que este estaba acompañado de una chica muy linda, de cabello corto y negro. La joven llevaba un vestido del mismo color que su pelo y parecía ser muy tranquila. La chica se presentó diciendo que su nombre era Sémola, a lo que el muchacho hizo lo mismo diciéndoles su nombre y su pueblo de origen.

Al escuchar pueblo Hojaverde, la joven recordó rápidamente al muchacho de gorra roja con quien había tenido un combate en la ruta 204 y no pudo contener la curiosidad de preguntarle al inquieto muchacho, quien se movía mucho cada vez que hablaba, si lo conocía.

—Así que eres de pueblo Hojaverde, por casualidad, ¿no conoces a un chico llamado Lucas?—preguntó Sémola muy interesada.

—Claro que lo conozco—contestó Barry—es mi mejor amigo y mi rival—agregó.

—¿Tú rival?—expresó mirando al joven incrédula—el parece más fuerte—señaló la joven.

El último comentario que hizo aquella chica molestó a Barry porque le tocó el orgullo y rápidamente la desafió a un combate. Pero en ese momento Bulgur los interrumpió y le señaló a su compañera que ella había combatido la última vez y que en esa ocasión le tocaba a él.

Sémola le dijo que no había problema y agregó que no le interesaba tener rivales débiles. Bulgur estaba emocionado porque tenía muchas ganas de combatir y Barry por su parte se encontraba muy nervioso por la actitud de la chica.

—Te demostraré lo fuerte que soy—aseguró el rubio.

Mientras, muy cerca de la ciudad, más específicamente en la ruta 208, el otro entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde con su compañera, la linda chica de cabellos azules, se encontraban caminando en silencio luego de haber guardado las cosas que usaron para acampar en dicho tramo.

El clima era soleado, aunque debido a los fuertes vientos de la región no hacía demasiado calor. Ambos caminaban en silencio, pensando en la horrible situación que habían vivido en la noche anterior, en que estuvieron a unos pocos segundos de morir si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de aquel hombre encapuchado. Lucas no pudo dormir pensando en quien podría ser ese sujeto y porque les había ayudado. Dawn por su parte no podía olvidar que aquel hombre tenía dos pokemon poco comunes, sabía que uno era un legendario y que el otro era de otra región, lo cual le dejaba con más dudas que certezas.

El susto que se llevaron fue tan grande que Lucas rechazó varios desafíos hechos por entrenadores que paseaban por la ruta, eso era porque el muchacho lo único que quería era llegar a la ciudad, la cual por cómo estaba la región no era muy segura tampoco pero siempre lo era más que estar ellos dos solos en el bosque.

Fue entonces que el huevo que cargaba el muchacho en sus manos comenzó a moverse, cortando el momento de angustia. El huevo comenzó a romperse y un pokemon blanco, con pequeños brazos y piernas salió de este. Lucas rápidamente sacó su pokedex y vio que era un Togepi, un pokemon de tipo normal.

—Togepi—repitió Lucas sonriéndole al pokemon.

—Es muy lindo—dijo Dawn.

En ese momento el pokemon se asustó y comenzó a agitarse haciendo que Lucas lo soltase. De esta forma el pokemon fue corriendo rápidamente para alejarse de su entrenador. El muchacho de gorra miró a su amiga sorprendido, ya que no entendía la reacción de su Togepi, y fueron tras él rápidamente.

El recién nacido no era muy veloz, así que tarde o temprano lo alcanzarían, pero antes de que esto ocurra, mientras el pokemon se distraía preocupado porque lo estaban alcanzando, chocó contra otro y de esta forma Lucas lo agarró y lo cargó en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué escapas?—preguntó el muchacho.

Fue entonces que una chica se acercó al pokemon con el cual chocó Togepi. La joven tenía más o menos la misma de edad que ellos, era rubia, alta y su piel blanca como el algodón. Vestía un top naranja, unos shorts azules y también llevaba una cinta roja en el pelo. La joven también cargó a su pokemon y se iba a disculpar cuando se fijó en la peli azul.

—¿Dawn?—dijo la chica sorprendida.

—Tecla—expresó la peli azul.

Ambas se abrazaron dejando un poco de lado a Lucas, quien miraba la escena bastante sorprendido porque no se esperaba encontrar a una conocida de su amiga. Se fijó en Tecla tenía una pinta muy relajada y algo excéntrica, pero concluyó que su amigo era bastante peculiar así que no podía decir nada.

—No puedo creer que nos encontremos así—dijo Dawn aun entusiasmada de ver a su amiga.

—Sí, es que justo se me escapó mi Glameow—dijo acariciando al pokemon—es muy travieso—agregó—y ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Bueno…el profesor Serbal me dio la misión de ayudarlo en su investigación y de paso acompaño a Lucas en su viaje—explicó señalando a su compañero.

Tecla miró a Lucas y acercó su rostro demasiado al del muchacho, dejando a este algo incómodo y avergonzado. Lo miró por un tiempo y con una sonrisa en el rostro expresó que le parecía muy guapo, comentario que alteró a la peli azul y avergonzó mucho más al chico, quien ya tenía su cara roja como la mitad de una pokeball.

—¡Tecla!—exclamó Dawn.

—Tranquila amiga nunca te sacaría a tu novio—expresó riendo la rubia.

—¡Tecla!

—Entonces no es tu novio, ya entiendo es complicado—dijo la chica para burlarse de Dawn, quien estaba más roja que un tomate.

Lucas observaba la escena sin emitir ninguna opinión, luego se percató que Togepi se quedó dormido en sus brazos, producto de la discusión de las chicas. El muchacho aprovechó esto para meterlo en una pokeball y así asegurar a un nuevo integrante para su equipo.

Después de la pequeña y divertida discusión entre las amigas, Tecla los invitó a su casa para almorzar. Mientras iban le contaron a Lucas como se conocieron y le explicaron que la rubia era una chica muy pero muy inteligente y que se dedicaba a realizar inventos, fue así que le comentó que ella fue la que creo el sistema para poder mandar pokemon de un lugar a otro desde sus pokeball y que haciendo un trabajo para el profesor conoció a la peli azul. Así fue todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa donde vivía Tecla con sus padres en el centro de ciudad Corazón.

En tanto no muy lejos del lugar se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre Barry y Bulgur. Estaban peleando el Staravia del rubio contra el Torkoal del pelirrojo, la cual era la última batalla del combate, que hasta el momento estaba igualado. Fue entonces que el pokemon tipo volador golpeó con ataque ala al pokemon de fuego haciendo un remolino que mandó volar a su adversario y le hizo estrellarse contra un poste de luz, quedando este fuera de combate.

—Sí—celebró Barry junto con su pokemon—que te pareció eso chica gótica—expresó dirigiéndose a Sémola.

—Nada mal, pero no creo que todavía estés a mi altura—contestó volteándose para marcharse—vayámonos Bulgur debes entrenar mucho si te gana es te entrenador.

—Solo me confié eso es todo—se excusó el pelirrojo.

La actitud de la chica molestó mucho a Barry quien se quejó y le aseguró que la próxima vez se enfrentaría a ella y le ganaría. Sémola escuchó el berrinche del muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde pero simplemente lo ignoró.

—Presumida—expresó Barry molesto marchándose.

En tanto en casa de Tecla la joven le había hecho pasar a su habitación mientras su madre les preparaba algo para comer. Al entrar en la habitación de la chica, tanto Lucas como Dawn quedaron sorprendidos al ver la gran cantidad de hojas, cuadernos y bollos de papel esparcidos por todo el lugar.

—El orden no es lo tuyo—dijo Dawn impresionada.

—No—contestó riendo Tecla—cuando trabajo no me doy cuenta, y entre algoritmos y formulas se me acumulan estos papeles—explicó la rubia—por cierto Lucas, tú quieres desafiar a la líder de esta ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Así es—contestó el muchacho.

—Entonces pueden quedarse aquí esta noche y la enfrentas mañana. Además me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor esta noche—dijo de manera pícara la joven haciendo que Lucas se sonroje.

—¡Tecla!—exclamó nuevamente Dawn.

—Tranquila solo bromeaba—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Lucas.

—De hecho me gustaría ir a enfrentarla ahora—dijo el chico de gorra aun sonrojado.

La chica tomó asiento junto al muchacho, porque le gustaba incomodarlo y molestarle de paso a su amiga, y le comentó que el gimnasio de la ciudad solo abría hasta el mediodía, porque la líder Fantina a la tarde se encontraba trabajando para los concursos pokemon que se celebraban en la ciudad.

Lucas lamentó eso porque tenía muchas ganas de luchar en el gimnasio, pero como no había de otra tenía que tranquilizarse y esperar hasta el día siguiente. Tecla volvió a insistir para que se quedaran, a lo que ambos aceptaron, porque les resultaría más barato que ir a un hotel en una de las ciudades más caras de la región. Luego Tecla les dijo que después de almorzar podían ir a ver los concursos, esto interesó bastante a Lucas, porque él nunca había estado en un acontecimiento como ese.

En tanto, al norte de la región, un barco llegaba al puerto de la ciudad Puntaneva, una ciudad muy pequeña caracterizada porque allí durante todo el año cae nieve y la temperatura por ende es muy baja. En dicha embarcación se encontraba Fausto, el alto mando número tres en el ranking de Sinnoh, abrigado desde la cabeza a los pies, ya que no le gustaba mucho el frío.

Una vez en el puerto se puso a mirar por todos lados, hasta que una voz femenina llamó su atención.

—Inverna, que gusto me da verte—expresó el alto mando.

Inverna era una chica con la misma edad que el pelirrojo, de pelo negro, ojos color marrón claro y piel blanca. Iba vestida con una camisa mangas largas, con los botones de las mangas desabrochadas, una mini falda color marrón, unos zapatos del mismo color y llevaba su abrigo atado a la cintura.

—Creo que exageraste con tu abrigo—se burló la joven al ver al pelirrojo.

—Sabes muy bien que odio el frío. No entiendo cómo pueden vivir aquí—dijo Fausto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Es cuestión de costumbre—afirmó la líder de gimnasio—ahora vamos y me cuentas mejor la situación.

Así la líder llevó a Fausto a su gimnasio donde este se hospedaría para luego dirigirse al lago agudeza. Durante el camino Inverna le comentó que entrenadores y personas que iban al lago habían visto gente vestida de manera extraña merodeando la orilla del lago, cosa que llamó mucho la atención del entrenador de tipo fuego, quien estaba seguro que eran los de la corporación Galaxia.

—Haremos guardia aquí para ver si vemos algo—dijo la líder.

—Sería mejor si subimos a uno de estos árboles, así no nos verán y tendremos un mejor panorama—opinó Fausto subiendo a uno que tenía junto a él.

A Inverna le pareció buena idea y lo siguió hasta que quedaron sentados en la rama del árbol, donde podían ver perfectamente todo el lago agudeza. De esta forma pasaron varias horas y ambos estaban muy aburridos, ya que no se veía nada y para colmo a medida que oscurecía hacía más frío y eso molestaba mucho al alto mando.

—Todavía no entiendo como no te mueres de frío vestida así—dijo Fausto tiritando.

—Ya te lo dije, es costumbre—recalcó la joven riéndose de la poca tolerancia al frío que tenía su amigo.

Una vez que el sol se metió, pudieron ver a unos cuantos hombres caminando al borde del lago, llevando consigo muchas cosas que desde lejos no podían diferenciar. Casi al instante Fausto expresó que se trataban de los secuaces de Helio y así fue junto con Inverna a enfrentar a esos reclutas. Estando frente a estos le exigieron que se detuvieran, pero una voz femenina les ordenó que siguieran y se dirigió hacia los intrusos.

Los dos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Era una mujer de cabello rozado, bastante alta y tenía una expresión diabólica en el rostro. Vestía de una manera extravagante como todos los miembros de la corporación Galaxia.

—Miren a quienes tenemos aquí. La líder de tipo hielo y el alto mando especializado en tipo fuego, que contradicción—expresó la mujer riendo levemente de su chiste.

—Cómo líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad te exijo que tú y tus hombres se vayan de aquí—dijo Inverna con tono imperativo.

La mujer no contestó y sacó dos pokeball de las cuales salieron dos pokemon desconocidos tanto para Fausto como para Inverna. Uno parecía un Crobat y el otro un Skuntank solo que estos eran más grandes, feos, no eran del color que debían ser y parecían muy agresivos. El pelirrojo recordó lo que Cynthia le había comentado sobre los pokemon que vio en ciudad Vetusta y no dudó de que esos pokemon fueron modificados.

—Ten cuidado, esos pokemon no son normales—señaló Fausto—fueron modificados para ser más fuertes y salvajes—agregó.

—Eso es horrible—expresó Inverna furiosa—pero no permitiré que destruyan este lugar—dijo llamando a su Froslass.

El alto mando no se quedó atrás y mando a la batalla a su Infernape. De esta forma empezaron a pelear contra los poderosos pokemon de aquella mujer extraña. El Crobat voló muy alto para luego bajar a gran velocidad hacia Infernape quien atacó con envite ígneo, cuando estos dos pokemon colisionaron una gran explosión hubo en lugar alumbrando con el fuego el ambiente oscuro del bosque a esas horas. El pokemon de Fausto cayó sobre la nieve debilitado, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo, ya que el ataque más potente de su pokemon no le había hecho ni un rasguño a aquel monstruo que alguna vez fue un Crobat.

En tanto el Skuntank esquivó el rayo hielo que le tiró el pokemon de tipo hielo y aprovechando el doble tipo de su oponente atacó con un tajo umbrío al pokemon de la líder debilitándolo de un solo golpe. Inverna no lo podía creer, ella nunca había perdido de esa forma en su vida, realmente estaba muy sorprendida por la fuerza de esas bestias.

Fue entonces que una gran explosión ocurrió en el lago, la cual se pudo ver hasta en ciudad Puntaneva. Fausto se lanzó sobre Inverna para que esta no se lastimara y luego pudieron ver como un pequeño pokemon salía del lago. La mujer de pelo roza sacó una pokeball bastante extraña y la arrojó hacia el pokemon, quedando este atrapado sin poner resistencia alguna, luego un Helicóptero salió de entre el humo de la explosión subiendo a los reclutas y a la mujer, quienes regresando a sus pokemon a sus pokeballs miraba con una sonrisa a los dos entrenadores derrotados que se encontraban en la nieve junto a sus compañeros.

—¿Quién era ese pokemon?—dijo Inverna ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse.

—No lo sé, pero debo comunicárselo a Cynthia de inmediato—expresó Fausto nervioso.

Mientras, en el camino que unía ciudad Corazón con ciudad Pradera, en la mansión del multimillonario Fortuny, este se encontraba como siempre triste y cansado, por la soledad que sentía desde que había perdido a su hija. Se dirigió a su despacho para mirar fotos de él con su difunta esposa y con hija, mientras tomaba un trago para así relajarse un poco.

Al entrar a la habitación, todo estaba muy oscuro, hasta que de repente la puerta se cerró y la luz se prendió, dos personas estaban custodiando la puerta. Esto sorprendió al hombre que indignado y a la vez asustado les preguntó quiénes eran, pero una voz gruesa, que venía desde su escritorio, le llamó su atención.

—Aquí seré yo quien hace las preguntas—dijo un hombre dando la vuelta la silla del escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

—Helio—expresó Fortuny nervioso empezando a sudar.

—Venus, Saturno, déjennos a solas unos minutos—ordenó con mucha seriedad.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, el viejo Fortuny sudaba del miedo que le hacía tener a aquel sujeto delante, no entendía que podría buscar de él.

—¿Dime que haces aquí?—preguntó Fortuny.

—Ya te dije que aquí las preguntas las hago yo—recalcó Helio con un tono intimidante—Fortuny, en el día de ayer me encontré con un sujeto misterioso que tenía un Darkrai. ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

El viejo millonario al oír la pregunta de Helio, recordó la visita del líder de ciudad Marina, quien le había preguntado algo bastante parecido. Fortuny tragó saliva y le comentó que Lectro le había hablado de una persona que lo atacó con un Darkrai.

—Así que atacó a Lectro y luego me atacó a mí. Interesante—pensó en voz alta—espero que no estés mintiendo.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Fortuny nervioso moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

Helio sonrió y largó una pequeña risa, luego miró al viejo y le dijo que era patético y que no entendía como alguna vez en su vida pudo seguirlo. Tras decir esto se acercó a la puerta para marcharse del lugar.

—Helio—dijo con miedo llamando la atención de su inesperada visita—no cometas el mismo error que yo, lo puedes lamentar mucho, créeme—advirtió mirándolo de frente mientras le temblaban las piernas.

—Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo—preguntó Helio mientras Fortuny negaba con la cabeza—Tú tenías un punto débil y yo no lo tengo—explicó con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro—te podría matar ahora mismo, pero creo que es mejor castigo mantenerte con vida ¿verdad?—preguntó mientras se ponía a reír eufóricamente.

Cuando dejo de reír salió del despacho del viejo y se retiró de la mansión, Fortuny se agarró de la cabeza y comenzó a llorar por muchas razones, ya que tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, era como si se había visto a él años atrás. En eso una de sus sirvientas, al verlo en ese estado le ayudó a levantarse y le dijo que llamaría a su médico, Fortuny aceptó moviendo la cabeza aun temblando del susto.

En esos momentos, en pueblo Caelestis, llegaban Cynthia, Lectro y Yasmina a la casa de la abuela de la campeona, quien era una famosa investigadora de todas las leyendas de la región. Al llegar al pueblo, casi a la media noche, pudieron notar que la puerta de la casa de su abuela estaba curiosamente abierta.

—Es muy extraño, mi abuela nunca deja la puerta abierta—dijo Cynthia dejando sus cosas en la entrada de la casa.

—Tal vez se le olvidó—expresó Yasmina—es un pueblo pequeño, no creo que haya muchos ladrones—opinó.

—Igual es extraño.

La campeona llamó a su abuela, pero nadie le contestaba. Así que se dirigió a su oficina y en el camino pudo ver muchas cosas tiradas por el piso, hasta que llegó a la oficina y vio que todo estaba desordenado, papeles, biblioratos, mapas y otras cosas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y en el piso del otro lado del escritorio estaba la profesora Carolina, la abuela de Cynthia.

Cynthia preocupada le escuchó el pulso para ver si estaba con vida, para su fortuna seguía viva, así que Lectro la cargó hasta su habitación. La campeona estaba muy nerviosa no esperaba encontrar esa imagen de su abuela tirada en el piso, porque siempre tuvo a su abuela como una persona fuerte a la cual admiraba mucho y pensar que alguien la humilló de esa manera le daba mucha rabia e impotencia, así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

—Iré a ver como se encuentra—le dijo Lectro a Yasmina—quédate con la profesora y avísanos si despierta.

—Está bien—contestó la líder de Johto—pero no te tardes—le advirtió la castaña mientras se sentaba junto a la cama donde estaba la anciana.

La campeona de Sinnoh se encontraba sentada en las afueras de la casa de su abuela en una vieja hamaca donde solía descansar cuando era solo una niña. Cynthia se encontraba mirando las estrellas las cuales en su pueblo se podía ver en gran cantidad por la poca luz que había en lugar. Lectro se dirigió hacia ella se recostó sobre uno de los árboles que sostenía la hamaca con mucha seriedad.

—Tu abuela estará bien—dijo Lectro tratando de calmar a la rubia.

—Sí pero no puedo creer que le haya pasado esto, te juro que si le tuviera a Helio delante mio ahora mismo yo lo…lo…ma—dijo siendo interrumpida.

—No digas eso, tu abuela está bien, yo no permitiré que te ensucies las manos con la sangre de ese imbécil, si alguien aquí lo va matar seré yo—expresó Lectro con mucha rabia.

Al oír las palabras de su amigo pudo darse cuenta que esos sentimientos de odio no eran buenos para ella. Desde que el maestro de Lectro murió a manos de Helio siempre ella había tratado de convencer a su amigo de que cruzar esa línea no era bueno por más de que el líder de la corporación Galaxia se lo mereciera. La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó al líder de tipo eléctrico, quien se puso nervioso, algo habitual en el cuándo estaba con ella, lo cual no le gustaba sentir pero ya se había dado cuenta que le era imposible evitarlo.

—Lectro. No mates a Helio—pidió Cynthia mirándolo a los ojos.

—Cynthia. No creo que pueda contenerme si tengo la oportunidad—confesó el rubio con mucha seriedad.

—Si tienes la oportunidad, piensa en mí y no lo hagas. El pagará sus crímenes como todo criminal, no permitiré que se lleve tu humanidad consigo—expresó mientras el fuerte viento de las montañas le movía su extensa cabellera amarilla.

—Lo que tú digas—contestó Lectro suspirando.

Cynthia abrazó al muchacho de golpe, cosa que tomó desprevenido a Lectro, pero este le correspondió el abrazo mientras Cynthia se descargaba de las emociones fuertes que vivió esa noche. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Yasmina les dijo que la profesora había despertado y de esa forma fueron rápidamente a verla.

—Te tardaste mucho—reclamó Yasmina.

—Lo siento—contestó Lectro sin ganas de discutir.

En eso Cynthia cuando entró en la habitación de su abuela se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazó diciéndole que estaba muy preocupada y que estaba muy feliz de que estuviera bien. La señora correspondió el abrazo pero luego se alteró y miró a su nieta a los ojos.

—Cynthia mi investigación. Se llevaron mi investigación—dijo la profesora Carolina muy alterada.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret, a prietar y a hugo17yvm por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias enserio.**

 **No olviden en dejar algun comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido, así que no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les deseo una semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Después de almorzar, ya por la tarde, fueron a ver los concursos pokemon, que eran el atractivo máximo de la ciudad. Lucas mientras caminaba con las chicas por las pintorescas calles de Corazón pudo notar que esta no se encontraba como ciudad Pirita, la cual parecía un pueblo fantasma, sin embargo en ciudad Corazón había una gran cantidad de personas recorriendo los establecimientos. Esto llamó mucho la atención del muchacho de gorra, quien preguntó sobre eso a sus acompañantes.

Dawn comprendió a que se refería su amigo y le explicó a Tecla que ellos venían de ciudad Pirita. Le dijo que allí las personas por el miedo que tenían producto de los ataques en ciudad Vetusta no salían de sus casas y las calles estaban vacías. La rubia cambió la expresión divertida que había tenido desde que se habían encontrado con ella por una de seriedad y preocupación. Miró a los chicos, dio un profundo suspiro y les comentó que toda la ciudad estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero explicó que conseguir un lugar en los hoteles o entradas para los concursos era algo muy difícil y costoso, siguió diciendo que las personas reservaban una habitación en los hoteles con varios meses de anticipación y que cerrarlo todo sería un problema grande para la ciudad. Expresó también que la líder Fantina, quien era una gran coordinadora, sostuvo que era mejor continuar con los concursos para que las personas pudieran entretenerse y olvidarse un poco de la crisis que sufría la región.

Lo que Tecla les había comentado a la peli azul le pareció un poco imprudente, si bien no era una mala idea ponerle buena onda a la situación, hacer eventos de gran convocatoria de gente era muy peligroso, ya que si se producía un ataque mucha gente inocente podía morir, como ya había pasado antes.

— ¿Te parece buena idea que continúen los concursos? Digo porque es muy peligroso tener aglomerada una gran cantidad de personas y pokemon en un mismo sitio hoy en día—expresó Dawn.

— Entiendo tu punto, pero si hiciéramos eso, estaríamos haciendo lo que esa gente quiere, esos terroristas quieren que tengamos miedo y aquí no les vamos a dar ese gusto—aseguró con mucha convicción.

Justo en ese momento el semáforo dio luz verde y los tres quedaron en una esquina esperando poder cruzar la calle. Lucas observó a Tecla y aunque concordaba con Dawn que era peligroso, también consideraba que esa forma de pensar de los ciudadanos de Corazón era muy admirable y que era verdad, el hecho de tenerles miedo le daba una ventaja muy grande sobre la gente a Helio y a sus seguidores. Pasado unos pocos minutos el semáforo de peatones les señaló que ya podían cruzar y así luego de caminar unas dos cuadras más, llegaron hasta el lugar donde se realizaban los concursos pokemon.

El auditorio de la ciudad era enorme y antiguo, lo segundo se podía notar por su arquitectura la cual contrastaba mucho con la de la época; pero había sufrido grandes remodelaciones, haciéndole uno de los escenarios más imponentes en cuanto a concursos pokemon se refería.

Lucas estaba sorprendido por lo grande que era el auditorio y pensó que en ese lugar cabría mucha gente. No pudo evitar relacionar que donde se desarrollaría la liga sería igual o más grande y eso al él lo incomodaba un poco, porque siempre había sido muy tímido y no había pensado hasta ese momento que cuando le llegara el momento de combatir allí lo haría ante los ojos de miles de personas. Tragó saliva y se dijo así mismo que aún faltaba mucho y que tenía tiempo para trabajar su miedo escénico.

Fue entonces que su muy inteligente guía les dijo que debían formar fila para conseguir las entradas y al ver la boletería se fijaron que habían muchísimas personas paradas una de tras de otra. Con muy pocas ganas los tres se acercaron para formarse y Tecla se burló un poco de sus amigos ya que explicó que en ese momento no había tanta gente como otras veces, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Lucas y a Dawn.

Pasado media hora Lucas estaba harto formando la fila, por suerte para él los rayos del sol no le daban en la cara gracias a un edificio que tapaba al astro rey. Las chicas le habían dejado encargado comprar las entradas mientras ellas hacían hora en la tienda de regalos del auditorio. Lucas no estaba feliz con quedarse solo esperando su turno, pero lamentablemente para él, no podía decirle que no a dos mujeres que se lo pedían de la manera en que ellas lo hicieron.

—Debería aprender a decir que no—suspiró Lucas mientras veía que ya casi era su turno.

Luego de unos quince minutos más, el muchacho de gorra roja había podido comprar las entradas para ver los concursos. Vio que las chicas lo estaban esperando sentadas en una banca tomando cada una un helado. Lucas se les acercó con una cara de cansancio y una expresión algo molesta.

Dawn al verlo se levantó rápidamente y le entregó una bolsita de color rojo con un moño amarillo. El muchacho quedó sorprendido porque simplemente no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Lucas aun impresionado.

—¿Que no es obvio? es un regalo—expresó Dawn—Venimos de pasar una mala noche y pensé que esto podía animarte.

Lucas sonrió ante lo dicho por la peli azul y vio que contenía la pequeña bolsita. Era un collar con una pequeña medallita con la forma de la mitad de un pokeball. En eso la peli azul le mostró que ella llevaba puesto la otra mitad.

—Es para que siempre recordemos que estamos juntos en esto. No importa lo que pase, los dos juntos somos uno como esta pokeball—expresó algo sonrojada.

Luego de escuchar la explicación de su amiga, Lucas sonrió y se puso el collar. Luego miró a su amiga y le agradeció el gesto diciéndole que ese collar representaba su amistad, también el hecho de que sin importar que estuvieran lejos sabrían que en algún momento se encontrarían porque las dos mitades siempre debían estar juntas para estar completas.

—AWWW—expresó Tecla al ver la tierna escena.

—Te dije en la tienda que no hicieras eso, es molesto—dijo Dawn avergonzada.

Después los tres ingresaron al auditorio y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Lucas nuevamente quedó impresionado al ver lo grande que era el estadio, había mucha gente, pero no estaba lleno, supuso que era por lo que habían hablado antes.

Como habían tardado en la fila, llegaron justo cuando iba a empezar el concurso pokemon, primero salieron los jurados. La primera en aparecer fue una señora de cabellera lila y un peinado muy exagerado. Vestía un vestido del mismo color que su pelo y llevaba unos guantes blancos en la mano que le cubría los brazos hasta los codos. Tecla en ese momento les comento que esa mujer era la líder de gimnasio, Lucas por eso la observó más detenidamente y se puso a pensar que sería ella su próximo desafío.

La sorpresa del muchacho fue cuando presentaron al siguiente jurado, era su madre y la habían nombrado diciendo que ella había sido una de las mejores coordinadoras de Sinnoh. Lucas al escuchar no lo podía creer, sabía que su madre había sido alguna vez coordinadora, por uno o dos listones que encontró en su casa, pero no sabía que había sido tan buena.

—Ese jurado es mi mamá—afirmó Lucas sorprendido.

—No me digas que eres hijo de la talentosísima Casilda—dijo Tecla fijándose que el muchacho se le parecía un poco.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tenía entendido que ella se había mudado a pueblo Hojaverde cuando se retiró—recordó la peli azul.

De este modo fueron presentados dos jurados más y dio inicio al concurso, los tres quedaron impresionados por las presentaciones, nunca habían visto a los pokemon y entrenadores tan bien vestidos y utilizando técnicas de manera tan estética. Lucas estaba maravillado, ya que era la primera vez que veía algo así, incluso Tecla estaba impresionada, porque por más de vivir allí no era de ir frecuentemente a los concursos, porque lo suyo era inventar cosas.

Después del concurso, Lucas no pudo evitar querer hablar con su madre y preguntarle porque no le dijo que era muy conocida en la región. Tuvo algo de problemas con la seguridad del lugar, pero cuando su madre lo vio, les dijo a los guardias que lo dejaran, así los tres entraron al camarín de la madre de Lucas.

—No pensaba que te encontraría aquí Lucas—afirmó su madre dándole un abrazo y fijándose en sus acompañantes. No pudo evitar hacer un comentario—Veo que estas bien acompañado. Díganme ¿alguna de ustedes es la novia de mi hijo?

—Sí ella—señaló Tecla a la peli azul.

— ¡Tecla!—exclamó Dawn avergonzada.

—Me gusta, la apruebo—dijo Casilda molestando a su hijo que estaba muy avergonzado.

La peli azul y el muchacho de gorra negaron nerviosos con sus rostros rojos como las bayas perasi. Tecla y la madre de Lucas simplemente sonrieron al ver lo nerviosos que se pusieron, pero para la suerte de la pareja, Fantina entró al camarín para hablar con su colega.

—Casilda venía preguntarte algo sobre el concurso de mañana—dijo entrando a la habitación—veo que estas con visitas, vendré más tarde.

—No, quédate—expresó la coordinadora—ven te presentaré a mi hijo—señaló.

—Así que tú eres Lucas—dijo mirando al muchacho—tu madre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—Lucas es un entrenador pokemon, quiere participar de la liga—comentó Casilda.

—Eso quiere decir que te enfrentarás a mí. ¿No es así?

Lucas contestó de manera afirmativa asiendo que la mujer sonriera y lo mirara con una expresión desafiante. La líder le dijo que lo esperaría en la mañana del día siguiente si quería enfrentarse con ella, el muchacho asintió y luego la mujer se despidió de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar y se marchó.

Luego la madre los invitó a pasar y sentados en un sofá del camarín se pusieron a charlar de todo lo que les había ocurrido en el viaje, aunque Lucas no quería preocupar a su madre, así que simplemente omitió todos sus encuentros con la corporación Galaxia y Casilda le explicó el porque no le había dicho nada sobre su éxito como coordinadora, diciéndole que era porque quería que tuviera una infancia tranquila alejado de todo lo que significaba ser hijo de una famosa coordinadora. Seguidamente le mostraron sus pokemon y Lucas le enseñó sus medallas, lo que hizo que su madre le dijera que estaba muy orgullosa.

Fue entonces que una joven entró en el camarín y le señaló a la madre de Lucas que ya debía participar de una conferencia de prensa, así de esta forma la mujer se despidió de su hijo y le dijo que al día siguiente iría a verlo combatir contra Fantina, esto puso algo nervioso a Lucas porque sería la primera vez que su madre lo vería combatiendo y no quería hacerlo mal.

Un poco más tarde, ya en la noche, la abuela de Cynthia se había despertado muy preocupada porque los resultados de sus investigaciones habían sido robados. Para tranquilizarse la señora se tomó un calmante que hizo que se durmiera nuevamente, mientras Cynthia se encontraba a su lado pensando en muchas cosas, como sobre lo que había vivido esa noche.

En eso la puerta de la habitación de abrió, era Yasmina quien llevaba consigo una bandeja con plato de sopa y un vaso de jugo; la castaña dejó la comida sobre una mesa que había en el cuarto y le dijo a Cynthia que no se quejara, porque era lo único que pudo hacer con lo que encontró en la heladera de su abuela.

La campeona sonrió con el comentario de la líder, porque así era su abuela, a veces se enfrascaba tanto en sus investigaciones que se olvidaba de ir a comprar cosas para ella.

—Debes comer, estas pasando por mucho estrés y debes estar fuerte—dijo Yasmina apartando la mirada.

—Sí. Muchas gracias—afirmó Cynthia sonriendo.

Cynthia valoró mucho el gesto de Yasmina, ya que sabía que no le caía muy bien y luego se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su abuela y se dirigió para tomar la sopa que le preparó la castaña.

Cuando la líder Johto fue al comedor donde se encontraba Lectro sentado tomando la misma sopa que le había llevado a Cynthia, este le agradeció con una expresión extrañamente alegre para el líder. Esto hizo que Yasmina se sonrojara un poco.

—Sé que no te habrá sido fácil—dijo Lectro.

—Soy bonita pero no tonta—expresó Yasmina—entiendo la situación que está pasando, ahora come yo le daré de comer a los pokemon—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Los pokemon de los tres se encontraban fuera de la casa, porque la mayoría eran demasiado grandes; ya que un Electivire, un Steelix y un Garchomp no entrarían en la casa. Así que le llevaron la comida afuera para que estos pudieran alimentarse cómodamente.

Después, justo en el momento en el que Yasmina entró en la casa, sonó el teléfono y ella atendió, era Fausto y le pidió hablar con Lectro o con Cynthia, así que la castaña llamó a su colega de Sinnoh.

Lectro esperaba que como había contestado Yasmina, su buen amigo se burlaría de él, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó mucha seriedad en la voz del pelirrojo.

—Lectro, los secuaces de Helio capturaron a un pokemon del lago agudeza, creo que es un legendario—comentó Fausto—no pudimos detenerlos—se lamentó.

—Yasmina pone las noticias por favor.

De esta forma chica prendió el televisor y pudieron ver en las noticias que los tres lagos de Sinnoh habían sido atacados. Lectro puso una expresión de nerviosismo y le dijo a Fausto que se lo comunicaría a Cynthia.

Más tarde cuando la campeona fue con la bandeja a la cocina, Lectro y Yasmina, la detuvieron para explicarle de lo que se habían enterado. Cynthia se puso pensativa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. La rubia se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego expresó que debían comunicarse rápidamente con los demás miembros del alto mando.

—No entiendo para que capturan a los pokemon legendarios de los lagos—dijo Cynthia—llama a los demás y diles que nos veremos en ciudad Rocavelo mañana por la mañana—ordenó la campeona.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—preguntó Lectro, quien estaba igual de confundido que Yasmina.

—Dejar de perder el tiempo y solucionar el problema de una vez. Vamos a atacar—contestó Cynthia con mucha seriedad. __

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a hugo17yvm por su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Recuerden que pueden dejar cualquier comentario u opinión ya que siempre sera bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido deseándoles un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos pronto y chau.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el día era gris, el cielo estaba nublado y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente; esto era común en Sinnoh ya que era una región donde el frío era lo habitual en gran parte del año, ya que cuando no había sol el fresco era inevitable.

Lucas y los demás se habían levantado muy temprano, en especial el muchacho, porque en ese día sería su enfrentamiento con Fantina. Estaba más nervioso de lo usual por el hecho de que su madre lo vería combatir por primera vez, lo cual era suficiente motivo para que no haya podido dormir del todo bien.

Dawn notó el estado de nerviosismo de su amigo y estaba preocupada porque no quería que eso lo afectara en su combate, así que decidió hablar con él. Tecla se percató de esto y les dijo a sus amigos que se la adelantaran y que los alcanzaría más tarde, de esta forma Lucas y Dawn caminaron por las frías calles de Corazón las cuales estaban muy vacías a esa hora, producto de una leve llovizna que comenzó a caer.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó la peli azul aunque ya sabía que así era.

—Eh… no… no es nada—contestó con una inseguridad muy evidente.

— ¿Es porque tu madre irá a verte?—preguntó Dawn viendo si su compañero se sinceraba con ella.

Lucas agachó la cabeza como dándole la razón a la chica, la levantó al instante y dando un profundo suspiro le contestó de manera afirmativa. El chico le comentó que su madre siempre había sido perfeccionista en todo y el hecho de enterarse que era una de las mejores coordinadoras confirmaba eso. Le confesó que no quería desilusionarla.

—Es tu madre y estoy segura que ella ya está orgullosa de ti por haberte animado a ir en busca de tus sueños—le contestó Dawn mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa de la peli azul hizo sentir mucho mejor a Lucas, él no sabía porque, pero la curva formada en el rostro de su amiga le llenaba de confianza. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Dawn y se dijo a sí mismo que ella tenía razón, no tenía que tener vergüenza de su madre, ya que lo había apoyado desde que tomó la decisión de ir en busca de su sueño.

Así siguieron caminando bajo la pequeña lluvia hasta llegar al gimnasio de la ciudad. Frente del campo de batalla los esperaban la madre de Lucas y Fantina, charlando tranquilamente. Cuando Casilda vio a su hijo le reprochó que estaba bajo la llovizna sin ningún paraguas.

—No llueve fuerte mamá—contestó Lucas estando avergonzado de que su madre lo reprochara frente a su amiga.

— Como que no está lloviendo, este clima es el que enferma—aseguró la mujer.

Luego de discutir con su hijo, Casilda saludo alegremente a Dawn, quien le respondió de la misma manera. Luego la líder les invitó a pasar dentro de su gimnasio, en este resaltaba mucho la pintura lila con la que estaban pintadas casi todas las paredes, gradas e incluso partes del campo de batalla y el hecho de tener poca iluminación le daba un ambiente más sombrío al lugar.

— ¿Estas bien?—le preguntó la peli azul preocupada.

—Sí, lamento preocuparte, pero enserio ya estoy mejor—expresó Lucas—te prometo que tendré mi tercera medalla—agregó con una expresión de confianza.

Dawn suspiró porque no estaba segura que su amigo esté siendo completamente sincero, pero por alguna razón tuvo la esperanza de que su intento de animarlo hubiese funcionado y de esta forma fue a ubicarse en una de las gradas junto a Casilda y Tecla, esta última había llegado hacía un momento.

La madre del joven entrenador notó la preocupación en la compañera de aventuras, esto le enterneció un poco, la verdad se sentía rara viendo a su hijo convivir tanto tiempo con una chica, pero estaba feliz que ella fuera una buena joven.

— Tranquila, yo sé que Lucas podrá con esto, después de todo es mi hijo—contestó la mujer tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, Lucas y Fantina estaban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, preparados para dar inicio al tercer enfrentamiento en un gimnasio del joven entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde. Lucas tenía bien clara su estrategia, primero sacaría a Grotle, luego a Floatzel y último a Stunky, debido al tipo siniestro de este lo guardó como su as bajo la manga.

—Cuando quieras—dijo Lucas a la mujer de peinado extravagante.

—Primero respóndeme algunas cosas—expresó la mujer confundiendo de sobre manera al muchacho.

—Bu…bueno, adelante pregúnteme—contestó el joven de gorra.

— ¿Cuánto es 3+5+7? –preguntó Fantina.

— ¿Eh?

— Responde muchacho—apuró la líder.

— 15—contestó Lucas muy desconcertado.

— Y 12+28—siguió preguntando.

— 40—respondió Lucas rápidamente.

— ¿Y 3*13?

— 39—dijo Lucas aun sorprendido por las preguntas— ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la batalla?

— Tranquilo. Ahora dime el resultado de la primera pregunta—pidió la mujer.

— 40—contestó Lucas algo molesto porque no era a eso a lo que fue allí.

Fantina rio estrepitosamente y le confesó a Lucas que le gustaba hacer ese tipo de preguntas a sus contrincantes para ponerlos nerviosos antes de la batalla. Lucas se molestó un poco por haber caído en el juego de la líder, pero tratando de no darle el gusto intentó concentrarse en el combate.

Fue entonces que la mujer envió al campo a su Duskull y el chico mandó Grotle, de esta forma dio inició el primer combate pokemon. Grotle atacó al pequeño pokemon fantasma con hoja afilada, pero este lo esquivó y atacó con persecución, aunque el ataque golpeó al pokemon de Lucas, a este no le hizo mucho daño. Fue entonces que Grotle utilizó sus látigos cepa para atrapar a Duskull y así lo atrajo hacia él, le dio un fuerte mordisco y lo arrojó fuera del campo, dándole el primer triunfo a Lucas.

En las gradas las tres mujeres que estaban de espectadoras celebraban la victoria de Lucas, Dawn estaba feliz porque su amigo lo estaba haciendo bastante bien incluso frente a su madre, quien a su vez parecía muy orgullosa de ver a su pequeño Lucas ser todo un entrenador.

En eso Fantina llamó a su segundo pokemon, el cual fue un Mismagius. Así el combate continuó. Grotle intentó hacer lo mismo que con Duskull, pero el Mismagius era muy veloz y esquivó los látigos del pokemon de Lucas. Luego le arrojó un rayo confuso haciendo más torpe a Grotle y haciendo más difícil que lo atrape. Luego lo atacó varias veces con bola sombra y de este modo lo dejó fuera de combate.

La alegría vista en las gradas anteriormente se convirtió en preocupación, puesto que el rostro de Lucas demostraba tensión, fue notado por su madre y por la peli azul, aunque a Casilda le costaba entender el porque se veía tan preocupado su hijo.

De esta forma Lucas negándose a perder el combate envió a Floatzel. Mismagius nuevamente le tiró un rayo confuso, pero el pokemon de agua era muy veloz y lo evadió para luego atacar con acua jet, le velocidad del Floatzel era mayor a la de Gortle y esto complicó mucho al pokemon de tipo fantasma, quien recibió el ataque quedando muy lastimado, pero justo cuando iba a recibir un mordisco de su contrincante se repuso y flotó por los aires arrojándole una bola sombra. Floatzel siguiendo la orden de su entrenador volvió a atacar con acua jet y Mismagius lo hizo con hoja mágica. Las pequeñas pero filosas hojas arrojadas por el pokemon de la líder lastimaban mucho al pokemon de Lucas debido a su desventaja de tipo, pero aguantando el golpe logró dar contra el Mismagius y golpeándolo críticamente lo dejo fuera de combate, pero Floatzel tampoco podía continuar.

La expresión en el rostro de Fantina era de entusiasmo, le gustaba mucho cuando tenía un buen oponente, en contra partida Lucas observó las gradas y vio a su madre sonriendo, era como si estuviera disfrutando de verlo combatir, pero a su lado estaba Dawn, quien se encontraba preocupada por Lucas, ya que no quería verlo perder y triste porque su madre lo había visto fracasar. El muchacho se percató de esto y se sintió culpable por preocupar a su amiga, así que se dispuso a llamar a Stunky, pero en vez de eso el que salió sin pedir permiso fue Togepi. El pequeño pokemo estaba confundido. En tanto Fantina llamó a su Haunter para dar inicio a la última parte del combate.

—Togepi—dijo Dawn sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Casilda porque la peli azul se veía sorprendida.

—Togepi no puede pelear, es un recién nacido—explicó Dawn nerviosa.

Lucas no podía creerlo lo que estaba pasando, pero Fantina quien desconocía la situación mando a su Haunter a atacar. El pokemon fantasma al no tener ataques que afectaran al pequeño Togepi, utilizó maldición, que cada tanto lastimaba al pokemon de Lucas, pero redujo su energía mucho quedando muy agotado.

El Haunter asustaba al pequeño pokemon que corría de un lado a otro muy nervioso sufriendo de tanto en tanto los efectos de la maldición. Lucas no quería perder frente a su madre y gritó fuertemente el nombre de su pokemon. Togepi quedó quieto y moviendo sus manos casi como instinto dejó escapar un psicoataque que golpeó muy eficazmente al pokemon de Fantina, derrotándolo y dándole el triunfo a Lucas, quien no podía creer que lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ga…ga…gane—dijo Lucas impresionado corriendo rápidamente para felicitar a su Togepi.

En la gradas la madre de Lucas estaba muy feliz por el triunfo de su hijo, pero no tanto como Dawn que sabía lo importante que era este enfrentamiento para Lucas. Fantina estaba sorprendida por el poderoso ataque psíquico que utilizó Togepi gracias al metrónomo, se acercó al entrenador y le entregó su tercera medalla, le aconsejó que disfrutara más los combates porque lo había visto muy tenso y le dijo que tenía un Togepi muy fuerte.

Más tarde salieron del gimnasio, Tecla y Dawn felicitaron al chico por su victoria, pero su madre se le acercó y con una sonrisa le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa, que estaba segura que la próxima vez que lo vería pelear sería en la liga pokemon, le dijo que siga así y le pidió a Dawn que cuidara de su también se despidió y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa a seguir con sus inventos.

Mientras, Lucas y Dawn, luego de haber pasado por el centro pokemon, se fueron hacia la ruta 209.

—Ves Lucas, te dije que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa, nunca la decepcionarías—expresó Dawn de manera amistosa.

—Sí—dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa—pero sabes, llegó un punto en el combate en que tuve más miedo de defraudarte a ti que a mi madre—expresó ante los ojos bien abiertos de la peli azul—Vi a mi madre tan feliz por verme di cuenta que estaba nervioso por nada, luego vi tu expresión y noté que te había preocupado sin razón y por eso lo siento.

Dawn estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo y sin decir nada al respecto se le adelantó diciéndole que se apresurara, que les faltaba mucho para llegar a la liga. Lucas no entendió la reacción de su compañera, pero luego miró el collar que esta le había regalado y sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras ella.

El cielo seguía nublado y continuaba haciendo frío. Al entrar a la ruta, la cual era un campo abierto que solo hizo que ambos sintieran más frío de lo que ya tenían, muy cerca del cartel que indicaba que se encontraban en la ruta 209 se encontraba un rubio esperándolos.

—Es bueno verte Lucas. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?—dijo Barry entusiasmado.

Unas horas antes, en pueblo Caelestis, Cynthia ordenó a Lectro que ubicara a los demás alto mando para atacar la casa central de la corporación Galaxia, pero el líder de gimnasio no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado la campeona.

—¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?—preguntó Lectro ante la orden de su amiga.

—Sí—respondió tajantemente—desde cuando no estás de acuerdo con que ataquemos a Helio.

—Cynthia—dijo dando un suspiro—yo soy el primero y el que más quiere acabar con él, pero tú siempre fuiste la sensata, la única razón por la que nunca le hemos atacado, es porque no tenemos pruebas y él es una persona querida aquí en Sinnoh—explicó Lectro con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—Esas investigaciones que robó son datos de pokemon legendarios, ha capturado al trío de los tres lagos y no viste las abominaciones que ha creado experimentando con los pokemon. Debo detenerlo sin importar lo que pase y lo que digan.

—Si le haces algo y no tienes pruebas serás juzgada como una criminal, la gente en la región te odiara—aseguró Lectro alterándose un poco.

Yasmina observaba callada la discusión, le sorprendía un poco ya que siempre Lectro y Cynthia, a pesar del carácter del rubio, siempre se llevaron bien; esto siempre la molestó pero en esos momentos no era bueno que discutieran.

—¡¿Que sugieres?!—dijo la campeona nerviosa—dejar que haga lo que quiera, que siga lastimando personas y pokemon, que destruya todo la paz de esta región mientras nosotros no hacemos nada.

Lectro tomo de los brazos a Cynthia y la miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión más seria de costumbre. Ambos se observaban en silencio, parecían molestos y la líder Johto no quería que esa discusión se saliera de control.

—¡Suéltame Lectro!—exclamó furiosa.

—Cynthia no piensas con claridad—expresó Lectro.

—Nunca he estado más segura—afirmó la campeona.

—Solo lo haces por odio, porque atacaron a tu abuela—dijo el líder eléctrico—no quiero que manches tus manos con ese idiota, yo lo mataré, pero en otro momento—aseguró.

Cynthia miró a su amigo como contando hasta diez para no darle una abofeteada en la cara.

—Solo lo hago por odio eh... solo lo hago por mi abuela eh—dijo muy nerviosa—Lo hago porque vi como explotaban un edificio con gente adentro, vi como convertían a pokemon en monstruos salvajes, veo como está la región llena de miedo e inseguridad, hace diez años vimos como inocentes pagaron la ambición de un hombre y yo como campeona no puedo permitirlo—expresó encarando al rubio. Luego se calmó un poco y suspirando dijo—es por eso que debo hacerlo yo Lectro. Tú quieres matarlo. Yo lo atraparé y probaré quien es en verdad y se pudrirá toda su vida en prisión. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo—dijo dando por terminada la discusión y yéndose a su habitación para preparase y llamar a sus colegas del alto mando.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en el lugar. Lectro estaba sorprendido por como de estar tan bien con Cynthia hacía solo unas horas ahora ella estaba tan molesta con él. Yasmina le preguntó dónde irían y que harían, a lo que el muchacho le contestó que regresarían al gimnasio de ciudad Marina.

En la mañana, con el clima frío y la leve llovizna, todos estaban preparados para ir a sus respectivos destinos. Una vecina se fue a la casa para cuidar a la abuela de Cynthia que todavía continuaba dormida y de esta manera sin decirse ni una sola palabra Cynthia se marchó sobre su Togekiss hacia ciudad Rocavelo y Lectro junto con Yasmina subieron al coche para ir rumbo a ciudad Marina.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a hugo17yvm y a alexissecret por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ahora me gustaría comentarles que como el siguiente capítulo será un "especial" digamos de Halloween y digo digamos porque tendrá continuidad con la historia, me gustaría preguntar si hay algún dibujante entre mis lectores para dibujar algunos personajes disfrazados de pokemon para el especial. Cualquier interesado que me escriba un mensaje privado o que lo escriba en un comentario. Muchas gracias desde ya.**

 **Si quieren dejar algún comentario u opinión no duden en hacerlo porque siempre es bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, les deseo un buen resto de semana y nos leemos pronto. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas noches para todos. Sean bienvenidos al especial de Halloween buajajaja buajajaja okno**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo desde que empecé la historia he querido que fuera así y me sentí muy feliz cuando me di cuenta que coincidiría con Halloween, digamos que es un especial accidental. Ojalá que la parte en la que se encuentren en ciudad Puntaneva coincida con navidad jajaja sería genial.**

 **Bueno... sin más que decir, espero que les guste.**

* * *

— ¿Barry?—expresó Lucas sorprendido.

El rubio estaba entrenando y buscando pokemon en la ruta, sin importarle el clima que no era el mejor para andar haciendo eso, hasta que vio a su amigo de la infancia acercándose. En su mente Barry intuyó que Lucas ya se encontraba en aquel sendero porque había conseguido, al igual que él, la medalla del gimnasio de ciudad corazón.

— ¿A quién esperabas?—dijo de manera sarcástica—bien, a lo nuestro querido amigo, vamos a combatir.

Nunca había sido de seguirle mucho la corriente al rubio, porque este muchas veces debido a lo acelerado, imprudente y con sus ideas locas, siempre buscó hacer cosas sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, así que él debía ser la voz de la razón y siempre trataba de controlar a su amigo. No estaba seguro de como Barry seguía vivo viajando solo, ellos eran de esos amigos que se complementan, Barry era el que lo estiraba para hacer cosas que él nunca haría y él era el que frenaba y ponía en su sitio al rubio. En esos momentos Lucas gracias a Dawn había encontrado otra persona que lo completaba y lo animaba a hacer cosas, pero con un poco más de conciencia que su amigo. Más allá de que en toda su vida cuestionó las ocurrencias de Barry, debía admitir que desde que iniciaron su aventura y se volvieron rivales y dejaron de ser un equipo, había algo dentro de él que le impedía resistirse a un desafío de su mejor amigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de aceptar el desafío, un viento frío empezó a soplar fuertemente, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se balancearan en la dirección del viento. Fue entonces que sintió una mano que lo jaló de su abrigo, era Dawn, la peli azul no quería que combatiera porque debían resguardarse de la lluvia.

—Pero esto es una lloviznita, es bonanza—dijo Barry mientras se acomodaba la bufanda por el frío.

—Lucas, creo que debemos irnos—expresó Dawn.

—Amigo no le hagas caso, es una amargada—dijo el rubio molestando de sobremanera a la chica.

— ¡Amargada!—exclamó Dawn molesta—sabes que… Lucas pelea con este imbécil, me encanta cuando lo derrotas.

Esas últimas palabras de la peli azul golpearon justo en el orgullo del muchacho quien no se iba guardar nada para dirigirse a la compañera de su amigo.

— ¡Basta!—gritó Lucas consiguiendo la atención de sus amigos—primero ella no es amargada y segundo él no es imbécil. Ya no discutan más por favor—expresó molesto.

Dawn y Barry quedaron callados y se disculparon de una manera no muy sincera pero que ya fue aceptada por el chico de gorra. Luego, Lucas confesó que tenía la intención de pelear contra Barry, pero dejaba la decisión en manos de Dawn, si no le importaba mojarse mientras ellos peleaban.

—No puedo creerlo, no puede ser que ahora tus decisiones dependan de ella—expresó Barry alterado.

—Mis decisiones no dependen de ella—contestó sonrojado—Bueno… sí, pero es porque somos un equipo y no podría luchar tranquilo si ella se siente incómoda.

Dawn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Lucas la defendía contra su mejor amigo, sabía que si viajaba con él tendría que soportar al rubio, pero verlo ponerse así preocupado por lo que ella pensaba, le hacía sentir cosas que no pensó que sentiría por un muchacho. Al pensar en esto último movió la cabeza frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha, como negando su último pensamiento, fue entonces que suspiró y decidió dejarlos combatir.

—Bueno. Supongo que no llueve fuerte—dijo suspirando—me refugiaré bajo esos árboles—señaló dirigiéndose bajo unos grandes árboles de la ruta.

—Ya oíste a la jefa. ¡A combatir!—expresó Barry entusiasmado.

—No es mi jefa—cuestionó Lucas.

—Lo que tú digas amigo, lo que tú digas—se burló el rubio.

De este modo los dos rivales se prepararon para tener un combate 4 vs 4, porque Barry solo contaba con esa cantidad de pokemon y porque Togepi, aun con su victoria en el gimnasio, no estaba preparado para combatir.

Así Lucas llamó a Stunky y Barry hizo lo propio mandando a su Staravia. De esta forma dio inicio a la primera batalla del combate. Stunky expulsó su gas venenoso hacia el pokemon volador quien, moviendo rápidamente sus alas, evitó que el gas le llegara; entonces fue rápidamente contra el pokemon de Lucas y con un fuerte ataque ala arrojó a Stunky contra un árbol dejándolo lastimado. Luego lo remató con un ataque rápido, el cual en un movimiento muy veloz, golpeó a Stunky dejándolo fuera de combate.

Lucas quedó sorprendido, era evidente que Barry se había preparado para la batalla, y la verdad en ese momento, teniendo un combate con su mejor amigo, pudo comprender un poco las palabras de Fantina sobre disfrutar un poco más con sus pokemon, la derrota era una opción que no debía ser temida, pensó que siempre hay que salir a ganar pero que si se perdía no había que decaer, sino ser conscientes de que si se perdía habría que mejorar y trabajar en el error para no volver a perder y concluyó que lo importante al final era divertirse, disfrutar de lo que uno hace.

Así Lucas mandó al campo a su Cranidos. Staravia nuevamente intentó golpear al pokemon de Lucas, pero sus golpes casi no lo dañaban y aprovechando uno de los momentos donde el pokemon volador voló bajo para atacar, lo atacó con un golpe fortísimo con la cabeza que lastimó muchísimo al pokemon de Barry y lo remató con tumba rocas, arrojándole piedras no muy grandes a Staravia, quien ya no pudo continuar.

De esta forma Barry se sintió muy extasiado, porque su pelea con Lucas se había vuelto mucho más interesante que la última vez que lo habían hecho, luego llamó a su Roselia y este atacó al pokemon de Lucas con megaagotar, lo que hizo que Cranidos perdiera mucha energía, sin perder tiempo utilizando su látigos cepa lanzó por los aires a Cranidos y le lanzó una gran cantidad de hojas afiladas, las cuales lastimaron de sobremanera al pokemon prehistórico, quien al recibir el golpe del impacto contra el suelo quedó inconsciente.

A Lucas se le estaba complicando el combate, pero como ya lo estaba notando, no le importaba mucho, él quería ganar, pero estaba disfrutando de un buen enfrentamiento con su amigo y con sus pokemon y eso era lo importante en ese deporte. Así que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Dawn mirando el combate, un poco retirada, sentada bajo un árbol y escondiéndose bajo sus abrigos; solo quería que el combate terminara para poder seguir, pero al ver la felicidad de su compañero pudo notar que Lucas había entendido lo que le había aconsejado Fantina.

El siguiente pokemon llamado al campo por Lucas fue Grotle. El Roselia atacó al Grotle con bomba lodo la cual le lastimó mucho. Siguió insistiendo con ese ataque hasta que Grotle utilizó sus látigos cepas para agarrarlo y haciéndole girar varias veces por los aires lo lanzó por un árbol, tras el impacto quedó fuera de combate.

Así Barry llamó al campo a su Monferno y de esta forma sus dos pokemon iniciales se enfrentarían. El tipo fuego no dudó en usar su ventaja y con rueda de fuego fue a envestir a su contrario, quien sintió mucho dolor al recibir el golpe por su desventaja de tipo y por haber recibido un golpe similar por parte del Roselia, pero Grotle se pusó de pie y enrolló a Monferno entre sus látigos, el pokemon de tipo fuego fue levantado por los aires y arrojado fuertemente contra el piso, pero antes de caer arrojo un potente lanzallamas a su rival y así ambos quedaron derrotados.

La batalla había llegado a su clímax más intenso, a ambos entrenadores les quedaba solamente un solo pokemon y de esta forma cada uno mandó al campo a su Floatzel. Los dos pokemon de tipo agua eran potenciados por la fría llovizna que caída en el lugar y sin esperar mucho, se comenzaron a atacar.

Ambos Floatzel se esquivaban mutuamente debido a la gran velocidad que adquirían gracias a la lluvia, dando todo en un golpe, los dos se miraron confiados y atacándose con acuajet los dos colisionaron salpicando una gran cantidad de agua, que hizo retroceder tanto a Lucas como a Barry. De esta forma los dos pokemon quedaron inconsciente y el combate terminó siendo un empate.

—Vaya parece que esto fue un empate—dijo el rubio regresando a Floatzel a su pokeball—parece que te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Lucas estaba feliz por el combate, sentía que le había hecho falta para poner en orden sus ideales y sintió que su amigo le había caído en el mejor momento. Después los dos curaron a sus pokemon con bayas que tenía Dawn en su mochila y se prepararon para seguir con su camino.

—Recuerda esto Lucas, no te duermas en tus laureles porque o sino yo te dejaré muy atrás—expresó Barry despidiéndose—no te dejes dominar por esa chica molesta.

La peli azul se alteró mucho y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle al rubio, quien se alejaba en la ruta, fue detenida por Lucas que le sonrió y le dijo que no le importara, que para él ella no era una molestia.

—Bien… tienes razón—suspiró Dawn calmándose—Lucas…no soy tan mandona o ¿sí?

—No, para nada, no, nada que ver, no—contestó el chico sin sonar muy convincente.

—Solo cállate y crucemos rápidamente la ruta antes de que nos llegue la tormenta—expresó algo molesta.

Corrieron rápidamente por el sendero, atravesaron puentes colgantes de madera, que con el viento se movía de sobremanera haciendo que los dos tuvieran mucha dificultades al cruzarlo y pasado una hora habían llegado al último tramo de la ruta, el cual para desgracia de ambos era un cementerio.

—No sé Lucas, no me parece buena idea entrar en un cementerio después de los que nos pasó en aquella mansión—dijo Dawn asustada.

—Es el camino más rápido para llegar a pueblo Sosiego y está lloviendo más fuerte, crucemos ahora para llegar más rápido a un hotel—sugirió Lucas tomando del brazo a su amiga, a quien no le quedó de otra que seguirlo.

No sabían si fue casualidad o una mala suerte terrible, pero cuando pusieron un pie en el lugar de eterno descanso de muchas personas y pokemon el cielo se vino abajo, la tormenta que se venía anunciando durante todo el día había empezado y así rápidamente empezaron a cruzar el oscuro y tenebroso lugar.

Dawn se había aferrado al brazo de su compañero, porque no le agradaba estar rodeada de tantos muertos y posibles pokemon fantasma con ganas de molestarlos. Mientras avanzaban, Lucas se detuvo bajo el pequeño techo de un viejo panteón, aquel aposento de alguna persona que ya había terminado su periplo por esta vida, se veía en muy malas condiciones, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más sombrío.

— ¿Por qué paramos?—preguntó la peli azul alterada—quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible.

—No podemos seguir así. Debemos esperar a que termine esta tormenta—contestó Lucas sacando una toalla de su mochila.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta pero… ¡estamos en cementerio!—exclamó Dawn.

De pronto un chirrido muy agudo les hizo sentir escalofríos en sus cuerpos. Aquel sonido provenía de la puerta del panteón, en donde se estaban guareciendo de la tormenta. La peli azul al ver esto se escondió de tras de su compañero, a quien le temblaban las piernas del susto. Para alivio de ambos, de aquella tumba salió solo un joven como ellos. Aquel muchacho se alegró al verlos y les dijo que se estaba protegiendo de la lluvia en aquel panteón.

— ¿Estás esperando a que pase la tormenta en una tumba?—dijo la peli azul sorprendida y aterrada a la vez.

—Sí. ¿Que me va a pasar? ¿Me va a parecer un fantasma?—preguntó de manera sarcástica y riendo del miedo de la chica.

Aquel sujeto parecía normal, pero parecía muy tranquilo para estar en un cementerio de noche y con aquel clima, el cual con el viento se encargaba de realizar sonidos muy siniestros y poco recomendables para oír en un lugar como ese.

—Este chico está loco—susurró Dawn a Lucas—vámonos.

—Por cierto, me llamó Tomy—dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa—seguro se preguntaran porque estoy aquí.

Los dos se miraron y regresando su vista hacia el extraño muchacho y moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo, dieron a entender que querían saber la historia del joven. Este les explicó que quería salvar a su pokemon que se encontraba perdido en el lugar. Luego le preguntó a Lucas si era entrenador, a lo que este le contestó de manera afirmativa, seguido de esto Tomy les pidió que lo ayudasen a salvar a su pokemon.

— ¿Qué pokemon es?—preguntó Lucas.

—Es un Combusken—contestó el muchacho.

Aquella respuesta los dejo sorprendidos, porque se trataba de un pokemon de otra región. Tomy les comentó que él vivía en ciudad Calagua y que hacía un par de años se había mudado a pueblo Sosiego, porque sus padres, quienes eran periodistas, habían conseguido trabajo en el periódico del pueblo. Lucas le dijo que lo ayudarían, pero que lo harían una vez pasase la tormenta, ya que su pokemon también estaría escondido en algún lugar del cementerio refugiándose de la lluvia.

— ¿Qué lluvia?—expresó Tomy.

Cuando tanto Lucas como Dawn voltearon a ver la tormenta, increíblemente esta ya había parado. Este hecho les pareció extraño porque hacía unos instantes el viento y el agua que caía hacía que fuera imposible transitar por ninguna parte. El muchacho se cruzó entre ellos y los apuró para que lo siguieran.

Mientras caminaban por el cementerio, Lucas y Dawn, esta última bien aferrada a su amigo porque no le gustaba nada el chico nuevo que habían conocido, buscaban por todas partes al pokemon de Tomy, pero este parecía muy seguro a donde se dirigía. Pasado un tiempo se detuvo y giró para ver de frente a los chicos.

—Cuando lo encontremos. Lucas…quédate con él—pidió el muchacho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó el chico de gorra sorprendido por el pedido del chico.

En eso, la peli azul pudo ver a lo lejos al Combusken recostado sobre una lápida. Rápidamente Lucas y Dawn fueron junto a este, porque se veía en muy mal estado, pero Tomy no los siguió.

Al llegar junto al pokemon, notaron que este parecía sucio y hambriento. Al verlos el Combusken se levantó con una expresión furiosa, como queriendo enfrentarlos.

—Tranquilo—expresó Lucas—estamos aquí con tu entrenador. Te andaba buscando muy preocupado.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Tomy?—preguntó Dawn mirando por todos lados.

Al Combusken no le gustó nada el comentario del chico de gorra y quiso atacarlo, pero estaba en tan mal estado que dio un paso y cayó tumbado en el frío y húmedo piso del cementerio.

Sin perder tiempo Lucas auxilió al pokemon, lo enrolló con su toalla, ya que este estaba empapado por Haberse quedado bajo la lluvia. Seguidamente lo cargó en sus brazos y le dijo a su amiga que debían llevarlo rápidamente al centro pokemon.

— ¿Qué pasara con Tomy?—preguntó la peli azul corriendo junto a su amigo porque no quería quedarse sola ni un segundo en aquel lugar.

—No hay tiempo, está en muy malas condiciones, debemos llevarlo al centro pokemon—expresó de manera agitada por andar corriendo—luego lo buscaremos.

Cuando lograron salir del cementerio extrañamente se encontraron con la fuerte tormenta de hacía un rato. Lucas abrazó fuerte al Combusken para que no se mojara más de lo que estaba, mientras el pokemon sin tener muchas fuerzas, veía asombrado como Lucas lo cargaba desesperado.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al centro pokemon de pueblo Sosiego. Estaba casi vacío, porque Sosiego era un pueblo bastante pequeño, reconocido solo por su periódico y porque allí se encontraba la guardería pokemon. Una vez adentro le pidieron a la única enfermera del lugar que atendiese al Combusken urgente. La mujer parecía conocer al pokemon, pero al ver su estado, sin decir nada lo llevó rápidamente a la sala de urgencias para atenderlo.

Lucas y Dawn iban aprovechar para cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que tenían estaba bastante empapada, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, un hombre que también esperaba a su pokemon se les acercó muy interesado.

—Disculpen. Mi nombre es Lance y soy reportero del periódico del pueblo—expresó el hombre ante la mirada de confusión de los chicos—no pude evitar notar que lograron traer al Combusken del cementerio al centro pokemon.

— Sí, es que estaba en muy mal estado y apenas podía estar de pie—dijo Lucas— ¿Usted conoce a su entrenador? Es que lo encontramos y lo estaba buscando, pero de pronto desapareció.

—Eso es imposible—contestó el hombre muy sorprendido, cosa que inquietó a ambos.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Su dueño murió hace dos años—contestó aquel periodista haciendo que los dos quedaran helados de la sorpresa.

Lucas y Dawn se miraron fijamente, estaban asustados, lo que les había comentado el señor era completamente incoherente, a menos que ese chico no fuera del todo normal.

— ¡Era un fantasma! Sabía que alguien que salía de una tumba en un cementerio no podía ser normal—expresó zarandeando a su amigo.

—Así que vieron al fantasma—dijo Lance—no se preocupen seguramente fue algún Gastly o un Haunter o un Spiritomb; les gusta hacer bromas tomando la forma de las personas enterradas en ese lugar.

La explicación que les dio el periodista calmó un poco a los chicos, quienes prefirieron aceptar la explicación lógica que aceptar que se habían topado con otro fantasma en su viaje. El hombre les contó la historia de Tomy, les comentó que se había mudado a Sinnoh de Hoenn hacía ya unos cuatro años y que tenía la meta de participar en la liga. Comentó que Tomy y su Combusken tenían la promesa de que juntos ganarían la liga y se convertirían en los campeones de sinnoh, pero siguió contando que un día, hacía ya dos años, el chico enfermó gravemente y que de un día para el otro, falleció. Comentó que su Combusken había tomado muy mal este hecho y que durante estos años se había quedado ahí cuidando la tumba de su entrenador, viviendo de algunas bayas y de la comida que gente del pueblo le llevaba por compasión, pero que nunca nadie lo había podido quitar de allí.

El relato de aquel periodista conmovió a Lucas. Cuando la enfermera volvió con Combusken, le dijo que lo había sedado para meterlo en una pokeball, porque quería escaparse. Lucas lo sacó de la pokeball, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo hecho por el chico. El Combusken se había puesto en posición de batalla, aun no estando del todo bien.

—No te preocupes amigo, no te haremos nada. Solo quiero que me escuches y luego te llevaré de regreso al cementerio si quieres—dijo Lucas pasándole una baya al pokemon quien mirándolo desconfiado aceptó.

—Me llamo Lucas y lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu entrenador—expresó el muchacho con una voz suave—Sabes, desde que empece mi viaje he formado un lazo especial con mis pokemon, siento que junto tiramos para el mismo lado y que juntos podremos cumplir nuestro sueño. El ser campeones de Sinnoh.

Tras escuchar lo último Combusken abrió sus ojos como platos, era porque Lucas había tocado un tema que le era familiar al pokemon oriundo de Hoenn.

—Sé que tú y tu entrenador compartieron el mismo sueño que el que yo comparto con mi equipo, así que te quería ofrecer que te me unieras para ayudarme a ganar la liga. Mira ya tengo tres medallas—expresó el chico de gorra.

Combusken no pudo evitar recordar cuando, junto con su entrenador, recorrieron los enormes pastizales de la ruta 210 la primera vez que llegaron a Sinnoh y prometieron que juntos ganarían la liga.

—Sé que no será lo mismo, pero creo que la mejor manera de mantenerlo vivo dentro de ti, es que tu vayas tras el sueño de ambos, préstame tu fuerza y te prometo que daré todo de mí para que juntos lleguemos a los más alto—expresó muy decidido llamando a todo sus pokemon para mostrarle su equipo al pokemon de tipo fuego.

Combusken observó al equipo del muchacho, la verdad parecía que todos querían mucho al chico, le pareció lógico esto porque recordó cómo él lo había rescatado del cementerio y lo había protegido, era fácil darse cuenta que Lucas cuidaba de sus pokemon. Luego de pensar un poco, agachó la cabeza unos minutos y cuando la levantó, estiró su ala, puesta como si fuera un puño. Lucas entendió el gesto y chocando su puño contra el puño del pokemon le dijo—Bien venido al equipo—luego lo metió en una pokeball.

—Confía en mí, juntos llegaremos lejos—dijo Lucas mirando la pokeball del nuevo integrante de su equipo.

—Felicidades Lucas, ya tienes un equipo completo—afirmó Dawn muy orgullosa.

—Lo que acabas de hacer chico, es una gran noticia para este pueblo que siempre estuvo preocupado por ese pobre pokemon—expresó el periodista emocionado por tener una historia que contar.

Mientras en la puerta del cementerio, mirando el pueblo a lo lejos, se encontraba Tomy sonriendo por el hecho de que su amigo había conseguido un nuevo entrenador. Luego caminó por los oscuros y fríos pasillos del lugar con mucha tranquilidad, acompañado por la siniestra sinfonía que realizaban los Murkrow, hasta llegar frente a la lápida donde Lucas y Dawn habían encontrado a Combusken y cuando una leve brisa de viento sopló, este había desaparecido y en aquella lápida decía:

" _Descansa en paz querido Tomy_ "

* * *

 **Se que la primera parte del capítulo no es de terror, pero es que como este fic aunque le doy ciertos retoques míos, la historia sigue los sucesos o la gran mayoría de ellos de los juegos de la cuarta generación, así que debía haber un combate contra Barry, aunque creo que ya era hora de un combate entre ellos jaja. La historia de Cynthia, Lectro y compañía continuará el siguiente capitulo, ya que quería que este capítulo se centrara más en combusken y en la historia de su entrenador.**

 **Quiero agradecer a alexissecret y a jugador13 por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias de verdad. Ah! y a jugador13 quiero decirle que no se preocupe ya que pienso que en todo fic de la cuarta generación debe estar Lucario.**

 **Otra cosa, deberían ver el capítulo 10 de pokemon generations porque habla de la mansión embrujada de Sinnoh y creo que va bien para el día de hoy. Ah! y la escena donde la niña asusta a Malta se parece a lo que pasa en mi fic en el capítulo que va de esa mansión jajaja**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto y Chau.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Aquel día había sido gris y fresco, el clima de sinnoh parecía vestirse para el mal momento que está estaba pasando la región y en ciudad Rocavelo, una ciudad muy importante y la más comercial de la región, en la que también se encontraba un gimnasio pokemon, el cual se especializaba en el tipo lucha y estaba dirigido por una de las líderes de gimnasio más jóvenes y talentosa; se encontraban tres de los cinco entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh.

Gaia y Alecran estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la oficina de la líder de gimnasio. Cynthia por su parte estaba mirando por una ventana como la fuerte tormenta, que se venía anunciando, había comenzado. Maylene, la pequeña niña de 13 años, de pelo rosado, delgada y vestida con ropa de entrenamiento, unos guantes y una cuantas benditas en sus brazos y en la nariz; se encontraba golpeando una bolsa de boxeo, mientras su abuelo, un hombre mayor, pero con un buen físico por entrenar toda su vida, estaba ordenando algunos papeles del gimnasio.

Mirando la lluvia con mucha seriedad, Cynthia, era observada por Gaia, la excampeona no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por la habilidosa entrenadora, ya que la rubia más allá de ser la mejor entrenadora de la región, siempre había tenido una expresión de tranquilidad y eso en esos momentos no era así, el simple hecho de verla, te generaba una sensación de inseguridad, era como si lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una medida desesperada para solucionar el problema, pero de la cual no podían asegurar si funcionaría.

En eso, cortando la tensión del ambiente, la puerta se abrió y entraron al lugar Fausto y Delos. El número dos y el número tres del ranking de entrenadores de Sinnoh notaron la seriedad de sus amigos. El pelirrojo se fijó que estaba Cynthia, pero no estaba su mejor amigo ni su cola de Johto.

— ¿Y Lectro? Tenía ganas de ver a mi triángulo amoroso favorito—dijo Fausto con tono de broma.

El pelirrojo notó que su comentario no hizo gracia a la campeona, que mantuvo la seriedad, lo que hizo que este se mantuviera callado, ya que se percató que la situación no estaba para bromas.

—Ya saben porque los convoqué aquí. Nos infiltraremos en la casa central de la corporación Galaxia y desenmascaremos los planes de Helio, para que Sinnoh sepa quién es en verdad—explicó Cynthia con mucha seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo logramos?—cuestionó Gaia. La exampeona se puso de pie y miró fijamente a la rubia—Helio no es ni un tonto, no es casualidad todo lo que creció en estos años y no creo que sea tan fácil desenmascararlo.

Cynthia se mostraba alterada, como si no le gustara que la contradijeran, lo cual era extraño en ella, ya que siempre había considerado todas las sugerencias de sus compañeros del alto mando, en especial de Gaia.

—Y… ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?—contestó la campeona alterada—Tú viste lo que hizo en los lagos, esta usando el poder de los legendarios. Yo lo venía siguiendo en ciudad Vetusta y antes de que inaugurara el edificio, ya estaba haciendo experimentos allí y la inauguración fue para generar miedo e inseguridad en la región cuando ocurriera el atentado. No puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras ese monstruo lástima a mi gente—expresó nerviosa.

—Créeme que te entiendo. Cuando Fortuny llamó a Arceus, causó mucho miedo en toda la región y tenía mucha necesidad de detenerlo a cualquier costo, pero a veces no se puede—explicó la mayor.

—Es diferente, porque Fortuny no era querido, no necesitabas demostrar lo que era.

—No había pruebas contra él y no se encontraba nada en su mansión, esta gente no hace las cosas sin planearlas bien y Helio viene tramando esto desde hace varios años, no lo pillaras desprevenido—aseguró Gaia.

La campeona miró a su colega con una expresión de pocos amigos, los otros tres miembros tenían miedo de decir alguna palabra a la rubia, por miedo a como reaccionaría y fue entonces cuando Cynthia les ordenó a todos que se preparasen porque irían bien entrada la noche a la base de Helio.

La fuerte lluvia que caía, el ruido que esta hacía y mezclado con el fuerte silbido del viento contribuían a hacer que la atmósfera en el gimnasio sea más deprimente de lo que ya era. Fausto, preocupado por su amigo, fue junto a ella para charlar.

—Cynthia—expresó llamando la atención de su amiga— ¿por qué no está Lectro contigo?

—Se fue a ciudad Marina—contestó dando un profundo suspiro—digamos que él tampoco está de acuerdo con hacer esto.

Fausto notó un disgusto en la expresión de su amiga al contestar su pregunta, era evidente que sus dos amigos habían tenido una intensa discusión antes de venir a ciudad Rocavelo, lo cual le preocupaba mucho, más allá de que era importante que los dos entrenadores más fuertes de la región estén unidos, también le ponía mal que discutieran, porque los conocía a ambos y a pesar del carácter de su amigo, sabía que su relación era bastante especial y le ponía mal saber que estaban peleados.

—No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. Vamos, es hora—indicó Cynthia con mucha seguridad.

Los cinco integrantes del alto mando de Sinnoh salieron del gimnasio y se subieron a una camioneta negra, Maylene al verlos partir expresó con preocupación que esperaba que les fuera todo bien, a lo que su abuelo, mirándola con una sonrisa, le dijo que no se preocupara.

Así, cerca de los almacenes de la base de la corporación Galaxia, estacionaron la camioneta. Se mojaron debido a la lluvia y con una frialdad tremenda en el rostro, Cynthia, llamó a su Lucario y con una esfera aural rompió la entrada al almacén. Todos ingresaron con mucha tranquilidad acompañados de sus pokemon. Fausto tenía a Infernape, Delos a Gallade, Alecran a Drapion y Gaia a Golem.

—Muy bien entrenadores, el objetivo, llegar hasta los laboratorios y grabar todo lo que veamos. Tengan cuidado sus pokemon modificados son muy fuertes—expresó la campeona.

Cada uno sabía que lo que decía Cynthia, todos habían visto el poder de esos experimentos, mientras protegían los lagos, así que con un poco nervios prepararon sus cámaras y las guardaron en unos bolsos que llevaban para poder usarla más rápidamente.

En tanto, Lectro y Yasmina se habían detenido en la orilla valor porque habían llantado y así su regreso se había demorado.

—Podrías apurarte hace frío aquí—dijo Yasmina sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, es que me encanta mojarme y llenarme de barro—contestó Lectro de manera sarcástica, sacudiéndose las manos y subiendo al auto.

De esta forma comenzaron nuevamente su periplo hasta ciudad Marina, durante el viaje, Lectro notó que la castaña miraba la lluvia con un gesto de mucha preocupación y aunque odiaba admitirlo no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

— ¿Te sucede algo? Pareces triste—preguntó el líder mientras conducía bajo la lluvia.

—No… no es nada—contestó sin mucha seguridad Yasmina, pero luego de unos minutos expresó— ¿Estás seguro de esto Lectro?

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó sin quitar en ningún momento la vista del camino.

—De Cynthia—contestó su colega de Johto haciendo que Lectro se alterara de una manera muy evidente.

—Ya para con eso, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella quiere hacer—respondió el muchacho.

—Pero es muy peligroso, si es verdad eso de los pokemon alterados genéticamente para ser más fuertes y salvajes, ella y los demás se encuentran en peligro.

—Son los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh. No me necesitan—aseguró Lectro.

Yasmina miró algo desilusionada a su amigo, sabía que no muy en el fondo, él quería ir a ayudar a Cynthia, esto no le gustaba mucho, pero tampoco iba a mezclar las cosas, no quería que a la campeona le pasara algo, así que se le iluminó el rostro cuando en su mente se alinearon las palabras correctas para convencer a Lectro.

— ¿Dejaras que algo le pase a tu más grande rival?—preguntó Yasmina.

En esos momentos estaban llegando al desvío, un camino iba hacia ciudad Marina y el otro a Ciudad Rocavelo. Lectro disminuyó la velocidad para reflexionar la pregunta de la castaña. Se habían quedado en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo del vehículo y el chirrido del limpia para brisas sacando el agua de la visual del conductor.

Cuando estaban muy cerca del desvío, Lectro miró a Yasmina y dando un profundo suspiro tomo la ruta hacia ciudad Rocavelo, haciendo que la castaña sonriera por estar orgullosa de su amado amigo.

Mientras, en ciudad Rocavelo, los miembros del alto mando se encontraban avanzando dentro de la base de la corporación Galaxia, con muy pocas dificultades fueron pasándose a los reclutas de Helio, quienes extrañamente utilizaban pokemon normales sin ninguna alteración genética.

Llegado a cierto punto, decidieron separarse, para buscar mejor los laboratorios donde Helio y sus científicos realizaban sus experimentos.

Gaia y Alecran abrieron paso a los demás peleando contra los reclutas. Golem y Drapion derrotaban a los Stunkys y a los Croagunks con mucha facilidad. Mientras Delos y Fausto se pusieron a buscar en el primer piso y Cynthia fue sola al segundo.

La campeona pudo ver que aquella planta era como un salón enorme, con una especie de balcón un poco más arriba, era más que claro que en ese lugar Helio daba discursos a sus seguidores. Pensó que debía reconocer que el nieto del ex líder de ciudad Marina debía ser un gran motivador para tener tantos seguidores como los tenía Helio.

Al no encontrar nada interesante en ese piso, decidió subir al siguiente. En tanto, Fausto y Delos, se encontraban en el primer piso en un laboratorio, el lugar estaba lleno de computadoras, grandes carpetas con archivos y un montón de recipientes. Revisaron todo lo que había en ese laboratorio y para su mala suerte, no había nada fuera de lo normal, solo encontraron algunas cuantas pociones.

Les pareció muy extraño, pero fue entonces que en una pantalla que se encontraba en un rincón superior del laboratorio, se encendió dejando ver el rostro de Venus, la fiel seguidora de Helio, les dijo con un tono burlón que si ella fuera ellos saldría corriendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—dijo Fausto alterado.

—Boom—contestó Venus sin borrar esa sonrisa diabólica del rostro.

— ¿Boom?—pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos rápidamente entendieron que habían caído en la trampa. Delos y su Gallade, quienes se encontraban cerca de la entrada del laboratorio, lograron salir a tiempo, pero Fausto y su Infernape fueron agarrados por la explosión.

La figura del pelirrojo desapareció de la visual de Delos cuando la explosión lo envolvía, el pokemon tipo psíquico protegió a su entrenador para que este no sufriera daños. El segundo entrenador más fuerte del ranking se puso de pie rápidamente y observando la humareda del lugar solo alcanzó a decir con un tono de resignación el nombre de su amigo y colega.

—Fausto.

La explosión se había escuchado en todo el edificio, incluso Cynthia la escuchó, solo que la ignoró porque pensó que se trataba de un ataque de algún pokemon. Siguió caminando hasta entrar una gran oficina, pudo notar por la persona que estaba en ese lugar, que se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que en la oficina de Helio.

Helio observó con una expresión neutra a la campeona, quien lo miraba con mucha rabia acumulada.

—Cynthia. ¿Por qué nos atacas de esa manera?

La campeona no podía creer el nivel de cinismo que estaba presenciando, Helio se estaba haciendo de la víctima enfrente de ella, seguramente sabía que ella lo estaba filmando todo.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Tú y tu gente están metidos en todos los actos terroristas que ocurrieron—aseguró Cynthia muy nerviosa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Porque me acusas de cosas que no son ciertas, mis hombres y yo lo único que hacemos es tratar de que humanos y pokemon puedan convivir mejor entre ellos—expresó colmando la paciencia de la campeona.

Era obvio que Helio tenía el guion preparado y no metería la pata con ninguna expresión, así que la única forma que se le ocurrió a Cynthia para dejarlo en una situación comprometedora, era haciendo que mostrase sus pokemon genéticamente modificados y sin perder tiempo, ordenó a Lucario que atacase.

Helio mandó a su Gyarados, pero este era uno normal, Cynthia se había dado cuenta que el nieto de Cupros era más listo de lo que ella creía y que había pecado en subestimarlo.

La pelea de Lucario contra el pokemon de Helio fue rápida y con un puño trueno lo derrotó, Cynthia al ver una pequeña cámara de vigilancia ligeramente escondida grabándolo todo, se dio cuenta que lo que se vería en esa cinta no sería nada bueno, así que dejó de atacarlo y se retiró ante una mueca de satisfacción del astuto villano.

Cuatro de los cinco entrenadores más fuerte de Sinnoh se reencontraron fuera de la Corporación Galaxia, la fría, lluviosa y triste noche hacía juego con la derrota que habían vivido en esos momentos.

Todos estaban cabizbajos, habían perdido a uno de los suyos, aun gran amigo como lo era Fausto. Cynthia no podía dejar de culparse, tanto Gaia como Lectro le habían advertido de no atacar en sus aposentos al líder de esa corporación malévola que atacaba Sinnoh y encima ahora cargaba en su conciencia la muerte de uno de sus más preciados amigos.

Más aun fue su culpa, cuando corriendo bajo la lluvia en dirección hacia ella, iba Lectro avanzando rápidamente por los charcos que generaba la intensa lluvia.

—Lectro. ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó la campeona sorprendida

—Cynthia—expresó el rubio desesperado— ¿qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien?

La expresión en las caras de todos, hacía que no hiciera falta responder a esa pregunta. Lectro rápidamente notó que faltaba su mejor amigo.

—Lectro. Fausto…Fausto murió en una explosión—confesó Cynthia viendo un gesto en la cara de su amigo que no veía desde que su maestro había fallecido—lo lamento fue mi culpa—dijo con una voz suave y muy arrepentida.

Fue entonces que un Darkrai apareció de la nada cargando a Fausto y a su Infernape. La sorpresa y alegría en todos fue inexplicable, rápidamente fueron a ver a su colega, quien descansaba inconsciente junto a su pokemon. Lectro y Cynthia pudieron notar al sujeto con quien ya se habían topado en ciudad Vetusta y con sentimientos encontrados, Lectro quiso saber porque lo había ayudado.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—gritó Lectro empapado por la lluvia—¿Por qué nos atacas y ahora nos ayudas?

Aquel misterioso sujeto sin decir una palabra se agarró del brazo de su pokemon legendario y voló alto hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego todos fueron al gimnasio pokemon, allí un doctor fue a ver a Fausto, quien descansaba tranquilamente en una cama junto a su Infernape, que ya se había despertado. Mientras esperaban veían las noticias en la TV y allí mostraban las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, en las que parecía que ellos habían atacado sin razón y justo el ataque a Fausto no fue mostrado, en esos momentos los periodistas de la región habían puesto como principales sospechosos a Cynthia y a los del alto mando, recordando que la campeona había estado curiosamente presente en el ataque a la corporación Galaxia en ciudad Vetusta, lo cual para ellos era un punto a tener en cuenta.

Cynthia se encontraba sola sentada en las gradas del gimnasio, reflexionando sus errores como líder de su grupo, cuando de pronto vio que Lectro se sentó silenciosamente al lado suyo.

—¿Vienes a decirme te lo dije?—preguntó la campeona con mucha angustia.

—No. Vine a decirte que el doctor dice que Fausto está bien y no corre peligro—explicó Lectro con seriedad.

—Es bueno oír eso—expresó con una ligera sonrisa—soy una tonta Lectro, ahora toda la región está en mi contra—dijo lamentándose.

Cynthia agachó la cabeza de vergüenza por las malas decisiones que había tomado, había arriesgado la vida de uno de los suyos, había ignorado las advertencias de sus amigos y había manchado su nombre, eso la tenía muy triste.

—¡Levanta la cabeza!—exclamó Lectro poniéndose de pie—La persona a la que yo considero mi rival debe ir siempre con la cabeza en alto—expresó haciendo que su amiga se sorprendiera por su reacción—tú no haces esto por reconocimiento, tú lo haces para proteger a tu pueblo, a tu gente, tú lo haces para proteger a Sinnoh. Qué importa que ahora todos te odien, igual los salvaras a todos, porque eres la campeona y prometo que yo te ayudaré a darle su merecido al bueno para nada de Helio—expresó exaltado.

Cynthia no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a su amigo, aquel que siempre era serio y ocultaba sus sentimientos, estaba haciendo algo impropio de él para levantarle el ánimo.

—Dime Lectro. ¿Por qué viniste aquí si habíamos discutido?—preguntó interesada—no me digas que era para que a tu rival no le pasara nada.

—No fue por eso—contestó el líder—fue para que a ti Cynthia no te pasara nada.

Un silencio incómodo se había generado entre ellos, les hizo recordar a cuando eran más jóvenes y se avergonzaban por cualquier estupidez, lo cual le pareció gracioso a Cynthia porque siempre a Lectro le incomodaba mucho esos momentos y que en esa oportunidad fuera él el que lo había generado le sorprendía mucho.

De pronto y rompiendo el momento, entró en el campo de batalla Yasmina. La castaña parecía preocupada, se fijó en Cynthia y mirándola alterada le contó que un detective la estaba buscando y que su nombre era Handsome.

Mientras, en la base de la corporación Galaxia, Helio se encontraba mirando algunos archivos en la computadora de su oficina, de pronto se puso de pie y apretando un botón, que se encontraba bajo su mesa, hizo que un pasadizo se abriera en la pared dejando ver un pequeño espacio en donde había un círculo dibujado. Se paró sobre el círculo y fue teletransportado a otro sector del edificio, caminó por un largo pasillo, lleno de máquinas y de científicos, hasta llegar a un gran salón donde se encontraban tres tubos de cristal colocados de manera vertical. Dentro de estos tubos se encontraban el trío legendario de los tres lagos. Al ver a los pokemon legendarios y recordar que la región no confiaba más en Cynthia, empezó a reír a carcajadas de manera siniestra.

* * *

 **Bueno...antes que nada quiero agradecer a Milenary, alexissecret y a hugo17yvm por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Este capítulo es un tanto diferente, porque es el primero en el que no salen Lucas y Dawn, pero como ya vienen viendo en los capítulos, mientras Lucas y Dawn recorren la región volviéndose más fuertes, los entrenadores más habilidosos intentan detener a Helio y como en el capítulo anterior me dediqué a darle un ambiente tipo especial de Halloween; entonces ahora ellos se llevan el capítulo. Espero que no haya sido problema.**

 **Como siempre no olviden dejar su comentario u opinión porque me encanta leerlos y me motivan mucho a ponerme las pilas para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Ah! otra cosa, sin intención a spoilearles nada... solo les diré que en el siguiente capítulo se unirá al grupo un pokemon muy esperado por todos, no digo más jajaja y otra cosa, si vieron el capítulo 11 de pokemon generations, así como animaron a Cynthia en ese mini episodio es como yo me la imagino en esta historia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cynthia regresó a la oficina del gimnasio acompañada de Lectro y de Yasmina, en dicho lugar lo esperaba un hombre de más o menos 35 años de edad, era alto, pelo negro y tenía una mirada intimidante. Vestía una gabardina de color marrón, unos pantalones del mismo color, unos zapatos negros y una camisa blanca. Aquel hombre se puso de pie observando a la campeona con una expresión de seriedad.

La campeona, estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba que la policía la viniera a buscar, sentía impotencia de que a ella la juzgaran cuando el criminal claramente era otro. Trató de ocultar su estado emocional, no quería que aquel detective sintiera su momento de debilidad y que intentara sacar algún provecho de eso. Cynthia fingió una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar seguridad. Lectro notó lo forzado de la mueca hecha por la rubia y sintió preocupación por su amiga, así que acercándose a ella le dijo al oído, en voz baja, que no permitiría que ella fuera presa. La campeona puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y negando con la cabeza, le dio a entender que se tranquilizara.

—Dígame detective Handsome. ¿Usted viene para detenerme?—dijo Cynthia tartamudeando un poco, cosa que dejó ver su nerviosismo.

—Tranquilícese señorita, no vine aquí a meterla presa, es más, no formo parte de la policía de Sinnoh—contestó el hombre de manera tranquila.

La voz de aquel sujeto era profunda e imponía mucho respeto y aquella respuesta dejó con muchas dudas en las cabezas de los tres entrenadores que se encontraban en la habitación.

—Si no forma parte de la policía de Sinnoh… ¿Para quién trabaja?—preguntó Lectro desconfiado.

—No puedo decirlo, pero digamos que es un organismo que está por encima de la policía local—explicó Handsome—y vengo a proponerles algo.

—No confiaremos en una persona que no nos dice para quien trabaja—replicó Lectro.

—Quienes somos no es lo importante ahora, lo principal hoy en día es detener a Helio y a su corporación—contestó el detective.

Al no responder lo que quería, Lectro se había puesto muy nervioso y cuando estuvo a punto de exigirle mejores respuestas a aquel sujeto, Cynthia lo detuvo. Lectro al ver a la campeona simplemente retrocedió, dejando que esta se encargara del detective. La rubia con mucha seriedad fijó su mirada en el elegante oficial que tenía delante.

—Lo escucho—expresó.

—Hace años venimos siguiendo a Helio y a su gente, tenemos mucha información de que ellos fueron artífices de muchos robos, asesinatos y experimentos raros, no solo en Sinnoh, sino también en otras regiones—comentó Handsome—el problema es que es muy listo y no deja ningún cabo suelto. Hasta el momento... no tenemos pruebas tajantes contra él. Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda, tenemos información que está próximo a ejecutar su más ambicioso plan y debemos unir fuerzas si queremos detenerlo.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en usted si no nos dice nada de quiénes son?—insistió la campeona.

—Porque les conviene—contestó de manera tajante haciendo que los tres quedaran en silencio—haremos que la policía los dejen en paz y les mantendremos informados sobre los movimientos que realizan los seguidores de Helio, ustedes solo deberán combatirlos y al final, si todo sale bien, todos sabrán de su inocencia.

—¿Y si no lo logramos?—preguntó Cynthia.

—Nada importara—contestó el detective con mucha seriedad—bueno, debo irme, piénselo campeona, me volveré a contactar con usted para saber su respuesta.

Handsome, tras decir esto último, cruzó la oficina de la líder y pasó junto a ellos. Lectro lo miró con una expresión intimidante, la cual el detective ignoró completamente y se retiró del lugar.

—¿Crees que debemos confiar en él?—preguntó Lectro.

—Es un policía cierto, además no importa, quiere detener a Helio y para mí eso es suficiente—expresó la campeona algo alterada.

Luego Maylene les avisó que Fausto había despertado y de esta forma los tres fueron a ver como se encontraba el pelirrojo. Una vez en el cuarto donde descansaba el alto mando, pudieron ver que este se encontraba sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro característica del entrenador de tipo fuego. Lectro al ver su amigo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, no era de demostrarlo, pero Fausto sabía que en el fondo su amigo estaba más tranquilo de verlo en buenas condiciones.

—Me alegro que hayas venido Lectro—expresó Fausto—y que hayas traído a tu mini harem—se burló siendo asesinado con la mirada por el rubio.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Fausto?—preguntó Cynthia—no estás en condiciones de pelear.

—Iré a la forja fuego para descansar, ahí siempre me tratan como si fuera mi hogar—expresó el pelirrojo.

—Yo te llevaré—dijo Lectro.

—Llevaremos—agregó Yasmina tomándose del brazo de su amigo.

Luego, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Marina, se fijó nuevamente en la campeona y le consultó que haría ella. Cynthia suspiró y le contestó que iría a su casa a ver como se encontraba su abuela.

—Cynthia—repitió Lectro.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy mejor, tus palabras me animaron Lectro. Muchas gracias—expresó la mujer con una sonrisa que alivió a su amigo

De esta manera todos fueron a descansar, ya que al día siguiente, les esperaba un largo camino hacia sus respectivos destinos.

A la mañana siguiente, el clima seguía frío y nublado, solo que ya no llovía, lo que hacía que al menos se pudiera caminar sin problemas. Lucas y Dawn, quienes se habían despertado temprano, habían cruzado ya buen tramo de la ruta 210, hasta que se detuvieron en un local llamado Café rodeo, sitio muy conocido por su café hecho con leche mu-mu.

Extrañamente el lugar estaba cerrado, rápidamente se les ocurrió que eso se debía a los problemas de seguridad que sufría Sinnoh en esos momentos. Luego de probar un tiempo que alguien los atendiera, decidieron resignados a desayunar al aire libre, porque habían salido tan rápido del hotel que no pudieron comer nada.

—Te dije que debíamos haber desayunado en el hotel—dijo Lucas tocándose el estómago el cual le rugía de manera exagerada.

— ¿No ves el mal tiempo? No quería que nos agarrase la lluvia otra vez, quise aprovechar que no llovía y aprovechar este Café para desayunar, pero por lo visto no podrá ser—expresó Dawn defendiéndose.

—Está bien, pero no daré ni un paso más sino como algo ahora—aseguró el chico de gorra.

A la peli azul no le quedó opción que aceptar que desayunarían en la ruta, prepararon todo como si fuera un picnic, sacaron a sus pokemon y se pusieron a comer algunos bocados que habían comprado para el camino.

Combusken, como era el nuevo del grupo, estaba un poco alejado de los demás mientras comían algunas bayas. Lucas notó esto e iba a ir a acompañar a su pokemon cuando vio como el pequeño Togepi se acercó al pokemon de tipo fuego, ofreciéndole una de las bayas. Combusken miró al pequeño algo incómodo, como dudando que hacer, pero ante la insistencia del pequeño aceptó el alimento, haciendo que este reaccionara de una manera alegre.

—Parece que ya hizo un amigo—expresó Dawn viendo feliz la tierna escena.

—Quien diría que sería Togepi el que rompiera el hielo—dijo Lucas aun impresionado.

En ese momento una voz familiar para ambos resonó en el frío bosque en el que se encontraban, era Sémola quien junto a Bulgur se encontraban atravesando la ruta 210 rumbo a ciudad Rocavelo.

—Miren quien está aquí, mi entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde favorito—dijo acercando mucho su rostro al de Lucas, quien retrocedió sonrojado.

—Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí—dijo Lucas.

—No tanto. Somos entrenadores que juntan las medallas, recorremos un mismo camino—contestó la chica sentándose junto al chico.

—Genial. Tuvo que aparecer la chica gótica rara—murmuró Dawn algo molesta.

Así todos compartieron la comida que tenían y empezaron a contar sus anécdotas en sus batallas de gimnasio. Dawn se sentía algo excluida, ya que de los cuatro, era la única que no se dedicaba a los combates pokemon y le molestaba mucho ver lo interesado que estaba Lucas escuchando las anécdotas que narraba Sémola.

La primera vez que la habían visto se habían dado cuenta que la chica, vestida casi completamente de negro, era bastante habilidosa en los combates. A la peli azul le causaba muchos celos ver el interés con el que Lucas conversaba con la chica, más aun cuando esta le comentó que ya tenía cuatro medallas. Dentro de ella no quería aceptar ese sentimiento de celos que le producía esa situación, pero no podía disimular nada lo que sentía y siendo muy impulsiva desafió a Sémola a un combate pokemon.

La extraña reacción de la peli azul sorprendió a todos, en especial a Lucas, quien en todo su viaje, nunca había visto a su compañera con ganas de combatir sin que la situción sea de vida o muerte.

—Dawn. ¿Estas segura?—dijo Lucas hablándole en el oído—ella es muy buena.

El comentario de su amigo molestó aún más a Dawn, quien ratificó su intención de combatir con la chica que venía del norte de la región. Sémola entendía lo que le pasaba a la peli azul y no quería humillarla, por más que muy en el fondo sentía que sería divertido hacerlo.

—Escucha Dawn, piénsalo mejor, no te dedicas a los combates, no tendría sentido hacerlo—trató de persuadir a la joven.

—No me digas que tienes miedo—expresó Dawn sin medir sus palabras.

—Bueno princesita. Si quieres jugar con fuego, con fuego te haré jugar—aseguró Sémola muy decidida.

Lucas y Bulgur observaban la escena con mucho miedo, la tensión entre las chicas era evidente que no se atrevieron a interrumpirlas en ningún momento, no parecía algo seguro de hacer.

Las chicas acordaron que el combate sería de 3vs3. Sémola llamó al campo a su Ninjask y Dawn mandó a Prinplup, porque consideró que era su mejor arma. Lucas al ver el pokemon que eligió su amiga se preocupó mucho, ya que pensó que si Prinplup perdía ella no podría reponerse.

Así dio inició el combate. Ninjask fue velozmente en contra del pokemon de tipo agua y lo atacó con tijera x, la rapidez del pokemon tipo insecto fue demasiada para el pokemon de Dawn que recibió el ataque y quedó muy golpeado. Aun así se puso de pie, pero nuevamente el Ninjask volvió a atacar e increíblemente daba la sensación que este era más rápido que hacía unos segundos. El segundo ataque fue demasiado para Prinplup quien quedó fuera de combate.

Gotas de sudor empezaron a correr por la frente de la peli azul, ella no podía ver una manera de remontar eso, su pokemon más fuerte había sido derrotado muy fácilmente y no tenía una estrategia para llevar adelante el combate.

Se fijó en su amigo, quien estaba junto a Bulgur, muy preocupado, y dando un profundo suspiro llamó a su Rotom para continuar la batalla. Si bien Ninjask era rápido, el pokemon fantasma no era nada lento y ya no le era nada fácil al pokemon de Sémola golpear a su oponente. Aunque Rotom no era golpeado por Ninjask, este tampoco podía dañarlo, así que Dawn pensando en que hacer se le ocurrió que su pokemon hiciera chispazo. Rotom utilizó el ataque y esparció una gran explosión de electricidad de la cual Ninjask no pudo escapar y siendo un golpe muy efectivo, cayó derrotado.

La alegría y la adrenalina que le generó ganar su primera batalla hizo que por un instante sintiera que podía sorprender, aunque eso se esfumó rápidamente cuando Sémola dibujo una sonrisa muy segura en su rostro. Llamó al campo Growlithe, este hecho intimidó de inmediato a la peli azul, porque el pokemon de tipo fuego, era el más fuerte de su oponente.

La batalla empezó y antes que Rotom pudiera hacer algo, Growlithe utilizó escavar y se escondió bajo la tierra. El chispazo del pokemon de Dawn no le afectaba bajo tierra, cosa que alteró a la peli azul por no saber cómo contrarestar esa situación.

Luego el Growlithe salió a gran velocidad de bajo tierra y utilizó mordisco contra Rotom, quien cayó muy lastimado al piso. Growlithe, sin perder tiempo lanzó un potente lanzallamas al pokemon fantasma y lo dejó fuera de combate.

La alegría de hacía pocos minutos se había esfumado, el nerviosismo se apoderó de Dawn al darse cuenta que Sémola siempre tuvo el combate en sus manos, esto era demostrado por la chica quien se encontraba delante de ella con una tranquilidad impresionante, como muy segura de su victoria. Dawn miró nuevamente a su amigo y negó a darse por vencida, no permitiría que Lucas la viera perder contra Sémola.

Mandó al campo a su última esperanza y así empezó el combate entre Growlithe y Abra. El pokemon de Sémola atacaba al Abra sin mucho éxito porque este se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro, evitando que el pokemon de fuego lo alcanzase. De pronto Abra comenzó a brillar y para sorpresa de todos evolucionó, convirtiéndose en un Kadabra. En esos momentos una pequeña luz de esperanza empezó a brillar en Dawn, quien quedó algo sorprendida, pero que no perdió el tiempo y ordenó a su pokemon que atacara.

Kadabra era mucho más veloz que antes y con su ataque de confusión lastimaba mucho al pokemon de Sémola. La chica de vestimenta negra no se inmutó antes esto, cosa que intimidó aún más a la peli azul, quien no podía disimular el estar muy alterada. En eso, Sémola le dio una orden muy eficaz a su pokemon, el cual la obedeció inmediatamente utilizando nuevamente su ataque escavar. Kadabra era muy veloz, estaba preparado para cuando este saliera teletransportarse, de pronto una explosión salió de la tierra, haciendo que esta se teletransportara, pero se dio cuenta que solo había sido un lanzallamas que había hecho Growlithe desde bajo tierra para distraerlo, porque aprovechando esos segundos de sorpresa del pokemon psíquico, le clavó sus dientes en el cuello utilizando el movimiento mordisco, así lo dejó fuera de combate y le dio la victoria a Sémola.

—Brillante—dijo Lucas sorprendido por la estrategia utilizada por la chica.

Este último comentario de su amigo mezclado con la frustración de la derrota y de que esta hubiera sido contra Sémola hizo que varias lágrimas se acumularan en los ojos de la peli azul, quien regresando a su pokemon en su pokeball y sin mirar a los demás salió corriendo hacia la ruta 215.

Lucas se preocupó de inmediato, se puso de pie, metió a todos sus pokemon en sus pokeballs y fue rápidamente tras su amiga quien le había quitado una buena distancia. Sémola y Bulgur se quedaron atrás juntando las cosas de todos, para luego ir tras sus amigos.

La ruta 215 era un tramo boscoso con algunas elevaciones y puentes, unía la ruta 210 con ciudad Rocavelo y se caracterizaba por tener un ambiente muy húmedo. Dawn corría sin rumbo por esta ruta, sin mirar hacia atrás, se sentía una tonta, ya que para ella había sido humillada por Sémola y esas palabras de admiración de Lucas al final hacia la chica de negro, le había golpeado muy fuerte en el corazón. No quería admitirlo, pero después de la escena que había hecho y de su humillante derrota, lo que menos quería era estar con Lucas y Sémola.

Como corría sin atender su camino y como por los grandes árboles no entraba mucha luz a aquella ruta, tropezó con una de las raíces de los árboles cayendo sobre un charco. Se quedó unos minutos arrodillada llorando, se estaba desahogando por todo, fue entonces que un extraño hombre vestido con un traje azul, un sombrero del mismo color y una capa le ofreció su ayuda.

El hombre iba acompañado de un Riolu, que al ver a Dawn quedó completamente enamorado de su belleza y se quedó mirándola embelesado.

—Parece que les caes bien a Riolu—dijo el hombre con una expresión amable.

Dawn estaba algo nerviosa, pero su curiosidad hacia ese pokemon fue mucho mayor, sacó su pokedex y vio de qué pokemon se trataba.

—Una pokedex—dijo el pintoresco personaje al ver el aparato—¿Eres ayudante de Serbal?

La peli azul, no estaba muy segura si era buena idea hablar con un desconocido en medio del bosque, esto fue notado por el sujeto quien rápidamente se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Quinoa, vivo en la isla de Hierro y soy un viejo amigo de Serbal. Estoy aquí porque vine a visitar a una vieja amiga a quien le regalé un pokemon, pero creo que estuvieron con algunos problemas en la ciudad—explicó el sujeto.

—Soy Dawn, soy de pueblo Arena y soy hija del ayudante del profesor Serbal.

—Mucho gusto Dawn. Dime… ¿porque estás aquí sola?—preguntó sin consultar el porque estaba llorando.

—Es que perdí una batalla pokemon con alguien que no quería perder—contestó la peli azul.

—Bueno, es normal ponerse mal por perder, pero no deberías tomarlo tan a pecho, lo importante al final es divertirse.

—Es que… no es el hecho de perder, sino contra quien perdí—dijo Dawn sin ser muy clara.

—¿Contra una rival?—preguntó Quinoa.

—A…Algo así—contestó Dawn.

—Creo que aunque pierdas contra un rival no debes tomártelo tan mal, pero entiendo tu frustración. Sabes, te daré un obsequió, como parece que le caíste muy bien a Riolu, te puedes quedar con él—dijo Quinoa entregándole la pokeball del pequeño pokemon.

—Pero es tu amigo.

—Sí, pero yo ya tengo el mío, suelo buscarle entrenadores a otros Riolus porque viven en la isla de Hierro y allí no van muchos entrenadores—explicó.

Luego de esto, Quinoa le explicó que debía irse y despidiéndose amablemente se alejó del lugar. Pasado unos pocos minutos, Lucas encontró a Dawn y fue rápidamente muy preocupado para ver como se encontraba su amiga.

—Dawn. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas llena de barro—dijo notando su atuendo—¿qué te pasó?

—Lo siento Lucas. No sé que me pasó, fue estúpido desafiar a Sémola a un combate.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si estuviste genial—contestó confundiendo a su amiga—Sémola es una entrenadora que se está preparando para la liga con cuatro medallas de gimnasio y tú le hiciste un combate decente, estoy seguro que si te dedicaras a lo mismo serías mucho mejor que todos nosotros—aseguró Lucas—ahora… eso sí, no entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Un momento de silencio se generó entre ambos, solo se escuchaba la sinfonía que producía el viento al mover las hojas de los árboles y algún que otro pokemon salvaje desplazándose por la hierba alta de la ruta. Luego de pensar un rato, Dawn suspiró y dijo que lo hizo porque sentía que él tenía más en común con Sémola que con ella y que tal vez ella hubiera sido una mejor compañera de viaje.

—Ya te he dicho esto Dawn y te lo voy a repetir mil veces si es necesario—replicó Lucas—yo quiero hacer este viaje contigo, no importa lo que digan Barry, Sémola, ni nadie. ¿Entendido?—dijo haciendo una pausa—recuerda que somos dos mitades de una pokeball dijo tomando el collar que ella le había regalado.

Dawn sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, quien la correspondió al instante. La peli azul estaba feliz de que su amigo dijera esas cosas, ya que ella solo había decidido viajar con él por el hecho de que no quería viajar sola y también para asegurarse que los pokemon de Serbal fueron dados a buenas personas, nunca pensó que congeniaría tanto con el muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde. Aunque debía admitir que lo había hecho también porque le había gustado el comentario que este había hecho hacia ella cuando se conocieron cerca del pueblo del chico.

Fue entonces que un puñetazo recibió en la cara Lucas, había sido por parte del nuevo pokemon de Dawn, Riolu, quien estaba fuera de su pokeball y se había puesto celoso del muchacho, le dio un fuerte golpe para que se apartara de su entrenadora.

—¿Pero que le pasa a este pokemon?—dijo Lucas adolorido tomándose del rostro.

—Es mi nuevo guardaespaldas—bromeó la peli azul y ayudó a levantarse a Lucas.

—¿Quién te lo dio?

—Quinoa.

—¿Quién?

—Un nuevo amigo que hice. ¿Algún problema?

—No, pero tan rápido. Nadie consigue un amigo tan rápido—contestó sorprendido.

En eso llegaron con sus cosas Bulgur y Sémola, y entre los tres cruzaron lo que quedaba de ruta hasta llegar a la ciudad Rocavelo, la ciudad más comercial de Sinnoh.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada a quiero agradecer a alexissecret por su review en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión sobre el capítulo, porque siempre es bienvenido, así que no duden en dejarlo.**

 **También quiero alabarme a mi mismo (sé que hacer eso no es bueno jajaja) pero nunca creí que llevaría 21 capítulos escritos y manteniendo una buena constancia en mis fechas de publicación, sinceramente con la carrera que sigo y por algunos problemas personales no pensé que sería así de responsable, pero bueno me encanta hacer esto y lo hago porque me divierto y si de paso puedo entretener a alguien más pues bienvenido sea. Eso nomas quería decir jajaja**

 **Ah! como dato curioso este capítulo lo escribí mientras estaba en un avión, mientras realizaba un pequeño viaje.**

 **Si nada más que decir me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. chau.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Era de tardecita en la región Sinnoh, el cielo continuaba gris como ya hacía unos días y en pueblo Caelestis llegaba en una pequeña, pero importante casa del pueblo, la campeona Cynthia.

Se percató que había mucho bullicio en el ambiente, así que entró rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraba su abuela. Una vez dentro de la vivienda, miró por todos lados para ver si había algún personaje no deseado, tenía una pokeball en la mano por si era necesario llamar a algunos de sus pokemon, pero fue entonces que vio siete maletas en la sala. Esto le pareció extraño y fue entonces que una familiar voz llamó su atención.

— ¡Cynthia!—expresó una mujer rubia bajando las escaleras—me alegro que estés bien, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

—Mamá—dejó escapar la campeona de sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, llamamos aquí y tu abuela nos contó lo que pasó. Así que tomamos un avión inmediatamente y vinimos de Teselia a Sinnoh lo más rápido posible.

Los padres de Cynthia también eran reconocidos científicos, como lo era su abuela. Hacía ya muchos años que fueron a Teselia, otra región del mundo pokemon, a continuar su investigación sobre los pokemon de ese lugar. Cynthia decidió quedarse con su abuela y recorrer Sinnoh, aunque en sus vacaciones iba a la lejana región a disfrutar de las playas de pueblo Arenisca, un pequeño poblado de Teselia, con unas playas increíbles.

—Casi lo olvido, te trajimos unos regalitos que sabemos que te gustan—expresó la mujer a su hija—son trajes de baño. Recuerdas cuando ibas a visitarnos y te gustaba ir de compras. ¿Por qué ya no vas más?—preguntó la madre con un buen humor increíble.

—Tengo muchas responsabilidades como campeona—contestó Cynthia.

Estaba sorprendida de ver la tranquilidad con la que su madre se encontraba aun sabiendo lo que pasó, pero a la vez sabía que su madre era así, una persona que siempre trataba de ser optimista para no generar más tensión y así tranquilizar un poco el ambiente. Eso era algo que admiraba de ella.

—Ven pruébate algunos hermanita, son muy lindos. A ver si con uno de esos llamas la atención de tu novio, ese amargado líder de gimnasio—dijo otra voz familiar desde arriba de las escaleras.

Cynthia miró en dirección de donde venía esa voz y pudo ver a su hermana, la cual era diez años menor que la campeona de Sinnoh, acompañada de un pequeño pokemon cuadrúpedo. No se veían mucho, porque a diferencia de Cynthia, ella había vivido toda su vida con sus padres en Teselia.

La joven era muy parecida a su hermana, solo que con 15 años; era rubia, no muy alta, tenía ojos color marrón claro, era delgada y unos rasgos similares a esta, los cuales se podía notar que ambas habían heredado de su madre. Iba vestida con un vestido naranja con detalles blancos, unas botas del mismo color y llevaba unas cuantas pulseras en su muñeca.

—Mindy tú también estas aquí—dijo con sorpresa—y trajiste a Herdier.

—Sí…bueno, el viene conmigo a donde sea que vaya—contestó la menor.

En eso, la chica bajó velozmente las escaleras y se posicionó enfrente de su hermana mayor, quien notó una expresión de decisión en el rostro de su hermanita.

—Cynthia, dile a mamá que puedo recorrer Sinnoh como lo hiciste vos a mi edad—exigió Mindy muy entusiasmada.

Cynthia notó que el rostro de buena onda de su madre se borró al instante, cambiando a uno de seriedad el cual conocía muy bien, sabía que lo que proponía su hermana menor no era de su agrado.

—Ya te dije durante todo el viaje que Sinnoh está en crisis y que es muy peligroso para una niña de tu edad andar sola por ahí—contestó la madre con un tono de voz que no permitía una respuesta contradictoria.

Mindy se mostró enojada, pero miró ilusionada a su hermana, esperando que esta saliera a su favor, pero mucha fue su sorpresa y desilusión cuando vio que su hermana negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Mindy, pero esta vez estoy con mamá. Como campeona he visto las cosas que ocurren aquí y es muy peligroso no lo voy a negar—explicó Cynthia haciendo que su hermana se enfadara mucho.

La chica subió las escaleras molesta, fue a hasta su habitación y una vez allí, cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, produciendo un fuerte estruendo. Tanto Cynthia como su madre suspiraron por el comportamiento de la menor. Luego Cynthia le preguntó a su madre donde se encontraba su padre. A lo que ella le explicó que se encontraba en la habitación de su abuela. Así, Cynthia le dijo que iría a ver como se encontraba su abuela.

Mientras, afuera de la casa, por la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Mindy, se podía ver que esta estaba abierta. La hermana menor de la campeona había bajado por un árbol, que se encontraba junto a la vivienda. Se había puesto una gabardina color naranja, una bufanda blanca, una gorra del mismo color que su abrigo de cuello y llevaba puesto un bolso bastante grande con cosas para su viaje, que había cargado velozmente.

Al bajar sacó de su pokeball a Hedier, el pokemon extranjero, se veía preocupado al ver que su entrenadora desobedecería a su madre y comenzó a gemir indicando tristeza.

—No me mires así Herdy, sabes que está exagerando—expresó Mindy a su pokemon—recuerda que Cynthia a mi edad también recorrió Sinnoh y es más, se enfrentó a un loco asesino también—dijo molesta—pero claro ella era Cynthia, la súper entrenadora, la favorita de mi abuela, la mejor en todo, ella si podía hacerlo.

Se fijó nuevamente en la expresión de su pokemon y como la hacía sentir culpable, lo regresó a su pokeball y luego llamó a su Pelipper.

—Muy bien Pelipper, me llevaras a ciudad corazón—ordenó la rubia montándose sobre su pokemon—le demostraré a mi madre que me convertiré en la mejor coordinadora pokemon de toda Sinnoh—pensó para sí misma muy decidida.

De esta forma, Mindy se alejó de pueblo Caelestis, volando sobre su pokemon, en unas condiciones climáticas muy peligrosas.

En tanto, en ciudad Rocavelo, Barry salía del gimnasio de la ciudad muy feliz con su cuarta medalla en manos y con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro, la cual no podía disimular para nada, aunque la verdad, no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

El otro entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde, se encontraba realizado, porque sabía que se había adelantado a Lucas, ya que este todavía no había ganado la medalla del gimnasio de tipo lucha.

—Te dije Lucas, que con esa chica lo único que harías es estar atrasado con respecto a mí—dijo hablando solo, de manera engreída.

Fue entonces, que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y de este salió, un hombre musculoso, con el torso desnudo y una máscara azul muy llamativa. El hombre llamó a Barry, quien miró al sujeto extrañado, porque simplemente le parecía un loco.

— ¿Qué quiere señor?—preguntó Barry.

—Solo quiero decirte que vi tu duelo con la líder Maylene—expresó siendo interrumpido.

—Y quiere decirme que fue fantástico—dijo Barry muy seguro.

—No en realidad—contestó el sujeto—tuviste mucha suerte, si tu Monferno no hubiera tenido ventaja de tipo y el último golpe no hubiese sido crítico, hubieses perdido. Maylene y su Lucario lo tenían todo controlado.

— ¿De qué habla? Le gane bien—dijo Barry alterado.

—Le ganaste en buena Ley, pero estabas nervioso y acorralado, sin esa suerte estarías lamentándote una derrota—afirmó el hombre—tienes miedo de perder cuando combates y eso no está bien, vives muy concentrado simplemente en ganar, pareces estresado.

Las palabras del sujeto molestaron mucho a Barry, quien no podía dejar de pensar que el sujeto tenía razón, el combate había sido así, pero para él los combates pokemon cuando eran parejos se definían de esa forma y para Barry, él había combatido de una muy buena manera. No iba a dejar que aquel hombre vestido de loco, menospreciase su victoria.

Así, el rubio desafío al aquel sujeto a un combate. El hombre sonrió y aceptó el duelo del chico, pero le dijo que sería un combate 1vs1, porque el chico tenía a sus pokemon en pésimas condiciones por su combate previo en el gimnasio. Barry aceptó y mandó a su Floatzel, porque no lo había usado en su duelo con Maylene. El sujeto empezó a reir y con una sonrisa segura, mandó también a un Floatzel a la batalla.

—Yo Mananti el destructor te daré una pequeña lección chico—expresó aquel hombre muy seguro.

El combate fue muy rápido, era obvio que el Floatzel de aquel tal Mananti, era mucho más fuerte y estaba mejor entrenado que el de Barry, esto se notaba en la velocidad, simplemente el Floatzel del hombre, era mucho más veloz, ya que el de Barry no podía seguirle el paso. Lo golpeó varías veces con el ataque triturar y cuando este ya estaba muy herido, lo remató con el ataque salmuera, dejándolo fuera de combate y dando por hecho la derrota de Barry.

El chico regreso a su pokemon y miró a aquel hombre, estaba muy impresionado con las habilidades demostradas por aquel sujeto.

—Bien chico debo irme, tengo asuntos en mi gimnasio que atender—expresó Manatí empezando a marcharse.

—¡Espera!—exclamó haciendo que se detuviera—¿Eres un líder de gimnasio?

—Así es chico. Soy Mananti el destructor, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad pradera—contestó el líder de manera exagerada—vine a entrenar con Maylene, pero como estaba ocupada contigo, decidí solo mirar—explicó—te daré un consejo—dijo observando fijamente al muchacho—disfruta del viaje, vives muy preocupado por ser más fuerte y ganar, que siempre estas estresado, vives acelerado y no disfrutas de la aventura—expresó de manera tranquila—cuando hagas eso...te irá mejor, porque te podrás tomar el tiempo de aprender algo de cada lugar que visites. Tómalo en cuenta chico, tienes talento, te estaré esperando en mi gimnasio para una revancha—terminó diciendo para luego marcharse.

Barry quedó en silencio, viendo como aquel sujeto se iba alejando por las calles de Rocavelo y pensando en lo que este le había aconsejado. Dio un profundo suspiro y se dirigió al centro pokemon para reponer a sus amigos.

Pasado un tiempo, Barry se encontraba atravesando la ruta 214. En el ambiente soplaba mucho viento, cosa que el chico ignoraba, solamente pensaba en su derrota con Mananti.

—No entiendo a qué se refería con eso de disfrutar el viaje—pensó para sí mismo—yo disfrutó haciéndome más fuerte con mis pokemon, para así poder derrotar a Lucas en la liga y demostrarle que yo soy más fuerte que él.

De pronto un grito, que venía desde las alturas, llamó la atención del rubio, quien miró al cielo y pudo notar un Pelipper peleando con un Staraptor, mientras volaban bajo; pero lo más llamativo de la escena era que una chica que se encontraba sobre el pokemon de tipo agua/volador.

Fue entonces que el Staraptor golpeó al Pelipper con pájaro osado y lo mandó, junto a su entrenadora, a un lago que había en la ruta.

Barry al ver esto fue rápidamente a ayudar a la chica, dejó sus cosas en la orilla y llamó a Floatzel para que le ayudara. Se lanzó al lago y nadó hasta que encontró a la chica, la puso por su espalda y nadó rápidamente hasta la orilla del lago, mientras Floatzel sacaba al aparentemente pokemon de esta.

El chico acostó a la rubia sobre el pasto, se fijó que era una chica como de su edad y rápidamente recordó lo que su padre le había enseñado una vez, para saber que hacer si un amigo se encontraba en una situación similar. Entonces, apretó la nariz de la joven e inhalando mucho aire, pegó sus labios por los de la chica y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca.

Mientras lo estaba haciendo desesperadamente, la chica abrió los ojos y viendo el rostro del chico acercándose a ella, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

—¿Qué haces pervertido?—dijo la chica toda sonrojada.

—¿Pervertido? Pero si te salve la vida—expresó Barry tocándose la nariz, viendo si no se la había roto.

La chica vio a su pokemon lastimado y rápidamente lo regresó a su pokeball, en eso, Barry le preguntó que hacía volando con ese clima. La chica se rehusó a contestar, cosa que molestó al rubio, quien no quería perder tiempo con aquella muchacha mal agradecida.

—Bueno, creo que estas bien, así que me iré—expresó Barry preparándose para caminar.

—No me importa—aseguró la chica.

Pero cuando Mindy, quiso ponerse de pie, sintió mucho dolor en su tobillo. Le dolía mucho y se dio cuenta que no podría continuar por si sola y con el mal tiempo que había, no era bueno quedarse ahí sola.

— ¡Espera!—gritó la rubia.

Barry volteó a ver que quería la chica y pudo notar que esta no podía levantarse, dio un profundo suspiro y maldijo a la vida por ponerlo en esa situación, ya que no era tan imbécil para dejar a una persona herida sola en el bosque. Así que le ofreció cargarla hasta ciudad Rocavelo.

—¿Ciudad Rocavelo?—preguntó con sorpresa—¿en qué ruta estamos?

El chico de pueblo Hojaverde, dejó escapar una pequeña risa de nerviosismo al pensar que no vio que ruta era y que no sabía dónde había dejado su mapa.

—Guau sí que eres increíble—dijo sarcásticamente muy impresionada— ¿Cómo tus padres te dejan andar solo?

El comentario molestó mucho a Barry, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido por la chica, quien dijo que posiblemente se encontraban en la ruta 214 y que sería mejor que fueran a la orilla valor, ya que pensaba que sería más cerca.

—Está bien—dijo el rubio cargando a la chica sobre su espalda y pasándole una toalla para que se cubriera—por cierto…mi nombre es Barry—dijo presentándose, pensando que si iban a estar un rato juntos era bueno que supieran sus nombres.

—¿Barry? Es un nombre tonto—dijo sonrojada, aunque riendo, cosa que alteró al chico.

—Ah sí. ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó ahora Barry.

—Me llamó Mindy—contestó muy segura, sin esperarse la carcajada que se largó el muchacho.

—¿Mindy?—repitió riendo—¿quién se llama así? ¿Acaso tus padres no te querían?—se burló sin parar de reír molestando esta vez a la chica.

—¿De qué te ríes?—dijo nerviosa estirándole sus cabellos—mi nombre es mucho más normal que el tuyo.

Así los dos atravesaron la ruta 214, rumbo a la orilla valor, para buscar a alguien que atendiese a Mindy.

Mientras, en la entrada de ciudad Rocavelo, se encontraban llegando Lucas, Dawn, Sémola y Bulgur, luego de atravesar la ruta 215. Dando sus primeros pasos en la ciudad de los casinos, fueron recibidos por personas no muy agradables.

* * *

 **Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a Milenary y a alexissecret por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.**

 **Este fue un capítulo dedicado a Barry y a un nuevo personaje, sé que no esta en el juego así tal cual como la presento, pero en el juego, en la casa de la abuela de Cynthia hay una niña que da a entender que es su hermana menor y uso eso para meter a este personaje. El tema que venga de Teselia, es simplemente porque Cynthia tiene una casa allí, cosa que vemos en los juegos de la 5ta generación, quería hacer referencia a eso.**

 **También** **quiero decir otra cosa. Como ustedes sabrán yo publico los capítulos de este fic cada aproximadamente 15 días, puede que a veces lo publique antes o un poco después, pero siempre trató de hacerlo en ese intervalo de tiempo. ¿A que va esto? dentro de dos semanas es navidad y el capítulo será un especial, pero cómo en la historia ahora sería muy difícil meter algo navideño, lo haré de una manera diferente, que creo que estará bien, pero a diferencia del especial de Halloween este no tendrá mucha influencia en la historia. Eso nomas quería contarles.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión acerca del capítulo, porque como siempre les digo a mi me gusta mucho leerlos.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, deseándoles un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos! jojojo**

 **Aquí les traigo el "especial navideño" de este fic. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Era la semana antes de navidad y en pueblo Hojaverde se podía ver a las pequeñas casas del poblado cubiertas de nieve. Los techos, los árboles y todos los caminos estaban vestidos de blanco, como era costumbre ver en el invierno de Sinnoh.

Fuera de una de estas casas, recostado por un gran pino, se encontraba un pequeño niño de 7 años, abrigado de pies a cabezas por su sobreprotectora madre. Llevaba un gorro rojo y una bufanda del mismo color, una gabardina azul y unos pantalones bien calientes de color negro.

El chico leía entusiasmadamente su libro, el cual contaba la historia de un hombre vestido de rojo, quien en un trineo estirado por Stantlers mágicos, recorría el mundo llevando obsequios a todos los niños que se habían portado bien. De este se podía ver que sobresalía un pequeño sobre.

Fue entonces que un niño rubio, no tan abrigado como el de gorra, lo sorprendió de repente asustando al chico, quien dejó caer su libro.

— ¡Barry!—exclamó el niño al ver que solo se trataba de su amigo—te dije muchas veces que no me gusta que me asustes así.

—Relájate Lucas, es solo una broma—contestó riendo.

Cuando dejó de reír, pudo notar el sobre que salía del libro, que había dejado caer su amigo en la nieve. Sonrió de emoción al instante porque rápidamente entendió de que sobre se trataba.

— ¡Es tu carta para Santa!—afirmó el chico con mucho entusiasmo— ¿qué le pediste?—repitió varias veces, insistiendo a su amigo.

—No te lo voy a decir. Es secreto—contestó Lucas.

— ¿Desde cuándo es secreto lo que le pides a Santa?—preguntó el rubio—te diré lo que le pedí yo, una Wii y un pokemon, sabes que mi sueño…

—Es recorrer Sinnoh y ganar la liga—interrumpió el chico de gorra, imitando a su amigo—no importa, si no quiero no debo decírtelo.

En eso, Barry intentó hacerse con la carta, que se encontraba aun tirada sobre la blanca y fría nieve, pero fue detenido por su amigo, quien no quería que este supiera que le pedía al mágico ser en el que ambos creían.

Fue en ese momento que un Bidoff saltó de entre la nieve y tomó el libro de Lucas, llevándose también la carta. El chico de gorra roja se alteró y junto con su pesado amigo, fueron a recuperar su libro y la carta.

Se adentraron mínimamente al bosque, lo cual tenían prohibido por no contar con un pokemon que los protegiera. Se separaron para buscar mejor al pequeño Bidoff y fue entonces que Barry pudo ver el libro con la carta tirados en la nieve, era como si el pequeño pokemon lo había soltado por alguna razón.

Barry tomó el libro y estaba a punto de llamar a su amigo para de decirle que lo había encontrado, pero entonces vio la carta y siendo más fuerte su curiosidad que el respetar a su mejor amigo, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer lo que Lucas le había escrito a Santa.

" _Querido Santa:_

 _Sé que siempre te pido lo mismo y seguramente no me lo traes porque no puedes, pero por si acaso esta vez si puedes, me gustaría pedirte… que hagas que mi papá regrese, es todo lo que quiero, lo extraño mucho, por favor._

 _Sí no puedes hacerlo te entiendo, no puedes obligar a nadie a venir, pero si lo ves…podrías decirle que lo quiero mucho y que me haría muy feliz que volviera._

 _Casi lo olvido, también quiero desearte un feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo._

 _Alguien que te aprecia y te quiere mucho._

 _Lucas_ "

Las palabras escritas por su amigo golpearon muy duro en el corazón de Barry, se había dado cuenta por primera vez que Lucas no tenía padre, es decir sabía que no lo tenía, pero no le había dado importancia ya que a su amigo nunca pareció importarle eso. Inmediatamente sintió que podía comprender a su amigo, si bien él sí tenía un papá, este estaba siempre en constantes viajes y no lo veía mucho, podía entender más o menos el sentimiento de Lucas y fue en ese momento que lamentó muchísimo el leer la carta, porque entendió porque su amigo no quería contarle su pedido para Santa.

De pronto, de la nieve de los arbustos, salió un Drapion y en ese momento entendió porque el Bidoff había soltado el libro. Barry se asustó mucho al ver al peligroso pokemon tipo veneno/siniestro acercársele con una expresión hambrienta, pero fue entonces que un Rhyperior mandó a volar a aquel Drapion salvaje.

Barry notó que se trataba del pokemon de su padre, quien se encontraba junto con Lucas muy felices de haberlo encontrado.

El padre de Barry, era rubio, alto y con un físico muy trabajado. Vestía con un abrigo verde, una remera blanca y un pantalón color café.

—Chicos, ya les dije que no deben meterse en el bosque solos—recriminó el hombre a los niños—si quieren hacerlo solo pídanmelo y les acompañaré a explorar el lugar.

Ambos niños se disculparon y siguieron al adulto para salir del bosque, en eso, Barry le devolvió el libro con la carta a Lucas.

— ¡Lo encontraste! ¡Muchas gracias!—expresó Lucas muy contento—espero que no la hayas leído.

—Leerla yo…no, no, claro que no—contestó sin parecer muy convencido.

—Más te vale—indicó Lucas.

Entonces Barry recordó lo leído en la carta y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por su amigo, quien en verdad quería saber acerca de su padre. Fue por eso que se fijó en el suyo y recordó todas las veces que se molestó porque no podía estar con él por su trabajo y se sintió mal porque por lo menos el sí tenía un padre, que si bien viajaba mucho, sabía que lo quería.

—Lucas—expresó levemente Barry llamando la atención de su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el de gorra.

—Espero que Santa te traiga lo que pides.

Lucas miró confundido a su amigo y sin darle mucha importancia, caminaron detrás del padre de Barry para llegar nuevamente a sus casas, ya que la temperatura estaba bajando de a poco.

Era de mañana, en la víspera de navidad y en pueblo Arena había un aire de fiesta por todos lados, se podían ver a todos los niños jugando con la nieve, todos estaban felices y entusiasmados por los regalos y la rica comida que comerían esa noche.

En eso, de una de las casas del pueblo, una pequeña niña peli azul, salió de esta y se dirigió donde un grupo de amigos, estaban conversando sobre las cosas que les traería Santa por navidad. La niña al oír esto se acercó al grupo de niños y con un tono de burla les aseguró que no existía Santa.

—Oh miren quien llegó. La sabelotodo que no cree en Santa—dijo una niña rubia con la intención de ofender a la peli azul.

—No creo, porque no existe—contestó muy segura la niña.

—Porque no te vas Dawn—dijo otro niño.

—Sí, vete con tus amigos—expresó otro.

—Es que no tiene—dijo la rubia haciendo que todos rieran burlándose de la peli azul.

Dawn se sintió muy mal al oír las risas de los demás niños y guardándose sus lágrimas, para cuando estuviera sola, fue corriendo de regreso a su casa, donde solo se encontraba su abuelo.

El anciano se percató que su nieta había fracasado una vez más en su intento de hacer amigos y comprendía la frustración de la niña, quien subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, donde enterró su rostro en su almohada y comenzó a llorar de la rabia que le daba no poder hacer amigos.

El viejo decidió que era mejor dejar sola a la niña, para que se desahogase completamente y se tranquilizara un poco más, antes de intentar hablar con ella.

Así pasaron varias horas y comenzó a anochecer, una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotó la zona, y el anciano aseguró todas las puertas y fijándose en la nieve que caía, se dio cuenta que su hijo y su nieta menor no podrían llegar para la cena, ya que estos se encontraban en ciudad Jubileo y con ese clima estaba seguro que su hijo no se arriesgaría a atravesar la tormenta.

Fue entonces que el teléfono sonó y al contestar, el viejo reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de la voz de su hijo, estaba ocurriendo justo lo que temía, su hijo le había confirmado, que él y la hermana de la peli azul pasarían noche buena en la capital de la región, debido a los peligros que significaba cruzar la ruta en esas condiciones.

Al colgar el teléfono se percató que una pequeña niña peli azul, quien se encontraba en las escaleras, muy atenta en saber quién había llamado.

— ¿Fue papá el que llamó?—preguntó Dawn.

—Sí—afirmó suspirando el abuelo—por la tormenta... ellos no podrán pasar la cena de navidad con nosotros.

El rostro de la niña, quien ya se había repuesto de la frustración de la mañana, volvió a entristecerse de una manera que conmovió de sobremanera al anciano. La niña subió nuevamente a su cuarto y antes de azotar la puerta con fuerza, gritó que odiaba la navidad.

El abuelo de Dawn suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena, que esa noche solo sería para dos. En tanto, la niña se encontraba triste en su habitación, pero muy lejos de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, recordando lo que había escuchado en una conversación entre su padre y el profesor Serbal, sabía que para llegar a ciudad Jubileo tenía que cruzar la ruta 202 y tenía la intención de hacerlo para poder pasar la navidad con su padre y su hermana.

Se abrigó bien y tomó una linterna, bajó lenta y silenciosamente las escaleras y aprovechando que su abuelo estaba en la cocina, salió de la casa y se metió en la feroz tormenta.

Caminó varios metros, no podía ver con claridad porque el frío viento le arrojaba copos de nieve por la cara, se dio cuenta que había perdido el rumbo y arrepintiéndose de haberse metido en tal problema, decidió volver a su casa, pero para su desgracia no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Tenía frío, hambre y miedo, se arrodilló en la nieve y empezó a pedir auxilio, por varios minutos gritó y gritó pensando que moriría congelada en la tormenta, pero por fortuna para ella un Garchomp, conocido por ella, la levantó con la boca, tomándola de la capucha de su abrigo y la subió sobre su espalda y la llevó junto a su abuelo, quien al verla la abrazó muy fuerte y la llevó de regreso a la casa.

—Estás loca Dawn—dijo el viejo molesto—te pudiste haber matado. ¿En qué estabas pensando al hacer eso?

—Solo quería ir a ciudad Jubileo junto a papá—contestó la peli azul avergonzada por haber preocupado a su abuelo.

El viejo suspiró al oír la respuesta de su nieta, sabía que su inocencia y las ganas de ver a su padre hicieron que cometiera esa locura, así que le dijo que se cambiara y que él serviría la cena.

— ¿Luego me podrías contar la historia de ese Stantler que tenía la nariz roja?—preguntó la niña aun avergonzada por alterar a su viejo abuelo.

—Claro que sí, como no—contestó el viejo con una sonrisa.

Después de cenar, el abuelo le había contado a Dawn la historia de Rodolfo el Stantler de la nariz roja, historia que siempre le había gustado a su pequeña nieta, pese a que nunca había creído en Santa.

—Sería genial, que ese Stantler existiera y guiara a mi padre por la tormenta hasta aquí—expresó la niña.

—Bueno…la navidad es una época mágica y quien sabe, a lo mejor ocurre un milagro navideño—dijo el anciano de una manera esperanzadora.

—Abuelo, por favor, la magia no existe—aseguró la peli azul.

Fue entonces, que de pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió y en ella entró su padre, quien cargaba a su hermanita, Dawn al verlos no lo podía creer y fue rápidamente a abrazar a su papá.

—Hola pequeña, también estoy feliz de verte—expresó el asistente del profesor—tuvimos suerte que la tormenta paró un poco, fue increíble parecía que esta noche no terminaría, gracias a eso pudimos volver con Serbal al pueblo—explicó.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! ¿Lo viste?—gritaba la niña eufórica—un milagro, acaba de ocurrir un milagro de navidad.

El anciano sonrió al ver la alegría de su nieta y así juntos, en familia, recibieron la navidad.

La víspera de navidad en pueblo Caelestis, también se festejaba con mucha alegría, las casas adornadas y los niños jugando eran algunas de las cosas que se podían visualizar en esa época.

En eso, una camioneta con tres pasajeros, llegaba a la casa de la profesora Carolina. Del vehículo bajaron el ex líder de gimnasio Cupros, su sucesor Lectro y Fausto, uno de los altos mando de Sinnoh.

La profesora al ver a su viejo amigo, se sintió feliz de que este haya acudido a su llamado.

—Cupros, me alegra verte, lamento hacerte venir hasta aquí en noche buena—se disculpó la mujer.

—No te preocupes, vinimos a buscar a Fausto de la forja fuego, así que nos quedaba de paso—explicó el viejo líder de gimnasio.

Los dos excelentes entrenadores de 17 años saludaron a la abuela de su amiga. La mujer se sentía feliz de ver a los chicos, sabían lo unidos que eran con su nieta y no era para menos, eran conocidos como el trío de Sinnoh, quienes salvaron a la región del malvado Fortuny hacía nada más que dos años.

—Me dijiste que tenías problemas con una de tus máquinas de exploración en las ruinas, muéstrame el problema tal vez lo resuelva rápidamente—aseguró Cupros riendo.

—¿No quieres que lo haga yo?—preguntó Lectro ya que él era un muy buen inventor y era muy hábil con los objetos electrónicos.

—No Lectro, gracias, pero este viejo vejestorio todavía puede hacer este tipo de trabajos—expresó el viejo riendo.

De esta forma la científica y el viejo líder se dirigieron a las ruinas para reparar la máquina de la primera. Fue entonces que de la casa salió una joven, rubia, de 17 años, quien estaba muy feliz de ver a los discípulos del ex líder de ciudad Marina, en especial al líder actual de dicha ciudad.

—Lectro, Fausto, ¿como están?—dijo Cynthia muy feliz de ver a sus amigos.

—Muy bien, muy feliz de poder verte en navidad—dijo el pelirrojo amablemente—dime…¿Para quién es ese regalo?—preguntó al ver el pequeño obsequio envuelto en un papel rojo.

—Esto…—dijo sonrojada—esto es para ti Lectro.

El joven líder de ciudad Marina se encontraba completamente sorprendido por el regalo que le estaba obsequiando la campeona, siendo observado por una sonrisa que era una mezcla de felicidad y burla de su amigo, quien disfrutaba de esos momentos. Lectro abrió el paquete y vio que se trataba de una bufanda amarilla con su nombre escrito en esta.

—Yo la hice—dijo Cynthia sonrojada— ¿te gusta?—preguntó entusiasmada por conocer la respuesta.

—Es…Esta bien. Gracias—dijo marchándose nerviosamente dejando sorprendida de mala manera a la rubia.

— ¡¿Está bien?!—dijo molesta—no puedo creer que me pase horas haciéndote esa bufanda para que para ti solo esté bien—dijo histérica—eres un imbécil insensible Lectro—dijo marchándose.

Fausto siguió rápidamente a su amigo y lo detuvo para que fuera tras su amiga.

—No puedes dejar que una chica se quede molesta contigo, debes hacer algo amigo—insistió el pelirrojo siendo ignorado por el rubio—haz lo que estabas dudando de hacer durante todo el camino, no seas miedoso—dijo sin tener resultado.

El alto mando especializado en tipo fuego, fue junto a la campeona, para ver si podía dejar mejor parado a su amigo.

—Cynthia que bueno que te encuentro—dijo Fausto cansado de buscar.

La rubia se encontraba descansando sobre un tronco cortado en el bosque, y seguía muy molesta con el líder de ciudad Marina.

—Si vienes a defender a tu amigo, ahórrate tus palabras. Es un imbécil—expresó molesta— ¿te puedes imaginar lo difícil que fue hacer esa bufanda? Nunca había hecho una bufanda Fausto y para el idiota de Lectro solo estuvo bien—dijo molesta.

—Escucha sé que él no es el tipo de persona que demuestra sus sentimientos, se siente incómodo en esos casos, pero yo sé que el apreció tu gesto—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—No quiero escuchar más. Se hace el serio porque es el mejor líder de gimnasio, pero es un inmaduro—contestó molesta retirándose del lugar.

—No te enojes con él, te puede sorprender—terminó diciendo el pelirrojo dando un profundo suspiro.

En eso, cuando Fausto regresó a la casa, Cupros le dijo que por la fuerte tormenta que habría ese día, no regresarían a ciudad Marina y que Carolina les había invitado a pasar la noche buena en su casa, le comentó que ya se lo había dicho a Lectro.

Esa noche antes de cenar, la madre de Cynthia insistió en darse los regalos en ese momento, ya que aquella mujer no podía aguantar las ganas de ver a todos felices con sus obsequios y aunque su madre le dijo que no, con la excusa que sus invitados se irían a la mañana temprano logró convencerla de hacerlo en ese momento.

—Espera, llamemos a Lectro—dijo Carolina.

—Lectro es un idiota—dijo Cynthia aun enfadada.

Cupros miró sorprendido a Fausto quien simplemente hizo un gesto con los hombros, como diciéndole que se iba a hacer. En eso la pequeña hermana de Cynthia se metió de bajo del árbol de navidad y sacó un pequeño regalo que tenía el nombre de la campeona.

—Hermanita, este tiene tu nombre—dijo Mindy emocionada.

—No recuerdo haberte comprado eso—dijo su madre sorprendida.

Cynthia tomó el regalo, el cual tenía forma cúbica y no era muy grande, miró la tarjeta y decía para Cynthia de Lectro, una tarjeta tan expresiva como su amigo. La campeona estaba completamente impactada, no se esperaba que la persona que hacía unas horas había sido tan grosera con su regalo, le había comprado un regalo de navidad.

Quitó el envoltorio cuidadosamente y vio que era una especie de caja musical, al abrirla pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía, que llenó la habitación de una sinfonía que era un deleite para los oídos de todos.

—Qué lindo, es el sonido producido por los Kricketunes—explicó la abuela de Cynthia.

—Y lo hizo el mismo—dijo Fausto sumándole puntos a su amigo.

Cynthia se sentía algo mal por haberle tratado de esa manera a Lectro, pero es que ese chico era tan complicado que a veces era difícil entenderlo.

—Todo el camino desde la forja fuego hasta aquí estuvo dudando en dártelo o no—dijo siendo interrumpido.

— ¡Qué dices Fausto! Desde que salimos de ciudad Marina está con eso—agregó Cupros.

— ¿Dónde está Lectro?—preguntó Cynthia.

—Me pareció verlo afuera entrenando—dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina.

La campeona no perdió el tiempo, tomó su abrigo y salió afuera de la casa para ver a Lectro, quien estaba haciendo pelear a su Electivire y a su Luxray como entrenamiento. Pero cuando este se percató de la presencia de la campeona regresó a sus pokemon y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Se recostó serio por el pórtico de madera que tenía la casa, lo que hizo que nieve que estaba sobre el pequeño techito de este, se le cayera encima haciendo que él se viera algo ridículo.

Cynthia sonrió al ver la escena, ya que le era divertido y la vez tierno ver que Lectro, su gran rival, se comportara de manera tan torpe cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Cynthia, lamentó no haber reaccionado de la forma que tu querías, es solo que yo no soy así, me cuesta—dijo suspirando—pero quiero que sepas que me gustó mucho la bufanda que me hiciste—expresó mostrándole que la llevaba puesta.

—No Lectro, soy yo la que debe disculparse, no debí tratarte de esa forma—se disculpó la campeona—me gustó mucho la caja musical, es el regalo más lindo que me han hecho y más porque me contaron que lo hiciste vos—confesó la rubia haciendo que su amigo se sonroje—dime, ¿cómo hiciste para grabar la melodía de los Kricketunes?

—Bueno…fui a la hierba alta a grabarlos—contestó el muchacho sonrojado.

Se habían quedado en un incómodo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento, que soplaba intensamente por la fuerte tormenta que caía sobre Sinnoh.

—Muchas gracias Lectro—dijo Cynthia—mejor entremos o vamos a resfriarnos—propuso la chica.

Así ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, el chico la abrió para que pasase primero su amiga y en eso se percataron que estaban debajo de un muérdago. Al instante los dos se sonrojaron de una manera que sus rostros se calentaron más que la cola de un Charmander.

—Es un muérdago—dijo Cynthia mientras ambos reían nerviosos—pero no es necesario que cumplamos la tradición, o sea es tonto porque nada nos obliga a hacerlo—empezó a balbucear la rubia siendo interrumpida por su amigo.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron, en un arranque de valor del líder de gimnasio, y por unos segundos se dieron el gusto de disfrutar de un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Feliz navidad Cynthia.

—Feliz navidad Lectro.

De esta forma ambos se reincorporaron a la cena navideña, siendo tema de conversación mientras todo comían, cosa que a ambos rubios les avergonzaba un poco, pero de igual manera nada les quitaba lo que habían sentido esa noche de paz.

* * *

 **Bueno...como les dije es un tanto diferente, porque ocurre cuando los protagonistas eran más chicos o más jóvenes, ya que fue esa la manera que encontré para meter la navidad en este fic, ya que como les dije no sigue la historia actual del fic, como si lo hizo el de Halloween.**

 **Quiero agradecer como siempre a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias alexissecret.**

 **Otra cosa, este es el último capítulo del fic en este año, así que la próxima vez que nos leamos por aquí será en el 2017, es por eso que quiero desearles a todos mis lectores una feliz navidad o lo que sea que festejen y un prospero años nuevo. Espero que hayan tenido un buen 2016 y les deseo mucho éxito en este nuevo año que dentro de muy poquito va a comenzar y que como este tendrá las aventuras de estos chicos de Sinnoh también.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, les deseo unas felices fiestas. Nos leemos pronto y nos vemos en el 2017. Chau**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Se encontraban en la entrada de ciudad Rocavelo, solo unos metros alejados de donde había un enorme cartel que daba la bienvenida a la pintoresca ciudad de los casinos. Los cuatros jóvenes estaban con la guardia alta, porque se habían topado con dos personajes que llevaban el uniforme de la corporación Galaxia.

Sémola y Bulgur no habían tenido problemas con aquella organización criminal, pero las caras puestas tanto por Lucas como por Dawn hicieron que rápidamente entendieran que esos dos peculiares hombres no eran buenas personas.

Los reclutas de la corporación Galaxia comenzaron a sonreír de una manera siniestra, la cual intimidó a los jóvenes entrenadores, de pronto los dos seguidores de Helio comenzaron a reír de una forma que alteraron los nervios de todos, para luego detener su atención en la pareja de entrenadores reclutados por el profesor Serbal.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…mira a quienes tenemos aquí—dijo uno de los reclutas—son los niños que estuvieron en el edificio que explotó en ciudad Vetusta.

Al oír eso, Lucas y Dawn recordaron lo vivido aquella noche en ciudad Vetusta, recordaron el miedo que tuvieron al enfrentarse a esos pokemon que fueron convertidos en monstruos y la terrible explosión que acabó con varias vidas, tanto humanas como de pokemon; y al entender que esos reclutas habían estado allí esa noche, de la cual aparentemente pudieron escapar con vida, los alteraba a un más.

Los dos entrenadores del norte de Sinnoh quedaron sorprendidos ante lo dicho por los reclutas, ya que se habían enterado del derrumbe del edificio y del atentado, pero no que sus amigos habían estado presentes aquella noche en ese lugar. No entendían muy bien lo que pasaba, porque los de la corporación Galaxia habían sido los afectados en ese atentado, no comprendían las expresiones tanto de Lucas como de Dawn.

—¿Que hacen frente a la casa matriz de la corporación Galaxia? Acaso…¿quieren más problemas?—preguntó con un gesto muy serio.

Lo dicho por el recluta sorprendió a Lucas, quien se fijó que rodeado de unas cercas electrificadas, había un edificio enorme rodeado de almacenes, y según lo que decía aquel recluta, esa era la casa central de esa maligna organización. Otra cosa que llamó la atención del chico de gorra fue la actitud de los reclutas, generalmente parecían robos quienes simplemente estaban programados a seguir órdenes, pero estos se estaban comportando como simples bravucones.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?—preguntó uno de los reclutas a su compañero en voz baja.

—Vamos a robarles sus pokedex—contestó el otro.

—Pero si el señor Helio ya las robó y ya les sacó toda la información—contestó confundido.

—Imagínate tener esa herramienta para nosotros, tendremos toda la información de los pokemon de Sinnoh y seguro con eso mejoramos en el combate. No es necesario que nadie se entere que las tenemos—expresó el recluta.

Después de eso, los reclutas voltearon a mirar de nuevo al grupo de entrenadores y sin muchas vueltas les exigieron que les entregasen sus pokedex. Dawn negó rotundamente, odiaba cuando se metían con la pokedex, ya que era algo importante dentro de la investigación del profesor Serbal.

— ¿Que esperan? Entréguenos sus pokedex ahora—exigió el recluta más imperativo—Sino prepárense para los problemas—expresó sacando una pokeball.

Los dos reclutas mandaron a sus pokemon, uno mandó a un Beautifly y el otro a un Dustox. Lucas inmediatamente llamó a Cranidos y justo cuando Sémola mandaría a la batalla a uno de sus pokemon, Dawn la detuvo diciendo que ella quería pelear junto con Lucas y sin esperar contestación de la chica de negro, mandó a la batalla a Riolu.

Cranidos fue por Beautifly y con tumba roca destrozó de un golpe al pokemon de tipo bicho/volador, dejando sorprendido y nervioso al recluta Galaxia.

Mientras, Dustox fue atacado por Riolu con palmeo, pero el pokemon del recluta lo esquivó y utilizó torneado golpeando fuertemente al pokemon de Dawn haciéndolo volar por los aires y haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra el concreto de la ruta al caer al piso, y sin perder ni un segundo lo derrotó con psíquico.

Lucas notó la frustración de Dawn que ya venía de su derrota con Sémola, pero como esa era una batalla contra unos criminales atacó con tumba rocas al Dustox del recluta, quien no se lo esperó y quedó fuera de combate.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—Exclamó Dawn molesta—él es mi rival, concéntrate en el tuyo.

—Esto no es un combate oficial Dawn. Esos tipos son criminales, no importa cómo le ganemos, solo no hay que dejar que se lleven nuestras pokedex—contestó Lucas algo molesto por el enojo de la chica.

Dawn no contestó, sabía que Lucas tenía razón, pero no iba dejar que la siguieran humillando ese día, así que continuó peleando. Su único problema era que casi todo su equipo se encontraba debilitado por su combate con Sémola y no podía sacar a sus pokemon más fuertes. Volteó la cabeza y vio que Sémola la estaba mirando y queriendo demostrarle que no era una inútil, llamó al único pokemon que tenía en forma para luchar, Cleffa.

Los reclutas mandaron a un Stunky y a un Croagunk. Lucas ordenó a Cranidos que los atacara y así el pokemon prehistórico envistió con la cabeza al porkemon veneno/lucha, pero este le respondió con el ataque desquite que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Así los dos pokemon fueron por la pequeña Cleffa de la peli azul, quien en su desesperación usó el movimiento metrónomo haciendo una gran explosión de fuego, que hizo que todos tuvieran que cubrirse.

Lucas se lanzó sobre Dawn para que no se quemara y una vez que el fuego se esfumó, pudieron ver a los dos pokemon de los reclutas derrotados.

De pronto una luz envolvió a la pequeña Cleffa, que comenzó a evolucionar y de esta forma se convirtió en una Clefairy.

Dawn no podía creer lo que veía, el pequeño pokemon que le había intercambiado su padre había derrota a los dos pokemon de los reclutas y encima había evolucionado. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a felicitar a su pokemon.

—Bien hecho Clefairy, lo hiciste muy bien—expresó la peli azul.

En eso, los reclutas molestos de igual manera insistieron en quitarles sus pokedex, a lo que Bulgur y Sémola ya interferirían para darles su merecido a esos malhechores, pero fue en ese instante que una familiar y siniestra voz se escuchó en el ambiente.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? Fueron derrotados por esos chicos, no deberían exigir nada—dijo un chico peli azul saliendo de los almacenes.

—Señor Saturno—dijo uno de los reclutas tragando saliva.

—Lo que deberían hacer ahora es tomarse el veneno por haber avergonzado el nombre de nuestra organización—expresó Saturno con un tono de orden.

Los dos reclutas empezaron a rogarle a su superior que no les ordenara hacer eso, les imploraban que les perdonase la vida, pero el peli azul solo sonrió y les contestó que se apresuraran o que el los acabaría, cosa que dijo sacando una pokeball.

El miedo que esos dos reclutas demostraban era tremendo, temblaban y lagrimeaban por el destino que les esperaba. Esa desesperación fue sentida por todos. Lucas y Dawn ya la habían vivido en carne propia cuando fueron atacados por Helio en el monte Corona, pero Sémola y Bulgur estaban horrorizados con la escena, nunca habían visto tanto miedo en el rostro de una persona, como el que desprendían las caras de esos dos reclutas, que hacía unos momentos parecían criminales peligrosos.

Lucas no aguantó ver esa imagen y le dijo a Saturno que no les hiciera nada. Saturno volteó a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa que generaba una sensación de inseguridad en el chico de gorra, quien tragó saliva pero no se tiró para atrás.

—Ustedes chicos han sido una molestia para mi jefe, así que seguro estará muy agradecido si los mató aquí y ahora—dijo llamando a su pokemon, el cual era un Toxicroak alterado genéticamente, ya que parecía un monstruo.

El pokemon era mucho más grande y musculoso que los de su especie, y tenía una mirada salvaje que demostraba a los chicos que no se contendría con ellos. Tanto Sémola como Bulgur quedaron asombrados al ver semejante abominación, pero de igual manera se prepararon para luchar. Por su parte Lucas estaba nervioso, sabía que esos pokemon no eran fáciles de vencer y que realmente se encontraban en peligro.

Pero cuando el salvaje monstruo los iba atacar un Blaziken golpeó fuertemente al Toxicroak haciéndole retroceder y luego una bola sombra golpeó contra el piso levantando mucho polvo. En eso, el misterioso encapuchado que los había salvado en el monte Corona volvió aparecer y les gritó a los chicos que huyeran. Los cuatro no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían para escapar del temible miembro de la corporación Galaxia, mientras lo hacían, Lucas no podía dejar de preguntarse quién demonios era ese sujeto encapuchado que los había ayudado ya dos veces.

Llegaron al centro pokemon de la ciudad y mientras estos eran atendidos por las enfermeras, ellos se quedaron en la sala de espera conversando acerca de lo ocurrido. Lucas le contó a Sémola y a Bulgur todos los encontronazos que habían tenido con la corporación Galaxia y también les comentó acerca del misterioso encapuchado que los había salvado.

—Vaya, debo decir que su viaje a sido más interesante que el nuestro—expresó Bulgur impresionado con la historia del chico.

—Sí bueno…no tanto—contestó el chico de gorra, quien en eso vio a Dawn levantarse para servirse un vaso de agua, así que fue tras ella.

Se acercó a la peli azul, quien le miró sorprendida porque no entendía porque Lucas tenía esa expresión de inseguridad, no recordaba que hubiera hecho nada malo por lo cual debía disculparse, y fue mucha su sorpresa cuando escuchó la disculpa de su amigo, estaba arrepentido de haber interferido en su combate contra el recluta Galaxia.

—No te preocupes, solo quisiste protegerme, no tienes que disculparte—contestó Dawn feliz de lo atento que era Lucas.

—No, pero tienes razón, debo dejarte llevar tus batallas, trataré de hacerlo desde ahora—afirmó Lucas.

—Gracias por eso, pero creo que debo entrenar más para poder pelear por mi cuenta—expresó Dawn algo avergonzada.

—Podemos entrenar los dos juntos, así nos volvemos más fuertes…juntos. ¿Qué dices?—preguntó el chico de pueblo Hojaverde.

—Eso sería genial—contestó Dawn sonriendo y llevando el pequeño vaso de plástico para tomar el agua que se había servido.

Los dos entrenadores del norte de Sinnoh miraban la escena sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera, y Bulgur aprovechó el monto para molestar a su compañera.

—Parece que la peli azul se te está adelantando—se burló el pelirrojo recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sémola.

—Cállate idiota—contestó la chica de negro sonrojada y molesta.

En tanto, en pueblo Caelestis, Cynthia se encontraba charlando con su abuela acerca de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en Sinnoh y sobre los datos que habían robado los secuaces de Helio.

— ¿Y qué crees que hará Helio con los pokemon de los lagos?—preguntó la campeona a su abuela quien descansaba en su cama.

—Recuerdas que una vez te expliqué lo que significaba ese triángulo que se encuentran en la ruinas—expresó la anciana recibiendo toda la atención por parte de su nieta.

—Sí, recuerdo que dijiste que ese triángulo podía simbolizar muchas cosas—contestó Cynthia.

—Así es, una de las interpretaciones es que para invocar a los pokemon del tiempo y del espacio se necesita el poder de los pokemon de los tres lagos para formar una cadena roja de energía que podría controlarlos—expresó la abuela.

— ¿Cadena roja? Nunca la mencionaste—aseguró Cynthia sorprendida.

La anciana suspiró y le explicó a su nieta que si había mencionado la cadena roja en sus investigaciones, solo que no había colocado como crearla, cosa que comentó que estaba dentro de las ruinas.

—Hay muchas cosas que me enteré investigando las ruinas que no mencioné en mis investigaciones porque no estaba segura de sí el mundo estaba listo para algo como esto—expresó la profesora Carolina.

— ¿A qué te refieres abuela?

—Cómo que hay un mundo a las sombras del nuestro, donde aparentemente las leyes de la física de nuestro mundo no tienen cabida—comentó la anciana.

Cynthia no podía creer lo que decía su abuela, era algo impresionante si eso era verdad y más increíble fue la historia, cuando le dijo que en ese mundo distorsionado vivía un pokemon.

— ¿Qué pokemon?—preguntó la rubia con mucho interés.

—No lo sé—contestó la anciana—recuerdas que pensamos que ese triángulo también incluía a Arceus y que cada punta simbolizaba a un pokemon—explicó—recuerdas que pensamos que uno era Dialga, el otro Palkia y nos faltaba el otro vértice. Yo creo que es este pokemon—aseguró la anciana ante el rostro impresionado de su nieta.

Cuando Cynthia iba a opinar acerca de lo que su abuela le había contado, su madre entró desesperada en la habitación, ya que se había dado cuenta que Mindy no estaba y que se había escapado.

La mujer se encontraba en estado de preocupación tan grande que Cynthia no pudo ignorar a su madre y tuvo que dejar la conversación que estaba teniendo con su abuela, pero no lo hizo sin antes decirle que no se preocupara, porque pondría gente que se encargaría de cuidar las ruinas de Pueblo Caelestis.

—Cynthia tu hermana escapó—dijo desesperada mientras salían de la habitación de la abuela—debes traerla de vuelta, Sinnoh es muy peligrosa hoy en día.

—Tranquilízate mamá, les diré a todos mis contactos de todas la ciudades de la región que me avisen si la ven—contestó la campeona siendo tomada de los hombros por su madre.

— ¡No entiendes que tu hermana está en peligro!—exclamó su madre.

A Cynthia le molestó la reacción de su madre, estuvo a punto de decirle que toda Sinnoh estaba en peligro no solo Mindy y que ella tenía muchas responsabilidades para preocuparse de la imprudente de su hermana que salió aunque su madre le había prohibido. Aunque no podía culpar a ninguna, ya que comprendía el estado de su madre y también el porque su hermana había escapado, así que solo suspiró y mirando con mucho cariño a su madre le dijo que se tranquilizara, que Mindy era muy inteligente y que estaría bien. También le prometió que la encontrarían lo más rápido posible.

Su madre se tranquilizó un poco, aunque igual seguía muy preocupada por su hija menor, pero confiaba en Cynthia, así que se retiró a seguir buscando por los alrededores del pueblo.

Cynthia, por su parte, llamó a Delos y a Alecran para que fueran a proteger las ruinas.

Mientras, en ciudad Vetusta, Lectro y Yasmina se habían instalado en un hotel de la ciudad, luego de haber dejado a Fausto con el Señor Fuego en la forja. Ya era de noche y Lectro no podía dormir. Estaba en el pequeño Balcón del hotel mirando el nublado cielo de la región, con una foto que estaba cortada en un extremo.

Yasmina se acercó a su colega de Sinnoh al verlo tan pensativo, la chica se encontraba con una blusa de dormir color celeste y un pantalón flojo con dibujos de Swablu; se fijó en la foto que Lectro tenía en su mano y le preguntó sobre eso para iniciar una conversación.

—Es una foto con mi maestro, estábamos en la bahía gresca, en la ruta 228, en una de nuestras vacaciones—comentó Lectro con una voz suave recordando—al viejo Cupros le gustaba ir allí para entrenar.

—En la parte de la foto que falta salía Helio ¿no es así?—preguntó Yasmina.

—Sí—dijo mirando el cielo nublado—Cupros siempre lo llevó a él allí, pero al solo le gustaba encerrarse y estar inventando cosas, prefería las máquinas que las personas y los pokemon, es por eso que se sintió muy feliz cuando nos llevó a Fausto y a mí, pudimos entrenar juntos en ese bosque al norte de Sinnoh.

—Deberíamos ir—propuso la castaña.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta ir allí. Me recuerda a mi maestro y también que nunca pudimos encontrar a la familia de Fausto, él era de ahí—explicó Lectro.

Yasmina sentía la pena en las palabras de Lectro, era obvio que su querido amigo extrañaba a su maestro, y si bien le gustaba que se desahogara con ella, no le hacía sentir bien verlo triste. No era muy tarde aun, pero estaban cansados de las largas distancias que recorrieron ese día, así que tomó su mano y le indicó que sería mejor si iban a dormir.

Lectro asintió con la cabeza, pero en ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación del hotel. El líder de gimnasio miró por la rendija de la puerta, pero no vio a nadie, solo vio un pedazo de papel que por lo visto la persona que había tocado lo pasó por debajo de la puerta. Lectro tomó el papel y pudo leer un escrito que decía "El próximo objetivo de Helio son las ruinas Caelestis".

Lectro arrugó el papel y se dirigió a la cama, Yasmina al verlo le preguntó quién había tocado, a lo que el líder le contestó que no había nadie, pero que su destino ya no era ciudad Marina, sino que ahora irían a pueblo Caelestis.

Al mismo tiempo en la orilla valor, Barry y Mindy se encontraban hospedados en uno de los hoteles de la orilla, a Barry no le gustaba gastar dinero en hoteles, pero el estar acompañado de aquella chica hizo que este accediera a quedarse en uno por una noche.

No habían conseguido un médico ya a esa hora, así que el rubio pudo hacerse con hielo para que Mindy se lo colocará por su pie lastimado.

Al entrar nuevamente a la habitación vio a la rubia vestida con su ropa, su camiseta con rayas naranjas y blancas le quedaba a aquella chica como un vestido, cosa que hizo que ambos rubios se sonrojaran.

—Solo me puse tu ropa porque se mojó mi bolso y todas mi ropas quedaron empapadas—contestó la chica sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.

—Está bien—dijo Barry tratando de restarle importancia.

—Tú también deberías cambiarte—sugirió Mindy—bueno no es que me importe que te resfríes, pero es solo un consejo—dijo nerviosa.

—Sí, me cambiaré, pero no es por tu consejo, sino porque no soy tonto—contestó Barry pasándole el hielo—ponte esto por tu pie, he escuchado que sirve para bajar la hinchazón.

Mindy se sentía incomoda, nunca había compartido tanto con un chico y mucho menos con uno que acababa de conocer, tenía un punto a su favor, que era quien la había salvado de morir ahogada, pero de igual manera la situación le era extraña.

Luego de un rato, Barry salió del baño ya con ropa seca puesta, y se percató que la rubia le había dado de comer las bayas que había traído a sus pokemon, de los cuales uno llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¿Qué pokemon es ese?—preguntó el rubio.

—Él es Heidy—contestó Mindy—es un Heider, un pokemon de Teselia.

—¿Teselia? ¿Qué parte de Sinnoh es esa? No la conozco—expresó Barry confundido.

—Teselia no es una ciudad de Sinnoh tonto—expresó la rubia molestando al chico—es una región como Kanto, johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, Alola, entre otras.

Barry estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto un pokemon de Teselia, era realmente inspirador saber que existían muchas regiones por recorrer. En ese momento sintió que sus sueños se expandían mucho más.

—¿Eres de Teselia?

—No. Nací aquí, pero desde muy chica he vivido en Teselia—contestó Mindy—ahora vine porque quiero cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en la mejor coordinadora—comentó aunque su tono de voz cambió—mi madre no quería que hiciera este viaje porque en Sinnoh hubieron muchos ataques terroristas.

—Bueno…es cierto que hoy en día hay muchos peligros en Sinnoh—dijo Barry siendo asesinado con la mirada por Mindy, pero antes de ella pudiera contestarle, agregó—pero si es tu sueño debes seguirlo como sea, sin importar nada más—expresó haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

—Dime…¿Cuál es tu sueño?—preguntó Mindy.

Barry se entusiasmó demasiado y parándose sobre una silla del cuarto, exclamó que su meta era convertirse en campeón de Sinnoh y ser el más fuerte entrenador del mundo. Mindy dejó escapar una leve risa al ver la reacción del muchacho, quien se avergonzó de su demostración de entusiasmo.

—Es un sueño ambicioso—opinó Mindy—sabes, para cumplirlo deberás derrotar a mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana es Cynthia? La conocí en ciudad Vetusta, pero no importa, la derrotaré y la final de la liga de este año será entre Lucas y yo—aseguró Barry con el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

—¿Lucas?—preguntó Mindy.

—Es mi amigo de la infancia y mi rival—expresó con mucha energía—los dos nos enfrentaremos en la final—aseguró.

—Bueno...te ves confiado, para decir que vencerás a mi hermana, quien no pierde desde hace años en la liga—dijo bajándole los humos al rubio.

—Claro que la venceré, mi padre era un gran entrenador y el me enseñó muchas cosas—dijo el rubio con mucha confianza.

—La verdad me gustaría que la derrotaras, así no sería la perfecta Cynthia—dijo un poco molesta.

La verdad hablando con el muchacho, se dio cuenta que era un chico interesante, un poco exasperante pero de buen corazón, así que decidió que no sería una mala compañía para no viajar sola por la supuestamente muy peligrosa región de Sinnoh.

—¿Vas a ciudad Pradera no es así?—preguntó Mindy.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—preguntó Barry.

—Bueno, yo quiero ser coordinadora, así que debo ir a ciudad Corazón, por eso he decidido que me acompañaras hasta ciudad Pradera—dijo la rubia dándolo por sentado.

—Pero yo viajo solo—expresó Barry siendo ignorado.

Mindy se acostó en la cama y apagó la luz, dando por hecho que el chico debía dormir en el piso. Barry estaba molesto porque la chica se había auto proclamado su acompañante y eso era algo que le molestaba mucho, pero tomó unas sábanas, una almohada y se recostó en un sillón que había en la habitación para dormir.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret y a hugo17yvm por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Contestando la pregunta de hugo17yvm sobre que me parecieron pokemon sol y luna, debo decir que me gustaron mucho, no son los juegos de pokemon que más disfruté jugar, pero me alegra que estén tratando de variar un poco la historia de los juegos así abren un montón de posibilidades para futuras generaciones.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Otra cosa, habrá un capítulo la próxima semana, porque se cumplirá un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. Para que lo tengan en cuenta.**

 **Sin más que decir les deseo una buena semana, nos leemos pronto y chau.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Era de mañana en ciudad Rocavelo. Lucas y Dawn se habían despertado bien temprano para encontrarse con Bulgur y Sémola, y así dirigirse al gimnasio de la ciudad. No les era nada fácil ponerse de pie esa mañana, ya que no habían tenido una buena noche por culpa de su encontronazo con la corporación Galaxia, aunque lo que más les molestaba, en especial al chico de gorra roja, era el extraño encapuchado que lo había salvado, toda la noche se pasó pensando quien podría ser ese sujeto, aunque no tenía idea, no se podía imaginar a nadie, ya que no conocía a nadie con un Blaziken, estaba desesperado por conocer la identidad de su desconocido rescatista, lo más fácil que se le ocurrió fue que se trataba de un hombre que quería detener a Helio.

Dawn notó que su amigo estaba con la mirada perdida, parecía un zombi, caminando por las calles de Rocavelo sin prestar atención a nada, lo cual era difícil, ya que la ciudad tenía enormes edificios, cientos de locales y varios casinos con formas muy locas, donde la gente iba a gastar su dinero en las noches, la verdad la peli azul debía admitir que se encontraban en una ciudad muy pintoresca, pero no tenían muchas ganas de estar allí, ya que se trataba del lugar donde se encontraba ubicada la casa central de la corporación Galaxia, cosa que sorprendía un poco a la chica, quien no entendía porque eligieron una ciudad como esa para poner su cede.

Luego de varias cuadras de ir en silencio, Lucas dejó escapar un muy poco discreto bostezo, que preocupó aún más a la peli azul, pensando que su amigo estaba muy cansado para desafiar al líder de gimnasio en esas condiciones.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres enfrentarte al líder ahora? Te ves cansado, tal vez sería mejor que descansaras un poco y luego lo enfrentas, no hay apuro—propuso Dawn con una evidente expresión de angustia por cómo se veía su amigo.

Lucas miró sorprendido a la peli azul, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que había ignorado todo a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta que estaba preocupando a Dawn. Así pensó en lo que su amiga le había propuesto, no le pareció mala idea, porque en verdad estaba cansado, solo que había una cosa que no le dejaba tranquilo y era el estar en la misma ciudad que Helio y sus secuaces, realmente eso le alteraba mucho, porque le hacía recordar ese momento cuando lo encontraron en el monte Corona y como no quería vivir nuevamente algo similar, sentía muchas ganas de ganar la medalla y marcharse lo más rápido posible de la ciudad. Esa manera de pensar que tenía le daba mucha vergüenza, porque realmente quería detener a Helio, pero no estaba seguro si él estaba preparado para hacerlo y no quería arriesgar la vida de Dawn, si no podía defenderla. Así que no le quedó de otra que negar la propuesta de la peli azul.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, no estoy cansado—contestó Lucas mintiendo de una manera muy evidente.

Dawn suspiró al ver que Lucas no cambiaría de opinión, se acomodó la bufanda y el abrigo, porque hacía mucho frío, si bien ya no llovía, igual el tiempo estaba nublado y la temperatura no era más de 5°C; y así ambos continuaron su periplo hasta el gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad.

Una vez allí, se fijaron en el edificio que correspondía a dicho gimnasio, el cual por fuera no era muy diferente a los demás, un gran edificio, que por dentro probablemente tenía una arena de combate.

Ambos quedaron delante del gimnasio, esperando a que aparecieran Sémola y Bulgur, pero pasado varios minutos estos dos no se presentaban en el lugar acordado, un poco preocupados, pero seguros que debían estar bien porque eran entrenadores muy fuertes, entraron en el gimnasio.

Una vez adentro, se fijaron que el gimnasio estaba lleno de rings de lucha libre, era impresionante, ya que nunca habían visto tantos en un mismo sitio.

En eso, cruzando una puerta se hizo notar un hombre mayor que a pesar de su edad, conservaba un buen físico e iba vestido con ropa de entrenamiento. Lucas no dudó que aquel hombre era el líder, así que sin perder mucho tiempo lo desafió a un combate.

El hombre miró al chico de gorra con sorpresa y comenzó a reír por lo bien que le había caído su determinación.

—Tranquilo niño, yo ya no soy el líder de este gimnasio, pero con gusto te llevaré junto con ella—expresó el hombre con buen humor.

Lucas miró a Dawn, quien no supo que decir, pero sin muchos problemas siguieron al hombre hasta otro sitio del edificio donde había un solo ring rodeado de gradas para los espectadores; al costado de esta arena de combate se encontraba una pequeña niña de pelo rosa, golpeando con mucha rabia un enorme saco de boxeo.

—Maylene—dijo el hombre haciendo que la niña dejara de golpear el saco—tienes un nuevo retador.

La peli rosa se volteó y se fijó tanto en el chico de gorra como en la peli azul, y cambiando su expresión de rabia y frustración a una de seguridad y entusiasmo, preguntó quién era el retador.

—Soy yo—aseguró el chico—mi nombre es Lucas y soy de pueblo Hojaverde y ella es Dawn de pueblo Arena.

Maylene frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta del chico por unos segundos, para luego decirle de una manera amigable pero desafiante que subiera al ring para iniciar el combate.

Olvidándose del cansancio que tenía producto de la adrenalina que le generaba su cuarto combate en un gimnasio pokemon, subió al ring, pero antes la voz de la peli azul llamó su atención, haciendo que se fijara en Dawn.

—Tú puedes Lucas—animó con una sonrisa.

—Sí—asintió el muchacho feliz por lo dicho por su amiga.

De esta forma ambos subieron al campo de batalla. Lucas miró a Maylene y pensando que su oponente se especializaría en tipo lucha, llamó a su Stunky. Maylene sonrió y mandó a Meditite, dando inicio la primera batalla del combate.

El pokemon de la peli rosa atacó primero con tumba rocas, haciendo que Stunky tuviera que esquivarlas. Luego, aprovechando que el pokemon de Lucas se encontraba esquivando rocas, lo sorprendió golpeándolo con puño drenaje, el cual por ser super efectivo dejó bastante lastimado a Stunky, que de todas formas se puso de pie.

El Meditite utilizó nuevamente la misma estrategia y rápidamente Stunky tuvo que esquivar las rocas que se le venían encima, aunque una logró rosarle lastimándole un poco, pero a sabiendas que Meditite golpearía de frente utilizó gas venenoso en el momento que el pokemon de Maylene estuvo frente a él, quedando este envenenado.

El veneno lastimaba al pokemon de la líder y le daba una sensación de malestar, que le hacía muy difícil concentrarse en la pelea. Stunky aprovechando esto fue por él y lo atacó con cuchillada. Las filosas garras del pokemon de Lucas golpearon críticamente a Meditite dejándolo muy lastimado, más aun cuando el veneno le hizo efecto, sin perder tiempo el pequeño Stunky atacó nuevamente con cuchillada y dejó al pokemon de la líder fuera de combate.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Maylene que dejó ver por unos instantes una expresión de frustración, para luego de un segundo después volver a mostrarse segura y así mandar al combate a Machoke.

Lucas no notó el gesto de la líder, pero de igual manera regresó a Stunky, porque después de los golpes que había recibido estaba muy lastimado, así que mandó al campo a Floatzel, para que continuara la batalla.

Floatzel, sin perder tiempo, atacó con acuajet al pokemon de la peli rosa, pero este resistió el golpe y lo destrozó con desquite, golpeándolo críticamente y dejándolo fuera de combate.

El pequeño triunfo ante el pokemon tipo agua de Lucas hizo que Maylene se sintiera un poco más segura, pero Lucas sin perder tiempo mandó a la batalla a Combusken. Así inició otro combate, donde Machoke atacó primero utilizando el movimiento tiro vital, pero fue esquivado por Combusken, que en un movimiento muy veloz atacó al pokemon de tipo lucha con golpe aéreo, dejándolo muy lastimado.

Lucas estaba sorprendido, no sabía que su captura más reciente sabía un ataque de tipo volador, cosa que le pareció muy oportuno. Machoke atacó nuevamente con desquite siendo esquivado otra vez por Combusken, quien no dudó en repetir el ataque derrotando al segundo pokemon de Maylene.

El nerviosismo era más evidente en la líder de gimnasio, empezó a apretar los puños y los dientes en señal de la frustración que sentía en ir perdiendo 2-1 contra el chico de gorra, quien concentrado en la batalla no notaba la desesperación de la peli rosa.

En cambio, Dawn pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de Maylene, se fijó en el abuelo de la niña, quien estaba junto a ella en las gradas, y notó que este se veía muy preocupado por su pequeña nieta. Luego los ojos de Dawn se abrieron como platos al ver al tercer pokemon de la líder. Era un Lucario, pokemon que era la evolución de Riolu, su pokemon más reciente.

Lucario tenía una actitud intimidante y una seriedad que lo hacía ver como un rival complicado. Lucas sintió que no debía confiarse y alentó a Combusken que diera todo de sí para ganar el combate.

Combusken obedeciendo a su nuevo entrenador fue con todo contra Lucario, atacándolo con una patada ígnea, el Lucario aguantó el golpe y reponiéndose rápidamente lanzó una esfera aural al piso, generando una humareda que dejó al pokemon de Lucas sin poder ver nada y aprovechando eso lo atacó con ataque oseo, golpeando eficazmente a Combusken, quien sin perder el tiempo lanzó el ataque ascuas al pokemon de la peli roza, teniendo la buena fortuna de quemarlo.

Pero antes de que Combusken pudiera hacer algo, Lucario desde donde se encontraba, utilizó psíquico dejando muy lastimado al pokemon de tipo fuego y sin perder tiempo se levantó velozmente y golpeó en el rostro a Combusken con ataque óseo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Una luz de esperanza se vio en Maylene, ya que Lucario era su pokemon más fuerte y el único que le quedaba al chico de pueblo Hojaverde era Stunky, quien tenía desventaja contra Lucario.

Lucas estuvo nervioso por unos segundos, pero le tenía mucha confianza a su pokemon, así que mandó nuevamente al campo a Stunky. Lucario fue rápidamente a atacarlo, los tipos del pokemon de la líder eran muy buenos para enfrentar al pokemon de Lucas, que lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los golpes, aunque cuando Lucario resentía la quemadura trataba de golpearlo, cosa que le causaba mucho daño.

La desesperación en el rostro del pequeño pokemon se podía percibir, sabía que no tenía oportunidad ante el muy fuerte oponente que tenía delante, sentía que no podía ganar. Incluso en la gradas se podía ver a Dawn muy preocupada por cómo iban las cosas y al abuelo de Maylene muy tranquilo, porque parecía que su nieta ganaría.

En eso y viendo la desesperación e impotencia de su pokemon, Lucas decidió animar a Stunky.

—Puedes hacerlo, todavía podemos ganar Stunky, eres muy fuerte, recuerda que no nos damos por vencidos—expresó Lucas haciendo que su pokemon se sorprendiera y se propusiera pelear hasta el final.

Fue entonces que una luz muy fuerte brilló en el campo, significaba que Stunky estaba evolucionando. La sorpresa de todos se podía ver en sus rostros y Dawn no perdió el tiempo y se fijó en su pokedex a que pokemon había evolucionado.

—Skuntank—dijo luego de consultar su pokedex.

El nerviosismo volvió a invadir a la líder de gimnasio, mientras que a Lucas se lo veía confiado, más que nunca estaba seguro que su pokemon podría contra el Lucario de la líder.

Así, para evitar que el pokemon de la peli rosa no alcanzase a golpearlo, Skuntank utilizó terremoto haciendo que Lucario cayera al piso del ring muy lastimado y sin perder tiempo lo remató con lanzallamas, ataque muy efectivo que sumado a la quemadura que ya tenía dejó fuera de combate a Lucario.

Lucas no aguantó las ganas de celebrar su triunfo y fue junto a su evolucionado pokemon para decirle que estaba muy orgulloso de cómo había peleado.

En cambio, los ojos de Maylene se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía muy mal por haber perdido contra el chico de pueblo Hojaverde. Entonces, de una manera que sorprendió a Lucas, bajó del ring y fue a su oficina sin darle la medalla.

Dawn y el anciano se acercaron a Lucas, quien todavía no entendía que había pasado, ya había derrotado a líderes antes y ninguno había reaccionado de esa manera.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Maylene?—preguntó la peli azul al señor—la vi rara en el combate.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó esta vez Lucas.

— ¿No notaste nada?

—No—negó Lucas sin entender porque su amiga estaba tan sorprendida por su respuesta.

En eso, el abuelo de la lider contestó la pregunta de la peli azul, dio un profundo suspiro y explicó que su nieta estaba muy frustrada porque sentía que los demás líderes, los altos mandos e incluso la campeona no la veían como una líder de gimnasio. La respuesta del viejo impresionó a ambos entrenadores, ya que no se esperaban una respuesta como esa.

—Pasa que es muy joven y sus colegas no la hacen participe de los temas más importantes de la región—explicó el viejo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

—Se los diré porque vi que sacaste una pokedex mientras veías el combate, eso quiere decir que son entrenadores elegidos por Serbal, así que… seguramente deben conocer lo que está pasando—expresó el anciano.

Así, el abuelo de Maylene, les contó todo lo que había pasado cuando la campeona y los altos mandos intentaron sorprender a la corporación Galaxia. Les explicó que Cynthia se contactó y habló con él sobre todo el problema y no le permitió a Maylene formar parte del equipo. Dijo también que su nieta no había expresado nada en aquella oportunidad por la gravedad de la situación, pero que había notado una decepción en el rostro de la pequeña líder.

Lucas sintió mucha rabia al oír la historia del viejo, le molestaba que Helio se había salido con la suya al enfrentarse a los mejores entrenadores de la región, eso le generaba mucho miedo e incertidumbre, ya que hizo que se preguntase si Cynthia y los demás podrían detenerlo, pero rápidamente se concentró nuevamente en el problema de Maylene.

—Pienso que mi nieta no está preparada mentalmente para esta responsabilidad—confesó el viejo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No opino igual—contestó Lucas—fue un gran combate, uno de los mejores que he tenido.

—No me refiero a eso—replicó el abuelo—mi nieta es una prodigio, es muy fuerte para su edad, y eso es porque desde muy pequeña la entrené e incluso tuvo un pequeño entrenamiento con un amigo en la isla de hierro. El problema es que no es lo suficientemente madura para entender las órdenes de sus superiores y se deprime cuando la dejan de lado. Esa depresión que tiene aumentó cuando un chico rubio muy hiperactivo la derrotó en un combate y luego perder contra ti la dejó mal, le hizo dudar de si realmente debería tomar esta responsabilidad—dijo un poco desganado y dándole a entender al chico de gorra que su amigo ya tenía la medalla.

—¿Y por qué no espera unos años para darle esa responsabilidad?—preguntó Dawn.

—Señorita, ya estoy muy viejo. Sé que me veo muy bien para mi edad, pero no soy el mismo de antes—contestó el viejo—y mi hijo, el padre de Maylene, cuando perdió a su esposa en el conflicto de hace 10 años perdió las ganas de ser líder y ahora todo el día se pasa en el casino ganando y perdiendo dinero—explicó.

La historia conmovió a ambos. Dawn miró a Lucas con una expresión de preocupación y Lucas respiró hondo y fue a la oficina donde estaba la líder, diciendo que hablaría con ella.

Lucas tocó la puerta suavemente e ingresó lentamente a la oficina de la líder, la cual se encontraba llorando sobre su escritorio, que más bien parecía el de su abuelo.

— ¡Vete!—exigió Maylene—si quieres tu medalla pídesela a mi abuelo, aunque no sé porque querrías una medalla por haberle ganado a una niña tonta como yo.

—Escucha, se lo que se siente sentir rabia por perder, se lo que se siente cuando el enemigo te humilla y tú no puedes detenerlo—comentó Lucas.

—No creo que sepas lo que yo siento—aseguró la líder.

—Créeme que sí, porque la persona que me hizo sentir eso fue Helio—dijo Lucas sorprendiendo a la chica.

Maylene miró con sorpresa al muchacho que hacía unos minutos la había derrotado, estaba impresionada con lo que le estaba contando.

—El profesor Serbal me hizo prometer que no me metiera con la corporación Galaxia, pero me es imposible no hacerlo, siento que si puedo hacer algo lo haré, ya que no puedo permitir que esos sujetos se salgan con la suya—expresó Lucas—pero tampoco quiero poner en peligro mi vida o la de alguien más por ser imprudente, es por eso que creo que debemos esperar nuestro momento y obedecer las órdenes de los más grandes, para que cuando llegue demos lo mejor de nosotros para proteger Sinnoh. ¿Qué te parece?—dijo Lucas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La peli rosa sonrió ante la propuesta del chico y secándose las lágrimas le contestó de manera afirmativa. Lucas sonrió al ver que la niña se sentía un poco mejor, así que le pasó la mano y le propuso enfrentarse nuevamente en un futuro. Maylene correspondió el gesto y le aseguró que la siguiente vez no perdería.

—Bueno, me alegro de haberte animado un poco, pero ya debo irme—dijo regresando en el lugar donde se encontraba el anciano y Dawn.

— ¡Espera!—exclamó la peli rosa—toma tu medalla—dijo entregándole el objeto y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lucas quedó sonrojado ante el gesto de la líder, quien le sonrió y le dijo que esperaba verlo pronto. Lucas retrocedió nervioso y miró la cara de Dawn, quien se encontraba molesta.

Así, ambos se despidieron de Maylene y de su abuelo, este último les agradeció por todo, y se retiraron del gimnasio.

—Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa—dijo Lucas tratando de que la peli azul no estuviera molesta—ella me besó.

—No me importa, es tu vida, has lo que quieras—contestó Dawn sin mirarlo.

—Pero no estés molesta—pidió el chico un poco asustado.

—No estoy molesta, no me importa que andes de galán con chicas menores—dijo sonando molesta.

—Estas molesta—insistió Lucas.

—¡No estoy molesta!—exclamó Dawn.

—Está bien, está bien—contestó Lucas nervioso y con miedo—lo siento.

En eso una voz familiar se burló de la pequeña escena que montaron. Era Sémola quien venía acompañada de Bulgur.

—Lo que me faltaba—contestó Dawn en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó con ustedes?—preguntó Lucas.

—Es que Bulgur se me había perdido. Este imbécil pasó toda la noche en el casino—dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo—pero veo que ustedes vienen del gimnasio, así que supongo que tienes la medalla.

—Así es—afirmó el chico.

—Muchas felicidades, cada vez eres más fuerte—dijo Sémola con un tono que molestó a Dawn quien simplemente se fue.

Lucas se disculpó con los entrenadores del norte de Sinnoh, siguió a su compañera peli azul tratando de que no estuviera más molesta y así los dos se dirigieron a la ruta 214 para continuar con su periplo, acompañados del frío viento y el mal clima del ambiente, un poco aliviados por dejar atrás la ciudad de Helio.

* * *

 **Bueno...primero que nada el que publique una semana después de haberlo hecho es algo especial, y por que lo hago? Como ya les dije se cumple un año de que publiqué este fic y quería subir un capítulo ese día, el cual fue ayer, pero como ayer me fue imposible lo subo hoy.**

 **Bien, dicho esto, quería agradecer a todas las persona que leen este fic, a los que lo siguen o le dieron fav o las dos cosas, también a las personas que comentan. Muchas gracias de corazón, porque hacen que esta experiencia sea más divertida.**

 **A modo de contarles algo por ser el cumpleaños del fic, les diré que las ganas de escribir me vinieron cuando terminaba el colegio ya hace unos años. Recuerdo que empece escribiendo una historia propia que la sigo escribiendo aún y debo decir que he escrito mucho en todos estos años que pasaron, pero con grandes pausas debido a los estudios. En el 2013 conocí Fanfiction, cosa que agradezco mucho, porque poco tiempo después se me diagnosticó una enfermedad que me dejó mucho tiempo encerrado. En ese tiempo a modo de entretenimiento y sin intención de publicarlos empecé a escribir fics, recuerdo uno de digimon, luego escribí uno de avatar, luego se me ocurrió escribir un fic precuela de los juegos de pokemon Diamante, Perla y Platino, cuya historia suelo mencionar mucho en este fic, y luego escribí esta historia, solo que con 4 capítulos la borré pensando que no la publicaría, pero el 14 de enero del año pasado, decidí publicar mi primer fic y por motivos del momento decidí escribir esta historia y debo decirles que no me arrepiento. Con respecto a mi enfermedad, no se preocupen a finales del año antepasado me recuperé y el 2016 realmente fue un buen año para mi, retome mis estudios, trabajo, tengo novia y la verdad todo va bien. También quiero decirles que muchos fics que leía en ese tiempo que estuve mal me hacían pasar el mal momento por un rato y me animaban un poco cuando veía que se actualizaban(si quieren saber cuales son solo deben ir a mi perfil y ver mis favoritos). Entonces...este año como ya estaba bien, quise hacer eso, escribir un fic con el cual si podía animar a una persona cada tanto como esos fics que me animaron a mí en su momento ya me sentiría bien y es el porque hago esto además de porque me gusta hacerlo. Por último quiero decirles que si quieren escribir algo, ¡háganlo! No tengan vergüenza de hacerlo, aquí en fanfiction la gran mayoría somos amateur y algunos escribiran mejor que otros, pero lo importante es aprender y si escribes y lees un poco cada tanto estoy seguro que con el tiempo mejoraras mucho, por eso si tienes una idea para un fic escríbelo, es divertido.**

 **Bueno, luego de contarles eso, quiero recordarles que no olviden dejar un comentario u opinión sobre el capítulo, ya que siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El día continuaba frío, el gris seguía siendo el color dominante en el cielo de Sinnoh, y en pueblo Caelestis, Cynthia se encontraba en su habitación, luego de haber hablado con su abuela, esperando que sus colegas del alto mando acudieran a su llamado.

La campeona se encontraba con una expresión de mucha preocupación en el rostro, estaba pensando que debía proteger las ruinas de Sinnoh a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que Helio lograse salirse con la suya. Ella estaba sentada al borde de su cama, con una pequeña caja musical descompuesta en sus manos, se puso de pie y dejó el pequeño objeto sobre su mesita de luz, que se encontraba junto a su cama, luego se fijó en un portarretratos que también tenía sobre su mesita, se trataba de una foto de cuando se había vuelto campeona de Sinnoh. Al ver la foto dio un profundo suspiro, la confianza y la alegría que se podía ver que tenía en aquel momento donde había derrotado a Lectro en la final, era algo que no sentía en esos momentos. Le daba mucha rabia el daño que había causado la vuelta de Helio a sus vidas.

Fue entonces que escuchó un molesto, pero a la vez conocido sonido, retumbar por toda la casa, el cual se trataba del timbre. Pensó que se trataba de Alecran y Delos, que ya habían llegado, así que fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con Gaia.

La excampeona de Sinnoh, era una mujer mayor, cosa que se podía notar por su cabellera blanca, aunque Cynthia debía admitir que al hablar con ella parecía que estaba con una persona de su edad, por la vitalidad que la anciana irradiaba. Una vez que su estado de sorpresa desapareció, pudo ver que la mirada castaña de la entrenadora de tipo tierra demostraba una seriedad que indicaba que algo la tenía preocupada.

La mujer entró en la casa, se sacó su bufanda marrón y su abrigo blanco, colgando ambas prendas en un armario, luego fue al sillón de la sala y tomó asiento sin perder en ningún momento la seriedad.

—Cynthia, quiero saber porque no me llamaste a mí y sí a los demás—encaró la mujer mirando fijamente a la campeona.

Cynthia quedó en silencio, Gaia era una mujer mayor, que fue campeona muchos años antes que ella y la verdad siempre la había respetado demasiado, tanto que no se atrevía a darle órdenes y no era como si tenía la intención de dejarla de lado, solo que le resultaba más fácil dar órdenes a Delos y a Alecran porque eran su amigos, con lo cuales también había compartido muchas cosas en su aventura por Sinnoh y eso le generaba mucha confianza.

—Lo siento Gaia—expresó Cynthia—ya me conoces, te respeto mucho y me cuesta ordenarte cosas—explicó la campeona.

—Cynthia. Somos parte de un mismo equipo y tú eres nuestra líder, debes confiar en los tuyos como nosotros debemos confiar en ti. Este es un momento crítico, Helio esta con ventaja sobre nosotros y tiene menos que perder que nosotros y esas características lo hacen un enemigo muy peligroso, no es el momento para estas cosas, más que nunca debemos estar unidos como equipo—reprochó la excampeona—Necesito que me digas lo que sabes.

Las palabras de su colega golpearon hondo en la confianza de Cynthia, ya que sentía que Gaia tenía razón, no era el momento para tonterías, debía asumir su responsabilidad como campeona y dirigir a su equipo con inteligencia y sabiduría para que Helio no se saliera con la suya, ya que hasta ese momento solo había cometido errores.

Gaia notó la expresión de Cynthia luego de su pequeño regaño, así que pensó que había sido algo dura con ella, ya que cuando Cynthia había asumido como campeona tenía solo 15 años y durante todos esos 10 años que llevaba con ese título, nunca se había enfrentado contra un demente como Helio; entendía el motivo de su preocupación y entendía lo que era cargar con la responsabilidad. Pensaba que Cynthia era una entrenadora pokemon brillante, pero era en ese momento en el que estaba demostrando su capacidad como campeona, tenía la responsabilidad de dirigir al alto mando y a los líderes de gimnasio para proteger Sinnoh, cosa que no era nada fácil para nadie.

—Perdóname Cynthia, sé que estas preocupada por todo, entiendo lo que estás pasando. Créeme, he estado en tu lugar—expresó la anciana recordando viejas épocas.

—No Gaia, te agradezco, tienes razón, estos no son momentos para estupideces, tengo que confiar en ustedes para poder ser una buena líder y así no cometer más errores—expresó la rubia algo alterada.

—Bien dicho, pero recuerda que antes de dirigir a un equipo… en la primera persona que debes confiar es en ti—dijo Gaia con mucha seriedad.

Cynthia asintió con la cabeza y luego empezó a contarle todo lo que su abuela le había dicho sobre la información que había en las ruinas, la cual ellos debían proteger a toda costa de las manos de Helio.

Luego, pasado un tiempo, llegaron a Pueblo Caelestis Delos y Alecran, los cuales junto con Cynthia y Gaia se dirigieron a las ruinas para ver cómo iban a vigilar el lugar. Al final quedaron que Delos y Alecran estarían toda la tarde hasta entrada la noche y luego en la madrugada se quedarían Cynthia y Gaia.

Mientras en ciudad Rocavelo, más específicamente en las instalaciones de la corporación Galaxia, Saturno se dirigía a la oficina de Helio muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho con los dos reclutas que habían desobedecido órdenes.

El muchacho entró en la habitación de su jefe, quien se encontraba sentado mirando su computadora con un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Señor—dijo llamando la atención de Helio, quien se fijó en su seguidor demostrando que estaba de buen humor—quería decirle que acabe con dos reclutas rebeldes, se enfrentaron a esos chicos de Serbal e intentaron quedarse con sus pokedex—comentó el peli azul.

—¿Y esos chicos?—preguntó el líder Galaxia.

—Escaparon—dijo algo frustrado—un sujeto extraño con capucha les ayudó—narró Saturno.

La expresión de Helio cambió inmediatamente al oír sobre el hombre encapuchado, ya que se lo había topado antes y no era capaz de saber quién era, y eso era algo que le molestaba mucho, porque era evidente que trataba de arruinar su planes, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentaba no podía saber de quien se trataba y eso lo convertía en un molestia muy grande, ya que había planeado todo lo que estaba pasando y no esperaba que alguien misterioso intentara poner fin a sus planes, y esa identidad secreta lo hacía para Helio hasta ese momento un rival a respetar.

Fue entonces que Saturno, por curiosidad, le preguntó con mucho respeto y un poco de miedo a su jefe porque se lo veía de tan buen humor. Así que Helio cambió su expresión nuevamente y dejó ver su intimidante sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Veras Saturno, me han comunicado los científicos de la corporación que crear la cadena roja con la energía del trío de los tres lagos es posible, pero que les faltan algunos detalles para poder lograrlo—explicó Helio—eso me tiene de buen humor. Solo debemos ir a las ruinas y tomar toda la información que haya en ese lugar.

—Pero seguramente ahí le estará esperando la campeona y todo el alto mando, no será sencillo—opinó Saturno al ver la tranquilidad de su líder.

—Ahí es donde entras tú—contestó Helio—Iras al lago valor y detonarás esta bomba, que destruirá completamente el ecosistema del lago, eso generará mucho miedo en la región y hará que la campeona tengan que ir al lago a ver lo que pasó y descuidarán las ruinas—aseguró con mucha seriedad.

—Cuente conmigo señor—expresó Saturno entusiasmado—todo sea para poder crear un mundo perfecto dirigido por usted.

Tras lo dicho por su fiel seguidor, Helio dejó escapar una leve risa que tomó por sorpresa a Saturno, quien no sabía que le había causado gracia a su líder.

— ¿Qué es un mundo perfecto para ti?—preguntó mirando fijamente a Saturno que estaba sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Un mundo perfecto es un mundo gobernado por usted jefe—contestó seguro el peli azul.

—Pero yo soy imperfecto—respondió sorprendiendo nuevamente al muchacho—tú eres imperfecto, todos lo son—aseguró de una manera muy tranquila—mi sueño es poder ver un mundo perfecto y para eso debo eliminar todas la imperfecciones—explicó sonriendo ante la cara de confusión de Saturno.

Saturno quedó pensando un momento, no comprendía las palabras de su líder o más bien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Así que asintiendo con una sonrisa falsa, se retiró con la excusa de que se prepararía para su misión en el lago, pero antes de que saliera de la oficina de Helio este lo detuvo.

—Saturno—dijo Helio secamente llamando su atención—buen trabajo con esos dos, no quiero reclutas rebeldes en mi corporación—expresó mirando al chico con mucha seriedad y con una mirada que intimidó de sobremanera al peli azul que simplemente se retiró.

Saturno había salido de la oficina de su líder muy preocupado, según lo que había entendido, no estaba tan seguro si pensaba de la misma forma que su jefe, y eso era algo que le causaba mucha incertidumbre, ya que lo seguía desde hacía 10 años y nunca le había dicho eso, siempre el mensaje había sido que él crearía un mundo perfecto, donde vivirían todos felices y en paz, gobernando toda la realidad. Pero se puso a pensarlo mejor y a recordar de mejor manera las cosas que Helio decía y se dio cuenta que siempre había dicho mundo perfecto y que todos sus reclutas se habían hecho cada uno la idea de ese mundo perfecto cegados por la capacidad de expresar sus ideas por parte de Helio. Así fue nervioso hacia la habitación de su compañera Venus, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama leyendo uno de los diarios de la abuela de Cynthia.

La pelirroja se encontraba en su hora de descanso y se encontraba vestida con una blusa y un pantalón negro ligeros perfectos para descansar, mientras hojeaba velozmente los datos recopilados por la profesora Carolina.

— ¡Venus! ¡Venus!—exclamó Saturno entrando en la habitación de la pelirroja.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa Saturno?—dijo Venus, quien se asustó debido al entrometido de su compañero—ya te dije que no entrarás a mi habitación sin tocar primero—reprochó molesta la comandante.

—Vengo de hablar con el señor Helio y creo que su idea del mundo perfecto…es muy diferente a la nuestra—expresó Saturno alterado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Saturno? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza bien fuerte con algo o qué?—dijo tratando que su amigo se calmase—no entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

—El señor Helio me dijo que quería crear un mundo perfecto, que todos éramos imperfectos y que tenía que eliminar las imperfecciones—explicó el peli azul de manera frenética—¿Qué no lo ves?

—Saturno—dijo Venus con una voz calmada—el señor Helio siempre nos ha prometido una realidad donde los dos podremos vivir felices juntos, como lo prometimos cuando éramos pequeño, no es el momento de desconfiar de él, han pasado 10 años desde que lo seguimos, sería muy tonto dudar de él ahora que estamos tan cerca del objetivo—expresó la pelirroja.

Saturno quedó callado por unos instantes, su amiga tenía razón, pero lo que le había dado a entender Helio era otra cosa, pero mirando la seguridad que tenía Venus y las ganas de crear esa realidad que tanto ambos habían soñado desde pequeños, no podía negarse. Conocía a Venus desde siempre y desde que habían escapado de sus hogares con apenas 13 años para seguir a su abuelo Plutón, habían formado parte de grupos de personas peligrosas, como lo fue Fortuny en su momento. Habían sido criados para ser lo que eran en ese entonces. Miró a su amiga y pensó que ya en ese momento no había vuelta atrás, era lo que eran, así que debían seguir con la idea de Helio.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien y ya verás que seremos felices en la nueva realidad que Helio tiene para nosotros, no te olvides que esta nos dio la espalda muchas veces—expresó Venus tomando la mano del peli azul y dedicándole una sonrisa para que este se calmara.

Fue entonces que Júpiter y un recluta entraron en la habitación de la pelirroja, el recluta les informó a los comandantes que un pokemon se había escapado. Se trataba de un Snover, esto le pareció extraño a los tres comandantes y ordenaron al recluta que buscara al pokemon, y luego Júpiter le dijo a Saturno que Helio quería que fuera inmediatamente al lago valor.

Saturno dio un profundo suspiro y se fijó en su querida amiga, quien le seguía sonriendo. Luego fijó su atención en Júpiter y dando un profundo suspiro le dijo que iría de inmediato. Así ambos salieron de la habitación de Venus, la cual se había quedado muy pensativa por lo dicho por su amigo, más aun por la preocupación que este demostraba, era como si algo en Helio lo había hecho desconfiar. De igual manera creía que su amigo solo había mal interpretado a su jefe, ya que este era una persona muy profunda y podía ser que Saturno no entendiera las palabras de su líder a la hora de explicarle su plan, fue por eso que quedó preocupada, tenía miedo que las dudas de Saturno le hicieran fracasar y que por eso debiera tomar la cruda decisión que todos los reclutas Galaxia debían aceptar ante la derrota.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret por su review en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.**

 **Quiero avisarles que me será muy difícil publicar con la constancia de siempre debido a que han empezado las clases en mi facultad y como mi carrera es complicada no tengo mucho tiempo y no sé cuando tendré tiempo libre para publicar, puede que publique rápido o me tarde un poco porque lo haré cuando tenga el tiempo, pero no se preocupen porque terminaré esta historia, porque como les dije es algo que me gusta hacer. Ya se que dije algo parecido unos meses atrás, pero digamos que en mi facultad hubieron algunos problemas y perdimos muchas clases así que tuve tiempo para actualizar cada 15 días como vengo haciendo, pero ahora todo se normalizó, por suerte jaja. Bueno era solo eso.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido deseandoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto y chau.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

En la ruta 211, la ruta que era cortada por el monte corona y que era la única forma de llegar desde Ciudad Vetusta a pueblo Caelestis, iban caminando el líder de ciudad marina y la líder de Johto, esta última no muy contenta por tener que cruzar la ruta a pie, así que no dejaba de quejarse de tener que hacerlo.

—Explícame otra vez, ¿por qué tenemos que cruzar esta ruta a pie?—preguntó cansada.

—Por eso—contestó Lectro secamente señalando un puente colgante de madera que cruzaba un enorme precipicio—no es la mejor opción ir por aquí pero es lo más rápido, al cruzar el monte corona pueblo Caelestis está muy cerca.

La castaña se acercó al borde del abismo, pudo ver en el fondo el río que corría allí abajo y así entendió porque no podrían cruzar de otra forma. Se fijó en el puente y notó que era viejo y que no parecía muy seguro.

Miró a Lectro preocupada dándole a entender que no quería cruzar aquel tramo colgante. Lectro con mucha seriedad le contestó que si no quería hacerlo que regresara a ciudad Marina, porque él si lo haría. El comentario de su colega de Sinnoh le molestó mucho, así que se propuso cruzarlo, no iba mirar hacia abajo y con la vista siempre en el camino siguió a Lectro en el peligroso puente, el cual se tambaleaba levemente mientras lo atravesaban.

Así llegaron rápidamente a la entrada del monte Corona, la cual era un oscuro y enorme agujero, ubicado en la famosa montaña.

Yasmina todavía estaba algo agitada, por el vértigo que le dio atravesar el precipicio en esas condiciones. Se detuvo cuando Lectro lo hizo, frente a la cueva, su amigo parecía muy serio observando la entrada.

—No te separes de mí—expresó el líder de ciudad Marina.

—Ah bueno, primero eres grosero y ahora te haces el tierno—dijo la castaña molesta.

—No me refería a eso—contestó serio Lectro llamando a su Jolteon.

La líder especializada en pokemon de tipo acero, entendió que Lectro usaría a su pokemon para iluminar el oscuro camino que debían recorrer dentro de la cueva, lo cual la desilusionó un poco.

—No me refería a eso—repitió en voz baja Yasmina molesta con su amigo—no me dijiste eso anoche en el hotel—expresó mirando al rubio con un gesto de enojo.

De esta forma ambos ingresaron al monte corona, el tramo que debían recorrer no era muy largo, pero no poder ver casi nada, acompañado de los ruidos producidos por los pokemon de la zona hacía que estuvieran alerta a cualquier cosa, más aun sabiendo que los de la corporación galaxia llevaban mucho tiempo merodeando el monte Corona.

Los dos entrenadores iban uno junto al otro en silencio, Yasmina se agarraba del brazo de Lectro y observaba atentamente por todos lados el oscuro lugar donde se encontraba, al igual que Lectro que tenía puestos todos sus sentidos enfocados en captar algún movimiento raro.

Fue entonces que lo que temían ocurrió, Jolteon sintió algo raro y de la nada vieron como un aparentemente Abomasnow se acercaba violentamente hacia ellos. Lectro tomó a su amiga y saltó esquivando el golpe del pokemon. Luego ambos se fijaron que aquel pokemon no era un Abomasnow normal, este era más grande de lo usual, algo deforme y de un color gris, con hojas negras, y tenía una mirada que indicaba que no era amigable.

Pronto Lectro recordó lo que había comentado Cynthia de los pokemon modificados de la corporación Galaxia y se dio cuenta de que posiblemente se trataba de uno de ellos, cosa que pudo comprobar pocos segundos después, debido a que un recluta galaxia apareció delante de ellos con una sonrisa diabólica delante de ambos.

Yasmina pudo sentir que el estado de seguridad que tenía Lectro había desaparecido con la aparición del recluta, la chica pudo ver en el rostro de su colega mucho odio, cosa que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él.

Lectro regresó en su pokeball a Jolteon para luego llamar a su Electivire, dándole la orden de que atacara al pokemon del recluta con puño fuego. Para cualquier Abomasnow normal ese golpe hubiera sido definitivo, en especial viniendo del pokemon más fuerte del líder de ciudad Marina, pero para sorpresa de ambos líderes el pokemon de tipo hielo/planta contuvo con uno de sus brazos el ataque de Electivire y con el otro le dio un fuerte mazazo que mandó a volar al pokemon de Lectro estrellándose contra una dura roca.

Electivire quedó muy lastimado, aunque Lectro le exigía que continuase. En eso, el pokemon modificado fue rápidamente por ellos y justo cuando el rubio, nervioso y desesperado, iba a llamar a otro de sus pokemon, Yasmina mandó a la batalla a su Magneton, al cual le dio la orden que hiciese foco resplandor al pokemon del recluta.

Magneton mantenía el rayo plateado sobre el monstruo que tenía de oponente, mientras este se cubría con un brazo y avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos. Se notaba que el pokemon de Yasmina se estaba esforzando demasiado manteniendo su ataque, fue por eso que Lectro animó nuevamente a su pokemon que se repusiera para atacar, pero fue en ese instante que el pokemon de la líder de Johto empezó a brillar.

—¿Pero qué?—dijo Yasmina al ver a su pokemon evolucionar, porque no sabía que tenía otra evolución.

Su Magneton se había convertido en Magnezone, sus energías y su ataque se fortalecieron de manera que hicieron retroceder al pokemon modificado, en eso, Electivire se repuso y saltó sobre el monstruo propinándole un fuerte puño fuego, el cual mezclado con el ataque del pokemon de Yasmina derrotaron a la bestia.

La castaña aún estaba sorprendida por la repentina evolución de su pokemon, pero la reacción de su amigo la hizo volver en sí de inmediato. Lectro había ido directamente al recluta Galaxia, quien ya estaba preparando su veneno por haber fallado, pero Lectro le quitó la botellita con mucha rabia y la arrojó hacia la oscuridad de la cueva. Se encontraba sobre el recluta, quien se mostraba con una sonrisa burlona, Lectro nervioso no se aguantó y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro.

Yasmina estaba sorprendida o más bien horrorizada al ver la reacción de su amigo, para ella era inentendible ver como aquel chico tan bueno y amante de los faros, que había conocido en su niñez en una de las visitas del ex líder de ciudad Marina a ciudad Olivo, se estuviera comportando de esa manera.

Cuando Lectro se cansó vio que el recluta tenía la cara llena de sangre, pero aún mantenía la sonrisa, cosa que alteró aún más al muchacho.

—Eres un tonto—dijo riendo dejando ver sus ensangrentados dientes—no importa si me matas, soy solo un error que no es digno de vivir en el nuevo mundo que el señor Helio nos tiene preparados—dijo riendo con dificultad—pero recuerda que no importa lo que tú, tus colegas o la campeona hagan, no podrán evitar que el nuevo mundo se forme—terminó riendo eufóricamente.

Lectro se alteró y lo iba a seguir golpeando, pero las manos de la castaña sobre sus puños lo detuvieron. Se volteó a mirar a su amiga, quien con lágrimas en los ojos lo miraba con unos ojos que expresaban entre muchas cosas tristeza e incredulidad mezcladas con un poco de decepción.

—Por favor Lectro para, detente, tú no eras así—dijo conteniéndose las lágrimas—el chico que yo conocí no tenía tanto odio acumulado y no era tan resentido con la vida, aun habiéndole pasado cosas terribles, eso era lo que me gustaba de ti… no lo hagas Lectro—dijo suavemente.

El rubio dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se puso de pie, levantándose de sobre el recluta que estaba tirado en el frío suelo de la cueva muy lastimado, las palabras de la castaña le habían lastimado, porque por alguna razón era verdad, en algún punto luego de la muerte de su maestro algo en él cambió, sentía que no podía vivir en un mismo mundo con Helio.

—Perdóname Yasmina, lamento que hayas visto eso—dijo sin mirar de frente a su amiga, quien seguía conteniendo las lágrimas.

Luego los dos continuaron el camino lo más rápido posible para llegar de una buena vez a pueblo Caelestis, pero el recluta los despidió gritando cosas que molestaban mucho al líder de ciudad marina.

—Recuerda Lectro lo que te dije, en el nuevo mundo del señor Helio, no va a haber lugar para imperfectos como tú y como yo—dijo riendo intensamente, haciendo que su risa retumbe por toda la cueva.

El líder de ciudad Marina tenía muchas ganas de ir y callarlo por la fuerza, pero por Yasmina sabía que no debía hacerlo y así luego de varios minutos de caminata, por fin, salieron del monte Corona.

Mientras, en la ruta 214, Dawn y Lucas se encontraban atravesándola camino a ciudad pradera, ya que a ciudad Marina todavía no iría dejándola para el desafío final antes de la liga. El clima seguía gris y nublado, ambos entrenadores recorrían la ruta discutiendo sobre lo que había ocurrido en el gimnasio de ciudad Rocavelo.

—No puedo creer que sigas molesta por eso—dijo Lucas como cansado de pedir perdón.

—No estoy molesta—dijo Dawn molesta—además sino hiciste nada… ¿por qué pides perdón?

—No lo sé, es más fácil—contestó no muy seguro haciendo que la peli azul se tomara de la cabeza.

—No, no, no, por favor no discutan—dijo una chica conocida acercándose junto a ellos—yo los shipeo.

—Maiza—dijo Lucas sorprendido al ver a la chica nuevamente.

—Supongo que ya ganaste la medalla de Rocavelo por eso están por aquí—dijo muy segura la menor.

—Así es—afirmó sacando su medalla para enseñársela.

—Vaya seguro eres muy fuerte, yo me dirijo ahora a ciudad Rocavelo a ganarla, pero… ¿sabes que sería genial? Tener un combate contigo—propuso Maiza muy entusiasmada.

Lucas no se esperó tener un combate tan pronto, pero debía admitir que tenía ganas de conocer la fuerza de Maiza, así que no dudó en aceptar el reto, además servía para clamar las cosas con la peli azul.

—Bien, yo estaré por aquel árbol mirando el combate—dijo Dawn señalando un enorme roble que estaba al costado de la ruta—Así te dejo libre si también te quieres dar besitos con ella.

—Vamos Dawn, ya para con eso, ella me besó yo no hice nada—dijo siendo totalmente ignorado por su amiga.

—No sabía que le hiciste eso a Dawn—dijo Maiza con los brazos en la cintura molesta—¿cómo vas a besar a otra chica?

—¡Yo no la besé! ¡Ella me besó! Y fue en la mejilla nada más, y… ¡Además no somos nada!—dijo alterado—bueno, basta de esto y vamos a combatir.

De esta forma Lucas mandó al combate a Combusken, mientras que Maiza mandó a Kadabra, Lucas se alteró un poco porque sabía que Kadabra tenía ventaja sobre su pokemon, pero no se daría por vencido ya que confiaba en su pokemon.

Así, justo cuando iban a comenzar, escucharon un grito, se trataba de Dawn. Lucas dirigió su mirada en donde se suponía estaría su amiga y pudo ver como aquel hombre encapuchado que los había salvado varías veces estaba tomando a Dawn por la fuerza, esto alteró de sobre manera a Lucas y fue en ese momento que una bola sombra fue directamente contra el Kadabra de Maiza dejándolo fuera de combate. El ataque había provenido del Darkrai de aquel hombre, quien lo regresó a su pokeball y mandó al campo a su Blaziken.

Lucas nervioso le gritó aquel hombre preguntando porque hacía eso, pero el hombre encapuchado no respondía a los gritos del chico e hizo que su pokemon lo atacase.

Para el chico de gorra era extraño ver que aquel hombre que les había ayudado sin motivo aparente ahora los estuviera atacando.

Combusken empezó a pelear contra Blaziken, pero este era mucho más veloz y fuerte, ya que con una fuerte patada dejó al pokemon de Lucas fuera de combate. Lucas nervioso y sin la intención de guardarse nada, mandó a todos sus pokemon a pelear contra el Blaziken de aquel hombre.

Pero este con puño trueno derrotó de un solo golpe tanto Floatzel, con un gancho alto derrotó a Cranidos y a Skuntank, pero antes que pudiese atacar a Grotle, este lo envolvió con sus látigos cepa. Blaziken se envolvió en llamas y se liberó del agarré del pokemon de Lucas pero aun así se golpeó un poco con la caída, pero sin perder tiempo fue por el pokemon de tipo planta.

Mientras, Dawn se fijó que aquel hombre debajo de su capucha también tenía una máscara negra que cubría sus ojos. La chica le exigió que la suelte pero este simplemente no obedecía y miraba el combate que estaba teniendo con Lucas, fue en ese entonces que Dawn logró patearla fuerte en la pierna y se liberó un brazo golpeando al hombre con el cual empezó a forcejear.

En tanto, Lucas notó que Dawn estaba forcejeando con aquel misterioso sujeto y le gritó a su pokemon que él debía derrotar a Blaziken ya que debían salvar a Dawn. Grotle vio a la peli azul con aquel sujeto y sintió la preocupación de su entrenador, así comenzó a brillar y evolucionó a Torterra.

Lucas no tuvo tiempo de la emoción y le dijo a su pokemon que continuara, pero luego de eso, aquel hombre ordenó a su pokemon que se detuviera y regresándole a su pokeball y llamando nuevamente a su Darkrai, soltó a Dawn y tomándose de la mano de su pokemon legendario, se elevó por los cielos, perdiéndose en la distancia.

Lucas y Maiza fueron rápidamente a ver como se encontraba la peli azul, quien estaba arrodillada en la tierra, aun alterada por el miedo que había tenido.

—¡Dawn! ¿Estás bien?—dijo Lucas arrodillándose y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí estoy bien, pero ¿por qué crees que se fue?—preguntó respirando de manera agitada.

—Seguramente tuvo miedo de la evolución del pokemon de Lucas—dijo Maiza tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

—Sinceramente creo que Torterra no hubiera podido con Blaziken y además aun contaba con Darkrai, es como que lo hizo para que evolucione—dijo Lucas pensando en lo primero que pudo razonar.

—No sé quién es ese sujeto pero mientras forcejeábamos, le pude sacar esto—dijo mostrando un collar muy parecido al de ella, el cual era una mitad de una pokeball, solo que este era más viejo y gastado.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, ya que no entendían quién era ese extraño sujeto y cuál era su intención con los dos entrenadores elegidos por Serbal.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret por su review en el capítulo anterior y a todas la personas que le dan oportunidad a este fic. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Era cerca de la media noche en pueblo Caelestis y en la entrada de las ruinas, más específicamente, sentados en ambos extremos del gran hueco que correspondía la entrada al histórico lugar, se encontraban Delos y Alecran.

La noche como los últimos días se mantenía fría y nublada, en el cielo no se podía visualizar ni una estrella, lo cual hacía que la panorámica sea muy poco interesante sumada con la oscuridad que había a esa hora. Esto alteraba los nervios del entrenador oriundo de pueblo Aromaflor, el cual ya estaba cansado de estar en ese lugar donde ambos se encontraban ya desde hacía varias horas. A Alecran le molestaba que Delos se pasase todo el tiempo leyendo su libro y en ningún momento intentara mantener una conversación, lo que hacía que el tiempo transcurriera más lento.

—Puedes dejar de leer tu libro—dijo el peli verde molesto—estamos aquí casi ocho horas y siempre que he intentado iniciar una conversación la terminas al instante, eso hace esto muy aburrido.

—No te quejes por tonterías—dijo Delos sin apartar la vista de su libro.

El tono de voz del muchacho de ciudad Canal sonaba muy engreído, lo cual hacía que la gente lo viera como una persona soberbia, y no estaban del todo equivocados. Delos desde siempre había sido un chico muy inteligente. Su madre se encargaba de la biblioteca de ciudad Canal, la cual era la más importante de toda la región con mucha información sobre esta, era por eso que él se interesó mucho por la lectura, lo cual lo hizo desde muy pequeño una persona conocedora de muchos temas acerca de los pokemon y de Sinnoh, así cuando se volvió entrenador supo usar lo que aprendió en sus batallas, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores entrenadores de la región. Y como siempre estaba muy seguro de lo que decía o hacía, la gente lo tomaba como una persona soberbia.

—Hubieses traído un libro para entretenerte—dijo seriamente el peli violeta fijándose en la hora mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

—No podría concentrarme—replicó Alecran—me distraigo con facilidad, nunca puedo mantener atención al libro cuando leo—comentó viendo que volvía a ser ignorado por su colega.

Al ver esto, el menos fuerte del alto mando se resignó a aburrirse en silencio, mientras esperaba que Cynthia y Gaia los remplazasen en la guardia, pero fue entonces que se fijó en una pequeña casita de madera que se encontraba varios metros de la entrada a las ruinas. Alecran ya la había visto hace rato, pero no le había llamado la atención porque todavía no estaba tan aburrido, así que apostando a la sabiduría de su compañero, no dudó en preguntarle si no sabía algo.

Delos suspiró por ser nuevamente interrumpido por el peli verde, pero concentrándose en la pregunta que le había hecho, se fijó en la casita que mencionaba su amigo. Delos muchas veces se ya se preguntó sobre eso y a la única conclusión a la que había llegado era que se parecía mucho a otra que se encontraba en el Encinar en la región de Johto. Delos le explicó esto a Alecran que igual no entendía cuál era el significado de dicha casita.

—Debe ser alguna especie de Santuario—concluyó el entrenador especializado en tipo psíquico.

Fue en ese momento, antes de que Alecran pudiera decir algo con respecto a lo expuesto por su colega, un hombre que estaba muy cerca de ambos y que pudo escuchar todo de lo que hablaban los dos miembros del alto mando, se metió en la conversación. Aquel sujeto era el cuidador de las ruinas, quien desde hacía mucho tiempo cuidaba que nadie entrase de noche y robase los artefactos de investigación que usaban la profesora Carolina y sus colegas para realizar su trabajo.

—Esa vieja casa sirve más como albergue para vagabundos que para altar—dijo lanzando un escupitajo a la tierra.

Delos y Alecran conocían al hombre, era una persona mayor, que siempre vestía ropa vieja y ajada, y que siempre andaba con un olor que dejaba notar que no era una de sus preferencias bañarse.

—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó el peli verde.

—Hace un tiempo vi que de ahí dentro salió un hombre, no lo pude ver bien por la oscuridad, lo seguí, pero ya soy viejo y me dejó muy atrás, corrió hacia la ruta 211, supongo que fue a Vetusta o que se yo—dijo el cuidador dejando salir otro escupitajo, lo que generaba algo de desagrado en los muchachos.

A decir verdad la historia del cuidador no llamó la atención de los chicos, tenía mucho sentido que un vagabundo estuviera descansando en aquel "santuario" puesto que se trataba de una casita vacía.

Fue entonces que en ese momento, cortando la conversación, Cynthia y Gaia se acercaron a sus colegas y les dijeron que ya podían ir a descansar. Alecran dio un pronunciado bostezo y celebró que ya podían ir a dormir, mientras Delos simplemente cerró su libro y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la casa de la abuela de Cynthia para descansar.

—¿No vieron nada raro?—preguntó Cynthia.

—No para nada, fue muy aburrido—contestó el peli verde dejando escapar otro bostezo.

—Tengan cuidado y avísennos cualquier cosa—expresó Delos con mucha seriedad acomodándose las gafas.

La actual y la ex campeona asintieron lo dicho por su amigo, y de esta manera Delos y Alecran se retiraron a descansar, luego de un largo día de vigilancia.

Mientras en la orilla valor, Lucas y Dawn descansaban en una de las habitaciones de unos de los hoteles que se encontraban muy cerca de la playa. Dawn dormía plácidamente en unas de las camas de la habitación tratando de olvidarse de lo ocurrido ese día, dado que tanto Lucas y Maiza se lo habían aconsejado antes de que la entrenadora los dejase para ir a ciudad Rocavelo. En tanto, Lucas se encontraba dándole bayas y pociones a sus pokemon para recuperarlos de la paliza que les había dado el Blaziken de aquel hombre extraño, ya que no había un centro pokemon cerca.

Luego de hacerlo, regresó a todos a sus pokeballs para que descansaran, al hacerlo dio un profundo suspiro, producto de que estaba preocupado, sentía que debía volverse más fuerte, ya era algo que venía sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por ciertos triunfos se le había pasado la urgencia, pero se puso a pensar que no había podido proteger a su amiga de Helio ni de su secuaces con pokemon modificados, y ahora no la había podido proteger de aquel extraño sujeto, eso era algo que lo ponía muy tenso.

Decidió ir por una bebida, para así poder pensar mejor. Salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, para luego al salir de las instalaciones del hotel dirigirse hasta una pequeña tienda que abría las 24 horas en aquel lugar turístico. Mientras caminaba pensaba en todas las cosas que le preocupaban, tanto que no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Entró en la tienda, esta estaba vacía, ya era casi medianoche así que ese detalle no le pareció extraño. Dentro un hombre no muy alto, algo calvo, muy agradable y vestido con una camisa verde bajo un delantal blanco, se encontraba tras un mostrador.

—Buenas noches joven—dijo el hombre de manera muy amistosa.

—¿Eh? Sí, buenas noches—dijo Lucas regresando a la realidad.

El chico de gorra se acercó a las heladeras del lugar, las cuales estaban llenas de diferentes bebidas, abrió una y sacó una botella de leche Mu-mu ya que era algo que a él le gustaba mucho. Luego se dirigió al mostrador, donde el hombre que atendía la tienda pudo ver que no se encontraba con muchos ánimos.

—¿Qué pasa niño? Te ves triste—dijo el señor fijándose en detenidamente en Lucas.

—No, no es nada—mintió Lucas—es solo que me tiene preocupado las cosas que pasan en Sinnoh—dijo esta vez siendo algo sincero.

—Está muy fea la situación, no es así—afirmó el dueño de la tienda—no veía este temor en la región desde hacía mucho tiempo, esto no me viene bien porque afecta al turismo y muy poca gente está viniendo a hospedarse en estos hoteles—comentó—pero no te preocupes, ya verás que todo se solucionará—dijo con mucho optimismo el hombre.

La buena onda que transmitía aquel hombre era impresionante, aunque no mucho, logró levantarle un poco el ánimo simplemente con su actitud. Notó que el hombre estaba acompañado de un pequeño Pachirisu recostado en un cojín junto a su asiento, fue entonces que aquel hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto… ¿de dónde eres?—preguntó el calvo.

—Soy de pueblo Hojaverde—contestó el chico.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó sorprendido—eres el segundo chico de ese pueblo que viene por aquí en estos días—comentó el hombre.

—¿Enserio? Debe ser mi amigo Barry—contestó Lucas.

—Iba acompañado de una linda chica, eran muy divertidos no dejaban de pelear—recordó riendo.

—¿Una chica? Definitivamente ese no es Barry, mi amigo viaja solo—aseguró el de gorra.

No tenía dudas de que no se trataba de su amigo, ya que Barry muchas veces dejó en claro que quería hacer el viaje solo, aunque le generaba curiosidad saber quién podría ser otro chico de su pueblo que estuviera por allí. Luego de pensar un poco y que no se le ocurriera nadie, pagó su bebida y se dispuso a volver, pero el dueño de la tienda lo detuvo por última vez.

—Toma—dijo pasándole una baya dejando confundido a Lucas—es para tu Togepi, se porta muy bien, no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que entraste.

Lucas se fijó que Togepi estaba junto a él, y quedó impresionado con su capacidad de abstraerse de la realidad cuando pensaba en algo que realmente le importaba, porque en ningún momento sintió la presencia de su pequeño pokemon.

—¿Te saliste de tu pokeball otra vez?—preguntó molesto.

El muchacho cargó a su pokemon y se despidió del señor, agradeciéndole la baya. Una vez afuera del local, tomó a Togepi y lo miró de frente con una cara de molestia que hizo que el pequeño pokemon pusiera un rostro de arrepentimiento.

—No vuelva a salirte de tu pokeball sin permiso. ¿Entendiste?—dijo Lucas de manera imperativa.

Togepi agitó la cabeza de manera afirmativa y Lucas inmediatamente le mostró un sonrisa que tranquilizó al pequeño pokemon de tipo normal. Luego le dio la baya que el dueño de la tienda le había obsequiado y regresaron al hotel para descansar.

Lucas debía decir que el salir fue una buena idea, hizo que se olvidase unos segundos de sus preocupaciones y el ver a Togepi ya más feliz a su lado le generaba una satisfacción enorme, ya que su pequeño pokemon era muy impredecible en sus acciones, pero que lo obedeciera le hacía sentir muy bien.

De regreso a pueblo Caelestis. Lectro y Yasmina habían llegado a la casa de la profesora Carolina luego de su no muy grata caminata por la ruta 211. Tocaron el timbre y fueron recibidos por el padre de Cynthia, que sonrió al ver a ambos líderes.

—Lectro. Yasmina. ¡Qué sorpresa!—expresó el padre de la campeona.

—Lamentamos venir tan tarde, pero venimos a ayudar en lo que podamos—expresó el rubio cortésmente.

—Sí, estoy seguro que todos estarán felices con su ayuda. Delos y Alecran están descansando en la habitación de huéspedes y Cynthia y la señora Gaia están vigilando las ruinas.

Al oír esto, Lectro se dio cuenta que Cynthia ya estaba tomando todas las precauciones para cuando Helio se dirija hacia las ruinas y eso era algo que estaba previsto, cosa que le molestaba, porque estaba seguro que el nieto de su maestro también tendría en cuenta que Cynthia lo estaría esperando y que por eso lo más seguro era que tendría algo en mente para con seguir su objetivo.

En eso el padre de Cynthia notó que Yasmina estaba muy callada, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy triste.

—¿Te pasa algo Yasmina?—preguntó el hombre preocupado.

—¿Qué? No, estoy bien, solo algo cansada por la caminata—mintió fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Puedes ir a descansar en el cuarto de Cynthia.

—Y tú Lectro puedes descansar con Delos y Alecran en la habitación de huéspedes—ofreció el padre de Cynthia.

El líder de ciudad Marina agradeció el ofrecimiento pero le dijo que iría a hablar con Cynthia, esto fue escuchado por la castaña, quien estaba a punto de subir todas las escaleras, paró por unos segundos pero luego envuelta en silencio siguió su camino hacia la habitación de la campeona.

Lectro debía admitir que ver la actitud de Yasmina le hacía mal, porque nunca había sido así con él y aunque odiara admitirlo, le dolía el saber que pudo lastimarla o desilusionarla, la verdad, no podía entender lo que sentía la castaña en esos momentos. Así salió de la casa para ir a las ruinas.

En tanto, en las ruinas, Cynthia y Gaia se encontraban sentadas en silencio vigilando la entrada a las ruinas. La rubia se sentía incómoda porque estar con una excampeona como lo era Gaia hacía que ella siempre quisiera compararse con su colega o no querer hacerlo mal y cuando ella le cuestionaba algo era como que le dolía más, porque se trataba de una persona más experimentada.

Fue entonces que Gaia, para sorpresa de la actual campeona, se puso de pie repentinamente, con la excusa de que caminaría un poco para que no le dolieran las piernas por estar sentada mucho rato. Pero rápidamente entendió que Gaia se alejó por la presencia de Lectro quien apareció de entre la oscuridad del lugar.

—¿Lectro? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No regresarías al gimnasio?—preguntó la campeona al ver a su amigo.

—Una oficial de ese tal Handsome me dejó una nota en el hotel, que decía que el equipo Galaxia vendría aquí—respondió con mucha seriedad.

Cuando recibieron la nota en el hotel, Lectro y Yasmina pidieron a los encargados para ver por las cámaras de seguridad quien les había dejado la nota y de esa forma vieron que se trataba de una mujer vestida de una manera muy similar que aquel detective llamado Handsome.

—Si es así…Handsome y su gente deben estar por aquí—pensó Cynthia en voz alta—y tú vienes aquí para saciar tu sed de venganza ¿no es así?—dijo poniendo una mirada de enojo y desilusión.

—Helio ya me sacó a alguien que me importaba mucho, no soporta…no permitiré que me saque a alguien más—dijo apartando la mirada.

Cynthia tras escuchar a su amigo entendió la indirecta, dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió diciéndole que ella se sabía cuidar sola y que no se preocupara, ya que ella le ganaba, así que no necesitaba de su protección.

Lectro estaba incomodo por la conversación, pero le respondió que no era un tema de fuerza, que al enfrentarse contra Helio cualquier cosa podía pasarles.

—Bien Lectro, puedes ayudarme, pero debes prometer que seguirás mis órdenes—dijo Cynthia con tranquilidad.

—Lo haré—contestó Lectro.

—Lectro yo no quiero que cruces esa línea y no lo permitiré, así que dame una mínima razón para dudar de ti y yo misma te detendré—aseguró Cynthia con una seriedad que hasta al mismo Lectro sorprendió.

Mientras en ciudad Pradera, Barry se encontraba quejándose porque no había podido entrar al gimnasio, porque este ya estaba cerrado, ya que según él perdieron mucho tiempo recorriendo la ruta 213.

—¡Deja de quejarte!—exclamó Mindy molesta—gracias a que recorrimos la ruta atrapaste un Heracross.

—Sí pero no llegué al gimnasio—respondió también enojado.

—Es increíble que hayas atrapado pokemon, por poco no pasas la ruta sin fijarte en nada—dijo nerviosa enfatizando sus plagueos moviendo sus brazos.

—Te salvé a ti o no, quiere decir que en algo me fijo—contestó nervioso—no es que me fije en ti, sino que me di cuenta que estabas en peligro y te ayudé—expresó sonrojado y nervioso por haberse enredado con sus palabras.

—Es tan obvio que estás enamorado de mí—se burló la rubia alterando a su compañero.

—Sí, lo dice la que decidió seguirme sin ninguna razón aparente—respondió Barry.

—Lo hice para no viajar sola, es peligroso—dijo Mindy.

Así siguieron discutiendo frente al gimnasio, hasta que la puerta de este abrió y salió alguien conocido para Barry, Mananti "el destructor".

—Pero vaya escándalo que están montando chicos—dijo el enmascarado líder—pero yo te conozco, eres el acelerado niño de ciudad Rocavelo. ¿Vienes por tu revancha?—preguntó el líder.

—Claro que sí, vamos a combatir—dijo Barry entusiasmado.

—Tranquilo, ahora ya es muy tarde, mañana tendremos nuestra revancha—dijo haciendo que el chico se desilusione—veo que ahora estas acompañado. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—¿Ella? No es nadie, es solo una admiradora—contestó Barry.

—¿Perdón?—dijo Mindy molesta—el único admirador que tienes eres tú mismo.

Mananti se echó a reír a carcajadas al ver a los chicos discutir y opinó que se veían lindos juntos, cosa que molestó a ambos rubios. Luego el líder se fijó que Mindy tenía algo familiar y luego recordó que la madre de Cynthia lo había llamado para preguntarle si no había visto a su hija, quien se había escapado. Al ver el parecido físico con su hermana no dudó que se trataba de esa chica, así que muy amablemente les invitó a pasar la noche en el gimnasio para a la mañana temprano pelear contra Barry.

Ambos aceptaron al instante porque eso significaba no gastar en hotel y de esa forma se quedaron a pasar la noche dentro del gimnasio de ciudad Pradera.

Mientras en la isla que se encontraba en el medio del lago valor, la cual siempre a esa hora estaba rodeada de una oscuridad muy intensa, esa noche se encontraba levemente iluminada por muchas linternas utilizadas por varias personas, las cuales eran miembros de la corporación Galaxia, quienes se encontraban siendo dirigidos por el comandante Saturno.

Los reclutas estaban por toda las isla instalando artefactos, mientras en la cueva que se encontraba en el centro de la misma, en donde habían capturado al pokemon legendario del lago, se encontraba Saturno terminando de instalar la bomba principal.

—Todo listo comandante Saturno, las otras bombas ya están instaladas como usted ordenó—dijo un recluta acercándose al peli azul.

—Excelente—dijo Saturno poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cueva—dígales a los demás que se preparen, porque tenemos que hacer mucho ruido—terminó diciendo para luego dejar escapar una carcajada muy estremecedora.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret, a Laluca, a the willyrex y a Lengua de Saiping por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido y hacen que hacer esto sea más divertido.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mindy se había levantado temprano, luego de haber dormido junto a Barry en futones puestos por el líder junto a la enorme piscina del gimnasio la cual era la zona de combate de este, y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había dentro del gimnasio de ciudad Pradera, donde Mananti muy amablemente les había preparado el desayuno.

—Buenos días niña, ven siéntate les preparé el desayuno—dijo Mananti muy animado.

La cocina del gimnasio era pequeña, tenía un refrigerador no muy grande, unos estantes, un horno y una pequeña mesita rectangular pegada a la pared con tres sillas alrededor.

Mindy sonrió ante el gesto que se había tomado aquel hombre y le dijo que antes de tomar asiento llamaría a Barry, quien seguía dormido. Mananti dejó escapar una pequeña risa con su voz grave y le contestó que no se preocupara, así llamó a su Floatzel y le ordenó que fuera a despertar a Barry guiñándole un ojo con un tono juguetón, como si de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura se tratase.

La rubia sonrió levemente ante la actitud de su anfitrión y tomó asiento para comer su desayuno, mientras lo hacía, Mananti se sentó delante de ella y la miró de una forma que incomodó bastante a la joven.

—Dime algo Mindy—dijo Mananti usando un tono serio pero tranquilo.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—Tú eres la hermana de Cynthia. ¿No es así?—preguntó el líder alterando a la joven.

Mindy no sabía que decir, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y estaba dudando que contestar, ya que era muy probable que su madre le hubiera pedido a Mananti que le avisara si la veía.

—Niña, no me mientas, te has tardado mucho en contestar y el silencio muchas veces es la mejor respuesta—expresó el líder dando un trago de su taza de café—además te pareces a tu hermana.

—Sí soy yo, pero no le diga nada a mi madre—pidió Mindy nerviosa.

—Yo no le diré nada, lo harás tú—contestó Mananti—cuando me llamó estaba muy preocupada y no es para menos con todo lo está ocurriendo en la región. Escuchar tu voz le dará mucha tranquilidad.

Mindy se puso nerviosa y le explicó el porque había escapado, y le aseguró que si llamaba a su madre ella la obligaría a regresar a su casa.

—No importa, tu madre no se merece esa preocupación—dijo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de un chapuzón y un grito agudo obviamente hecho por el rubio de pueblo Hojaverde—parece que tu amigo despertó—dijo riendo.

El hombre notó la tristeza en el rostro de la joven y entendía porque estaba así, no era fácil ser la hermana de Cynthia y vivir con esa comparación, además que admiraba su determinación por cumplir su sueño.

—Sé que vivir a la sombra de tu hermana debe ser difícil—dijo ignorando el intento de respuesta que le quiso dar la rubia—pero estoy seguro que con tu determinación brillaras intensamente y conseguirás todo lo que te propongas, pero no esperes que sea fácil, o crees que a tu hermana le fue fácil convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de Sinnoh, incluso ahora comete errores, pero lo importante es dar lo mejor de nosotros en todo lo que hagamos, no lo olvides—expresó mirando a Mindy quien le había apartado la mirada—pero anímate, verás que todo saldrá bien.

El último comentario de Mananti no animó a Mindy, quien tenía mucho miedo de hablar con su madre por el hecho de que esta estaría muy molesta con ella por haberla desobedecido. Esto fue notado por el exluchador, que antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, así fue a contestar la llamada.

En eso Barry entró en la cocina con una toalla en la cabeza secándose por el chapuzón matutino que tuvo como despertador. El muchacho estaba molesto con Mananti por haberle dicho a su pokemon que lo arrojara a la piscina, y entró en la habitación quejándose, hasta que notó el estado de Mindy.

—¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó el rubio preocupado.

Antes de que la hermana de la campeona pudiera decir algo, Mananti llamó preocupado a su pokemon y le dijo a los chicos que debía irse.

—¿A dónde vas? No te olvidas de nuestra batalla—dijo Barry molesto.

—Chico, recibí una llamada, parece que hay personas sospechosas en el lado valor, debo ir a ver—contestó saliendo velozmente del gimnasio.

Mindy al oír al líder, entendió que muy posiblemente se trataba de la corporación Galaxia, esa gente que según su madre atacaron a su abuela y que le estaban sacando canas a su hermana. Así olvidándose de sus problemas familiares, pensó que debían ayudar.

—Debemos ir con él—dijo Mindy jalando del brazo a Barry.

—Oye suéltame—expresó el rubio zafándose del agarre de la chica—yo me quedaré aquí a esperar que vuelva para la batalla de gimnasio.

—Que no entiendes, están atacando el lago valor, debemos ayudarlo—dijo Mindy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? No somos policías, ni líderes de gimnasio, ni nada por el estilo, no nos concierne hacer eso—afirmó Barry con brazos cruzados y apartando la mirada.

Se quedó en esa posición unos segundos esperando una respuesta de la rubia, pero como no la recibía decidió fijarse en la chica quien lo miró en silencio con una expresión de desilusión y sin decirle ni una sola palabra, se fue detrás de Mananti.

Mindy estaba muy sensible por su previa conversación con Mananti y no tenía ganas de discutir con el egoísmo de Barry.

—Mindy, Mindy, Mindy. ¡Bien! Has lo que quieras no me importa—dijo Barry molesto agachando la cabeza y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

En tanto, sobre la ruta 213, Lucas y Dawn continuaban su camino hacia ciudad Pradera. Ambos entrenadores estaban muy cansados, porque caminar sobre la arena de la playa con calzado era muy incómodo, pero no podían sacárselos porque el clima del ambiente no era el mejor para desabrigarse.

—Odio la playa, estos no son climas para pasearse por aquí—dijo Lucas cansado.

Dawn no contestó al comentario de su amigo y se mostraba molesta por un motivo que a Lucas le generaba mucha gracia.

—¿Aun sigues molesta por lo que te dijo ese "doctor pisadas"?—preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Claro que no, no me importa que ese estafador me haya cobrado para decirme que Prinplup y yo no tenemos fuertes lazos de amistad—dijo con un enojo evidente.

—Está bien si tú lo dices—contestó recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos de la peli azul—tranquila todos sabemos que tus pokemon te quieren, ese hombre es solo un estafador que quiere que vayas muchas veces junto a él para cobrarte, antes de decirte que te llevas bien con tus pokemon—aseguró Lucas haciendo sentir mejor a su amiga.

—Sí, tienes razón—contestó sonriendo por el intento de Lucas por consolarla, aunque aún seguía molesta con aquel hombre que se hacía llamar doctor pisada.

Fue entonces que de la gran pendiente de rocas que había en la ruta, vieron caer rodando a un pokemon de color blanco, verde y marrón a gran velocidad. Ambos se sorprendieron y fueron rápidamente a ayudar a aquel pokemon.

Dawn al ver a la pequeña criatura, sacó su pokedex, el cual le dio la información que se trataba de un Snover, el pequeño pokemon de tipo hielo/planta se encontraba tirado en el piso muy sucio y lastimado. La peli azul sacó una poción e iba a dársela pero Snover se repuso y empujó a Dawn quien fue sostenida por Lucas.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el chico de gorra roja.

—Sí, parece que está nervioso, es probable que alguien lo haya lastimado—dijo Dawn al ver la expresión del pokemon—no parece querer que lo ayudemos, será mejor debilitarlo y llevarlo rápidamente al centro pokemon.

De esta forma Lucas mandó a Combusken, ya que un tipo fuego era especial para enfrentarse a un Snover. Combusken uso ascuas, pero su ataque increíblemente no afectó mucho al pokemon salvaje, quien muy enojado le propinó un mazazo al pokemon de Lucas y de manera impresionante lo derrotó.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos con la fuerza del Snover, así que Dawn sin perder tiempo mandó a Prinplup para lucha contra el Snover.

—Estás loca, derrotó a Combusken de un solo golpe teniendo desventaja, Prinplup no es la mejor opción—expresó Lucas sorprendido.

—Cállate—contestó Dawn ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

La peli azul quería demostrarse a sí misma que sí tenía una buena relación con su pokemon inicial, ya que a pesar de lo que dijera sí le molestaba lo que le había dicho aquel hombre que se hacía llamar doctor pisada.

Prinplup fue hacia el Snover, quien estaba muy malherido pero aun así lo golpeó con un mazazo que no fue tan potente como el anterior debido a su estado, pero por su eficacia dejó muy lastimado al pokemon de Dawn.

—Resiste Prinplup, tu puedes hacerlo, demostremos que tú y yo somos muy fuertes juntos, vamos que debemos salvar al Snover—expresó con entusiasmo la peli azul.

Las arengas de su entrenadora hicieron efecto en el pokemon de tipo agua que se puso de pie muy decidido. Fue en eso momento que una luz lo envolvió por completo haciendo que cambiara de forma, a una más grande e intimidante.

—Evolucionó—dijo Lucas sorprendido.

—Empoleon—dijo Dawn tras ver su pokedex.

Así el evolucionado pokemon atacó al Snover con foco resplandor el cual lo aguantó increíblemente, pero luego de unos segundos cayó inconsciente, hecho que aprovechó Dawn para lanzarle una pokeball, la cual se movió unas tres veces para luego indicar que la peli azul había capturado al pokemon.

—¿A qué se debe que decidiste atraparlo?—preguntó Lucas sorprendido.

—Está muy débil será mejor llevarlo desde una pokeball, además es muy fuerte, sería bueno tenerlo en mi equipo—contestó Dawn alzando la pokeball.

—Pues entonces felicidades, ya tienes seis pokemon y…felicidades también por la evolución de Prinplup, ahora parece mucho más fuerte—dijo Lucas sonriendo a su amiga.

Dawn abrazó a su evolucinado pokemon y le dijo que nunca más hiciera caso a lo que un idiota diga sobre ellos, así ambos regresaron a sus pokemon y fueron inmediatamente hacia ciudad Pradera para llevar lo más rápido posible a Snover al centro pokemon.

De regreso en ciudad Pradera, Mindy se encontraba en el pantano donde unos policías le dijeron que no podía usar el tranvía para dirigirse hacia el lago valor, porque en esos momentos estaba clausurado.

La chica muy decepcionaba se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando y leugo sacó de su pokeball a su Pelipper y decidió que iría volando sobre este, pero antes de que se subiera sobre su pokemon una voz familiar la detuvo.

—¡Espera!

—¿Barry?—dijo sorprendida de ver al chico—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el gimnasio esperando al líder hundido en tu egoísmo—dijo atacando nada sutilmente al muchacho.

—Ya te dije que era muy peligroso, es por eso que te acompañaré—contestó el rubio.

—Y después dices que no estás enamorado—se burló la chica.

—¡No es cierto!—exclamó Barry molesto.

Mindy sonrió y le pasó su mano para que Barry también subiera sobre Pelipper y así juntos ir junto a Mananti.

—¿Estás segura de que Pelipper puede cargarnos a ambos?—preguntó Barry estando detrás de Mindy sobre el pokemon de esta.

—Claro, mi Pelipper es muy fuerte, así que sujétate fuerte—contestó la rubia muy segura.

Así ambos volaron hacia el lago valor, lo hacían bajo porque sí le costaba un poco a Pelipper volar con ambos sobre él, pero para su fortuna el trayecto no era muy largo. De esta forma luego de volar sobre el gran pantano de Sinnoh llegaron a las orillas del lago valor y comenzaron a buscar al líder de ciudad Pradera.

En eso escucharon una discusión y fueron lentamente a ver. Se escondieron en unos arbustos para observar lo que ocurría. Así pudieron ver a Mananti y a algunos policías sentados sobre la tierra con sus pokemon alrededor derrotados, delante de un Toxicroak muy feo y de un hombre el cual era conocido por Barry.

El entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde reconoció rápidamente al hombre que estaba delante del líder, era el mismo al que se había enfrentado en la corporación Galaxia en ciudad Vetusta cuando fue junto a Lucas a rescatar a Dawn.

Saturno quien se encontraba muy seguro empezó a decir, mostrando un pequeño aparato con un botón rojo, que haría detonar una bomba que destruiría todo el lago, para luego dejar escapar una escalofriante risa.

Barry y Mindy quedaron horrorizados por lo dicho por el peli azul y así siguieron observando la escena.

—No…no…no lo permitiré—dijo Mananti con mucha dificultad muy lastimado.

—Apenas te puedes mover vejestorio—se burló Saturno—será muy divertido ver tu expresión cuando apriete este botón, será tu castigo por ser tan débil—dijo riendo nuevamente intensamente.

A Barry le molestó que se burlara de Mananti, ese hecho lo llenó de rabia y apretándose los puños, tomó una de sus pokeballs y llamó a su Staravia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Mindy en voz baja sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo.

Barry no contestó. Fue entonces que mientras Saturno se burlaba de sus oponentes y aprovechando que estaba con la guardia baja, Staravia le quitó su aparato de la mano, para luego mientras estaba sorprendido recibiera un puñetazo en el rostro por parte del rubio.

—Barry—expresó Mananti sorprendido.

Saturno se repuso y se mostró nervioso, porque sabía cuál debía ser su destino si fracasaba en su misión, miró el frasquito con el veneno que todos los reclutas galaxia tenían y lo apretó fuerte porque en esos momentos no estaba seguro si sería capaz de hacerlo porque su lealtad hacia Helio no estaba en su mejor momento. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo así mismo que no debía pensar en eso, porque no iba a fracasar, tenía que volver con Venus.

Así el peli azul, llamó a un Crobat modificado como todos sus pokemon y le ordenó que fuera tras el pokemon de Barry.

—¡Vuela Staravia! ¡Vuela lejos con ese botón!—gritó Barry un poco agitado porque estaba corriendo.

Fue entonces que Crobat en un pestañeo alcanzó a Staravia, lo Crobats normales eran rápidos pero ese monstruo era mucho más que uno cualquiera. El pokemon de Barry quedó sorprendido al ver delante suyo a aquella bestia y sin dudarlo le arrojó el botón a Barry mientras recibía un fuerte golpe del Crobat de Saturno y se estrellaba fuertemente contra la tierra.

Barry tomó el botón y regresó a Staravia en su pokeball. Luego vio como el Toxicroak se le acercaba, así que llamó a su Monferno y le dijo que lo atacara, pero este le dio un fuerte golpe y lo mandó a volar, para luego acercarse a Barry, quien estaba muy nervioso delante del pokemon de la corporación Galaxia.

En eso, Monferno se repuso y con mucha determinación, fue por el Crobat. El pokemon de Barry comenzó a brillar y para sorpresa de todos, evolucionó. Infernape con mucha rabia y fuerza golpeó al Toxicroak que retrocedió unos centímetros, pero luego le dio un fuerte golpe al pokemon evolucionado y lo mando a volar nuevamente.

Barry quedó preocupado por su amigo nuevamente, y fue en ese momento cuando Saturno le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciendo que cayera al piso del dolor y así le sacó el control y colgándose de su Crobat, se elevó por los aires. Mientras Mindy salía de su escondite para ver cómo estaba su amigo.

—Ya dejaré de jugar—dijo Saturno apretando el botón sin importarle que tenía reclutas en la isla.

Todos pudieron ver a lo lejos, como la isla que estaba en el medio del lago valor volaba en pedazos, tras una fuerte explosión. Barry y Mindy se abrazaron siendo protegidos por Infernape quien se puso delante de ellos y los cubrió.

La explosión se pudo sentir y escuchar en varias partes de Sinnoh. Lucas y Dawn sintieron un fuerte estruendo y un pequeño temblor en la ruta 213. Maylene y su abuelo sintieron el temblor en su gimnasio. Helio también lo sintió en su oficina y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luego, una vez que la luz de la explosión terminó, Barry se puso de pie y ayudó a Mindy a levantarse.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó el rubio a su amiga.

—Sí y ¿tú?

—Estoy bien—contestó agitado—gracias amigo—dijo acariciando a su Infernape—te has vuelto muy fuerte—opinó ante el gruñido amistoso de su pokemon.

Barry caminó hasta la orilla del lago y pudo ver un enorme cráter donde solía estar este, lleno de Magikarps, Psyducks, Golducks, Gyarados, entre otros pokemon que habitaban ese lago, muertos o muy lastimados.

La impotencia que sentía Barry hizo que unas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, miró hacia arriba y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para que Saturno que se estaba alejando volando agarrado de Crobat, lo escuchara.

—¡Te derrotaré!¡Los derrotaré a todos!¡Me haré más fuerte y te haré pagar por esto! ¡Te lo juro!—gritó Barry con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber si Saturno lo había llegado a escuchar.

En eso Mindy se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ya que a ambos les causaba mucho dolor el horrible paisaje que tenían delante. En ese momento, un rengo Mananti se puso de pie y miró con mucha tristeza el lugar donde solía estar el lago valor.

—Bueno, pediré ayuda en la ciudad para venir a salvar a los pokemon que continúan con vida—dijo el líder con un tono de tristeza—Barry me sorprendiste, realmente no eres el mismo de ciudad Rocavelo, te daré tu revancha.

Barry se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y miró fijamente al líder de ciudad Pradera.

—Eso puede esperar, ahora debemos salvar a los pokemon—dijo Barry para sorpresa de todos.

—Buena respuesta chico, andando—dijo Mananti poniendo su mano en el hombro del entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde.

Mindy, ante lo dicho por su amigo, sonrió porque estaba orgullosa de su respuesta. Así fueron a tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de pokemon posibles en ese terrible hoyo de cadáveres en que se había convertido el lago valor.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret, a Laluca y a Lengua de Saiping por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.**

 **Se que he tardado mucho en publicar, pero es por mi facultad, realmente el haber perdido clases el año pasado hace que en este tengamos todo muy apretado, pero bueno aun estoy publicando dos capítulo al mes como venía haciendo así que por el momento bien jajaja.**

 **Ah! otra cosa, estamos a unos muy pocos capítulos de uno de los sucesos más importantes de la historia, el cual sucederá en pueblo Caelestis (cosa que seguro ya lo intuían jajaja) pero todavía nuestros protagonistas deben llegar hasta allí, así que falta un poco todavía.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque como siempre les digo es bienvenido y hace que esto sea más divertido.**

 **Sin más que decir les deseo una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

En tanto, en pueblo Caelestis, más específicamente en la casa de la abuela de Cynthia, tres de los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh, se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor tomando cada uno una taza de café. Estos eran Cynthia, Gaia y Delos quienes se mostraban muy cansados por las pocas horas de sueño que habían tenido en esos días, producto del no poder dormir bien, ya que estaban siempre pendientes de que Helio hiciera su jugada en las ruinas del pueblo.

Los tres se encontraban en silencio, ya llevaban un tiempo allí y ninguno se había dirigido la palabra. Delos leía un informe sobre un nuevo tipo de pokemon que se había descubierto en otra región mientras bebía su café, Gaia simplemente saboreaba su bebida con mucha tranquilidad y Cynthia tenía su taza sobre la mesa, la estaba agarrando de la manija mientras miraba la pared del comedor sumergida en sus pensamientos.

En eso, Alecran entró en el comedor dando un muy poco discreto bostezo, el entrenador oriundo de pueblo Aromaflor se acababa de despertar y habiendo cortado el silencio existente entre sus colegas, tomó asiento junto a Gaia y se sirvió un poco de café.

—Qué bueno que Lectro y Yasmina vinieron, así podemos descansar más tiempo—dijo Alecran tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—Igual no podemos relajarnos, debemos estar atentos—Contestó Delos sin sacar la vista de su libro y dando un sorbo a su taza.

—Sí, tienes razón, no sabemos cuándo pueden aparecer Helio y su gente por aquí—expresó el peli verde.

La breve conversación entre Delos y Alecran sacaron de su estado de concentración a Cynthia, quien estaba sorprendida con la presencia del peli verde delante de ella, ya que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera por cómo se había ido de la realidad, pero debía admitir que estaba muy cansada, porque no había dormido en la noche cuidando las ruinas y en esos momentos por más que tenía sueño, no podía conciliarlo.

—Ustedes no se percataron que Yasmina estaba un poco rara, parecía molesta con Lectro—dijo el peli verde intentando iniciar otra conversación.

Tras lo último dicho por Alecran, todos miraron a Cynthia, hecho que la incomodó un poco e hizo que se sonrojara, pero más allá de lo que podían pensar, ella sabía lo que le pasaba a Yasmina, ya que Lectro le había comentado sobre su desafortunado encuentro con un seguidor de Helio, estaba segura que ver la reacción del líder de ciudad Marina hizo que la entrenadora oriunda de Johto se preocupara por él.

—Yasmina no está molesta, está muy preocupada por Lectro—dijo ante la mirada de todos puestas sobre ella—Lectro luego de la muerte de Cupros a acumulado mucho odio dentro de sí y eso hace que no mida sus acciones, más aun cuando se trata de Helio y sus secuaces—explicó.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que solo estaba celosa porque los había visto juntos o que se yo—dijo Alecran recibiendo un mirada molesta de la campeona que hizo que este guardara silencio.

Fue entonces que en ese momento, cuando parecía que la conversación había terminado de esa manera incomoda, Delos bajo su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa para dirigir toda su atención en la campeona.

—Cynthia…yo pienso que si tenemos que la oportunidad de acabar con Helio o alguno de sus secuaces, debemos hacerlo—expresó Delos con mucha seriedad.

Lo dicho por el segundo más fuerte del alto mando sorprendió a todos en especial a la campeona, que no podía creer que Delos, quien siempre había sido muy tranquilo, estuviera a favor de matar a una persona.

—¿Qué dices?—dejo escapar Cynthia aun sin poder creerlo.

—Escucha y no te encierres en tus pensamientos, entiendo porque no quieres que Lectro se enfrente a Helio, tienes miedo que sienta satisfacción al acabar con la vida de alguien y yo no soy quien para juzgarlo porque a mí no me han arrebatado a ningún ser querido. Solo creo que con nosotros no es el caso y tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para proteger a la gente de Sinnoh—terminó diciendo sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar, solo que esta vez no era por el cansancio o por incomodidad, sino porque por más que Cynthia dijera lo contrario todos sabían que Delos tenía la razón.

De pronto el teléfono sonó y la madre de la campeona contestó, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los habilidosos entrenadores escucharan un grito de sorpresa que era claramente de la madre de Cynthia.

Cynthia, seguida de sus colegas del alto mando, fue lo más rápido que podía a ver que le pasaba a su madre, una vez delante de ella, esta se vía muy alterada. La mujer miró a su hija mayor muy nerviosa, le contó que un atentado había ocurrido en el lago valor y que su hermana menor había estado en ese lugar.

—Me llamó Mananti y dijo que Mindy estaba con él, debo ir a buscarla—dijo la madre preocupada.

—Ten cuidado mamá—expresó siendo ignorada por su madre que por lo nervios no escuchaba nada—Prendan la televisión.

Inmediatamente Alecran prendió la tv que estaba en la sala de la casa y pudieron ver en las noticias como había quedado el lago valor luego de la explosión de la bomba. Todos veían horrorizados las imágenes que mostraba el noticiero, nunca ninguno de ellos había visto algo así, ni siquiera Gaia con toda su experiencia.

En eso Cynthia dejó de mirar la tv porque sintió un brazo tomándola del hombro, esta volteó para ver a Delos delante de ella, así todos se fijaron en el muchacho de ciudad Canal quien se mostraba muy serio.

—Es lo que te decía Cynthia, Helio le declaró la guerra a Sinnoh, y en la guerra no puedes tener compasión o te matan—aseguró muy serio.

Cynthia dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y con mucho pesar dijo—No le digan a Lectro que yo dije esto, pero creo que tienes razón, solo que no pierdan la cordura porque o sino pueden lastimar a gente inocente.

En tanto, en la entrada a las ruinas de pueblo Celestis, se encontraban vigilándola Lectro y Yasmina. Ya habían estado varias horas sentados en ese lugar y a Lectro le era muy extraño el comportamiento de la castaña la cual desde que había visto su reacción contra aquel recluta galaxia se mostraba muy triste.

Lectro estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con su mirada apartada de la dirección de donde se encontraba su colega de Johto. Se mostraba serio como siempre, solo que esta vez, por dentro se encontraba muy inquieto, porque le molestaba ser el culpable de la tristeza de Yasmina, sentía que debía hacer algo ya que a pesar de que a veces la muchacha podía ser molesta, siempre había sido una persona con la que podía contar y que siempre se acordaba de él a pesar de vivir bastante lejos, debía admitir que Yasmina era una de las personas más importantes para él.

Habían pasado muchas horas en esa incómoda situación y en un arranque repentino e inesperado para la castaña, Lectro posó sus ojos en ella y con una voz seria, común en el rubio de ciudad Marina, pero que a la vez transmitían mucha inseguridad y arrepentimiento, le dijo que lo sentía.

—No debes disculparte, no estoy molesta—dijo cruzando los brazos y apartando su mirada, con una expresión que reflejaba sentimientos que podían ser de tristeza o desilusión, expresión que llevaba desde su desafortunado cruce con el recluta galaxia—Estoy sorprendida—confesó esta vez mirando de frente a su amigo.

Lectro estaba confundido al ver los ojos de Yasmina sobre él, parecía como que la chica buscaba algo mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué me mieras así?—preguntó Lectro algo incómodo.

—Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos—dijo dando una pequeña pausa—aquella vez cuando fuiste con tu maestro a visitar a mi padre en ciudad Olivo. Recuerdo que cuando te conocí me caíste mal, esa fue mi primera impresión sobre ti—confesó ante una expresión de sorpresa del rubio—No hablabas mucho y parecías creerte más que los demás, sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de ser tu amiga.

El habilidoso líder de gimnasio de ciudad Marina no sabía que decir acerca de todo lo que le expresaba la castaña, sinceramente no sabía a qué quería llegar, ya que podía ser bueno en muchas cosas pero no en esos temas.

—Pero luego nos encontramos en el faro de ciudad Olivo y me di cuenta que tú al igual que yo disfrutábamos de estar allí; la vista, el fresco y todo el ambiente en el faro nos gustaba, nos dimos cuenta que los dos compartíamos nuestro lugar favorito—recordó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lectro miraba sorprendido a Yasmina y debía admitir que por más que ese momento de sinceridad de su amiga le incomodaba le alegraba volver a ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Recuerdas que esa vez el faro tuvo problemas y eso causó muchos inconvenientes esa noche a los marinos, recuerdas que se nos ocurrió buscar un Ampharos para que iluminara el faro esa noche mientras lo reparaban y así fuimos juntos a buscar uno, pero no lo conseguimos—rememoró riendo—pero tú igual capturaste un Mareep y me lo diste, diciéndome que si lo entrenaba bien evolucionaría en un Ampharos y no tendríamos más ese problema—dijo dando una breve pausa—desde esa vez reconocí que te había juzgado mal y a medida que te iba conociendo más, pude ver que eras una buena persona y te fui queriendo más—confesó algo sonrojada—es por eso que me duele verte así.

—No soy tan buena persona, cuando vi el cuerpo de mi maestro sin vida delante de Helio, sentí mucha rabia más aun por el cariño que mi maestro tenía hacia su nieto. Ese día perdí una de las personas que más quería y no sé qué haría si perdiera a las que me quedan y no pienso permitir que ese idiota me arrebate a alguien más—dijo algo alterado ya que no le era fácil abrirse con todo el mundo.

Al oír lo último dicho por su amigo, no pudo evitar preguntar si una de esas personas importantes para su amigo era la campeona de Sinnoh. La incomodidad del rubio le hizo darse cuenta que efectivamente Cynthia era importante para él, así como pensaba que Fausto, su mejor amigo, sería una de ellas. Fue entonces que Lectro dijo algo que dejó los ojos de la líder de Johto bien abiertos.

—Tú también eres una de esas personas—dijo Lectro avergonzado apartando su mirada.

Yasmina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y miró con una mirada tierna a su viejo amigo, a pesar de lo que él podía sentir por la campeona, el hecho de que Lectro le dijera eso le hacía sentir muy bien.

—Tú no eres una mala persona Lectro y yo sé que harás todo lo posible para proteger a tus seres queridos y lo harás haciendo lo correcto—aseguró la castaña mucho más animada.

—No lo sé—contestó Lectro agachando la cabeza.

—Yo lo sé, ¿y sabes cómo lo sé?—preguntó ante la mirada de su amigo—porque te conozco—dijo sonriendo, haciendo que por un instante Lectro lo hiciera también.

Ya siendo de tarde en ciudad Pradera, una ciudad no muy grande de la región de Sinnoh pero muy conocida porque en ella se encontraba el gran pantano, un ecosistema un tanto diferente y lleno de una gran cantidad de especies de pokemon.

En el centro pokemon de la ciudad se encontraban Lucas y Dawn sentados en la sala de espera de este, esperando que mejore el estado del Snover que había atrapado Dawn. Cómo el pequeño pokemon de tipo hielo/planta se encontraba en muy malas condiciones y como ese día tenían mucho trabajo por lo ocurrido en el lago, le dijo la enfermera que le tomaría un tiempo recuperarlo; entonces a Lucas y a Dawn no les quedaba de otra que esperar.

Ambos entrenadores quedaron horrorizados al oír los acontecimientos ocurridos en el lago valor, estaban seguros que Helio y su gente eran los responsables de esa terrible tragedia ocurrida no muy lejos de la ciudad.

Luego estaban sentados sobre los cómodos asientos del centro pokemon, viendo como entraban y salían personas trayendo pokemon en malas condiciones. Pasado un tiempo Lucas tenía en su mano el collar del sujeto misterioso, Dawn se percató de esto y le dijo a Lucas que no era tan extraño que ese hombre tuviera un collar como ese porque se vendían en ciudad Corazón y se hacían en serie, así que cualquiera podía tenerlo.

—Tal vez él estaba enamorado y por culpa de la corporación Galaxia perdió a su amada—dijo haciéndose del guion de la historia ante la mirada de Lucas.

—No todo debe ser una historia de amor—contestó el chico de gorra sacando de su momento de inspiración a su amiga.

—Que poco romántico eres—dijo desilusionada—aunque hablando enserio me gustaría saber quién es ese sujeto y cuáles son sus intenciones.

—Creo que pronto lo sabremos—afirmó Lucas observando el collar.

Fue en ese entonces que la puerta del centro pokemon se abrió y entró Barry, el chico rubio llevaba muchas pokeballs consigo y con mucha velocidad se las entregó a las enfermeras, ya que en ellas llevaba un montón de pokemon heridos que se encontraban en el lago cuando ocurrió la explosión.

El muchacho se percató de la presencia de su amigo y se acercó a este. Barry se encontraba muy cansado y esto fue visto por su amigo.

—¿Que te pasó?—preguntó Lucas al ver a su amigo.

—Estuve ayudando en el lago—contestó ante la sorpresa de Lucas y de Dawn, ya que el chico nunca se involucraba en nada.

En eso una chica rubia se acercó a los tres y se paró junto a Barry saludando al chico de gorra y a la peli azul, quienes correspondieron el saludo sin entender quién era aquella chica.

—¿No me vas a presentar?—recriminó la rubia a Barry.

—Está bien, está bien—contestó Barry algo sonrojado—ella es Mindy, ella es...no sé qué es—dijo nervioso.

La respuesta molestó a Mindy, quien se presentó diciendo que estaban viajando juntos temporalmente hasta llegar a ciudad Corazón.

—Tú debes ser Lucas—dijo mirando al chico de gorra—y… ¿ella es tu novia?

La pregunta sonrojó a ambos entrenadores quienes negaron con la cabeza y movieron las manos de manera frenética, luego Dawn se presentó diciendo que Lucas y ella solo eran compañeros de viaje así como ella y Barry.

Lucas al mirar a su amigo junto a la rubia, estaba sorprendido, ya que nunca pensó que una chica tendría la paciencia de viajar con su amigo y recordó lo que le dijo la persona que atendía la tienda en la orilla valor, la cual le dijo que un entrenador de su pueblo iba acompañado de una chica y no podía creer que efectivamente se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Así luego de ponerse al día y de que ambas parejas de entrenadores comentaran los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado en su viaje, Dawn preguntó si ella y Lucas no podían ir a ayudar a los pokemon lastimados en el lago, a lo que Mindy le contestó con mucha angustia que ya habían rescatado a los pocos que habían sobrevivido y que los demás pokemon que estaban bien habían huido, como un gran grupo de Psyducks, que según las noticias, habían escapado y se habían instalado en la ruta 210 cerca del café rodeo.

—Esos malditos de la corporación Galaxia con los que nos topamos en ciudad Vetusta fueron los responsables—expresó Barry nervioso apretando los puños—pero yo los derrotaré a todos y les haré pagar—dijo con mucha convicción.

—Estoy contigo amigo, los derrotaremos—dijo Lucas aun sorprendido por la actitud de Barry.

Dawn también estaba sorprendida por como Barry estaba tomando enserio los problemas que ocurrían en Sinnoh, por eso se fijó en Mindy y le dijo que le estaba haciendo mucho bien al rubio.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo la rubia sonrojada ante una leve sonrisa de la peli azul.

Fue entonces que la conversación tomó otro rumbo y Barry le preguntó a Lucas si estaba preparado para retar al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad y le advirtió que este era muy complicado, ya que se trataba de un hombre con mucha experiencia.

—Tenía pensado enfrentarlo hoy, pero a lo mejor hoy está ocupado—dijo Lucas.

—Podemos enfrentarlo mañana—contestó Barry—dime… ¿te parece si tenemos un combate para ver quien lo enfrenta primero?—preguntó Barry con su mirada desafiante típica de cuando se encontraba con Lucas.

El chico de gorra no dudó mucho y aceptó el desafío de su amigo y de esta forma ambos salieron del centro pokemon seguido de las chicas, no sin antes preguntar cuanto tomaría la recuperación de Snover, el cual según la enfermera tardaría aun un tiempo en reponerse.

Ambos se pararon uno delante del otro, acordaron que sería un combate 5vs5 y llamaron a sus pokemon. Barry mandó a Roselia y Lucas mandó a Skuntank y así dio inicio al primer combate, el cual era muy parejo. Roselia atacó con hierba lazo, pero el taque no era muy eficaz contra el pokemon de su amigo, quien contrarrestó con tajo umbrío golpeando en el rostro al pokemon de Barry y haciéndolo estrellarse contra un poste que estaba en la plaza donde se estaban enfrentando, para luego rematarlo con terremoto el cual golpeó críticamente al Roselia.

Barry regresó a su pokemon y mandó al campo a Floatzel y así dio inicio a la siguiente batalla. Floatzel era muy veloz, lo que hacía imposible para Skuntank acertarle alguno de sus ataques y aprovechando esa ventaja, el pokemon de Barry lo golpeó varias veces con acuajet para luego terminarlo con salmuera.

Lucas devolvió a su pokeball a Skuntank y mandó a la batalla a su Floatzel. Ambos pokemon tenían una muy fuerte rivalidad, lo que hacía que ambos pokemon dieran todo de sí para no perder. Los dos Floatzel eran muy veloces y se daban golpe tras golpe a una velocidad bastante impresionante, hasta que ambos se envistieron con acuajet y quedaron los dos fuera de combate.

La batalla era pareja, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no había tanta tensión, era como si ambos no estuvieran nerviosos por perder y lo estuvieran disfrutando, no quería decir que no les importaba ganar, pero en vez de concentrarse demasiado en eso, lo estaban disfrutando.

Así Lucas mandó a Combusken y Barry a Heracross. El más reciente pokemon del rubio era muy veloz y volaba de tal forma que le era muy difícil de golpear para Combusken, quien en un descuido recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del pokemon bicho/lucha, para luego casi de inmediato recibir un nuevo golpe.

—¡Vamos Combusken tu puedes hacerlo!—gritó Lucas arengando a su pokemon.

Combusken se fijó en su nuevo entrenador y por unos segundos pudo recordar cuando peleaba junto a su viejo compañero, recordó la promesa que le hizo a este de que ganaría la liga y lo que le propuso Lucas cuando aceptó viajar con él y esquivó el ataque de Heracross, haciendo que este se estrellara contra el piso, para luego darle una patada ígnea apretándolo contra el piso, luego tomando impulso por él se elevó unos metros del suelo y le lanzó un ascuas dejándolo fuera de combate luego de recibir dos ataques súper efectivos.

Barry estaba sorprendido al ver que su amigo tenía un pokemon de otra región, pero sin perder mucho tiempo mandó al combate a su Infernape. Lucas se impresionó al ver que Barry también había evolucionado a su pokemon inicial hasta su forma final y de esta forma continuaron el combate.

Infernape lo atacó con rueda de fuego y Combusken respondió con patada ígnea, ambos atacas colisionaron pero el golpe mayor se lo había llevado Combusken, ya que el Infernape de Barry era más fuerte, y sin perder tiempo lo atacó con abocajarro y propinándole un montón de golpes a gran velocidad dejó fuera de combate al pokemon de Lucas.

—Bien hecho Combusken. Muchas gracias—dijo mirando a su pokeball luego de regresarlo en ella.

Fue entonces que Lucas mandó a Torterra, al igual que Lucas Barry se sorprendió al ver al pokemon inicial de su amigo en su forma final y sonrió porque esa sería una batalla muy interesante.

Infernape fue con todo para atacar al pokemon de Lucas, el cual era muy lento, pero aprovechando el cansancio de su oponente debido a su último ataque, pudo apartarlo propinándole un fuerte golpe con sus látigos cepa haciendo que Infernape retrocediera, luego le lanzó unas drenadoras para sacarle energía, pero este se envolvió en llamas y las quemó liberándose de estas, así el pokemon de Barry fue a atacar nuevamente a Torterra y pero este lo envolvió en sus látigos y le hizo girar varias veces en el aire, pero Infernape se envolvió en llamas y se liberó del agarre de Torterra, pero cuando tocó el piso mínimamente fue derrotado por un eficaz terremoto producido por Torterra.

Las chicas observaban el combate de ambos muy entusiasmadas, por lo entretenido que este era. Dawn estaba feliz de que tanto Lucas como Barry estuvieran luchando tranquilos sin tener tanto miedo a la derrota y notó como Mindy observaba el combate muy nerviosa, como queriendo que ganase Barry cosa que le enterneció un poco, aunque se comparó con ella y se sonrojó, pero agitó su cabeza negando lo último que había pensado.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte Lucas, pero esto aún no ha terminado—dijo mandando al combate a Staravia.

—Sé que esto aún no termina—expresó sonriendo a su amigo.

Staravia se movía con mucha velocidad y le era muy difícil de atrapar para Torterra, el pokemon de Barry lo golpeó varias veces con golpe aéreo y ataque ala haciendo que rápidamente Torterra quedara debilitado.

Lucas estaba algo tranquilo porque a ambos le quedaba un pokemon y él contaba con Cranidos, el cual tenía mucha ventaja sobre Stararvia, pero sin previo aviso, Togepi salió de su pokeball.

— ¡Togepi! Ya te dije que no salieras de tu pokeball sin permiso—regañó el chico de gorra a su pokemon.

—Sí quieres puedes cambiarlo—dijo Barry al ver la situación.

Pero en eso Lucas vio que Togepi quería pelear, al ver esto le preguntó si en verdad quería hacerlo y con una mirada de orgullo por su pokemon le concedió la oportunidad de hacerlo, a pesar que con su otro pokemon tendría ventaja.

Dawn sonrió al ver ese hecho porque reafirmaba lo que estaba pensando, ya no era solo ganar el motivo por el cuál luchaban sus amigos, aunque estaba segura que por más que Togepi no era muy fuerte, ya había dado sorpresas.

Por más que Togepi era pequeño Staravia no se contuvo y no permitía que el pequeño pokemon hiciera sus ataques, todo indicaba que sería una pelea rápida.

—Togepi tu puedes hacerlo, yo confió en ti, no te rindas—expresó Lucas.

Togepi al oír las palabras de su entrenador y valorando el hecho que le había dado la confianza de pelear, por más de lo importante que era esa batalla para su entrenador, hicieron que el pequeño pokemon se pusiera de pie decidido. Fue de esa manera que Togepi empezó a brillar y así evolucionó a Togetic.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Dawn miró en su pokedex y vio que Togetic era un pokemon de tipo normal/ volador, lo que hacía que ese combate sea de igual a igual en el aire.

Así ambos pokemon comenzaron a volar alto y pelear en las alturas, Staravia era más veloz por estar más acostumbrado a volar, pero Togetic cuando este se le acercó para golpearlo le hizo un fuerte ataque de onda voltio que golpeó mucho al pokemon de Barry, el cual se repuso y le golpeó críticamente con golpe aéreo haciendo que Togetic cayera a la tierra y se golpeara fuertemente en el impacto y de esa forma quedara fuera de combate, dándole la victoria a Barry.

Dawn puso una expresión de tristeza, pero se fijó que Lucas no estaba tan triste como las otras veces que había sido superado y luego se fijó que Mindy festejó el triunfo del rubio, lo cual hizo que la mirara de manera pícara haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Lucas se acercó a su pokemon, lo acarició y le agradeció diciéndole que había estado muy bien.

—Gran combate Lucas—dijo Barry acercándose a su amigo.

—Tú también te has vuelto muy fuerte Barry—señaló Lucas sonriendo.

—Sí, bueno… estuve entrenando mucho—dijo algo avergonzado muy feliz por haber ganado por primera vez a su amigo—bueno parece que yo enfrentaré primero al líder.

—Será mejor que dejen descansar a sus pokemon y mañana enfrenten al líder—dijo Dawn metiéndose en la conversación de los chicos.

—Sí, así vamos a ver que tal está Snover—dijo Lucas.

Mientras los cuatro se dirigían al centro pokemon, Barry le comentó a Lucas todo lo que sabía del líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, le advirtió que era una persona con mucha experiencia, que también tenía un floatzel y que se especializaba en pokemon de tipo agua.

—Vaya parece que sabes mucho de él—expresó Barry al oír a su amigo.

—Digamos que es como mi maestro—respondió con una sonrisa el rubio.

De esta forma los cuatro llegaron al centro pokemon, solo para encontrarse que el Snover de Dawn había despertado y estaba produciendo un gran escándalo.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a Laluca y a Lengua de Saiping por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **¡Ah! otra cosa, 30 capítulos bien yo muy bien jajaja**

 **Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles unas felices pascuas(si la festejan) y un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos pronto y chau.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta automática del centro pokemon, una fría brisa enfrío al cuarteto de entrenadores, quienes quedaron sorprendidos al ver el tumulto que había en la sala de espera. Las enfermeras se encontraban cargando muchas pokeballs o atendiendo a algunos pokemon en muy mal estado.

Se fijaron que la puerta por donde llevaban a los pokemon para atenderlos estaba bloqueada con varías sillas, masetas pesadas con plantas y algunas camillas, esto sorprendió mucho a todos porque no podían entender que estaba ocurriendo.

Una de las enfermeras que estaba atendiendo a un pokemon, al ver a Dawn se dirigió velozmente hacia ella, se veía un poco aliviada al ver que la peli azul había regresado.

—Qué bueno que volviste, tu Snover cuando despertó enloqueció y empezó a atacarnos—comentó la enfermera algo alterada—no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo, es muy fuerte. Los guardias lo han intentado detener…pero no pudieron.

—¡Snover!—dijo la peli azul preocupada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta bloqueada.

Lucas, tras la reacción de su amiga, la siguió sin dudarlo acompañado de Barry y Mindy. Juntos ayudaron a Dawn a despejar la puerta y así fueron a buscar al más reciente pokemon de la peli azul.

Al cruzar la puerta sentían que la temperatura bajaba aún más, debían admitir que la temperatura de la región Sinnoh no se caracterizaba por ser muy cálida, pero la temperatura en el centro pokemon había disminuido demasiado.

Se encontraban en un pasillo bien iluminado, con azulejos blancos propios de los hospitales, donde estos estaban cubiertos de escarcha producto del frío en el lugar. Se acomodaron sus abrigos y se dirigieron a una de las puertas dobles que había en el pasillo, la cual estaba congelada, lo que les hizo suponer que allí se encontraba el Snover de Dawn.

Dawn y Lucas se fijaron, mirando por los vidrios de la puerta, si podían ver al pequeño pokemon planta/hielo, pero por lo empañados que estos se encontraban no podían ver bien lo que había en aquella sala. Fue entonces que Dawn mandó a su Rotom y le pidió que entrase en la habitación y viera si se encontraba allí Snover.

Rotom, por ser tipo fantasma, volviéndose intangible atravesó la puerta y vio que el pequeño Snover se veía muy nervioso en una esquina de la habitación, luego salió y haciéndose entender logró afirmarle a su entrenadora que su pokemon estaba allí. Dawn lo regresó a su pokeball y luego mandó Riolu, a quién le pidió que con un fuerte golpe derribase la puerta. Su pokemon obedeció y golpeando muy duro echó la puerta, cosa que alteró a Snover haciendo que este se pusiera en guardia, preparado para atacar.

—Chicos…solo yo entraré, Snover está muy sensible—expresó Dawn siendo detenida por Lucas.

—Dawn, el todavía no es tu amigo y está muy nervioso, no creo que debas ir sola—expresó el de gorra preocupado.

—¿Confías en mí?—preguntó la peli azul mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—Sí, pero…-dijo siendo interrumpido.

—Entonces no te preocupes y deja que vaya por mi pokemon—contestó Dawn muy segura sonriéndole a Lucas, quien suspiró y quedó al borde de la puerta preparado para ir a la ayuda de Dawn si esta lo necesitara.

La peli azul entró lentamente en aquella sala donde las enfermeras usualmente atendían a los pokemon heridos, pero que en ese momento parecía un iglú. Miró a su Snover, quien la miraba con una expresión que parecía molesta, pero que en realidad era de miedo. Esto era lo que pensaba Dawn al ver la reacción de Snover.

Un profundo suspiro, que se pudo ver por la baja temperatura, fue hecho por Dawn quien había decidido que para calmar a Snover iba a ser prudente regresar en su pokeball a Riolu. Tras hacer esto todos se preocuparon, en especial Lucas quién se estaba aguantando las ganas de socorrer a su amiga.

—Regresó a Riolu—dijo Lucas alterado—¿Acaso está loca?

—Cálmate amigo, lo hizo para no asustar a Snover, tranquilízate—expresó Barry tratando de calmarlo.

La habilidad nevada de Snover generaba una gran brisa helada acompañada de pequeños granizos, que hacían aún más difícil acercársele. Pero a Dawn no le importó, se acomodó su bufanda y su gorra, y aguantando algunos golpes del granizó, llegó hasta Snover.

El pokemon la miraba con una expresión molesta, como apunto de atacar, pero temblaba como si el que estuviera en peligro fuera él. Dawn notó esto y tratando de calmarlo, intentó realizar su mejor sonrisa y así transmitirle tranquilidad. Snover se fijó en el rostro de la joven, la expresión de Dawn le hizo sentir que ella no le haría nada, pero aun así no podía confiarse.

—Parece que te hicieron mucho daño. ¿No es así?—expresó Dawn con la voz más suave y tranquila que podía emitir—pero no todos los humanos somos así—le aseguró sentándose junto a su pokemon quien retrocedió levemente.

Lucas observaba a su amiga con el corazón en la boca, ya que ella se estaba arriesgando mucho, porque aquel pokemon hasta el momento se había mostrado muy agresivo.

—Escucha, lamentó haberte atacado, pero estabas nervioso y teníamos que traerte aquí como sea—explicaba Dawn siendo observada por Snover atentamente—no se quienes te han maltratado, pero nosotros no queríamos hacerlo…lo siento—expresó rogando.

Snover estaba sorprendido, ya que algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar en la bonita peli azul que tenía delante. Pero en eso, Dawn le pidió un favor, le contó que ella quería volverse más fuerte y que cuando lo vio pelear lo quiso tener en su equipo. El pequeño pokemon seguía sorprendido y más aún después de la propuesta de la joven.

—¡Vamos Snover!—dijo con una voz entusiasta que hizo saltar al pokemon—hagámonos fuertes juntos—dijo dando una pequeña pausa, mientras miraba fijamente a la pequeña criatura—por favor.

La sorpresa se dejó ver en la expresión que hizo Snover, no se había esperado esas palabras por parte de la joven, le sorprendía que un humano tratara de ser su amigo y no estaba muy seguro de aceptar a la peli azul como entrenadora, pero había algo que lo motivó a tomar la decisión de ir con ella y eso era las ganas que tenía de sentirse querido por alguien. Fue entonces, que con mucha vergüenza, Snover posó nuevamente sus ojos en Dawn y asintiendo con la cabeza le dio a entender de que sí la aceptaba como su entrenadora.

Dawn no podía creerlo, estaba muy feliz, así que un en un acto impulsivo le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo sonrojar al pequeño Snover y le hizo sentir algo que nunca había experimentado, el ser importante para alguien.

—Muchas gracias Snover, te prometo que juntos nos volveremos muy fuertes—expresó con una sonrisa metiendo al pokemon en una pokeball.

Así sus amigos se acercaron a ella. Lucas era el más sorprendido, la valentía que Dawn había demostrado lo impresionó mucho, se acercó a su amiga y colocando su mano en su hombro le dijo que había estado fabulosa.

—Yo sabía que podrías calmarlo—afirmó el de Gorra.

—Claro que no, si decías…-dijo Barry recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amigo antes de terminar su frase.

—Estuviste genial, fuiste muy valiente—elogió Mindy.

—Muchas gracias—contestó Dawn algo avergonzada.

De esta forma los cuatro se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala de espera, donde las enfermeras y los guardias quedaron impresionados al saber que la peli azul había conseguido calmar al agresivo pokemon. Pero luego, una de las enfermeras, la que había tratado a Snover los separó a los cuatro para comentarles sobre algo que vio en el pokemon mientras lo atendía.

La enfermera, quien sabía la historia de cómo Lucas y Dawn encontraron al Snover, les explicó que mientras curaba sus heridas encontró entre sus hojas una etiqueta con el número 142.

Los chicos no entendían lo que eso podía significar, a lo que la enfermera cuyo nombre se podía ver en un pequeño portanombre, el cual era Joy, quién les dijo que eso quería decir que Snover probablemente había sido utilizado para experimentos. Al oír eso, Lucas inmediatamente pensó en los pokemon modificados de la corporación Galaxia, lo que le generó mucha rabia. Dawn por su parte simplemente miró la pokeball de su nuevo amigo con tristeza, pensando en todas las horribles cosas que el pobre pudo haber pasado.

Ya en la noche, los cuatro se habían hospedado en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad. No fueron al gimnasio porque no quisieron molestar a Mananti que en esos momentos tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

De esta forma Lucas y Barry durmieron en una habitación pequeña y Dawn y Mindy en una similar, las cuales simplemente contaban con dos camas, una mesita con una lámpara, una pequeña televisión y un baño.

Los chicos no podían dormir, ambos estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas mirando el techo de la habitación pensando en las fuertes emociones que habían pasado en ese día.

—Hace mucho que no hacemos esto—dijo Barry recostado sin quitar su vista del techo de la habitación.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Lucas sorprendido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos chicos y me quedaba en tu casa y jugábamos videojuegos toda la madrugada?

—Barry, claro que lo recuerdo, eso no fue hace tanto tiempo, un días antes de empezar nuestro viaje hicimos eso—contestó el chico de gorra.

—Exacto y ahora somos entrenadores con 4 medallas de gimnasio, camino a convertirnos en campeón—dijo señalándose a sí mismo—y subcampeón de la liga Sinnoh—señaló a Lucas.

—No sueñes tanto, aún estamos lejos—contestó Lucas.

—Sí sueño, porque creo que puedo hacerlo y más te vale que tú creas que puedes ser campeón porque o sino no serás un digno rival, no podría aceptar que un chico que me dejó ganar no tenga intenciones en ganar la liga.

—Yo no te dejé ganar—dijo Lucas sorprendido por la afirmación del rubio.

—Vamos, sí metías a Cranidos me derrotabas y metiste a Togepi—reprochó Barry.

—Barry, quiero que te metas esto en tu cabeza, así que escúchame bien—expresó el de gorra ante la atenta mirada de su amigo—nunca te dejaría ganar. Si metí a Togepi es porque pensaba que él podía vencer a Starabia, ya que Togepi a pesar de ser pequeño ya a dado sorpresas y me decepciona un poco que mi rival no confía en su pokemon, ya que no confiabas que Staravia podía con Cranidos.

Lo dicho por su amigo golpeó en el orgullo a Barry, ya que eso fue lo que había sentido en su combate, pero le aliviaba saber que Lucas tuviera esa manera de pensar, porque no solo demostraba que su amigo era un digno rival, sino que también quería decir que él debía esforzarse de serlo también para Lucas.

—Bueno…debemos dormir—expresó Lucas—Buenas noches subcampeón.

Ese último comentario hizo sonreir a Barry, quien dejó escapar la siguiente frase—Ya lo veremos.

Al mismo tiempo, en una habitación que se encontraba cruzando el pasillo, se encontraban Dawn y Mindy. Ambas no se habían hablado mucho desde que se habían separado de sus amigos, ya que a diferencia de estos ellas no se conocían, en especial Dawn que nunca fue muy buena haciendo amigos y esa situación le era algo incomoda.

Por suerte para la peli azul la primera que quiso romper el hielo fue Mindy, ya que la rubia no tenía tantos problemas al relacionarse con otras personas.

—Fuiste muy valiente hoy—expresó la rubia—y más aún al quedarte con un pokemon que pasó lo que Snover sufrió. Es espeluznante saber que los de la corporación Galaxia hacen ese tipo de experimentos en pokemon.

—Sí, son una amenaza para la región—contestó angustiada—hablas como si supieras de la corporación Galaxia. ¿Sabes de ellos?—preguntó algo sorprendida.

—Solo los enfrente en el lago, pero conozco la historia de la corporación y de su líder—contestó—soy la hermana de Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh.

El rostro de Dawn dejó ver la sorpresa que le había dado la revelación de Mindy, aunque debía admitir que la rubia era muy parecida a la campeona. La hermana menor de la campeona le comentó que ella vivía con sus padres en una región lejana llamada Teselia y que vinieron a Sinnoh porque la corporación Galaxia había atacado a su abuela.

—¡Vives en otra región!—exclamó la peli azul—y…¿Por qué Helio atacaría a tu abuela?

—Mi abuela es una reconocida científica que estudia las ruinas del pueblo Caelestis que guardan los secretos de la región—explicó la rubia.

—Seguro que Helio quiere esa información—dijo Dawn.

—Y sí, esa es la preocupación de mi hermana, pero no te preocupes, ella es perfecta, seguro que ella y su novio amargado lo detienen—respondió dejando ver que algo le molestaba respecto a la campeona.

—¿Te llevas mal con tu hermana?—preguntó Dawn luego del comentario de la rubia.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. Es solo que…ella es tan perfecta y siempre siento que me comparan. Ella a mi edad ya salvó a la región y se convirtió en campeona—confesó Mindy.

—Bueno…pero no deberías compararte con ella, cada uno tiene sus sueños y recorremos distintos caminos con distintas personas, seguramente ella consiguió todo eso a tu edad, pero eso no la hace mejor que tú, de igual manera ha de tener sus inseguridades, sus errores y no creo que ella este tranquila con lo que está pasando. No porque ella sea una excelente entrenadora tu tengas que serlo—expresó la peli azul.

—Lo sé, mi sueño es ser coordinadora, pero siento que a mí me subestiman—confesó Mindy con una voz de angustia.

—Perdona por que diga esto, pero no debes dar lástima—esas palabras dejaron con los ojos bien abiertos a Mindy—seguro ella tuvo sus problemas en aquella época y seguro superó muchas dificultades e inseguridades para llegar a ser lo que es. Mindy...no te compares con ella, toma su ejemplo y ve por tu sueños—dijo Dawn con miedo de haber ofendido a Mindy.

Las palabras de Dawn hicieron sonreir a Mindy, quien se puso a pensar en las diferentes situaciones que su hermana había tenido y que seguramente en todas tuvo miedo, dudas y otros fantasmas que se tienen en esos momentos difíciles, recordó que cuando había llegado de Teselia ella se veía muy preocupada, cosa que en esos momentos ella no notó por la rabia que le daba que su madre no la dejará viajar por Sinnoh. Esa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue porque estaba feliz de que Dawn la hubiera reprochado de esa manera, ya que gracias a eso pudo ver de otra manera a su hermana y no de la manera idealizada en la que ella lo hacía. Pudo ver que Cynthia era un ser humano con errores, pero muy admirable porque trabajando duro se había vuelto la mejor.

—Gracias Dawn—dijo ante la sorpresa de la peli azul—necesitaba que alguien que no fuera mi madre me dijera eso. Aunque debo decirte que escapé de mi casa para ir por mis sueños, pero tienes razón, debo ver a mi hermana con otros ojos y verla como un ejemplo y no cómo una vara a la que tengo que superar.

La respuesta hizo que Dawn se sintiera muy bien, se notaba que Mindy se veía más tranquila.

—Bueno, ahora dime que pasa entre tú y Barry—preguntó la peli azul con una voz pícara que hizo que la cara de Mindy se pusiera roja.

—¡Nada! ¡Ya te dije que nada!—contestó nerviosa.

—No parece—dijo riendo.

—Por qué no me dices que hay entre tú y Lucas—contra atacó la rubia poniendo del mismo color que el suyo el rostro de Dawn.

—¡Nada!

—No sé, no parece que nada—respondió de forma pícara.

—Sabes, mejor dormimos—expresó la peli azul sonrojada, dándole la espalda a la rubia tapándose con la sabana.

Así las dos se dispusieron a dormir como los chicos, esperando que llegara la mañana, para así presenciar dos batallas de gimnasios, las cuales sabían que serían muy intensas.

En tanto, en el edificio de la corporación Galaxia en ciudad Rocavelo, un joven peli azul se encontraba muy tenso sentado al borde de su cama dentro de su pequeña habitación. Saturno se encontraba con una expresión de nerviosismo mientras apretaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, ya que esa desconfianza hacia su líder lo alteraba mucho, no solo porque estaba desconfiando de una persona que viene siguiendo desde casi una década, sino porque sabía que Venus confiaba en Helio y le preocupaba que saliera decepcionada o peor aún lastimada por las verdaderas intenciones de su líder. Helio para Saturno de ser una mente criminal brillante pasó a ser un loco con un sueño descabellado. No sabía que hacer ya que si intentaba detenerlo, estaba seguro que chocaría con su queridísima amiga.

Fue en ese momento que una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba justamente de Venus, quien estaba recostada por el marcó de la puerta mirando de manera extraña a su amigo, como intentando saber que le pasaba.

—¿Por qué estas así Satu?—preguntó la pelirroja entrando en la habitación—tuviste inconvenientes, pero la misión fue un éxito, aunque mataste a una gran cantidad de reclutas, pero al jefe parece no importarle—expresó sentándose junto al peli azul.

Saturno se paró de golpe, se mostraba inquieto, cosa que fue notado por Venus, quien miró a su amigo con una expresión de sorpresa. El peli azul sentía muchas cosas al estar junto a su amiga, ya que quería protegerla, pero no sabía cómo convencerla que a su jefe no debían seguirlo tan fielmente como lo venían haciendo.

—Saturno, dime por favor lo te pasa—exigió la pelirroja angustiada por su amigo.

—Dime Venus—logró expresar de manera seca—¿Tú confías en Helio?

—Otra vez con eso—dijo Venus algo molesta—ya te dije que sí, yo confío que con él conseguiremos ese mundo perfecto para los dos que tanto queremos.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cual es la definición de mundo perfecto para el señor Helio?—preguntó esta vez Saturno dejando pensativa a la pelirroja.

El extenso periodo de tiempo que pasó Venus sin contestar dieron a entender que la respuesta de su amiga era negativa.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Venus confundida.

—Yo creo que Helio está loco y que para él un mundo perfecto es un mundo vacío, sin nada vivo en él—expresó alterado—estoy muy seguro que todos somos imperfectos para el mundo al que aspira nuestro líder—aseguró con una voz más suave.

—No, no puede ser, son muchos años, yo confío en el señor Helio—afirmó Venus sin sonar muy segura.

En eso, Saturno se colocó frente a Venus, la miró a los ojos con mucha decisión y con mucho miedo ya que no estaba tan seguro de querer saber la respuesta a la pregunta que quería hacerle—¿Confías en mí?

Venus se quedó mirando a su viejo amigo en silencio y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, una persona los interrumpió entrando en la habitación, era Júpiter quien les venía a avisar que Helio los necesitaba a ambos.

—Lamentó irrumpir su momento, pero el señor Helio los necesita—expresó Júpiter—es hora de llevar acabo el siguiente paso del plan—explicó.

Saturno y Venus se miraron fijamente, sus miradas decían muchas cosas en un idioma que solo ellos dos podían entender, luego dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro, siguieron a Júpiter y se dirigieron a la oficina de su líder.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic, pero tuve muchos exámenes y un viaje de por medio así que me fue imposible hacerlo hasta ahora. Bueno, otra cosa, quiero agradecer a Lengua de Saiping, a alexissecret y a Laluca por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y a rassmert por su review en el capítulo 1 me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el día estaba un poco mejor, después de muchos días por fin había salido el sol, por más que aun el clima seguía siendo fresco, por lo menos daba más color a la gris situación en la que se encontraba la región.

Dawn abrió los ojos y sentándose en al borde de su cama, pudo ver que Mindy ya se había levantado, así que decidió salir y ver si alguien más ya se había despertado.

Se dirigió al comedor del hotel, donde se encontró con sus amigos desayunando, se sintió un poco mal por ser la última en levantarse, y con una cara un poco larga se sentó junto a Lucas en la mesa donde los tres estaban comiendo.

—Por fin despertaste—dijo Lucas sonriendo—pensé que tendríamos que ir por ti.

—Lo dices como si fuera que yo siempre duermo mucho—contestó algo molesta.

—No, no es eso—expresó el de gorra nervioso—porque siempre tienes que tomarlo todo a mal—suspiró.

El último comentario molestó a la peli azul, que cuando estuvo a punto de discutir con su amigo, fue interrumpida por Barry.

—Tranquilícense—dijo el rubio—coman rápido que tenemos que ir al gimnasio, ya estoy ansioso por enfrentarme a Mananti.

Lucas y Dawn estuvieron de acuerdo con Barry y se dispusieron a comer, aunque Mindy apartó la mirada y dejó ver una expresión que transmitía preocupación, esto fue notado por Barry, quien quedó algo preocupado por lo que le pudiera estar angustiando a su amiga, y esperó a estar solos para preguntarle.

Cuando desayunaron todo, los cuatro fueron a recoger sus cosas, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al gimnasio de la ciudad. Mientras caminaban, Barry aprovechó que Lucas y Dawn charlaban sobre el combate que muy pronto su amigo tendría, y se apartó de ellos para preguntarle a Mindy que le ocurría.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó mirando a su amiga.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí—contestó algo nerviosa porque la había agarrado desprevenida, no se había dado cuenta que Barry notó su preocupación—estoy bien, no pasa nada.

—Mindy, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy seguro que algo te preocupa y que no es algo mío nada más—aseguró Barry mirando a su amiga.

La rubia suspiró, estaba sorprendida que Barry había notado su angustia con lo distraído que era el muchacho, así que le comentó que Mananti le había dicho que debía llamarle a su madre para decirle donde se encontraba y que estaba bien, lo cual la ponía mal, porque estaba segura que su madre la obligaría a regresar a casa.

Barry entendió lo que le decía Mindy, así que intentó animarla y esperaba que las palabras que dijera fueran las correctas para hacerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo que debes llamar a tu madre, más aún porque escapaste y aquí hubo un atentado, debe estar preocupada—dijo ante la cara de tristeza de su amiga—pero ey…cambia esa cara yo le pediré que te deje continuar, le prometeré que yo te cuidaré—dijo haciendo que Mindy lo mirara sorprendida—bueno somos un equipo...tú me cuidas y yo te cuido ¿no es así?.

Mindy quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando fijamente al rubio, para luego con una sonrisa en el rostro decir—Vaya y luego dices que no estás enamorado de mí—dijo riéndose.

—¡Claro que no! Solamente lo dije porque…porque…-expresó siendo interrumpido.

—Solamente bromeo, muchas gracias Barry, me hiciste sentir mejor—agradeció con su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que el muchacho se viera menos preocupado.

Mindy seguía nerviosa por tener que hablar con su madre, pero le gustó mucho lo que le había dicho su molesto pero querido amigo, ellos solo habían quedado que irían juntos hasta ciudad corazón, pero por alguna razón Barry ya se había olvidado de eso, cosa que le generaba una extraña alegría, porque en esos momentos no quería llegar nunca a la ciudad de los concursos.

Así, luego de caminar algunas cuadras, llegaron al gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad. Ambos entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirando la entrada al gimnasio.

—¿Estás listo?—preguntó Lucas.

—Nací listo—contestó Barry con una sonrisa.

De esta manera los cuatro entrenadores ingresaron al gimnasio donde un preocupado Mananti se encontraba sentado en las gradas del gimnasio.

Lucas estaba impresionado con el gimnasio, la gran piscina que representaba el campo de batalla del lugar le parecía sorprendente e inmediatamente le hizo pensar que sería muy difícil luchar sin un pokemon de tipo agua, porque o sino sus pokemon simplemente podían permanecer en las pequeñas plataformas circulares que sobresalían en la superficie de la pileta y el hecho de que simplemente fueran dos limitaría mucho el desplazamiento de sus pokemon durante la batalla.

Barry llamó la atención del experimentado líder haciendo un saludo bastante ruidoso, el cual sacó de sus pensamientos a Mananti.

—Barry, Mindy, es bueno verlos chicos—dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los jóvenes—me preocupé porque no regresaron al gimnasio.

—Es que pensamos que estaría muy ocupado con todos los problemas que tiene—contestó Mindy haciendo referencia a todo el revuelo que generó el atentado en la ciudad.

—Sí bueno…pero ustedes no me molestan, es más fueron de mucha ayuda—afirmó Mananti intentado sonar de buen humor, aunque todos podían sentir que seguía exhausto por todo lo acontecido—Y díganme, ¿quienes son sus amigos?.

—Bueno, este de gorra es mi amigo y rival Lucas—señaló Barry con entusiasmo—y ella es…Dawn.

La simpleza con la que la presentó molestó mucho a la peli azul que estuvo a punto de iniciar una discusión si no fuese porque Lucas habló primero.

—Soy un entrenador como Barry y venimos a desafiarlo, si es que tiene tiempo—dijo Lucas sonando muy convincente.

—Así que eres el rival de Barry—repitió mirando al chico de gorra de pies a cabeza—eso me da cuiosidad. Bien, ¿quién de los dos peleará primero?

—Seré yo—dijo el rubio muy ansioso por iniciar el combate—lo decidimos por un combate y le gané—expresó sonando presumido.

—No esperaba menos de ti Barry—dijo Mananti sonando orgulloso.

Lucas miró con una expresión de pocos amigos al rubio, pero era obvio que Mananti le tenía mucho aprecio a su amigo, así que simplemente guardó silencio y se dirigió a las gradas junto con Dawn y Mindy.

—Buena suerte—deseó la rubia.

Barry le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y viendo como la rubia se dirigía a las gradas junto con sus amigos se puso a pensar que esta sería la primera vez que Mindy lo vería pelear por una medalla, cosa que por alguna extraña razón le ponía muy nervioso, pero a su vez hacía que sus ganas de no perder fueran más grandes.

De esta forma Mananti y Barry se ubicaron cada uno en un extremo del campo de batalla y se dispusieron para iniciar el combate de gimnasio.

—Listo para tu revancha—dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa, demostrando lo entusiasmado que le ponía volverse a enfrentar al rubio de pueblo Hojaverde.

—Ya lo dije, nací listo—contestó tomando una de sus pokeballs.

Barry mandó al campo a Staravia y Mananti mandó a Lumineon, así empezó el primer combate, el pokemon volador intentaba golpear al pokemon del líder, pero este se escondía dentro del agua lo cual hacía que Staravia no pudiera tocarlo.

Lumineon saltó rápidamente fuera del agua y con un preciso hidropulso golpeó fuertemente a Staravia haciendo que este cayera a la piscina, dejándolo completamente bajo su merced.

El pokemon del líder, rápidamente empezó a generar un torbellino que envolvió a Staravia haciéndolo girar dentro de la pileta a gran velocidad, así luego de unos minutos lo expulsó sobre una de las plataformas completamente inconsciente.

Barry se mostraba preocupado, regresó a su pokemon y apretando los dientes sacó su carta más importante en esta partida, mandó a Roselia.

Mientras, en las gradas, Mindy se mostraba muy preocupada por como Staravia había sido vencido tan rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, ya lo he visto en combate muchas veces y a salido de peores créeme—dijo Dawn tratando de calmar a la rubia, quien no podía ocultar sus nervios por más que quisiese.

Roselia no tenía mucha movilidad, pero no perdió el tiempo y con sus látigos cepas envolvió a Lumineon cuando este saltó a atacarlo, pero este en el aire contra atacó con rayo hielo y golpeó fuertemente al pokemon de Barry haciendo que este cayera a la piscina.

Ya libre en el agua envolvió nuevamente en un torbellino a Roselia, haciéndolo girar por un buen tiempo, hasta que lo expulsó de la piscina inconsciente como lo había hecho con Staravia.

Barry estaba muy nervioso al igual que Mindy desde las gradas. Dawn iba a tratar de animar a la rubia nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Barry mandó a Infernape a la batalla.

—Es un imbécil—pensó Dawn mientras notaba que tanto Lucas como Mindy miraban muy nerviosos el combate.

Mananti estaba igual de sorprendido que todos, el hecho de que Barry mandase a su tipo fuego al combate le hacía pensar que el chico se había dado por vencido.

—¿No pelearas enserio Barry?—expresó Mananti.

—No diga eso, Infernape es mi pokemon más fuerte y yo confío en él—dijo Barry haciendo que Mindy y Dawn lo miraran con sorpresa y que Lucas por su parte sonriera, porque esa era la actitud que quería que tuviera su rival.

Mananti sonrió ansioso por ver la fuerza del pokemon del rubio.

Infarnape gritó fuerte y se envolvió en llamas, se metió en la piscina evaporando el agua de esta y cuando Lumineon quedó vulnerable, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo golpeó con abocajarro.

Los múltiples golpes hicieron que Lumineon quedara fuera de combate y un gesto de sorpresa se pudo ver en el rostro de Mananti, quien muy feliz reconoció la fuerza del inicial de Barry, y así llamó a Ludicolo.

El pokemon planta/agua del líder, no perdió tiempo y usando danza lluvia enfrió a Infernape y de paso tenía la intensión de llenar nuevamente la piscina ya que caía una gran cantidad de agua, lo cual molestaba mucho al pokemon de Barry.

Barry animó a su pokemon y este dando un fuerte grito se envolvió nuevamente en llamas y rodeado de vapor fue a golpear a Ludicolo con un fuerte envite ígneo. El pokemon del líder quedó increíblemente lastimado y sin perder tiempo Infarnape volvió a golpearlo con abocajarro. Los fuertes golpes propinados por el pokemon de tipo fuego dejaron fuera de combate al pokemon de Mananti, quién estaba muy sorprendido.

—Reconozco que tu Infernape es fuerte chico, pero los ataques que hizo lo dejaron exhausto, es mi oportunidad—expresó mandando al comabate a Golduck.

El último combate se puso en marcha con un Infernape cansado y debilitado por la lluvia que caía. Golduck no perdió el tiempo y lo atacó con salmuera lastimando mucho al pokemon de Barry, antes que este pudiera reaccionar, lo controló con psíquico y lo estrelló por una de las paredes de la piscina dejándolo muy lastimado.

Barry se apretaba los dientes y miró en las gradas como Lucas y Mindy lo veían preocupados, esto le ponía nervioso, pero el confiaba en Infernape y con un fuerte grito de aliento hizo que su pokemon nuevamente se pusiera de pie y se envolviera en llamas tras un fuerte gritó propinado por Infernape.

En vuelto en llamas fue directamente hacia Golduck, quien quedó sorprendido por el ataque de su adversario y sin poder escapar, recibió de lleno el ataque de Infernape.

Un fuerte manto de vapor cubrió el campo de batalla y cuando este se esfumó se pudo ver como ambos pokemon estaban inconscientes.

—Parece que fue un empate—dijo Mananti sorprendido por el combate que había tenido con Barry.

—Sí, no pude ganarle—dijo el rubio algo triste.

—Ey, no te pongas así chico, fue un gran combate y ya he visto en estos días de que eres capaz. Así que te reconozco como un gran entrenador—aseguró Mananti ante la atenta mirada de Barry—y te doy la medalla ciénaga.

Barry sonrió levemente, no se sentía muy feliz por no haber ganado, pero estaba feliz de que Mananti le dijera esas palabras, ya que en esos últimos días el enmascarado líder se había ganado todo su respeto, y con una leve sonrisa aceptó la medalla y se dirigió a las gradas.

—Felicidades—dijo Lucas.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—dijo Mindy tratando de sonar muy optimista.

—¿Enserio lo crees?—preguntó el rubio.

—Fue el mejor combate que he visto—afirmó con una sonrisa.

En eso, la pileta se volvió a llenar y Mananti le señaló a Lucas que se acercara ya que era su turno. El chico de gorra no perdió el tiempo y se ubicó en uno de los extremos del campo de batalla.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo Lucas! ¡Buena suerte!—exclamó Dawn para que su amigo se motivara.

Lucas respiró profundo y mandó al campo a Torterra, al mismo tiempo Mananti mandó a Quagsire, así dio inicio el combate, Torterra no perdió el tiempo y atacó al pokemon del líder con hojas afiladas, el golpe era muy eficaz contra el pokemon del Mananti y este quedó derrotado ante el primer ataque.

Mananti lamentó esa desventaja, pero sonrió dándole a entender a Lucas que no se confiase y mandó al campo a Gyarados. Así Lucas se dio cuenta que el combate no sería fácil.

Gyarados se metió dentro de la piscina dejando a Torterra sin posibilidad de saber desde donde lo atacaría y saliéndole desde atrás le atacó con colmillo hielo, el helado y fuerte mordizco también era muy eficaz contra Torterra y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Lucas se lamentó y sin perder tiempo mandó a Togetic, este hecho sorprendió a todos, ya que el pokemon normal/volador no parecía poder derrotar al gran pokemon del líder. Gyarados intentó atrapar a Togetic pero este lo esquivaba, aunque en una de esas Gyarados lo golpeó y lo metió en el agua apretándolo con su cola.

Mananti sonreía con un gesto de seguridad que fue cambiado rápidamente por el grito que pegó Lucas.

—¡Ahora Togetic!¡Onda voltio!—gritó el chico de gorra.

Togetic dejó escapar una fuerte descarga que electrocutó a ambos ya que estaba en la piscina, dejando a los dos pokemon fuera de combate.

—Bien pensado chico, pero esto aún no acaba—dijo mandando a Floatzel, su mejor pokemon.

—Ya lo sé—contestó Lucas mandando también a su Floatzel.

De esta manera ambos pokemon luchaban a gran velocidad en el agua golpeándose varias veces con acua jet, luego ambos pokemon saltaron en las plataformas y se miraron fijamente. El pokemon del líder atacó con salmuera pero el de Lucas se tiró en el agua y lo esquivó para luego salir detrás de su oponente y lo tomó de entre los brazos y le propinó un fuerte mordisco en el hombro, haciendo que el Floatzel de líder gruñera de dolor y luego con un movimiento poco ortodoxo dio un fuerte salto de espalda tomando a su rival estrellando la cabeza de este sobre la plataforma dejándolo inconsciente.

—Ganó—dijo Barry sorprendido—ganó a Floatzel.

—¡Sí ganó!—celebró Dawn yendo junto a Lucas a felicitarlo.

Mananti se acercó ante el chico de gorra, con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con frustración, pero reconociendo la valía de Lucas le entregó la medalla.

—Me alegra que seas el rival de Barry, deberá dar lo mejor de él si quiere superarte—expresó Mananti—toma esta medalla como prueba de tu victoria.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Lucas tomando la medalla.

Así los cuatro se quedaron un rato conversando con el líder sobre lo acontecido en la ciudad, hasta que Mananti tocó un tema un poco delicado para la hermana de la campeona.

—Mindy, hablé con tu madre, vendrá para acá en cualquier momento a buscarte.

La expresión de la rubia cambió drásticamente, realmente estaba nerviosa, se había alterado mucho ante lo último dicho por el enmascarado líder. En eso y sin perder tiempo, Barry la tomó del brazo y la jaló para que lo siguiera, ante la sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo Mindy.

—Llegaremos a ciudad corazón y tu mamá ahí ya no podrá obligarte a volver, porque verá lo buena que eres coordinando a los pokemon.

Mindy miraba sorprendida a su compañero, no quería preocupar a su madre y sabía que estaría en mayores problemas, pero por alguna razón, simplemente se dejó llevar y fue tras su sueño junto a su peculiar compañero.

—Iremos a ver porque se fueron de esa manera—dijo Lucas—adiós.

—Hasta luego—dijo Dawn mientras se marchaban.

Mananti suspiró ante la reacción de Barry, pero debía admitir que a pesar de entender a la madre de Mindy, no podía culpar a esos chicos, quienes solo buscaban cumplir sus sueños.

Más tarde, los cuatro habían llegado a la pantanosa ruta 212 y el clima había vuelto a nublarse, lo cual no era bueno en ese complicado trayecto.

Mientras, en el gimnasio, la madre de Mindy llegaba muy preocupada, cosa que empeoró cuando el líder de gimnasio le dijo que su hija había escapado, pero le dijo que no se preocupara ya que estaba con unos chicos muy fuertes.

La mujer muy poco caso hizo al líder de gimnasio y se despidió yendo en busca de su hija rebelde.

* * *

 **Bueno...antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como ya les dije tengo otras responsabilidades y me cuesta hacerlo seguido. Por esto último que quiero recalcar que no voy a dejar el fic, solo que no tendré tanta constancia como la venía teniendo. Espero sepan comprender.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Laluca por su review en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario un opinión porque siempre es bienvenido y me motivan mucho a la hora de escribir.**

 **A modo de spoiler jaja quiero decirles que en el próximo capítulo los chicos se encontraran con Fortuny, veremos que pueden rescatar nuestros protagonistas al charlar con un viejo villano.**

 **Sin más que decir les deseo un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos pronto(eso espero jajaja). Chau.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Nuevamente en pueblo Caelestis, las cosas estaban muy tensas en la casa de la campeona, en donde los entrenadores más habilidosos de la región esperaban impacientemente el ataque de Helio. Pero el peligroso villano no aparecía, llenándolos de impaciencia, más aun a Cynthia que sentía que cargaba con la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de toda la región por ser la campeona.

Dentro de la casa de la profesora Carolina, había un grande y cómodo sofá, en la sala, sobre el cual descansaba Yasmina. La líder oriunda de ciudad Olivo aprovechaba su descanso para recuperar unas horas de sueño.

Por otra parte Gaia se encontraba sentada alrededor de la mesa del comedor con una taza de café. La excampeona se encontraba cansada y algo fatigada producto del desgaste que le causaba aquella guardia a su avanzada edad, pero de igual manera trataba de mostrarse entera en todo momento, por lo que significaba para su equipo.

Sentado delante de Gaia se encontraba Lectro, el habilidoso líder de gimnasio se mostraba muy pensativo, ya que dentro de su cabeza lo único que había era mucha rabia, debido a los últimos acontecimientos de la región y que Helio siempre parecía estar varios pasos delante de ellos.

Gaia se fijó en el líder de Gimnasio y no pudo dejar de pensar que a pesar de ya ser un hombre hecho y derecho, aún mantenía la esencia de ese niño serio, de pocas palabras, solitario pero que en el fondo tenía un buen corazón y defendería con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a sus seres queridos. Esto hizo que una sonrisa nostálgica se le dibujara en el rostro a la excampeona, quien quiso armonizar un poco más el tenso ambiente que se vivía en la casa de la campeona.

—¿Ya le pasó su enojo?—preguntó Gaia señalando con un gesto a Yasmina, quien seguía dormida.

Lectro posó sus ojos en la excampeona, dejando ver que esa pregunta lo había sacado de sus pensamientos; fue entonces que tardando unos segundos en responder dijo—Sí, supongo que sí.

Un silencio incómodo se formó rápidamente entre ellos, porque Lectro no era de saber seguir esa clase conversaciones, simplemente mantenía su seriedad y guardaba silencio esperando que la otra persona continuara o simplemente terminara la charla.

Gaia sonrió ante esto, siendo observada por el líder de ciudad Marina, que no podía ocultar el desconcierto que le había producido esa sonrisa.

—Es muy divertido que a pesar de los años, este tipo de situaciones se sigan presentando—expresó Gaia haciendo referencia a los conflictos amorosos del líder.

Lectro entendió a la miembro del alto mando y simplemente apartó la mirada con seriedad, dejando ver un leve sonrojo.

A Gaia siempre le había gustado la buena amistad que habían hecho los entrenadores que en esos momentos manejaban la liga de Sinnoh, pero aun así, al mirar a Lectro no podía de igual manera dejar de lamentar la distancia que se había formado entre Cynthia y él, la cual no era porque estuviesen peleados, pero la malas experiencias del joven líder sumado a la enorme responsabilidad de Cynthia hicieron que ese dúo se distanciara un poco. Esto hacía que la excampeona se preguntase si fue bueno dejar que Cynthia, a la corta edad de 15 años, enfrentase a todo el alto mando y a ella para así alzarse con el título de campeona, el cual más que ser un premio, era una responsabilidad muy importante. Y no era como que pensara que Cynthia no lo había hecho bien, pero sentía que al cargarle de tantas responsabilidades a esa edad, hizo que no pudiera disfrutar los últimos diez años de su vida.

—Sabes Lectro, sonreí porque vino a mi memoria aquella vez que Cynthia y tú se enfrentaron en la final de la liga—dijo recuperando toda la atención del rubio, quien a pesar de haber perdido esa batalla le gustaba recordarla, porque a pesar de haber conocido la derrota, también había ganado una gran rival—Aquel día, mientras ustedes combatían, yo pensaba si era buena idea permitirles enfrentar al alto mando y a mí por el título.

Lectro no entendía a donde iba esa conversación y como nunca había hablado mucho con Gaia le sorprendía un poco que la excampeona le estuviera hablando con tanta confianza.

—Durante esa final, yo sabía que ustedes dos eran brillantes entrenadores, que tenían las cualidades y valores necesarios para portar el título de campeón—dijo recordando aquella gran final.

—No creo tener las cualidades para ser campeón—contestó Lectro.

—No te menosprecies Lectro, sí que cuentas con las cualidades para ser uno, pero menos mal que Cynthia te venció, porque o sino tú no ibas a serlo de todos modos, porque debías asumir como líder de gimnasio…pero no dudes que te tuve en cuenta—explicó la anciana—Vaya, pensar que esto ocurrió ya hace diez años y que ya era vieja en ese entonces—dijo para sí misma riendo.

Lectro mostró por unos segundos una leve sonrisa, producto de la buena onda que transmitía Gaia, ya que solo había tratado con ella temas importantes y nunca había mantenido una conversación casual con la excampeona.

Cuando Gaia paró de reir, pasó nuevamente sus añejados ojos sobre el rubio de ciudad Marina, pero esta vez con un gesto que transmitía preocupación o tal vez arrepentimiento.

—Seguro te preguntas porque te digo esto ¿no?—dijo suspirando—Es por Cynthia. Cuando me venció hace años me sentí aliviada, era como sacar un gran peso de mis hombros—explicó con seriedad—Ella era fantástica, era una gran entrenadora, tenía un buen sentido de justicia, se interesaba por la región y por sus leyendas, era nieta de alguien que yo aprecio mucho y había salvado la región. Cynthia era simplemente perfecta—afirmó haciendo una pausa para tomar un trago de su café.

El líder de gimnasio atendía atentamente a la excampeona, ya que su confesión tenía que ver con su querida amiga.

—Sinnoh no ha tenido muchos campeones—comentó habiendo ganado toda la atención del rubio—no sé si sabes de historia Lectro, pero solo ha habido ocho campeones en toda la historia de esta región, siendo yo la sexta en ocupar el cargo. Esto no es porque la gente no quiera serlo, es porque no todos tienen lo necesario, ya que no es simplemente ganar las medallas o a los entrenadores que han recolectado dichas medallas en la liga o al alto mando y al campeón. No, para ser campeón debes demostrar más allá de fuerza y habilidad, debes mostrar empatía hacia las personas y hacia los pokemon, ya que tus decisiones serán de vital importancia para estos, es por eso que el campeón también debe demostrar una frialdad tremenda a su vez, no dejándose intimidar por la gran cantidad de presiones que lo rodearán durante su tiempo en el mando; críticas, culpas e inventos sobre su persona. Es una vida estresante—confesó Gaia—es por eso que por más de que me hice alto mando para aconsejar a Cynthia, no he dejado de culparme de haberla dejado ser tan joven campeona.

—No se culpe, cuando conocí a Cynthia su sueño, su más grande anhelo, era ser campeona—comentó Lectro con seriedad pero entendiendo lo que le pasaba a su colega.

—Al principio no me preocupé por eso, porque la región estaba en paz y por más que ella había sacrificado muchos momentos de su juventud por estar ocupada con responsabilidades, no se veía muy estresada, además te tenía a ti que eras como su cable a tierra—dijo dejando con los ojos bien abiertos al rubio—pero después de lo de tu maestro, te alejaste de ella y eso sumándole el estrés que le causaba que Helio estuviera en la región creo que hicieron que Cynthia viviera muy preocupada en estos últimos años, sin que pueda desconectarse en ningún momento de sus responsabilidades.

Lectro quedó pensativo luego de lo expuesto por Gaia, ya que siempre veía a Cynthia como una persona fuerte, aunque debía admitir que la había sentido sensible en estos últimos tiempos, producto tal vez de que Helio estuviese poniendo en marcha su plan. Se sentía un poco mal porque en parte era cierto, una vez que su maestro murió, él se había alejado mucho de los demás.

—Te necesita Lectro, fue bueno que la mayoría de sus amigos se convirtieran en altos mandos, pero creo que tú le harás mejor—dijo siendo interrumpida por la profesora Carolina, quien bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

Ambos entrenadores dejaron de hablar y se fijaron en la anciana que bajaba las escaleras cuidadosamente, viéndose mucho mejor, luego de haber sido atacada por los secuaces de Helio. La reconocida científica estaba algo sorprendida de ver a Lectro y a Yasmina en su casa, pero estaba algo aliviada porque sabía que los dos eran de mucha ayuda.

—Que gusto verlos a todos aquí—dijo la abuela de Cynthia.

—¿ Ya te encuentras mejor Carol?—preguntó Gaia.

—Sí, mucho mejor—contestó de buen humor la anciana—no podía quedarme acostada sin hacer nada ante todo lo ocurrido. Otra cosa. ¿Dónde está mi hija y mis nietas?

Tanto el líder de gimnasio como la alto mando se miraron antes de contestar y fue así como Gaia le explicó que su nieta menor se había escapado y que su hija había ido a buscarla, también le dijo que Cynthia estaba recorriendo los alrededores del pueblo buscando algo sospechoso.

Fue entonces, que la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar una fresca brisa dentro del lugar, todos se quedaron observando como en la entrada se encontraba Cynthia toda empapada, por la fuerte lluvia que había empezado a caer.

La campeona regresó a su Togekiss en su pokeball y cerró la puerta para que no saliera tanto el calor de la casa, luego volteó y pudo ver que su abuela se encontraba en la sala.

—¿Abuela ya estás mejor?

—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor—aseguró la profesora—estás empapada Cynthia debes ir a cambiarte, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que te nos enfermes—expresó a su nieta, sonando más como una orden.

—Está bien abuela iré a cambiarme—contestó dejando ver que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte—Díganme. ¿Dónde están Delos y Alecran?

—Están en las ruinas—contestó Gaia.

—Menos mal—dijo suspirando.

De este modo la rubia subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación por ropa seca, seguida por la mirada del líder de gimnasio, que pudo notar la preocupación de Cynthia en su rostro y aunque ya sabía que ella estaba estresada por lo que ocurría en la región, por primera vez pudo entender que gran parte de eso era por el gran peso de la responsabilidad que llevaba en sus hombros. Una vez ya lista, vistiendo su habitual atuendo negro, se encontraba en silencio mirando la foto de su habitación del día en el que se había convertido en campeona de Sinnoh. Al ver el retrato, no pudo dejar de pensar que en aquel momento no tenía idea de la gran responsabilidad que estaba asumiendo, ya que ella no estaba segura si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Fue entonces que alguien golpeó la puerta de su cuarto; entonces esta se abrió un poco, era Lectro quien sin asomar la cabeza preguntó si podía pasar.

—Pasa—dijo Cynthia algo sorprendida por la inesperada aparición de su amigo.

Lectro entró en la habitación, se mostraba serio, aunque se podía notar que la situación le era incomoda, pero sin perder tiempo expresó lo que había subido a decir.

—Cynthia…lo…lo siento—dijo apartando la mirada y siendo interrumpido.

—Lectro, no sé lo que hiciste o lo que piensas pero no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. Helio está atacando Sinnoh mientras nosotros no podemos descuidar estas ruinas. No lo podemos detener, no puedo proteger a la gente de Sinnoh—expresó siendo esta vez ella la interrumpida.

En un arranque de querer callar a su amiga, para así obtener toda su atención. Lectro la tomó de los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos—Siento haberme alejado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, estamos contigo, no estás sola, no pienses que cargas con toda la responsabilidad.

El líder experto en pokemon de tipo eléctrico guardó silencio, mientras miraba a Cynthia quien lo escuchaba sorprendida. La campeona sabía que lo que Lectro le decía no era una solución a sus problemas, pero por alguna razón fue algo que le hizo muy bien escuchar y aunque no mucho, le hizo sentir la carga un poco más liviana.

Cynthia no sabía que responder, bajó la mirada y sonrió, siendo soltada por Lectro que mirando la reacción de su amiga, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la profesora Carolina los llamó, diciendo que alguien los esperaba en la sala.

Ambos rubios se miraron, como preguntándose con la mirada sobre quien podría ser la persona que quería ver a Cynthia. Así los dos bajaron y se encontraron con una cara familiar, era el detective Handsome, quien estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Yasmina, quien ya había despertado.

—Buenas tardes campeona, necesito hablar con usted—dijo Handsome con una especie de sonrisa.

* * *

En la ruta 212 los cuatro jóvenes entrenadores se encontraban corriendo, buscando un lugar para guarecerse de la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas con barro porque ya habían pasado la parte pantanosa de la ruta, pero aún les quedaba un largo trayecto antes de llegar a ciudad Corazón.

Se detuvieron debajo de un gran árbol, el cual no era suficiente para no mojarse, pero por lo menos lo hacían en menor medida.

—Odio este tiempo, en que de repente llueve—dijo Dawn escurriéndose el pelo para sacar una gran cantidad de agua.

—Sí y no olvides el barro—dijo Mindy tratando de sacárselo de sus ropas.

—Ya dejen de quejarse, es solo un poco de lodo, parecen un par de viejas—expresó Barry siendo atacado por las dos chicas.

Mientras los demás se peleaban Lucas pudo ver a lo lejos, el techo de una gran mansión, el cual sobresalía de entre los arboles de la ruta. Lucas estaba sorprendido, ya que no se esperó ver tal edificación en medio de la ruta.

—¡Chicos! Miren allá, es una mansión—dijo señalando lo que había visto.

—Otra mansión en medio de la nada, eso no me gusta—contestó Dawn suspirando y recordando su experiencia en el bosque Vetusto.

—¿Qué les pasa?—dijo Mindy—seguramente nos dejaran pasar la noche allí. Vamos, que quiero secarme—dijo la rubia estirando a Barry de la mano.

Lucas y Dawn se miraron preocupados, a lo que el chico de gorra roja dijo riendo nervioso—no creo que se trate de una mansión abandonada.

Los cuatro aventureros fueron velozmente hasta la gran mansión, los había dejado estupefactos por ver una construcción tan grande y la vez inusual.

Ya les había sido raro ver una mansión en medio del bosque y encontrarlo otra vez en un lugar similar, los dejaba sorprendidos, ya que les parecía extraño encontrar más de dos personas que prefirieran vivir tan alejados de todos.

Se acercaron velozmente a la gran entrada donde se encontraba un guardia acompañado de un Machop. El hombre, quien vestía un clásico uniforme azul de guardia de seguridad, se fijó en los cuatro jóvenes que se acercaban completamente empapados a la ventanilla de su caseta, así que abrió su ventanilla para ver que necesitaban.

—Disculpe señor. ¿Podemos guarecernos con usted de la lluvia? por favor—dijo Lucas de la manera más amistosa posible.

El hombre no contestó y tomando un teléfono que tenía junto a él, se puso hablar con alguien, dejando a los muchachos confundidos mirándose entre ellos. Luego de colgar, el guardia se dirigió nuevamente hacia los muchachos y les invitó a pasar a la mansión

—El señor estará encantado de recibirlos—dijo el guardia dejándolos pasar.

Los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos, ya que solo querían un lugar donde poder aguardar a que escampase, pero dado la amabilidad del guardia y la curiosidad que les generaba la mansión, decidieron entrar en ella.

Más allá de estar mojándose por la intensa lluvia, los cuatro iban lentamente por el jardín delantero, contemplando las hermosas plantas, las fuentes y las estatuas que habían en el lugar, era más que evidente que ese jardín había sido diseñado por grandes arquitectos y demostraba que la persona que vivía allí tenía mucho dinero, cosa que les quedó más que confirmada al poner toda su atención a la enorme mansión que tenían delante.

La enorme puerta de la mansión estaba abierta, así que los cuatro pasaron algo aliviados por haber encontrado un buen lugar donde poder esperar a que terminara de llover.

—Bueno… aquí por lo menos no hay fantasmas—dijo Barry algo aliviado, pero pronto quedaron sorprendidos con lo enorme y extraña que era la mansión.

El vestíbulo era enorme, finamente decorado con los muebles más costosos, tenía cuadros muy bonitos en las paredes, algunos de pokemon y otros de una mujer con una niña, la cual les recordó a la forma que había tomado el Gastly en la mansión del bosque Vetusto.

—Esa…esa…esa niña de ahí, se parece a la fantasmita que vimos en aquella mansión—dijo Barry algo asustado.

Tanto Lucas como Dawn quedaron igual de sorprendidos que el rubio, aunque Mindy por su parte no entendía porque sus amigos se mostraban tan asustados.

—Lo que pasa es que en una mansión en el bosque Vetusto, nos encontramos con un Gastly que nos asustó tomando la forma de esta niña—explicó Lucas siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

—¡No sabes si fue un Gastly!—dijo Barry nervioso.

—Claro que sí, bueno…pudo ser un Haunter o Gengar, pero nada más, los fantasmas no existen—dijo Lucas un poco asustado también.

—Sea como sea es extraño que la foto de esa niña se encuentre aquí—expresó Dawn.

Los muchachos ya alterados, se fijaron mejor en peculiar vivienda, y notaron que en aquel salón no solo habían ventanas que daban al jardín del frente, sino que había algunas que simplemente no daban a ningún lado, mirabas por ellas y solo veías un pared, lo cual les fue muy extraño, pero no tanto como ver que habían muchas escaleras para subir, solo que algunas no llevaban a ningún lado, terminaban en el techo.

—Pero que carajos estaba pensando el que construyo esto—dijo Lucas igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros.

—Saben, mojarse ahí afuera no suena tan mal—dijo Barry al ver las excentricidades de la mansión.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?—preguntó Mindy tratando de molestar al rubio.

—Claro que no—contestó sin sonar muy seguro, para luego pegar un grito al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

Un chico de cabellos color purpura, no muy alto y que aparentemente era unos pocos años mayor que ellos e iba vestido con un traje gris, se les apareció de un pasadizo secreto que había detrás de un viejo y lujoso librero de madera.

El muchacho tenía una expresión amistosa e iba acompañado de un Blissey, el cual también dejaba ver una expresión de buen humor.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarlos—dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

—Claro por eso sales detrás de un librero—dijo Barry asustado.

—Sí, bueno…es que el señor es muy supersticioso y bueno esta mansión está llena de cosas sin sentido para despistar a los malos espíritus—explicó el muchacho mostrándose escéptico sobre esos temas.

—¿Malos espíritus?—dijo Barry ocultándose detrás de Mindy, quien lo miró con una expresión burlona la cual le molestó un poco.

—Tranquilo, llevo trabajando un par de años con el señor y nunca he visto uno, aunque…¿Quién sabe?—dijo con tono perturbador que puso nervioso a Barry—solo bromeo—expresó rápidamente siendo asesinado con la mirada por el rubio—El señor es muy buena persona a pesar de todas sus excentricidades, le gusta recibir a los entrenadores y a sus pokemon que buscan un lugar donde descansar o guarecerse.

Lucas observó al chico detenidamente y a pesar de que se había presentado ante ellos de una manera poco usual, su historia dado el contexto en el que se encontraban tenía sentido; entonces decidió presentarse.

—Está bien, dile a tu patrón que estamos muy agradecidos de que nos dé un lugar—agradeció el de gorra—por cierto, soy Lucas de pueblo Hojaverde, este chico miedoso es mi vecino Barry, ella es Dawn de pueblo arena y ella es Mindy—dijo Lucas presentándose a sí mismo y a los demás.

—Mucho gusto, soy Liam y soy uno de los asistentes del señor Fortuny—dijo haciendo una reverencia—por cierto, he de decir que hace mucho no veo una chica que desprendiera tanta belleza como usted—dijo dándole un beso en la mano a Dawn que se sonrojó.

—No es para tanto—dijo avegonzada.

—¿Te gusta un loco que salió detrás de un librero?—expresó Lucas dejando ver su celos.

—Es que si obvias ese detalle es tan tierno y le queda muy bien su traje—dijo molestando a su amigo.

Mientras que Mindy al escuchar el nombre del jefe de Liam quedó algo pensativa, como sintiendo que ya lo había escuchado antes, pero no le dio mucha importancia, porque simplemente no recordaba donde había escuchado aquel nombre.

Luego de alagar a la peli azul, Liam les dijo que los llevaría a sus cuartos para que pudiesen descansar; entonces le pidió a su Blissey que llevara a los chicos a su habitación, mientras él iba a llevar a las chicas.

Así llegaron a un punto donde luego de caminar por un pasillo no muy bien iluminado, se desviaron un grupo por la izquierda y otro por la derecha. A Lucas no le gustaba nada dejar a las chicas con ese tal Liam, pero no dijo nada porque parecía que a ellas no le importaba.

Fue entonces que luego de caminar por un pasillo con muchas puertas y ventanas, que no mostraban ninguna vista a parte de la pared, llegaron hasta su habitación, la cual era bastante grande y espaciosa, con dos camas y muebles bastante lujosos.

El regordete pokemon rosado hizo una reverencia y dejó solo al dúo de entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde, quienes se mostraban inquietos por razones diferentes.

—Me molesta que las chicas estén con ese mucamo—dijo Lucas molesto.

—¿Enserio solo te molesta eso?—dijo Barry sorprendido—en esta casa está la foto de esa niña fantasma y tú solo piensas en que te quiere robar a tu novia.

—No es eso—dijo Lucas sonrojado—Es que…esta mansión me da mala espina, cambiémonos de ropa y vayamos junto a las chicas.

De ese modo, luego de asearse y cambiarse, fueron a buscar a las chicas, caminaron nuevamente por el oscuro pasillo, observando detenidamente cada detalle por miedo de toparse con alguna sorpresa. Así abrieron varias puertas, algunas solo daban contra una pared y otras a habitaciones vacías con espejos en las paredes, dejando aún más perturbados a los chicos.

Después de abrir una puerta, se encontraron en una habitación normal, con un pokemon rosado pequeño, parecido una pequeña masa rosada, con una cara bastante inexpresiva. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendido cuando de pronto el pequeño pokemon tomó forma de un Drapion.

Los chicos cerraron la puerta asustados y salieron corriendo, y abrieron otra puerta, dando está a un vacío. Barry casi cayó pero fue sostenido por Lucas quien lo agarró fuertemente de su abrigo, luego cerraron la puerta y se miraron ambos como diciendo que carajos pasa con esta mansión.

Luego abrieron otra puerta, que daba a una especie de despacho, los dos se quedaron ahí esperando calmarse un poco.

—Creo que no nos siguió—dijo Barry respirando de manera agitada.

—Según la pokedex, solo se trataba de un Ditto, un pokemon que puede tomar la forma de todos los pokemon—explicó Lucas luego de mirar su aparato—creo que estar en esta casa no nos deja pensar bien, podíamos enfrentarlo con nuestro pokemon. Ahora debemos buscar a las chicas.

Pero Barry estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver en el escritorio que se encontraba en aquel despacho. Se trataba de una foto de un hombre con la mujer de los cuadros y la niña de la vieja mansión.

—Lu…Lu…Lucas, ven a ver esto—dijo Barry asustado.

Lucas se acercó y vio la foto, le dio miedo, y se fijó también en una estatua que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, la cual tenía la forma de un pequeño pokemon, la cual decía "Manaphy, el príncipe del mar"

Lucas quedó intrigado con dicha escultura y justo cuando y va tocarla, simplemente por curiosidad una voz le dijo que no se atreviera a tocar dicha estatua.

—No dejes tus sucias huellas sobre mi estatua—dijo un hombre mayor.

—Lo siento señor, no quise hacerle daño a su escultura. Lo siento—dijo Lucas nervioso.

El hombre parecía tener unos sesenta años de edad, debido a su cabellera y bigote blancos y sus arrugas, estaba algo excedido de peso, usaba lentes, y vestía un costoso y elegante traje de color purpura.

—Lo lamento señor Fortuny, ellos son unos entrenadores a los que les estamos dando un lugar para guarecerse de la lluvia—dijo Liam entrando en la habitación seguido de las chicas.

—Sí, lamentamos haber entrado en su despacho, estábamos buscando a nuestras amigas y nos perdimos, enserio lo sentimos—expresó Lucas.

—Está bien, perdonen haberles asustado, esa estatua es importante para mí—contestó Fortuny con una expresión seria.

Fue entonces que Mindy pudo ordenar las piezas en su cabeza y al mirar el rostro de aquel hombre pudo recordar que se trataba del loco al que su hermana detuvo hacía ya diez años.

—Usted es aquel hombre que quiso conquistar el mundo con el poder de un pokemon legendario y que mi hermana derrotó hace diez años—dijo Mindy mirando al hombre con mirada despreciativa.

Todos miraron sorprendidos con lo expuesto por la rubia, quien se mostraba muy segura de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo escapaste de la cárcel?

—No le hables así al señor Fotuny, él es un buen hombre—dijo Liam defendiendo a su patrón.

Fortuny miró el rostro de la chica, y pudo notar el gran parecido que esta tenía con la campeona de sinnoh, la cual junto a Lectro y Fausto habían detenido sus planes en el pasado. El hombre tomó asiento en su asiento detrás de su escritorio y se dirigió a sus visitantes.

—Liam déjame solos con las visitas—pidió el hombre haciendo que el joven se retirara algo sorprendido.

Todos miraban muy incrédulos a Mindy, incluso Barry, ya que nunca se había comportado de esa manera, era como si tuviera una especie de rencor con aquel sujeto.

—Yo no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí, usted es una mala persona, que debería estar preso, le diré a mi hermana que venga por usted—dijo Mindy nerviosa.

—No creo que te haga caso chiquilla, ella sabe que estoy libre y que estoy aquí—contestó con seriedad el hombre—no crees que una mansión enorme en medio de esta ruta no llamaría la atención, sería tonto ocultarme aquí.

—Es un buen punto, pero no le creo, usted casi destruyó Sinnoh, usted es como Helio—expresó haciendo que al hombre se le dibujara una leve sonrisa.

—Yo no era nada en comparación a lo que es Helio—contestó el viejo llamando la atención de Lucas por conocer al villano—pero para su tranquilidad yo ya no hago nada—dijo suspirando—solo me dedico a vivir lo que me resta de vida sin molestar a nadie y ayudando a los que necesitan mi ayuda.

Lucas notaba que a Mindy no le cerraba esa explicación, pero al mirar la expresión de la cara de Fortuny la comparó con la cara de Helio, de cuando lo vio en el monte Corona; entonces debía admitir que Fortuny no derrochaba esa maldad que si lo hacía Helio. Fortuny al mirarlo a los ojos solo transmitía tristeza.

—Me gustaría que nos cuente que sabe de Helio—pidió Lucas ante la sorpresa de todos en especial de Mindy.

—¡Lucas! Ese hombre era el equivalente de Helio hace diez años—dijo Mindy.

—Sí, pero por alguna razón la campeona le permite estar aquí y no me transmite lo mismo que Helio y créeme que cuando lo vimos no fue agradable. Quiero saber la historia si se puede.

El señor Fortuny agachó la cabeza y dio un profundo suspiro, ya que no le gustaba recordar las cosas de su pasado, pero por alguna razón sentía que esos chicos debían conocer la historia del viejo villano de Sinnoh y del trío de jóvenes que lo derrotaron.

—Se los contaré—dijo haciendo que los chicos tomaran asiento en las sillas que había en el lugar.

Mindy no tenía ganas de escuchar a un tipo que había atacado a su familia años atrás, pero no podía hacer nada ante el interés que mostraban sus amigos por conocer el relato de aquel hombre que había sido tan temido como Helio en el pasado.

—Empezaré desde el principio—dijo Fortuny mirando con tristeza el retrato que tenía en su escritorio—Bueno…siempre he sido un hombre bien posicionado económicamente, mi familia era accionista en varias empresas importantes a nivel regional como internacional, debo decir que nunca me había preocupado por los demás, ni nunca me habían interesado los pokemon, para lo único que miraba los combates era para apostar—dijo sin quitar esa melancolía que transmitía su voz—pero una vez, cuando yo ya era el encargado de la fortuna de mi familia, en un viaje a la región de Johto por negocios, conocí a una mujer muy bonita en un hotel de ciudad Trigal. Ella era una fotógrafa de pokemon, cuando la conocí quedé completamente obsesionado con su belleza—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—No queremos conocer su historia de amor—dijo Barry algo desilusionado.

—Tranquilo niño, es importante saber esto—contestó Fortuny retomando su historia—no me fue fácil conquistarla, era una chica muy inteligente y le gustaba involucrarse en los problemas de las regiones y de los pokemon. Al comienzo me ignoró, sentí que no era su tipo de persona, pero volvimos a coincidir en el barco de regreso a Sinnoh, ella venía aquí con la intención de fotografiar al príncipe del mar, un pokemon llamado Manaphy. Durante aquel viaje de barco y durante toda su estadía en Sinnoh traté de conquistarla y luego de mucho esfuerzo me dio una oportunidad—dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos excepto de Barry que le estaba aburriendo la parte romántica de la historia.

Dawn pudo notar que mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a su mujer, que por pura lógica los cuatro pudieron entender que estaba muerta, Fortuny sonaba muy dolido. Era como si recordaras tu mejor recuerdo de vida sabiendo que nunca lo volverías a vivir.

—Haciendo la historia más corta, logré conquistarla, cuando paseando por la playa cerca de los hoteles en la orilla valor, vimos a Manaphy. El pequeño pokemon parecía bailar en el agua para nosotros y lo más divertido fue que ella de lo bien que lo estábamos pasando…se olvidó de su cámara en el hotel—recordó con una leve sonrisa, la cual enterneció a todos, incluso a Barry—Así que ese recuerdo solo quedaría en nuestras memorias, era una imagen que solo los dos compartíamos. Luego de un tiempo nos casamos y tuvimos una hija muy linda, se parecía mucho a su madre. También recuerdo que ella dibujo a Manaphy y yo mandé hacer esta estatua—dijo haciendo una pausa—Sin lugar a dudas con ellas era una mejor persona y por ella ayudaba a muchas causas. Era feliz—dijo haciendo una pausa.

—Disculpe, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Helio—dijo Lucas siendo interrumpido por el hombre.

—Pero Samira enfermó gravemente, contraté a los mejores doctores, pero no y como imaginaran poco después falleció—dijo suspirando y conteniéndose las lágrimas—ustedes no se imaginan lo difícil que era para una persona acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería, aceptar que la única razón de su felicidad se había ido para siempre. Desde ese día cambié mucho, y una vez en un acontecimiento donde debía asistir por negocios, escuché una charla de tu abuela niña—dijo Fortuny señalando a Mindy—hablaba de las leyendas de Sinnoh y de su increíble poder, en ese momento una idea descabellada se me apareció en la mente y quitando información de los asistentes de tu abuela, quienes a diferencia de ella si tenían un precio, pudo saber que existía un Dios pokemon, un pokemon que muy probablemente había sido el responsable de la creación de todo y pensé que si era capaz de hacer eso, tal vez él podría regresarme mi felicidad. Fue así que empecé investigar mucho más y a prepararme para lo estaba a punto de hacer—explicó alterándose un poco.

Los cuatro entrenadores debían admitir que el relato se había puesto interesante, aunque todavía no veían como encajaría Helio en lo que Fortuny les estaba contando.

—Mi plan no era algo a corto plazo, era a largo plazo, me tomó unos años tener todo listo para llevar acabo mi plan. Había formado un grupo de gente sin nada en la vida, gente que no encontraban su lugar en el mundo y no tenían problemas en cambiarlo todo con tal de encajar y estaban dispuestos a todo; fue por eso que les dije que yo buscaba el poder del dios de los pokemon para conquistar el mundo—explicó nuevamente siendo interrumpido, esta vez por la peli azul.

—Sí tiene tanto dinero… ¿Por qué simplemente no contrató a gente, en vez de engáñarlos?—preguntó Dawn muy sumergida en el relato del hombre.

—Niña, si tus seguidores te siguen solo por dinero; entonces si tu enemigo le da más dinero que tú te traicionaran, es por eso que yo busqué que me sigan por un motivo que nadie podía darles más que yo y eso chicos es algo que Helio está haciendo también—aseguró Fortuny ante la sorpresa de todos—haciéndola corta…Helio se unió a mi cuando solo era un joven un poco mayor que ustedes, era brillante y pensante, aunque tenía un rencor muy grande hacia la gente y hacia los pokemon. Helio rápidamente se hizo importante en mis filas. Pero al final, el trio de Sinnoh, conformado por Cynthia, Lectro y Fausto, junto a la campeona Gaia, me detuvieron. Lograron en una intensa batalla, liberar al poderoso Arceus de mi control, así que el poderoso pokemon legendario no tuvo piedad conmigo y me arrebató lo único que me quedaba. Destruyó mi mansión en el bosque Vetusto, donde muchos reclutas y sirvientes murieron, pero la más importante fue mi hija—recordó dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas, las cuales se secó con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Los chicos tenían muchas preguntas por la historia que estaban escuchando, solo que no podían ordenar las palabras ante la gran emoción que transmitía Fortuny. Incluso Mindy debía sentir que estaba empatizando un poco con aquel exvillano de la región.

—Lo siento—dijo tomándose una pausa—Después de eso, yo perdí las ganas de vivir, ya nada tenía sentido, estaba destruido, había tratado de manipular a un Dios para recuperar a mi esposa y terminé perdiendo a mi hija—expresó haciendo otra pausa—Gaia vio esto y como yo había hecho un gran trabajo ocultando evidencia, no tenía muchas pruebas contundentes contra mí, pero al ver como quedé, llegamos a un acuerdo y yo vivo donando y ayudando a causas benéficas para la gente y los pokemon, como lo hubiese querido mi esposa.

Los cuatro no sabían que decir, si bien estaban delante de un hombre que había hecho cosas muy malas, no se sentían capaces de juzgarlo o al menos sentían que ya en ese momento no tenía sentido hacerlo.

—Helio robó joyas y objetos de valor que sobrevivieron en la vieja Mansión, y así consiguió una pequeña fortuna para iniciarse y además contaba con el carisma para liderar a la mayoría de los reclutas que yo dejé. Así se fueron de la región unos años y luego aparecieron ya bastante bien estructurados como la corporación Galaxia y conociendo a Helio, su objetivo es mucho más descabellado que el mío, ya que él no sentía mucha empatía por las demás personas—terminó diciendo.

El ambiente había quedado en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, fue entonces que Lucas se puso de pie y agradeció al hombre su relato y el haberlos atendido, le dijo que ya debían retirarse porque debían continuar.

Fortuny vio a los jóvenes entrenadores retirándose de su despacho y no pudo evitar recordar al viejo trío de Sinnoh que lo había derrotado, de pronto sonrió de una manera un poco más esperanzadora—parece que todavía no debes cantar victoria Helio.

Así los cuatro agradecieron a la vida que ya había escampado, porque ya no se estaban sintiendo augustos en esa mansión y querían irse, se despidieron de Liam por su amabilidad y continuaron por la ruta 212 su camino hacia ciudad Corazón que ya estaba bastante cerca.

—Vaya que historia—dijo Dawn mientras caminaba junto a los demás.

—Sí y me preocupa eso de que Helio está más loco que Fortuny—expresó Barry, quien ya estaba más tranquilo después de haber salido de la mansión—y también que esa niña fantasma era la hija de este señor—dijo sintiendo escalofríos.

—Era solo un pokemon fantasma, suelen hacer ese tipo de bromas—dijo Mindy ya sin burlarse de su amigo, debido a que no tenía muchas ganas de bromear.

Lucas caminaba junto a sus amigos muy callado, porque le preocupaba que Helio buscase el poder de un pokemon legendario, ya que no se imaginaba como detendrían el poder de ese tipo de pokemon.

Mientras, en lo más alto de la enorme y peculiar mansión del Sr Fortuny, el hombre encapuchado observaba a lo lejos a los cuatro entrenadores mientras estos se dirigían a ciudad Corazón.

* * *

De regreso a pueblo Caelestis. Cynthia y Lectro estaban sorprendidos de ver a aquel detective que había conocido en ciudad Rocavelo.

—¿A que debo su visita?—preguntó Cynthia al ver al hombre sentado en su sala.

—Bueno…estará al tanto de los atentados que ocurren en Sinnoh y veo que no puede salir de aquí—dijo siendo interrumpido por Lectro.

El líder de gimnasio había tomado al oficial del cuello de su camisa y lo había levantado, con mucha rabia apoyándolo contra la pared.

—¡Lectro!—dijo Yasmina sorprendida con la reacción de su amigo.

—¿Y que quieres que haga Cynthia? Imbécil—dijo el rubio muy molesto—no podemos descuidar las ruinas de Helio, acaso crees que no está pensando una manera de evitar los atentados—expresó muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo hijo, me malinterpretaste, yo no vengo a cuestionar a la campeona, sino todo lo contrario—dijo mientras Cynthia ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Lectro para que este bajara a Handsome—debido a lo ocurrido en el lago, vengo a decirle que mis oficiales estarán en lugares específicos de Sinnoh viendo que ellos no hagan movimientos raros, tal vez no tengan la fuerza para detenerlos pero pueden alertar si ven algo raro.

A Lectro no le gustaba mucho Handsome, por el hecho de que sentía que no les contaba todo lo que manejaba, pero vio que a Cynthia le había gustado lo que este había dicho y entendió muy bien a su amiga.

—La policía internacional ha ayudado antes, solo que hace mucho no los teníamos por aquí—dijo Gaia.

—Es que es la primera vez en años que se ve en Sinnoh algo que puede afectar a la seguridad internacional—explicó el detective.

—Detective Handsome, no sé si puedo confiar en usted, pero no me queda de otra, así que confiaré en lo que dice mi colega y le pido que me mantenga al tanto si sabe algo de los movimientos de Helio y su gente, por favor—pidió la campeona con mucha seriedad.

Antes de que se pudiese decir otra palabra, el timbre de la casa sonó una vez más y para desgracia de Cynthia, se trataba de la prensa.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a alexissecret, a Laluca y a the willyrex por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.**

 **Como dato curioso, quiero recordar algo que dije en el primer capítulo que apareció Fortuny y fue que para su mansión me basé en una mansión "embrujada" que existe en la vida real con pasadizos y cosas sin sentido, si googlean un poco seguro encuentran algo.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta una linda mujer peli verde con un micrófono en la mano, quien iba acompañada de un hombre con una cámara, entraron sin pedir permiso y se fueron directo hacia la campeona, apartando al detective Handsome y a Lectro, quienes se encontraban al lado de Cynthia.

—Buenas noches Sinnoh, les habla su reportera favorita Ulrika desde pueblo Caelestís—dijo la mujer de manera muy animada mirando la cámara—estamos en la casa de la campeona para preguntarle sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la región. Campeona. ¿Qué tiene que para decirle a la gente de Sinnoh acerca del atentado en el lago Valor?—preguntó hablando de manera muy rápida y acercando su micrófono a la boca de la campeona.

Cynthia tartamudeó un poco, porque la habían tomado por sorpresa y le costaba hilar las palabras para decir la frase correcta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, volvió a ser interrumpida por la reportera.

—Cuéntenos porque se ha mantenido en silencio desde que han ocurrido los atentados en la región y el porque está aquí escondida en su casa en vez de ir a buscar a los responsables—preguntó haciendo que a todos le cayera mal lo que había dicho.

Lectro se molestó con lo dicho por la periodista e iba esbozar algo, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Ulrika, quien se acercó a él y le empezó a interrogar.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es Lectro, el líder de ciudad Marina. Mándale un saludo a tus fans—dijo poniéndole el micrófono muy cerca de su boca.

El rubio se sintió incomodo al tener la cámara delante, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y apartó la mirada con una expresión seria, pero que dejaba ver su molestia con la incómoda situación que estaba sucediendo.

—¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí?—preguntó la reportera entusiasmada—¿has vuelto con Cynthia? Y… ¿qué hace aquí Yasmina? Señores parece que tenemos un triángulo amoroso—afirmó haciendo que la castaña se sonroje.

Fue entonces que Cynthia interrumpió a la periodista, recibiendo nuevamente su atención, y con mucha seriedad se predispuso a contestar las preguntas que le había hecho a ella. La campeona no estaba para soportar más interrupciones, así que decidió ser sincera, para que sus dos no muy oportunas visitas se fueran de una vez.

—Nadie se está escondiendo—contestó Cynthia mirando fijamente a la cámara tratando de sonar muy segura—estamos protegiendo las ruinas y la información que hay en ellas—antes de que Ulrika la interrumpiera continuó—para evitar que estos terroristas la utilizen para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—¿Ya saben quiénes son?—preguntó la reportera muy insistente.

—Manejamos algunos nombres, pero es mejor no decir nada todavía, pero estamos seguros que pronto los detendremos—aseguró sin perder su expresión de seguridad.

—Pienso que la gente tiene derecho a saber quién o quiénes son los responsables de todo lo que ocurre en la región y qué planes tienen para evitar los atentados que ocurren.

—Pronto se sabrá, pero ahora no es conveniente, y sobre lo otro, estamos hablando con los líderes de gimnasio para que puedan proteger junto a la policía sus ciudades y los pueblos que no tienen gimnasio que estén a su alrededor. Ahora si me disculpan, tenemos que seguir trabajando—dijo Cynthia transmitiendo mucha tranquilidad, cosa que a todos sus conocidos les sorprendió. Había sido muy convincente la actuación de la campeona.

Luego la profesora Carolina acompañó a Ulrika y a su camarógrafo hacia la salida. La reportera opuso un poco de resistencia, pero la mujer prácticamente los echó, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro y disculpándose, no le dio oportunidad de oponerse.

—Debemos quedarnos en el pueblo Arnau—expresó dirigiéndose a su camarógrafo—tenemos que estar pendiente de lo que pase aquí.

De vuelta en la casa, Cynthia dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala tomándose de la cabeza. Todos la miraban preocupados y a la vez sorprendidos, ya que una vez más Cynthia demostró saber llevar la situación, pero aun así dejaba ver que le afectaba mucho no poder interceptar a Helio y tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Bueno campeona estaremos en contacto—dijo Handsome metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y retirándose lentamente de la casa.

Cynthia al irse el detective miró a sus colegas y les dijo que iría a la ruinas, ya que era el momento de cambiar el turno con Delos y Alecran. Gaia iba a ir tras la campeona, pero Lectro la detuvo, ya que en su conversación anterior notó que la excampeona estaba exhausta, entonces se ofreció a tomar el turno de esta, el cual era el nocturno, para que ella pudiera descansar en la noche. Gaia aceptó la oferta del líder, por su parte a Yasmina no le gustó nada eso, pero no se pondría a hacer un berrinche en esos momentos, así que simplemente se aguantó su disgusto.

De esta forma Lectro y Cynthia fueron a la ruinas del pueblo para hacer guardia, esperando que de una vez por todas Helio se presentara.

Mientras en ciudad Corazón, el cuarteto de entrenadores, conformado por los chicos de pueblo Hojaverde, la peli azul de pueblo Arena y la hermana de la campeona, se encontraban en la casa de Tecla, la amiga de Dawn y la más importante investigadora de Sinnoh en lo que a sistema de almacenamiento pokemon se trataba.

En la casa de Tecla, los chicos descansaban en la sala en sus bolsas de dormir, ambos aún se encontraban despiertos. Lucas escribía los últimos acontecimientos en un cuaderno, ante la atenta mirada de su amigo quien lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Aun sigues teniendo un diario?—preguntó Barry a Lucas quien dejó de escribir.

—No es un diario, es un cuaderno en donde anoto todas las cosas importantes que me pasaron en el día—contestó el de gorra roja.

—Eso es un diario—contestó Barry mirando a su amigo de una manera como diciéndole que era lo mismo.

—Es un registro—refutó Lucas.

—Está bien. Se puede saber que estas escribiendo en tu "registro" –preguntó haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos burlándose.

—Sobre Fortuny y todo lo que nos dijo, la verdad es interesante saber que Helio trabajó para él y también que la campeona lo dejara libre, aunque debo admitir que no parecía una gran amenaza—opinó pensando en lo que habían vivido hacía unas horas.

—Bueno…eso pasó hace muchos años, no conocemos exactamente los detalles, seguramente existieron sus razones para que todo terminara así. Ahora lo importante es detener a Helio que sí hoy en día es una amenaza, pero no te preocupes, ten por seguro que lo detendremos—aseguró Barry con el puño hacia arriba y una sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

Lucas sonrió al ver la confianza de su amigo, era increíble como Barry a veces podía tomar las cosas con más optimismo que él y así hacer ver las cosas menos complicadas de lo que son. Así Lucas cerró su cuaderno y le consultó a Barry sobre algo que le causaba curiosidad.

—Dime Barry. Tengo entendido que Mindy se quedará aquí para ser coordinadora. ¿Qué harás?—preguntó Lucas mirando a su amigo, a quién se le notaba que la pregunta le había caído de sorpresa.

—Rayos lo olvidé—dijo en voz baja para sí mismo—Eh…Pues es obvia la respuesta, yo seguiré. Mi sueño es ser campeón de Sinnoh, así que nuestros caminos se separan aquí, ese fue el trato desde el inicio—dijo dándole la espalda a Lucas y tapándose hasta su cabeza con la bolsa de dormir.

Lucas dejó escapar una leve risa al ver la reacción de su amigo, le era un poco divertido que no quisiera reconocer que separarse de su amiga no le sería tan fácil, pero a su vez se sentía mal por él porque nunca había visto a Barry congeniar tanto con alguien como lo hacía con Mindy.

—Buenas noches Barry—dijo Lucas apagando una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la sala.

—Buenas noches—dijo el rubio algo desanimado.

En tanto, en la habitación de Tecla, las chicas también se preparaban para descansar, aunque a Tecla le interesaba más saber cómo le había ido a Dawn en su viaje.

—La verdad es terrible todo lo que ocurre en la región—opinó Tecla—aquí los turistas y la gente fanática de los concursos han disminuido notablemente, pero los concursos se siguen haciendo, porque Fantina quiere alegrar un poco a la gente de igual manera.

—Fantina—repitió Mindy sorprendida—la famosa coordinadora pokemon y líder de gimnasio. Quiero conocerla—dijo entusiasmada.

—Pues mañana sin problema podemos ir a mirar los concursos. ¿Te parece?—preguntó Tecla sonriendo amistosamente.

—Eso sería genial, así podré ver, que tengo que hacer para empezar mi camino como coordinadora pokemon—expresó entusiasmada.

—Así que quieres ser coordinadora.

—Sí, es por eso que se viene aguantando al pesado de Barry—agregó Dawn.

—No es pesado—respondió Mindy sonrojándose por las miradas de las chicas.

—Parece que no fue problema—dijo Tecla ante el evidente sonrojo de la hermana de la campeona—sabes hace unos días un colega de Kanto me mandó este pokemon y creo que te puede servir en los concursos—dijo buscando una pokeball en su mochila que estaba al costado de la cama.

—No tienes que hacerlo—dijo Mindy avergonzada.

—Insisto—contestó Tecla.

Entonces Mindy sacó al pokemon y se encontró que se trataba de Eevee, pequeño pokemon normal, el cual era muy tierno y cariñoso. El pequeño pokemon se le acercó amistosamente y ella lo alzó y le sonrió. Por el gesto del pokemon parecía que Mindy le había caído bien; aunque de pronto dejó escapar un profundo bostezo, indicando que estaba cansado. Por eso Mindy lo regresó a su pokeball.

—Muchas gracias Tecla—repitió la rubia.

—Con Eevee tendrás muchas posibilidades, puedes evolucionarlo de muchas maneras—dijo Dawn mirando su pokedex.

—Sí será difícil decidirme—suspiró Mindy.

—No te preocupes por decidir eso, tómate tu tiempo, es más puedes dejarlo así si quieres—agregó Tecla—Bueno…ahora lo interesante. ¿Qué hay de nuevo entre vos y Lucas?—preguntó fijando su mirada en la peli azul.

—¡Tecla!—gritó Dawn.

—Por todos los legendarios amiga, no puede ser que todavía no hayas hecho tu jugada—dijo ante el rostro rojo como un Octillery de Dawn.

—¡Tecla!—exclamó nuevamente.

—Lo siento solo bromeo—expresó riendo ante la mirada asesina de Dawn.

—Bien mejor descansemos de una vez—dijo la peli azul tapándose la cabeza con su bolsa de dormir.

Mindy dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante la escena montada por las dos amigas y luego se dispuso a dormir en su bolsa de dormir cuando Tecla apagó la luz de su velador que tenía al lado de su cama. Así todos se durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ya en el día siguiente, pasado el mediodía, los cinco, incluida Tecla, se dirigieron al auditorio. El clima estaba fresco, pero por suerte ya había salido el sol. De esta forma, al llegar al imponente lugar, Lucas y Dawn recordaron la última vez que estuvieron allí y Tecla no perdió la oportunidad de recordarles que en ese lugar la peli azul le había regalado el collar a su amigo, cosa que hizo para molestarlos e incomodarlos. Barry por su parte estaba sorprendido al igual que Mindy por lo enorme del auidotrio, el rubio de pueblo Hojaverde debía reconocer que la primera vez que estuvo en la ciudad fue directo al gimnasio y ni se percató de la existencia de semejante edificación.

Una cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Lucas y Dawn fue el hecho de que no hubiera una fila muy larga para comprar las entradas, había gente pero no como en la última vez que habían estado allí, era más que evidente que los acontecimientos ocurridos desde la última vez que habían estado en la ciudad habían afectado en la concurrencia de los espectadores.

Luego de conseguir rápidamente las entradas para el evento, ingresaron al auditorio. Dentro Barry y Mindy estaban sorprendidos por el ambiente, aunque los demás no tanto, porque la última vez las gradas habían tenido un marco mucho más impresionante.

Cuando llegaron a sus asientos, Lucas iba a sentarse junto a Dawn, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse, de la pokeball de la peli azul salió Riolu y se sentó junto a su entrenadora, sacándole la lengua al de gorra.

—¿Enserio?—dijo Lucas mirando al pokemon de su amiga sentándose junto a este.

Luego bajando las escaleras del auditorio se encontraba Fantina, la líder de la ciudad al ver a los chicos fue rápidamente a saludarlos.

—Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí—dijo la mujer alegremente llamando la atención de los jóvenes—los entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde.

—Fantina—exclamaron Lucas y Dawn.

—La líder de cabello raro—expresó Barry al ver a Fantina.

—¿Que los trae de vuelta aquí?

—Vamos rumbo a ciudad Canal, ya que es el gimnasio más cercano, sin contar el de Lectro—contestó Lucas recordando las palabras del líder de tipo eléctrico de cuando se lo habían topado en la ruta 203.

—Sí, mejor déjenlo a él para el final, es una buena prueba final antes de la liga—agregó Fantina—pero de igual manera, quiere decir que se han hecho con las medallas de ciudad Rocavelo y Pradera. Vaya, Vaya, Mananti parece que estás oxidado—dijo para sí misma burlándose de su colega—es sorprendente, hay gente que le toma años recolectar todas las medallas e incluso obtener la cantidad que ustedes ya tienen.

Estás palabras de la líder, generaron orgullo en los dos entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde, significaba mucho para ellos que reconocieran el progreso que habían tenido en el tiempo que llevaban viajando.

Fantina se fijó en Mindy, quien la miraba como cuando un niño ve a su héroe en persona, realmente no se esperaba toparse con la líder de la ciudad.

—¿Quién es su amiga?—preguntó la peli violeta.

—Ella es Mindy, mi fan número uno—contestó recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

—Sí soy Mindy, pero soy fan número uno de usted, no de ese payaso—expresó molestando a su amigo—para mi es honor conocerla—dijo la rubia nerviosa.

—Tranquila no es para tanto—dijo con modestia—Así que Mindy—repitió el nombre de la chica quedándose pensativa, cosa que confundió a todos—te pareces a Cynthia. ¿No serás su hermana que se escapó?

La preguntó dejó mal a Mindy, era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontrara con su madre, de alguna manera tenía que convencerla de que la dejara seguir su sueño de ser coordinadora.

—No debiste irte así, debido a la situación de la región tu madre estaba muy preocupada—dijo sin decir que le avisaría a su madre—para que esta no pensara en huir—bueno, hablaremos de eso luego, ahora debo ir tengo una exhibición que hacer.

Luego de unos minutos de que Fantina se retirara, la función empezó, el presentador anunció a las coordinadoras y para sorpresa de muchos, una de las competidoras era Fantina quién se iba a enfrentar a Telma, quien podían intuir por la reacción de la gente era muy famosa al igual que la líder.

Telma era una mujer alrededor de los treinta años de edad, muy bonita, de cabellera castaña, ojos marrones y vestida con un atuendo rosado, no tan extravagante como la de la líder, pero no menos llamativo.

Era evidente que esto era a que debido a los peligros de la región los coordinadores principiantes no se inscribían para las competiciones, pero como Fantina quería mantener vivo el show para dar alegría a la gente, ella y sus colegas se enfrentaban diariamente para dar vida al auditorio.

La exhibición empezó. Mindy estaba emocionada por estar allí viendo a Fantina, nunca había estado en un concurso en su natal Sinnoh, ya que solo los había visto en Teselia, solo que tampoco iba mucho, ya que la ciudad donde se realizaban esas competencias estaba lejos del pueblo en el que ella vivía.

Mindy siempre había preferido los concursos antes que los combates, quizá producto de querer ser diferente a su hermana, pero podía agregar que le gustaba más las reglas, le parecía mucho más difícil el sistema de concurso que el de los combates pokemon. El cual es por tiempo y por puntos, también que no es tanto la fuerza de tu ataque sino la elegancia y lo que le pudo haber gustado al jurado y al público, y el que pierda los puntos gana. A ella eso le parecía más entretenido, además que visualmente era más agradable.

Fue entonces, que empezó la exhibición. Fantina mandó a su Mismagius, el cual llevaba un lazo rosa finamente colocado y Telma hizo lo propio mandando a su Milotic, el cual llevaba un velo de seda que le quedaba muy bien al pokemon de tipo agua. Así ambas coordinadores realizaban sus ataques de manera increíble, haciendo que ataques de combate se vieran como un espectáculo inimaginable que solo en sueños te podrías imaginar.

El Milotic utilizó danza lluvia y rayo hielo, alcanzando la temperatura necesaria para generar el fenómeno de la nieve y utilizando el ataque ciclón hizo que la nieva se esparciera por todo el lugar de una manera bien equitativa y de forma estética, dejando notar las horas de entrenamiento que se necesitaba para hacer algo como eso.

Luego Mismagius utilizó una combinación de bola sombra y fuego fatuo generando chispas las cuales tenían una mezcla de colores de entre el violeta y el naranja, sumado a los artísticos movimientos del Mismagius de Fantina, hacían que la puesta en escena sea muy hermosa.

Lucas y Barry estaban sorprendidos de ver como un pokemon al cual se habían enfrentado podía realizar un espectáculo como ese.

De esta forma terminó la primera parte y los jurados dieron su puntaje, también se sumó el la aceptación del público, mediante una máquina que medía la intensidad de los aplausos.

Telma fue la ganadora y se llevó tres puntos más que su rival, de esta forma ambas coordinadoras se prepararon para la siguiente parte, el combate pokemon estilo concurso. Se sentía la gran rivalidad entre la peli violeta y la castaña, lo cual hacía que todos estuvieran muy pendientes, hasta Barry que no tenía muchas ganas al principio de ver los concursos.

Mindy ya en esos momentos, no tenía dudas de que era a eso a lo que se quería dedicar toda su vida, y en su mente se propuso practicar todos los días para así poder alguna vez ser tan buena como Fantina y Telma.

De esta manera el combate iba a iniciar, pero justo cuando ambos pokemon iban a realizar sus ataques, una criatura extraña cayó de manera estrepitosa al campo de batalla, seguido de un Infernape que aterrizó sobre esta propinándole un fuerte puño fuego.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, confundidos y asustados. Fantina inmediatamente cambió de modo coordinadora a modo líder de gimnasio, y se fijó bien lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla.

Luego desde una plataforma que se encontraba bien arriba, hacia el techo del auditorio, donde se manejaban las luces, se podía ver como un pelirrojo se peleaba con otra persona. Fantina y los chicos rápidamente reconocieron al joven, este era Fausto. El alto mando de Sinnoh se estaba peleando con un hombre el cual Lucas pudo deducir era de la corporación Galaxia al ver a su pokemon, aunque por su vestimenta no lo reconocerían porque iba vestido de una manera casual.

Fausto arrojó al sujeto de la plataforma y mandó a su Drifblim para que evitara que lo atrapara y luego bajó por unas escaleras que se encontraban bien escondidas y se dirigió hacia la líder.

Luego Infernape, controlaba con dificultad a la criatura la cual era un Medicham mucho más intimidante que uno normal, era más alto y musculoso, y con una mirada salvaje que dejaba ver el peligro que significaba enfrentársele. Fue por eso que el Magmortar y el Lopunny de Fausto aparecieron para ayudarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó Fantina al pelirrojo.

—Sí, pero no para este, hay que encontrar a su compañero, quieren explotar una bomba aquí y han cerrado todas las puertas de salida, hay que encontrarlo de inmediato—dijo Fausto preocupado.

En eso, una voz desquiciada se empezó a escuchar retumbar por todo el auditorio, era el recluta, quien empezó a gritar que tenían una bomba en el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes entraran en pánico y se dirigieran hacia las salidas.

Fantina sacó a su Gengar y le hizo utilizar hipnosis sobre el recluta, para así dormirlo y callarlo. Pero igual ambos entrenadores estaban preocupados porque no se les ocurría donde podría estar el recluta con la bomba y no les quedaba mucho tiempo para detenerlo.

Dawn, Lucas y los demás estaban igual de alterados que todos los presentes en el auditorio, solo que a diferencia de estos, ellos querían ayudar a la líder y a el alto mando. Dawn se fijó en Riolu y una idea se apareció en su mente, fue como encender un foco; entonces la peli azul sacó a su Kadabra y le hizo usar el ataque premonición. Con dicho ataque el pokemon pudo tener una visión de donde explotaría la bomba y rápidamente le señaló uno de los palcos reservado para la prensa que tenía el auditorio.

Dawn sin perder tiempo gritó el nombre de la líder, cuando esta la miró, le señaló el palco que le había indicado su pokemon. Fantina sin dudar, sacó de su pokeball a su Rotom y le ordenó que fuera y desactivara la bomba; entonces el pequeño pokemon eléctrico/fantasma fue velozmente hacia el palco, ingresó a este, el cual estaba llaveado, mediante un toma corriente del pasillo y se posesionó de la bomba que estaba sobre una mesa custodiada por un recluta Galaxia, quien quedó sorprendido con la presencia del pokemon.

Rotom se posesionó de la bomba, la cual tenía una cuenta regresiva a la que ya le quedaba pocos segundos para acabar; entonces el pokemon de la líder desactivó la bomba. El recluta puso una cara que indicaba frustración y salió del palco velozmente bajando por las gradas del auditorio, pasó al lado de los chicos, así que Lucas no dudó en ir tras él, esta reacción sorprendió a todos en especial a Barry, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de reacciones en su mejor amigo.

Lucas iba tras el recluta, pero en eso, un rayo hielo proveniente del Milotic de Telma, congeló los pies del criminal e hizo que este cayera y se golpeara fuerte contra el piso. El chico de gorra se tiró sobre este, lo volteó y le miró al rostro amenazando con golpearlo, solo que estaba dudando, la sonrisa siniestra con la que lo miraba el recluta le asustaba mucho y cuando estaba por animarse a golpearlo, la mano de Fausto lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo amigo, no vale la pena—dijo el pelirrojo ante la atenta mirada del joven entrenador, quien se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente a su grupo de amigos.

—Buen tiro—le dijo Fantina a Telma.

—Para que veas que no soy solo buena en concursos—dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

Para ese entonces, los pokemon de Fausto ya habían podido controlar, con mucha dificultad, al Medicham del recluta.

Luego todas las personas fueron evacuadas y los cinco se encontraban fuera del auditorio esperando para hablar con Fantina, quien junto con Fausto se encontraba conversando con unos sujetos que parecían policías.

—Así que son la policía internacional y trabajan para Handsome—repitió Fausto al oír la presentación de los oficiales—y…¿dicen que la bomba ya no estaba cuando fueron al placo?

Los oficiales de Handsome le comentaron que al revisar el palco no encontraron el explosivo y que están en la búsqueda del que se lo pudo llevar y también le dijeron que intentarían quitarle información a los reclutas, así que ellos se los llevarían para interrogarles. Fausto y Fantina aceptaron y suspiraron al unísono debido a lo acontecido.

—Me sorprendió verte aquí Fausto—dijo Fantina.

—Sí, estaba volando en mi Drifblim yendo a pueblo Caelestis y me topé con estos dos con conductas muy sospechosas, así que los seguí—contestó el pelirrojo.

—Ya veo, que bueno que los vistes, porque o sino esto pudo haber terminado mal—dijo la líder suspirando—aunque creo que hay que agradecer a esos chicos también.

De esta forma ambos entrenadores, se dirigieron al grupo de jóvenes, quienes los esperaban sentados en unos bancos fuera del auditorio.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda—dijo Fantina con una amigable sonrisa dirigida hacia Dawn.

—No fue nada—dijo la peli azul avergonzada.

En eso Fausto se fijó en Lucas y Barry, recordando su primer encuentro en la ruta 203.

—Ustedes son los principiantes que encontramos con Lectro cerca de ciudad Jubileo ¿no es así?—dijo observando al dúo de pueblo Hojaverde—debo admitir que parecen más fuertes.

—Claro que sí—dijo Barry orgulloso—tenemos 5 medallas.

—Nada mal, pero les faltan tres muy difíciles, y creo que todavía no son lo suficientemente fuertes—aseguró el pelirrojo enfureciendo a Barry.

Cuando Barry iba a explotar el pelirrojo los ignoró completamente y se dirigió hacia la hermana de la campeona.

—¡¿Mindy?!—dijo sorprendido y a la vez alegre dándole un abrazo a la hermana de su amiga—¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que MIndy pudiera decir cualquier cosa un auto, cubierto de barro, se estacionó de golpe cerca de donde el grupo se encontraba. De este bajó la madre de MIndy y fue rápidamente a abrazar a su hija.

—Mindy, que felicidad que te encuentro, desde que me enteré que estuviste en el lago valor en la explosión no he podido estar tranquila—dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija y luego tomándola con fuerza del brazo la estiró hacia el auto—estás en problemas jovencita.

—¡Mamá! por favor, no quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí, hice nuevos amigos y quiero ser coordinadora como Fantina—decía Mindy sin que su madre la escuche—¡no quiero volver!—dijo soltándose del agarre de su madre quien volteó a verla nerviosa.

—Mindy, si quieres comenzar de nuevo, lo harás en Teselia, le diré a mamá para que vaya con nosotros, hasta que esto se calme, yo sé que Cynthia podrá solucionarlo—aseguró la mujer.

El último comentario de su madre molestó mucho a Mindy, porque nuevamente sentía que a su hermana le habían dado mucha más libertad que a ella y volvía a sentir que la estaban subestimando.

—Nuevamente Cynthia. Confía un poco en mí por favor, yo también se cuidarme sola—dijo Mindy nerviosa—sí estuve en la explosión y estuve ayudando para salvar a los pokemon y estuve ahora en este intento fallido, pero salí bien, porque yo no soy una inútil y tengo a mis amigos—dijo señalando a Barry y a los demás.

—Sube al auto—dijo ante el reclamo de su hija—sube al auto—repitió con ese tono que tienen las madres el cual uno nunca quiere arriesgarse en saber qué pasaría si uno no obedece.

Mindy dejó escapar un leve grito de rabia y frustración y subió en el asiento del copiloto, Barry estaba algo shockeado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero lo que sabía al ver la cara de su amiga, era que no quería que terminara así.

—Señora—dijo Barry sorprendiendo a todos en especial a él mismo—Por favor, escuche a su hija, ella solo quiere cumplir su sueño—dijo el rubio avergonzado con un tono de voz poco característico de él.

—Lo siento niño, pero ya ves lo que pasó hoy, Sinnoh no es segura en estos momentos, ustedes también deberían volver a sus casas—dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su auto siendo detenida por la voz del pelirrojo.

—Tía Catherine—dijo el alto mando siendo interrumpido.

—No lo intentes Fausto—dijo la madre de Mindy subiendo al auto.

A Fausto le causó pena por Mindy, conocía la manera de pensar de la chica, pero en esos momentos sentía pena por Barry. El rubio de pueblo Hojaverde por más que lo intentara, no podía ocultar su tristeza.

Esa noche en el gimnasio, Fausto se encontraba hablando con Fantina en la oficina de la líder.

—Ya le comuniqué todo a Cynthia, y le dije que voy para allá—dijo guardando su pokegear en su bolsillo—También me dijo que estés atenta a cualquier movimiento raro en el monte Corona de este lado y que se lo dirá también a Rocko.

—Está bien—contestó Fantina pensativa—creo que deberé suspender los concursos por un tiempo—suspiró la líder.

—Y sí… es una pena, pero es lo más prudente—dijo Fausto poniéndose de pie para irse a descansar.

—Hablando de prudencia, me diste a entender que le ofrecerías a esos chicos llevarlos junto a Mindy—dijo mirando al alto mando con curiosidad.

—Bueno, tú eres como yo en eso, el cerebro dice una cosa y el corazón otra, y muchas veces mi cerebro y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma—dijo riendo el alto mando—tranquila, estarán bien.

Esa noche en casa de Tecla, todos querían animar a Barry, ya que el rubio se veía muy desanimado, ni perder lo había dejado tan mal como se encontraba en esos momentos. Tan triste se veía que hasta Dawn quería animarlo, pero Barry decidió irse temprano a la cama, ya que al día siguiente continuaría su aventura solo, como había planeado desde el principio.

Así llegó la mañana y Tecla despertó a todos, sin mucho tacto, para avisarles que tenían una visita inesperada. Se trataba de Fausto, que vino a proponerles que fueran con él a Pueblo Caelestis a ver a Mindy.

Barry no lo pensó mucho y aceptó, ante la mirada de todos de sorpresa, cosa que avergonzó al muchacho de pueblo Hojaverde. Lucas, Dawn, Tecla y Fausto rieron con la reacción del chico, y al instante Lucas y Dawn le contestaron a fausto que irían con ellos.

—Pueblo Caelestis no está en tu camino Lucas, no es necesario que vengas, puedes ir al siguiente gimnasio—dijo Barry pensando en su amigo.

—Estás loco, tú mismo lo estás diciendo esta es la una oportunidad única de conocer pueblo Caelestis, de otra manera no iríamos ahí, y tú sabes bien que yo disfruto del viaje—contestó Lucas—además no quiero que digas cuando te derrote que fue porque yo me adelante a ti.

Barry sonrió con lo dicho por su amigo, y de esta forma se despidieron de Tecla y fueron con Fausto, quien había preparado a Drifblim con ayuda de Fantina como si fuera un globo aerostático para que todos cupieran y así puediesen volar con él.

De esta forma, los cuatro estaban volando hacia pueblo Caelestis, el viaje hasta ese momento había sido silencioso, ya que nadie decía mucho; fue entonces que cuando se encontraban sobrevolando la ruta 210 en un sector del trayecto donde había neblina la mayor parte del tiempo, Fausto hizo que su pokemon utilizara el movimiento despejar, para disipar la niebla y en esos momentos vieron volando al lado suyo al hombre misterioso sobre su Darkrai.

—¿Ese sujeto es el que me contaste que te atacó?—preguntó Barry con la pokeball de Staravia en sus manos.

—Tranquilo—dijo Fausto fijándose en la mirada del sujeto.

Así ambos aterrizaron ya bastante cerca del legendario pueblito, ya en un lugar donde la neblina no era tan espesa.

—Tú me salvaste la vida en ciudad Rocavelo la otra vez, gracias—dijo Fausto—y supongo que no quieres pelear porque no es conveniente provocar a un alto mando, así que dime ¿quién eres? y ¿qué quieres?

El hombre misterioso no dijo nada, simplemente con su mano derecha hizo un movimiento rápido pero preciso y se sacó su capucha y su máscara dejando ver al fin su rostro. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, más los tres entrenadores elegidos por Serbal recientemente, ya que sus ojos parecían platos de tan abiertos que estaban.

Dawn aferrándose a su amigo de gorra dijo—Lu…Lu…Lucas ese sujeto se parece mucho a ti.

* * *

 **Bueno...no olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque como saben siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima(espero no tardar tanto como esta vez jaja) nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El sujeto misterioso miró a todos con una cara muy seria, pero en un instante agachó la cabeza y sonrió, pensando en la confusión que debían estar experimentando Lucas y los demás con la revelación de su rostro.

Nadie sabía que decir, ni siquiera Barry se animó a soltar alguna palabra, ya que nunca se había enterado que Lucas tuviera un hermano mayor. Fausto se fijó en los chicos y notó que ninguno lo identificaba, lo cual era extraño por el increíble parecido que este tenía con el chico de gorra, solo que parecía un poco mayor.

El alto mando fue quien se animó a hablar primero, ante el silencio incómodo que sea había generado entre todos.

—Por las expresiones de estos chicos, puedo entender que no saben quién eres—dijo Fausto mirando fijamente al hombre, que más bien era un joven aparentemente unos pocos años mayor que el nuevo trío de entrenadores elegidos por Serbal—Es imposible no ver el parecido que tienes con Lucas. ¿Quién eres?—preguntó el pelirrojo ante la leve sonrisa de aquel joven misterioso.

Lucas lo miró y trató de buscar respuestas en su pasado. Nunca su madre le dijo que él tuviese un hermano mayor e inmediatamente pensó que podría ser un medio hermano, ya que no sabía por dónde andaba su padre. Pero de algo estaba seguro, el parecido era increíble, era casi ridículo cuestionar el parentesco.

Dawn al igual que todos estaba shockeada y sorprendida por el parecido entre su amigo y aquel hombre que los había ayudado y atacado en distintas ocasiones. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la expresión de aquel joven, su mirada le transmitía algo familiar. Ella podía jurar que si estando sola se llegaba a topar con aquel muchacho, ella estaría convencidísima y no dudaría en pensar que era Lucas.

—Entiendo sus reacciones y siento mucho generarles esto…después de todo—dijo el muchacho fijándose en el confundido grupo de personas que tenía enfrente—pero creo que las cosas se complicaron y no llevaron a ningún lugar como yo lo había pensado—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—Podrías ser más claro—pidió Fausto con una voz tranquila, pero con un tono algo imperativo.

—¡¿Qué más claro?!—expresó Lucas nervioso, dejando ver que la revelación le había afectado mucho—Di de una vez porque carajos te pareces a mí—exclamó alterándose aún más.

Fausto y Dawn al mismo tiempo pusieron cada uno sobre un hombro diferente de Lucas sus manos para calmarlo, porque el chico parecía que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la persona que tenía delante, estaba realmente muy fuera de sí.

Aquel joven parecido a Lucas miró al chico de pueblo Hoja verde con una sonrisa, producto de un poco de pena y también de gracia que sentía por lo que le generaría entender tan complicada situación; así que trató de simplificar lo más posible su respuesta.

—Me parezco a ti porque…—dijo haciendo una pausa y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro—soy tú.

Todos quedaron muy descolocados con aquella respuesta. Lucas estaba furioso porque su primera impresión fue que le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

—No te burles de mí, es ridículo lo que dices—dijo nervioso porque cada vez que lo miraba sentía que se le parecía más—es imposible que seas yo si…. Yo soy yo.

—Entiendo su confusión y lo siento de nuevo—dijo aquel hombre que aseguraba ser también Lucas—soy tú Lucas, solo que del futuro.

—¿Del futuro?—dejaron escapar al mismo tiempo Barry y Dawn sorprendidos.

—Es ridículo—dijo Lucas.

—El collar que me quitaron era el collar de la Dawn de mi tiempo—contestó el supuesto viajero del tiempo y antes de que alguien cuestionara su última afirmación Dawn le hizo una pregunta, ya que a ella le había convencido lo dicho por el joven.

—¿Qué le pasó a la Dawn de tu tiempo?—preguntó la peli azul con mucha curiosidad.

Lucas estaba sorprendido de que Dawn le había creído tan rápidamente a aquel sujeto, Barry a pesar de todo parecía creerle y Fausto escuchaba interesado lo que decía el muchacho. El "Lucas del futuro" hizo una pausa muy larga que dejó entender que nada bueno le pasó a su amiga en su tiempo, agachó la cabeza como si la pregunta de la peli azul lo hubiera afectado. De esta forma volvió a suspirar y contestó.

—Mi futuro ya está perdido, he venido a cambiarlo y creo que puedo ser de gran ayuda—expresó dirigiéndose directamente al alto mando.

Mientras en la casa de Cynthia se había montado un alboroto por la llegada de Mindy y su madre quienes habían entrado a la casa haciendo mucho ruido. Todos los presentes en la sala de la casa observaron la llegada de la joven en silencio, para no meterse en un tema familiar.

—¡Estoy cansada que me subestimes y tomes decisiones por mí!—exclamó Mindy molesta, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

—¡No te subestimo, soy tu madre! y mientras sigas haciendo estupideces seguiré tomando tus decisiones—expresó la mujer muy alterada—¡Ahora arma tus valijas que nos vamos de vuelta a Teselia!

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa, producto de lo fuerte que Mindy cerró la puerta de su habitación. Luego de hacerlo se apoyó por esta y se sentó en el piso pegando un fuerte grito para descargar toda su rabia.

Catherine suspiró ante las miradas de su hija mayor y sus colegas entrenadores que descansaban sentados en los sofás de la sala.

—Mamá tranquilízate—dijo Cynthia poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su madre—estás haciendo lo correcto.

Su madre le sonrió por haber intentado calmarla y se dirigió a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas.

Por su parte Yasmina había sentido mucha lastima por Mindy, ella había escuchado la historia de la pequeña hermana de su rival y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de consolarla, ya que tenían muchas similitudes; entonces la chica de cabellos color miel se puso de pie, cosa que sorprendió a Lectro, quien estaba a su lado sentado en el sofá más grande de la sala.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el líder de gimnasio a su colega de Johto.

—Voy junto a Mindy, creo que puedo animarla—respondió regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

De esta manera la castaña subió las escaleras, ante la atenta mirada de Lectro, quien a veces se sorprendía con el buen humor de su amiga. Fue entonces que la líder llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la niña; entonces dio dos golpecitos a la puerta esperando que la joven le respondiera, cosa que no pasó, así que pensó que era una mejor idea hacerse conocer.

—Mindy, abre, soy Yasmina, solo quiero hablar un rato contigo—expresó elevando un poco la voz para asegurarse que la escuchara.

Pasó unos minutos y nadie abría la puerta. Yasmina suspiró y entendió que la rubia no quería hablarle, y como ella no tenía la intención de presionarle, se resignó a regresar a la sala con los demás; pero fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y Mindy se asomó.

Yasmina se fijó en la hermana menor de Cynthia y le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa, ante la cara de Mindy, la cual era una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza, ya que se notaba que había estado llorando.

Mindy no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero sabía quién era Yasmina, sabía que ella era una líder de gimnasio en Johto y que también era una coordinadora pokemon. Le recordaba mucho a Fantina y hablar con ella le parecía una buena oportunidad.

Yasmina entró en la habitación y tomó asiento sobre la cama de la joven. Ella miraba por todos lados con una sonrisa en el rostro, transmitiendo muy buena onda.

Mindy tomó asiento sobre una silla de su habitación quedando delante de su inesperada visita, esperando que la líder dijera algo, por suerte para esta, Yasmina no tardó en empezar la conversación.

—¡Hay pero que lindo herdier!—expresó Yasmina encantada con el fiel compañero de la joven—es un pokemon de Teselia, nunca había visto uno en persona, son tan adorables—afirmó acariciando al peludo pokemon, el cual de la felicidad movió la cola de un lado para el otro.

Mindy se guía sin saber que decir, cosa que la castaña se había dado cuenta, así que la miró de frente con su mejor sonrisa y continuó hablando, mientras alzaba al Herdier sobre su regazo.

—Sé que te preguntaras porque vengo a hablar contigo si nos hemos visto muy poco y casi nunca hemos hablado—empezó diciendo serenamente Yasmina, con una dulce voz para ganarse la confianza de la niña—pero…se lo que hiciste y entiendo por qué—dijo generando mucha sorpresa en Mindy—a mí tampoco me fue fácil ir tras mi sueño de ser coordinadora pokemon.

Mindy observó a Yasmina, entendiendo que la líder de Johto quería animarla, pero ella misma sentía que sus historias eran muy diferentes, ya que conocía quien era la castaña, y estaba segura que ella no había pasado por lo mismo.

—Con todo respeto, no creo que me entiendas, no creo que nadie me entienda—dijo suspirando algo desganada.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó mirándola con mucha curiosidad.

—Bueno, no eres la hermana de la campeona de una región—dijo sin mirar fijamente a la linda líder que la seguía escuchando atentamente—no es fácil ser la sombra de alguien tan perfecta como Cynthia.

Yasmina dejó escapar una pequeña risita, tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, que hizo que la rubia la mirase con el ceño fruncido—lo siento, pero me parece gracioso que creas que nadie te entiende, no eras la única que tiene problemas para llegar a su sueño—dijo con su voz dulce tratando de no ofender a la niña.

—Sí sí sí, sé que Cynthia tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas para ser lo perfecta que es bla, bla, bla—dijo molesta y olvidando un poco el respeto que tenía hacia la líder.

—¿Quién habló de Cynthia? Es decir, sé que ella tuvo sus problemas, pero yo hablo de mí—dijo siendo interrumpida.

—¿Tu? No te ofendas, pero que problemas tendrías. Fuiste entrenada para ser líder de gimnasio y encima eres una muy buena coordinadora. Naciste para triunfar—dijo siendo esta vez ella la interrumpida.

—No estés tan segura—respondió con su tono amable—vengo de una región donde los concursos pokemon no son muy populares. Todo allá es combates, combates y más combates—dijo riendo un poco ante la atenta mirada de Mindy, cosa que la alegró ya que se había ganado su atención—Cuando era pequeña había visto en la televisión un concurso pokemon de Hoenn y me encantó todo lo que vi, la elegancia en los ataques y lo complejo de la competencia. Me parecía que se necesitaba un entrenamiento muy duro, mucha creatividad y una gran imaginación. En síntesis, quedé enamorada de los concursos—explicó dando al final un profundo suspiro—pero cuando le dije a mi padre que quería ser coordinadora pokemon no me apoyó. Me dijo que en Johto ese tipo de combates tontos no habían y que yo sería entrenadora y que me convertiría en la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Olivo como toda mi familia venía haciendo.

En la habitación de Mindy solo se escuchaba la voz de Yasmina, ya que Herdier dormitaba sobre la falda de la líder y su entrenadora escuchaba la historia de esta con mucho interés, mientras empezaba a sentir algo de culpa por decir que ella no había tenido problemas para cumplir sus metas.

—Bueno…hay una edad donde aceptas todo lo que te dicen tus padres y yo lo hice. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando más o menos tenía tu edad y vine a Sinnoh por primera vez. Vine a visitar a Lectro—recordó Yasmina haciendo que Mindy rodara los ojos—lo acompañé durante un buen tramo de su viaje, y cuando llegamos a ciudad Corazón conocí a Fantina, realmente la admiré y se convirtió inmediatamente en una inspiración para mí, ya que ella con otras coordinadoras se las ingeniaron para traer los concursos a Sinnoh y yo inmediatamente entendí que podía ser líder de gimnasio y ser coordinadora al mismo tiempo. En ese momento entendí que quería llevar los concursos a Johto—dijo notando como la rubia la miraba con admiración—y en todos estos años he logrado hacer varios concursos en Johto, todavía no es un deporte muy practicado allá, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día los concursos pokemon sean tan populares en Johto como lo son en otras regiones. En resumen lo que quiero decirte, es que sin importar las dificultades o problemas que se te presenten en el camino, nunca debes abandonar tu sueño, no importa el tiempo que te tome, todos tenemos tiempos distintos y tú solamente tienes que tener bien claro tu objetivo, para así demostrarle a tu madre y a todos que sin importar que estés en Sinnoh o en Teselia o en donde sea, no descansaras hasta ser coordinadora pokemon—terminó orgullosa de sí misma ya que pensó que le salió un discurso bastante motivador.

—Pero el problema es mi madre—contestó Mindy algo triste.

—Debes entenderla, Sinnoh en verdad no es un lugar seguro hoy en día, es normal que se preocupe. Tu hermana estaba con su abuela, que si bien es importante, a veces no son tan sobreprotectoras como lo son las madres. De igual manera creo que en Teselia no tendrás problemas para ir tras tu sueño, creo que tu madre te dejará hacerlo allá—aseguró Yasmina tratando de animarla.

—Sí…bueno…es que me gustaría hacerlo aquí—dijo poniéndose extrañamente nerviosa y con la cara toda roja.

—Parece que conociste a alguien interesante en tu pequeña aventura—dijo riendo incomodando a la chica.

—No, claro que no, no—negó varias veces Mindy siguiendo en su estado de nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó Yasmina ignorando la respuesta de la chica—recuerdo que una de las cosas que me motivaron a venir aquí fue el poder ver a Lectro—dijo recordando algo avergonzada.

—No puedo entender que le ven mi hermana y vos a ese amargado—dijo Mindy tratando de desviar el tema.

—Lectro guarda sus sentimientos para él y solo los demuestra a personas que son de su confianza, es un buen muchacho que ha sufrido mucho—contestó sonriendo—además sé que para muchos no es perfecto, pero para mí lo es, a pesar de todo nos entendemos—expresó sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

Mindy agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada como demostrando que no estaba segura con lo que iba a decir. Yasmina se percató de esto y se sorprendió cuando la rubia le contestó.

—Su nombre es Barry, es un poco tonto y acelerado, pero es un buen chico—contestó roja como un Magby.

Yasmina le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que a pesar de que ella fuera a Teselia debía intentar ser coordinadora allá, ya que eso no quería decir que nunca más vería a Barry, lo comparó con que ella tiene su sueño en y para Johto pero que eso no le impedía ir a visitar a Lectro y mantenerse en contacto con él.

—Ante los problemas hay que buscar soluciones no excusas—aconsejó Yasmina.

Mindy se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Yasmina, ya que esta había conseguido su objetivo, el de animarla. Debía admitir que ya le habían dicho cosas parecidas, pero la admiración que sentía por la castaña, sumado con las dificultades que esta tuvo para lograr su sueño, realmente la habían motivado mucho y la tranquilizaban un poco para lo que le tocaría vivir en muy poco tiempo. Aunque debía admitir también que antes de irse a algún lado le gustaría volver a ver a Barry.

—Muchas gracias—expresó deshaciendo el abrazo.

—No fue nada—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Aquí entre nosotras—dijo acercándose al oído de la líder—yo prefiero que tú te quedes con Lectro—dijo riendo Mindy acompañada por Yasmina, ya que también le causó mucha gracia lo dicho por la hermana de la campeona.

En ese momento un ruido molesto se escuchó, era el timbre de la casa, esto llamó la atención de Yasmina, quien rápidamente se puso de pie.

—El timbre—dijo en voz alta para sí misma—iré a la sala. En esta casa siempre las visitas son muy interesantes—expresó retirándose de la habitación seguida por Mindy.

Mientras, en la sala de la casa, todos quedaron sorprendidos por el agudo sonido del timbre y era imposible no inquietarse, ya que no esperaban visitas. Cynthia se puso de pie y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa, miró por la mirilla y algo rojo tapo su visual; mirando mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de Fausto. Debía admitir que se tratara del pelirrojo le tranquilizaba un poco, pero inmediatamente se preocupó porque pensó que todavía no debía estar recuperado y que se estaba impacientando por ayudarlos.

—Es Fausto—afirmó Cynthia haciendo que Lectro se pusiera de pie, mientras Mindy y Yasmina bajaban las escaleras.

La campeona abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con uno de sus buenos amigos y cuando lo hizo vio a Fausto con una expresión rara en el rostro, como indicando que algo le molestaba.

—Fausto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando—reprochó Cynthia al pelirrojo.

—Olvida eso Cynthia, que te traigo algo interesante—dijo señalando hacia fuera.

—Ustedes son los chicos de ciudad Vetusta—recordó Cynthia al ver a Lucas y compañía.

De pronto de tras de los chicos salió el hombre encapuchado, haciendo que los ojos de Cynthia dejaran ver su estado de sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba al pelirrojo y mucho menos al encapuchado.

—Tranquila. Él tiene algo que contarnos, déjalo pasar y que nos cuente—aconsejó Fausto.

En tanto, escondidos sobre un árbol cerca de la casa de Cynthia, la reportera Ulrika y su camarógrafo se encontraban espiando toda la situación.

—Filma todo Arnau. Debemos averiguar quién era ese encapuchado que entró en la casa de la campeona, esta es una gran noticia que Sinnoh debe saber—dijo entusiasmada.

De esta manera Cynthia dejó pasar a los chicos en su casa. Lectro se fijó en Fausto y pensó en todas las cosas que había pensado Cynthia cuando creía que la visita solo se trataba del pelirrojo, pero esto cambió cuando vio al encapuchado.

También Mindy, quién estaba junto a Yasmina en el inicio de las escaleras, notó la presencia de los invitados, en especial la de Barry, no perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Barry que gusto verte—expresó Mindy feliz de ver a su amigo—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine, digo vinimos para verte—contestó avergonzado—pero ahora hay algo más interesante—dijo señalando al encapuchado.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?—preguntó Mindy con la misma curiosidad que todos en esa habitación.

Lectro se acercó a Fausto y le recriminó por haber traído al misterioso sujeto a la casa de Cynthia, a lo que el pelirrojo le rogó que se calmara, ya que le aseguraba que la historia de aquel misterioso personaje lo sorprendería un montón.

Cynthia fijó su atención en aquel encapuchado y misterioso sujeto con el cual se habían topado más de una vez, no sabía si saber quién era sería importante para derrotar a Helio, pero el hecho de que tuviese un Darkrai que no era el que había usado Fortuny, lo hacía digno de su tiempo de campeona.

—Dejémonos de tantas vueltas—dijo Cynthia dirigiéndose hacia su misterioso invitado.

Sin hacerle perder más tiempo a los entrenadores más habilidosos de Sinnoh, el misterioso sujeto se sacó su capucha y su máscara dejando ver el increíble parecido que este tenía con Lucas.

—¿Son hermanos?—preguntó Cynthia siendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—No. No es mi hermano—aseguró el de gorra.

—Dice que es Lucas, pero del futuro—expresó Fausto poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

En eso, Lectro se enfureció y tomó del cuello al Lucas del futuro, y lo alzó apoyándolo sobre una de las paredes de la sala, pensando que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¡Lectro!—exclamó Yasmina, intentando que su amigo soltara al chico.

—Suéltalo Lectro—dijo Cynthia de forma imperativa—déjalo hablar, recuerda que tiene un Darkrai además del que conocemos, me gustaría saber que tiene que decir.

— Déjenlo hablar por favor—pidió el Lucas del presente—si es verdad lo que dice, me gustaría saber su historia, ya que se trata de mi historia.

Todos debían admitir que la historia del supuesto viajero del futuro era muy de películas de ciencia ficción, pero dado a los acontecimientos previos, valía la pena escuchar al muchacho.

El líder de ciudad Marina miró con su cara seria y muy intimidante al chico, y le dejó claro antes de soltarlo que más le valía que su historia fuera cierta, ya que osino él se encargaría que no tuviera futuro.

El joven sonrió y miró a todos los presentes en la sala, con una mirada que transmitía añoranza, era como si estar en ese lugar lo emocionaba.

—Lo siento, pero es que los veo a todos aquí y me da una sensación extraña de que… ¿cómo en mi tiempo no pudimos detenerlo?—dijo el Lucas del futuro emocionado.

—Explícate—dijo secamente Cynthia.

—Sé que su tiempo vale oro, más en la situación de la región y entiendo que les debo una explicación—dijo suspirando—yo vengo de dos años en el futuro, un futuro donde Helio se salió con la suya o por lo menos lo estaba haciendo—comentó ante el horror de todos—Sinnoh por lo menos ya no existía.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Cynthia con una sensación rara en el pecho, sintiendo que si era verdad lo que decía, ella había fracasado como campeona.

—Todo empezó cuando murió Fausto, en un atentado—dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo tragara saliva—yo no me involucré tanto en el tema de la Corporación Galaxia como lo estás haciendo tú Lucas, pero igual en las noticias me enteré que defendiendo uno de los lagos terminó muriendo—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—No creo que debamos confiar en este chico—dijo Lectro con rabia por la historia del muchacho—que tal si es algo tramado por Helio.

—Continua—expresó Cynthia ignorando al rubio.

Lectro guardó silencio, ya que conocía esa expresión de Cynthia y sabía que cuando ella la ponía ni siquiera él se animaba a contradecirla.

Luego el silencio en la sala se mantuvo unos segundos, ya que nadie decía nada, porque todos querían escuchar la historia del viajero del tiempo, quién no perdió tiempo y continuó.

—Luego murió Cynthia en el monte Corona—dijo haciendo que todos se acongojaran más—no conozco muchos detalles, ya que como les dije no participé mucho en lo que a la persecución de Helio se trataba. Me dijeron que Cynthia logró destruir las cadenas o algo así que utilizaba Helio para controlar a los legendarios, lamentablemente murió recibiendo un ataque de uno de estos—suspiró el chico—y lamentablemente Helio tenía la Masterball, una pokeball que ningún pokemon se resiste y capturó a Dialga el protector del tiempo.

Cynthia sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, porque el hecho de escuchar que moriría le había afectado mucho. Por su parte Lectro incrementaba más la rabia que tenía hacia Helio.

—Luego Helio huyó, con el poder del pokemon legendario, y más bien que huir diría que retrocedió para tomar impulso. Pero antes, Lectro segado por la rabia que le dejó la muerte de Cynthia y de Fausto, fue a la casa central de la Corporación Galaxia para matar a Helio, pero Helio siempre iba muchos pasos por delante de todos y sus experimentos ya no estaban allí. Además el Lectro de mi tiempo fue sin pensar, fue a liquidar a Helio, recuerdo que en las noticias escuché que había muerto—suspiró de nuevo—la región estaba en estado de shock, ya que el legendario trío de Sinnoh había muerto, sentían como que nadie podría salvarlos.

—¿Y qué pasó con Dawn, con Barry y con mi madre? digo tu madre—preguntó Lucas algo emocionado.

Con una expresión seria le dijo que sus dos amigos habían muerto, cuando Helio atacó a la región. Comentó que se encontraba en ciudad Pradera, porque habían tenido inconvenientes para derrotar a Mananti y que de repente un pokemon gigantesco y monstruoso empezó a destruir todo y que en eso tanto la Dawn como el Barry de su tiempo murieron.

—Helio se armó con un ejército de pokemon mutantes, y con el poder de un legendario mutante, el cual a duras penas controlaba con una máquina, por eso en vez de alterar la realidad, se dedicó a exterminar a todo ser viviente que se interpusiera a sus planes de "mundo perfecto"—dijo haciendo el gesto con los dedos—Me salvé por poco, algunos de sus pokemon se salvaron, pero se deprimieron tanto que simplemente escaparon—dijo respirando profundamente—luego fui con mi madre y Serbal a la Isla de Hierro, donde el séptimo campeón de Sinnoh, lo que quedaba del alto mando y los líderes de gimnasio llevaron a la gente que sobrevivió al ataque.

—¿Séptimo campeón de Sinnoh?—preguntó Gaia sorprendida.

—Así es, al enterarse de la muerte de Cynthia y de su hijo, Jericor vino a asumir su título de campeón de Sinnoh.

—Así que ese vago trotamundos por fin se hizo cargo de su título—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Fue un gran líder, fue como un padre para mí y me enseñó muchas cosas en el año que estuvimos como resistencia—dijo con tristeza.

—Un momento Jericor no es…-expresó sorprendido.

Su mejor amigo del futuro le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza dándole a entender que efectivamente se trataba de la persona que estaba pensando, su padre era el séptimo campeón de la región de Sinnoh.

—Él también fue el responsable de que yo estuviera aquí. Él era una gran entrenador, se había hecho de la confianza de cuatro pokemon legendarios Darkrai, Cresselia, Regigigas y Celebi, este último el encargado de que yo esté hoy aquí—dijo mostrando una pokeball amarilla, que según él contenía al pequeño pokemon legendario.

Yasmina pensó un rato y luego recordó que Celebi era concido en Johto como el guardían del bosque y que usualmente se decía que muy difícilmente se lo podía ver en el Encinar. La castaña comentó esto a todos y el muchacho le dio la razón, le dijo que en pueblo Caelestis existe un santuario como en el Encinar donde aparece Celebi y que con eso él pudo viajar en el tiempo. Les comentó a todos que Jericor le había dicho que Helio en una misión de rescate de gente había tomado a Roco como prisionero y que lo torturaría hasta que les dijera donde se escondían y que era posible que tuvieran que pelear. Recordó que Jericor le dijo que todos defenderían a lo que quedaba de la gente de Sinnoh, pero que él debía ir con Celebi al pasado y tratar de cambiar ese presente. También mencionó que le dio a Darkrai para que lo ayudara y con un mapa del subsuelo de Sinnoh se encaminó hacia pueblo Caelestis.

—Recuerdo que la despedida con mi madre fue muy triste—dijo suspirando—Al llegar a pueblo Caelestis habían muchos pokemon mutantes que habían quedado allí luego de exterminar el pueblo. Mis pokemon me cubrieron y sin saber mucho como, le pedí a Celebi que me trajera a un pasado donde pudiera detener a Helio, así hizo que una luz brillara dentro del santuario y así llegué a este tiempo, con tres pokemon y la misión de matar a Helio como sea—dijo ante la mirada de todos que lo miraban fijamente—recuerdo que me dijo que no interactuara tanto con la gente, que entre menos lo hiciera mejor, porque podría cambiar la vida de la gente innecesariamente. Pero me di cuenta que eso iba más allá de la imaginación del Séptimo, ya que mis pocas interacciones han cambiado muchos sucesos, como que evité que Fausto muriera, evité que Helio mate a Lucas y a Dawn en una situación que en mi tiempo no había ocurrido, y un montón de situaciones que cambiaron por mi presencia aquí—dijo suspirando otra vez—recuerdo que desperté en el santuario de pueblo Caelestis y me sorprendí al ver el pueblo en buen estado, en eso un hombre me gritó, como diciéndome porque estaba en el santuario y salí volando con Darkrai hacia la ruta 211, en donde me topé con ustedes en un combate pokemon—dijo señalando a Lectro y a Cynthia.

Nadie sabía que decir, todos intentaban imaginarse el futuro apocalíptico que el muchacho les había narrado. Eso hizo que todos sintieran una necesidad aún más grande de evitar que Helio lograra su objetivo.

—Lamentablemente solo una vez tuve a Helio de frente y no pude con él, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, nunca lo fui por eso mis amigos murieron y ahora no he podido cumplir mi misión. Por eso les ruego que esta vez lo logren, no dejen que Helio se haga con el poder del legendario. Por favor—rogó el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos.

El comentario afectó mucho a Dawn, ya que sintió que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte por eso murió, dejando a Lucas con la culpa de algo que era su responsabilidad, ser fuerte y poder pelear sus batallas. En ese momento la peli azul sintió que debía trabajar más duro para también estar preparada para la batalla si era necesario.

—Pero bueno yo vine aquí con la duda de si realmente cambiaría mi presente o si simplemente crearía otra línea de tiempo, de igual manera no había un futuro al cual regresar—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—Dijiste subsuelo de Sinnoh—dijo Cynthia luego de que una idea le llegara en la cabeza—Oh no—esbozó.

De pronto un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en todo el pueblo, el cual parecía provenir de las ruinas Caelestis y unos pocos segundos después el pokegear de Cynthia sonó era Delos.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Mindy asustada aferrada a Barry.

—Helio—contestó Cynthia con una expresión seria y decidida luego de terminar la llamada—andando—ordenó a sus colegas.

* * *

 **Bueno sí lo sé lo sé fue mucho tiempo el que me ausenté, pero estuve de exámenes y estoy de examen(mi vida es un examen jaja) pero bueno lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo, el cual está lleno de explicaciones para lo movidito que va a estar el siguiente y tranquilos saldrá antes de año nuevo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a the willyrex por su comentario en el capítulo anterior y felicitarlo porque el descubrió quien era el personaje misterioso hace mucho tiempo ya. Perdón por no darte la razón pero no quería arruinarte el misterio y además me sorprendiste, no pensé que alguien lo descubría tan rápido. Nuevamente felicidades.**

 **Como siempre no olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Es increíble como el año pasado pude hacer un especial de halloween y uno de navidad y es te año nada, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Sin más que decir, les deseo una feliz navidad(porque publicaré antes de año nuevo pero después de navidad) nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cuando Cynthia dijo el nombre del temible villano, Lucas y Dawn no pudieron evitar sentir un intenso escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Barry y Mindy estaban igual, ya que también conocían el poder destructivo de la corporación Galaxia. Por su parte la campeona, los altos mandos y los líderes de gimnasios presentes, estaban preparados para la batalla, ya que hace un tiempo que venían esperando al nieto del difunto líder de gimnasio.

Velozmente los habilidosos entrenadores fueron hacia las ruinas del pueblo para ayudar a sus colegas, quienes ya se encontraban enfrentándose a Helio y a todo su equipo de criminales muy bien entrenados.

Antes de salir de la vivienda, Fausto les dijo a los chicos que no dejaran la casa por ningún motivo.

—Cuiden a la profesora y a Catherine—expresó Fausto para que los chicos sintieran que tenían una responsabilidad y no abandonaran la casa así nada más—y por favor, por ningún motivo vayan hacia las ruinas—dijo Fausto sin esperar una respuesta y de esta forma, dejó la casa para ir tras sus colegas.

En eso, antes de que el Lucas del futuro abandonara la casa, fue detenido por su yo del presente, quien con una mirada que demostraba seriedad le preguntó-¿Qué harás? ¿Irás a ayudarlos?

—Algo así—contestó el viajero del tiempo—escucha, obedece a Fausto y no traten de enfrentar ahora a la corporación Galaxia, no están a su nivel—aseguró.

El comentario molestó al grupo de jóvenes entrenadores, pero en fondo sabían que tenía razón, ellos conocían lo peligrosos y fuertes que eran los pokemon modificados de la corporación Galaxia, así que no les quedó de otra que aceptar que debían apartarse de la acción.

El Lucas del futuro vio lo desanimados y asustados que estaban los chicos; entonces se percató que era una buena oportunidad de hacer un cambio en la línea del tiempo que podía ayudar a futuro.

—Escuchen, vean la manera de volverse más fuertes, así podrán enfrentar a la corporación Galaxia y defender a sus amigos—dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos—algo que me ayudó mucho a mi a mejorar fue conseguir un maestro que me entrenara. Tal vez deberían hacer lo mismo—concluyó marchándose, pero antes de irse, Lucas lo detuvo.

—Nos volveremos más fuertes y cambiaremos tu futuro, te lo prometo—afirmó Lucas con mucha decisión haciendo que todos sus amigos lo miraran sorprendidos.

El Lucas del futuro sonrió y con lágrimas en los ojos les dijo—muchas gracias, fue un gusto haberlos encontrado, perdón por las molestias y…hasta siempre—terminó diciendo dejando confundidos a los chicos y abandonando la casa.

Mientras afuera de la casa de la campeona, los entrenadores más habilidosos de la región, pudieron ver como la paz y la tranquilidad del pequeño pueblo Caelestis, eran violadas por una gran cantidad de helicópteros que sobrevolaban el pequeño poblado.

Una fresca brisa sopló y de uno de los helicópteros bajaron dos reclutas, interponiéndose en el camino de los entrenadores. Estos eran como todos los demás reclutas que habían visto. Tenían una expresión desquiciada y estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de cumplir las órdenes de su líder.

—No pasaran—dijo uno de los reclutas, y de esta forma ambos mandaron doce pokemon genéticamente alterados.

Los pokemon eran seis Skuntanks y otros seis Puruglys, que como los demás pokemon de esa clase, tenían una actitud muy salvaje.

Lectro miró a los entrenadores con mucha rabia, pero Cynthia le puso una mano en su hombro y le dio a entender que se calmara.

En eso Gaia les dijo a sus jóvenes colegas que se adelantaran y que ella se haría cargo de esos reclutas; entonces Yasmina se ofreció a quedarse y ayudarla. Esto último sorprendió al líder de ciudad Marina.

—¿Estás segura?—dijo con seriedad tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—Tranquilo, sabes que soy muy fuerte—dijo Yasmina con un tono entusiasta, pero inmediatamente cambió esa expresión por una de seriedad—por favor Lectro, contrólate—dijo sin recibir respuesta del muchacho, quien se volteó y continuó con los demás.

De esta forma, la sexta campeona de Sinnoh y la líder de gimnasio de Johto, llamaron a todos sus pokemon y gracias a que el Ampharos y el Magnezone de Yasmina hicieron el ataque onda trueno, paralizando por unos leves minutos a los pokemon monstruos que tenían delante, el legendario trío de Sinnoh pudo avanzar para ir hacia las ruinas.

Aprovechando la parálisis, el Rhyperior de Gaia utilizó terremoto, acompañado del Steelix de Yasmina, y así derribaron a los doce pokemon de los reclutas, aunque estos rápidamente se repusieron y muy molestos fueron al ataque.

—A ver Yasmina, enséñame el poder de los líderes de Johto—dijo Gaia con una sonrisa desafiante.

La bonita líder de gimnasio asintió con la cabeza y de esta forma, las dos con sus pokemon, se enfrentaron a los salvajes pokemon mutantes de la corporación Galaxia.

En tanto, el trío legendario de Sinnoh había llegado a la ruinas del pueblo, seguían un poco alterados por las confesiones del viajero del futuro, pero al ver a sus dos colegas enfrentándose a una gran cantidad de reclutas y de pokemon genéticamente modificados, tuvieron que centrar su atención en el problema.

—¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?—dijo Alecran algo molesto, mientras su Drapion golpeaba a un Staraptor monstruo.

—Lo lamento, tuvimos problemas en el camino—dijo Fausto rascándose su abundante cabellera rojiza.

—Fausto que sorpresa, me alegra que estés aquí, necesitaremos tu ayuda—dijo Delos al ver al alto mando de tipo fuego.

—No hay tiempo para saludos—dijo Cynthia reuniéndose con su equipo—díganme la situación.

—Helio y su equipo entraron a las ruinas cavando un túnel desde el subsuelo de Sinnoh—explicó Delos siendo interrumpido.

—Y luego llegaron estos helicópteros con todos estos reclutas—dijo Alecran alterado.

Cynthia apretó los puños y se lamentó no haberse percatado de la posibilidad de que usara los túneles del subsuelo de Sinnoh para llegar hasta las ruinas, pero en eso una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Cynthia no hay tiempo de lamentos, debemos acabar con estos inútiles y llegar a las ruinas para acabar con Helio—expresó Lectro con mucha seriedad.

Cynthia pudo sentir la ira y la rabia de Lectro, sabía que su amigo haría cualquier cosa por acabar con Helio, pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de darle un sermón, en ese momento estaban en el campo de batalla, en una especie de guerra y sabía que lo primordial era evitar, costara lo que costara, que Helio no llevase consigo la información que había dentro de las ruinas, más aun conociendo el futuro que los deparaba.

Fue entonces que una risa se escuchó, era Júpiter una de la seguidoras más fieles de Helio, quien a su vez estaba acompañada de Venus y Saturno, y de una gran cantidad de reclutas con sus pokemon modificados.

—Muy confiado como siempre Lectro—dijo riendo luego de las palabras del líder para con la campeona—quiero ver como lo logran.

—¡Silencio!—dijo Cynthia, haciendo que Júpiter la mirara molesta—sé que son más—dijo dirigiéndose a su equipo—pero somos los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh y necesito que hoy lo demuestren, para demostrarles a estos terroristas que con la gente y los pokemon de Sinnoh no se juega—dijo con un tono de seguridad, el cual aunque odiaban admitirlo había intimidado a los tres comandantes más importantes de Helio.

De esta manera, cada uno sacó a sus seis pokemon, y así la campeona, los tres altos mandos y el líder más fuerte de Sinnoh enfrentaron a la corporación Galaxia.

En ese instante de todas las direcciones empezaron a salir personas, vestidas con gabardinas marrones y lentes oscuros, quienes estaban acompañados de una gran variedad de pokemon.

—Cuente con nuestra ayuda campeona—dijo Handsome apareciendo junto a los entrenadores—no somos tan fuertes como ustedes, pero creo que así equilibramos las cosas.

Así, en el pequeño pueblo de Sinnoh ubicado entre el monte corona y otras elevaciones, donde siempre se podía respirar un aire puro y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza mientras se sentía el misticismo de las ruinas, se estaba llevando a cabo una de las batallas más increíbles que la región había sufrido.

Mientras, en la casa de la campeona, todos se encontraban guareciéndose en la habitación de la abuela de Cynthia. Los jóvenes entrenadores se encontraban preocupados e impotentes, por no ser de utilidad en el conflicto que estaba ocurriendo y el cual podían escuchar desde donde estaban.

—Espero que a Cynthia y a los demás no les pase nada—dijo Catherine suspirando.

—Tranquila. Todos son entrenadores de primer nivel, ellos pueden con esto—dijo la profesora Carolina calmando a su hija y a su yerno, quienes estaban muy nerviosos.

En tanto, Lucas y Dawn estaban muy preocupados porque sentían una gran necesidad de hacerse más fuertes para no terminar como habían terminado en el futuro que el otro Lucas había narrado.

De pronto, Barry escuchó unos ruidos, como murmullos y pisadas que provenían de la sala de la casa.

—Deberíamos ir a ver—dijo el rubio de pueblo Hojaverde.

—De ninguna manera—dijo Catherine.

—Ya no hay nada importante allí abajo, más información solo podrían encontrarla en esta habitación, pero será mejor guardar silencio y esperar que no lleguen hasta aquí—dijo la profesora tratando de calmar al muchacho.

—Ustedes no me mandan a mí, voy hacerles pagar por lo hecho en el lago, por lo menos a uno—dijo Barry siendo imprudente abriendo la puerta de la habitación, seguido por Mindy y los demás.

—¡Mindy!—gritó su madre nerviosa.

Así los cuatro jóvenes entrenadores se asomaron por las escaleras en silencio y pudieron ver a un recluta Galaxia, hablando solo y buscando cosas que robar en la sala de la casa. Fue entonces que Mindy notó en la mesa, la pokeball amarilla del Lucas del futuro, cosa que la sorprendió porque no notaron cuando el viajero del tiempo dejó dicha pokeball.

—Parece que estoy solo aquí, habrán escapado. Espero encontrar algo de utilidad aquí y así sumar puntos con los jefes—dijo hablando solo el recluta Galaxia hasta que notó la peculiar pokeball sobre la mesa de la sala—y esta pokeball—dijo mirándolo interesado, pero fue entonces que el herdier de Mindy se la quitó de la mano y llevando la pokeball en su hocico, se la entregó a su dueña.

—Bien hecho Herdy—dijo Mindy acariciando a su pokemon.

El recluta observó molesto a los chicos y sin perder tiempo envió a un skuntank modificado genéticamente para atacar a los jóvenes, los cuales al ver a dicho pokemon no pudieron evitar tener sentimientos encontrados, porque les recordaba muchos malos sucesos que habían presenciado.

—Entrégame esa pokeball—ordenó el recluta.

Mindy no lo obedeció y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, sus amigos se enfrentaron contra el skuntank mientras el recluta iba tras MIndy, quien se dirigió hacia la ruta 210.

—Encárguense del skuntank. Yo iré con Mindy—expresó Barry a sus amigos.

Lucas mandó a todos sus pokemon, y Dawn hizo lo mismo, para enfrentar al monstruo que tenían delante, un skuntank mucho más grande y con una mirada salvaje y dientes puntiagudos que intimidaron a los pokemon de los entrenadores elegidos por Serbal, pero aun así comenzaron a pelear.

En tanto, Mindy había llegado a uno de los puentes colgantes de la ruta 210 rodeada de la neblina, la cual no era tan espesa entrando a la ruta. Paró de correr por el cansancio, estaba nerviosa por cómo se movía el puente mientras lo cruzaba, lo cual le generaba miedo, más aun con el recluta que la perseguía.

Luego, vio al recluta galaxia delante de ella, con otro pokemon modificado, el cual era un Kricketune modificado genéticamente, no era muy fanática de los pokemon de tipo insectos, pero debía admitir que cualquiera era más lindo que esa cosa que tenía delante.

—No escaparás—dijo el recluta mientras el Herdier de Mindy se ponía delante de esta para protegerla, gruñéndole al kricketune.

Mindy estaba nerviosa, sabía que su amigo no tenía chances con tal bestia, no veía una manera de salir de esa. Pero fue entonces que el roselia de Barry usando sus hojas afiladas, cortó las cuerdas del puente haciendo que todos cayeran, para que luego su staraptor atrapara a herdier y a Mindy. y los llevara junto a su entrenador, mientras el recluta caía en el vacío con su pokemon.

—Me salvaste—dijo Mindy a Barry feliz de estar a salvo.

—No, tu eres la heroína, salvaste la pokeball de celebi—dijo Barry alabando a su amiga de dedicándole una sonrisa.

De esta forma ambos regresaron a la casa, donde Lucas y Dawn, ayudados por el Garchomp de la profesora Carolina, derrotaron al skuntank modificado del recluta.

—¿Están bien?—preguntó Dawn.

—Sí, estamos bien, y tenemos la pokeball, gracias a Mindy—contestó Barry.

De esta manera el inquieto entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde, les comentó como habían derrotado al recluta. La madre de Mindy al oír la historia casi asesinó a Barry por hacer que su hija cayera en el precipicio, siendo detenida por su madre.

—Tranquilízate Catherine—dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija—Mindy y estos chicos fueron muy valientes, creo que debes darle más confianza a tu hija—expresó la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa a su nieta, quien estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Mientras, dentro de las ruinas Caelestis, Helio se encontraba de pie, con los brazos en la espalda, observando como sus pupilos grababan toda la información que se encontraba dentro de las ruinas y la mandaban a una computadora externa que se encontraba en uno de los helicópteros. Así observó un extraño triángulo que se encontraba dentro de esta y sonrió, pero su momento pensativo terminó porque un joven encapuchado se apareció detrás con un Darkrai y un Blaziken.

Helio volteó a mirar al misterioso personaje que se le había aparecido, sin borrar en ningún momento su diabólica sonrisa, dando entender que lo estaba esperando.

—No pareces sorprendido de verme—dijo el Lucas del futuro algo intimidado.

—Porque debía de estarlo, no eres una amenaza—respondió el villano con mucha serenidad molestando al muchacho.

En eso, un gyarados y un houndoom modificados fueron a atacar al intruso, siendo este defendido por sus pokemon. Mientras Darkrai y Blaziken peleaban contra las bestias de Helio, el Lucas del futuro fue rápidamente a propinarle un golpe al líder Galaxia, esquivando este sin perder en ningún momento su postura.

—Muy lento—dijo Helio mirando al joven con su siniestra sonrisa.

—No quería acertarte, solo acercarme—dijo sacándose la capa que lo cubría, para dejar ver que tenía una bomba en su mano con solo diez segundos para la detonación.

Helio solamente sonrió al ver esto, cosa que hizo temblar al Lucas del futuro, por no entender la reacción de este, ya que suponía que debía estar asustado.

—Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho—dijo nervioso ante la imborrable sonrisa del líder Galaxia.

En tanto, fuera de las ruinas, los agentes de Handsome y los entrenadores más fuertes de la región se estaban enfrentando a la corporación Galaxia. Cynthia se encontraba enfrentándose contra Júpiter, y su Milotic había congelado a los seis pokemon mutantes de la comandante.

—Detén esto Júpiter, estos pokemon no se merecen sufrir así y ustedes no podrán contra nosotros. Déjennos pasar—dijo Cynthia haciendo que la comandante se enfureciera.

Júpiter estaba nerviosa, era increíble como sus seis pokemon modificados genéticamente no fueron rival para la campeona de Sinnoh. Pero ella tenía una orden y no dejaría que los entrenadores más habilidosos de Sinnoh llegaran a la ruinas, antes que su líder cumpliera su objetivo.

—Ya cállate estúpida, no podrán atravesar a nuestros pokemon, dijo mandando otros para enfrentar a Cynthia.

Junto a esa pelea, Lectro se estaba enfrentando a Saturno, el líder de ciudad Marina había descargado todo el poder del rayo sobre los pokemon modificados del comandante de Helio. Saturno estaba sorprendido, conocía el poder de Lectro, pero nunca pensó que podría contra sus pokemon. El rubio líder no iba esperar más, mientras sus pokemon peleaban, corrió hacia las ruinas.

—¿A donde crees que vas?—dijo Saturno.

Lectro no contestó y continuó corriendo muy decididamente hasta las ruinas, pero justo cuando iba a entrar, recibió un duro golpe por parte del Purugly de Venus, el cual lo hizo volar varios metros, quedando flotando en el aire, gracias a los poderes psíquicos del Bronzong de Delos, quien lo bajo delicadamente en la tierra.

—Saturno está más atento—recriminó la pelirroja a su amigo.

—Tu concéntrate en mi—dijo Fausto cuando su Rapidash embistió al Purugly mutante de la pelirroja.

—¡Lectro! ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Cynthia preocupada.

Lectro asintió con la cabeza y se levantó con dificultad observando las ruinas desde afuera; fue entonces que una gran explosión sucedió dentro de las ruinas ocasionando un derrumbe, el cual levantó una enorme polvareda.

Toda la intensa batalla se había detenido debido a la explosión. Todos observaron el emblemático lugar destruido, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Mi señor… ¿se encuentra bien?—expresó Júpiter preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó?—se preguntó Cynthia.

En eso, Helio apareció fuera de las ruinas, en uno de sus helicópteros, observando a todos con su diabólica sonrisa, había sido teletransportado por un Alakazam modificado que tenía con él, ya que sabía que el Lucas del futuro había robado la bomba y lo estaba esperando en las ruinas.

—Lamento tener que marcharme campeona, pero tengo otros asuntos, y recuerden, siempre estoy varios pasos delante de ustedes—dijo entrando dentro de su helicóptero.

Cynthia se enfureció y mandó a su Toguekiss a atacar el helicóptero de Helio, pero un Honchkrow mutante interceptó al pokemon de la campeona y con un ala de acero lo golpeó fuertemente haciendo que se estrella contra el suelo duramente.

Luego los demás pokemon de los reclutas se interpusieron entre los pokemon de los entrenadores, para que no interfirieran. De este modo, los comandantes y una gran cantidad de reclutas lograron escapar con su líder, perdiéndose en la neblina de la ruta 210.

Todos observaron como Helio y sus secuaces escapaban, con expresiones serias en sus rostros que dejaban ver su frustración. Cynthia observó por unos minutos las ruinas y luego se dirigió a sus colegas entrenadores.

—Fracasamos—dijo suspirando.

* * *

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo, el último del año. Un año en el que publiqué 13 capítulos y en comparación al 2016 que publiqué 23 no estuvo tan mal por lo ocupado que estuve en este 2017, el cual fue un muy buen año para mi, tengo muchas cosas que agradecer y espero poder seguir así. De corazón espero que todos ustedes hayan tenido un 2017 mejor o igual que el mio y si no les deseo que el 2018 sea un mejor año.**

 **Bien, dicho esto, quiero primero agradecer a toda la gente que sigue el fic, porque enserio es increíble ver que una buena cantidad de personas lee lo que escribes, se siente genial, es como que te da la tranquilidad que no escribes para la nada jajaja.**

 **Bueno quiero responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

 **Radar: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me pone muy contento que te guste la historia. Yo tengo una cuenta en wattpad donde estoy publicando una historia original hace poco más de un año, digo original porque no es un fanfic, y en este mes me creé otra cuenta como "el fantasma escritor"(me gusta separar lo que son mis fics de mis historias originales, porque a estas últimas les dedico más tiempo en la corrección y edición) donde estoy publicando los primeros capítulos de esta historia, editandolos un poquitito tan poco mucho porque no tengo tanto tiempo, pero bueno lo que quiero decir es que esta historia está en wattpad pero más atrasada. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Austin Walker D: Gracias por el comentario y por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia. Enserio me pone muy contento que te guste.**

 **the willyrex: Debo decirte que con las pistas del Blaziken y del collar no esperaba que alguien pensara en el Lucas del futuro, esperaba que piensen en el padre o un hermano o algo así jaja, pero sabes la pista que realmente di para que la gente pensara en el Lucas del futuro fue cuando Alecran y Delos hablaban con el cuidador de las ruinas y este les contó que vio salir de allí a un hombre. Pero bueno creo que debían notar el parecido del santuario de pueblo Caelestis con el del Encinar y después relacionarlo con celebi, era complicado jaja. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, eres unos de mis lectores más antiguos y siempre comentas cosas interesantes y eso hace que esto sea más divertido. El tema de como morirá Helio, te aseguro que será un final acorde al personaje, nada más que decir jaja. Y sobre ultra sol y ultra luna no los he jugado todavía, ya había dicho que no me gustaba mucha esta generación, no porque sea mala, solo que no me gusta, pero agradezco que pokemon este intentando contar historias más elaboradas en sus juegos, creo que eso es muy positivo pensando en juegos futuros.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir les deseo un feliz fin de año y ojala que el 2018 sea un excelente año para todos, en el cual les aseguro tendremos las aventuras de estos chicos de Sinnoh. Nos leemos en el 2018. Chau.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo en el pequeño poblado de Sinnoh, la feroz batalla que se había librado había terminado. Los pokemon genéticamente modificados de la corporación Galaxia ya habían sido capturados y los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh descansaban, sentados en escombros, observando lo que quedaba de las legendarias ruinas de Sinnoh. Todos con expresiones serias, que dejaban ver su frustración e impotencia tras la derrota sufrida contra Helio. Les generaba una rabia interna el haber fracasado, ya que era un golpe para sus egos, siendo que todos eran considerados los mejores entrenadores de la región. Admirados por algunos, temidos por otros y respetados por todos, sabían que cargaban con la responsabilidad de evitar aquel futuro que el viajero del tiempo les había anticipado, ese futuro donde Helio los había derrotado.

El hecho de que el líder de la corporación Galaxia se haya quedado con la información que debían evitar que consiguiera, les pesaba mucho a cada uno de los entrenadores presentes en el lugar, en especial a Lectro, quien se había jurado muchas veces a sí mismo que acabaría con el nieto de su maestro. Todo lo dicho por el Lucas del futuro retumbaba en su cabeza, generándole una ira tremenda, la cual no se esforzaba en ocultar. Apretaba sus puños con la mirada perdida, la cual transmitía el odio que sentía por el temible villano, era obvio saber que el líder de ciudad Marina estaba pensando en él. Esto fue notado tanto por la campeona como por la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Olivo, a quienes siempre les había preocupado ese odio y sed de venganza que su amigo tenía para con Helio, pero en ese momento no tenían intención de decirle nada, ya que pensaban que ese era un buen momento para sentirse de esa manera, puesto que el futuro que ellos debían evitar, estaba en camino a suceder.

En eso Handsome llamó la atención de la campeona y por tanto de todos, era increíble como aquel detective solo se dirigía hacia Cynthia como entendiendo que ella era la líder del grupo elite de entrenadores.

—Campeona. Hemos capturado a todos los pokemon que la corporación Galaxia ha dejado aquí, los llevaremos a nuestros laboratorios a estudiarlos y ver si podemos revertir los cambios que han sufrido. Si no lo logramos…los sacrificaremos—dijo agachando la cabeza.

—¡Sacrificarlos!—exclamó Alecran sorprendido y con rabia—ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que les pasó.

Cynthia ignoró lo dicho por su colega y le dio el ok al detective Handsome, cosa que alteró al peliverde de pueblo Aromaflor.

—¡Cynthia!—dijo sorprendido, mientras Delos lo detenía y poniendo su mano en su hombro le dio a entender que debía calmarse.

—Esos pokemon son peligrosos y han sufrido mucho, si no hay una cura, la mejor opción es esa—dijo con mucha seriedad.

Fausto observó a Cynthia, su vieja amiga, y sabía que decir eso no le era fácil ya que era una de las personas que más amaba a los pokemon y estaba seguro que ella defendía la vida de estos seres con la suya. Sabía que era la decisión más prudente, pero aun así le era sorprendente ver como había madurado de aquella niña que había conocido en el pasado, se puso a pensar lo difícil que le debía ser cargar con la responsabilidad de ser la campeona de Sinnoh. Luego observó a su otro amigo, quien como nunca estaba ignorando todo lo que pasaba. Notó que Lectro irradiaba ira, pero su expresión era pensativa, intuyó que tal vez estaba pensando una manera de como detener a Helio, ya que era una de sus obsesiones de siempre, y sabía que después de escuchar la historia del viajero del tiempo, esa obsesión habían aumentado exponencialmente, lo cual le era normal, ya que eso les había pasado a todos.

—Ir por Helio ahora sería una estupidez, es evidente que en su base en ciudad Rocavelo no están los pokemon legendario de los tres lagos. Es toda una fachada. Siempre parece estar un paso delante de todos—dijo Handsome serio suspirando cuando de pronto uno de sus hombres se le acercó para entregarle un pedazo de tela.

—Señor esto encontramos dentro de la cueva—dijo el oficial pasando a su superior un pedazo de tela negra algo quemada.

Cynthia al ver eso rápidamente relacionó ese pedazo de tela, con la capucha del Lucas del futuro, recordó que no sea había percatado que había hecho el muchacho cuando empezó el ataque, pero por lo ocurrido pudo entender que él había sido quien había ocasionado la explosión.

Así miró lo que quedaba de las ruinas y luego miró a sus compañeros, quienes también habían comprendido lo que pasaba, era más que evidente que el joven viajero del tiempo estaba dispuesto a todo para acabar con Helio, incluso sacrificarse a sí mismo. Cynthia apretó los puños le daba rabia el hecho de que el chico se había sacrificado por nada, ya que Helio había sobrevivido. Le molestaba el hecho de imaginar todo lo que había pasado aquel muchacho dispuesto a todo para salvar su futuro, incluso con la duda de no saber si realmente cambiaría su línea de tiempo, pero que de igual manera solo por detener a Helio en algún tiempo, se arriesgó. En ese momento se negó aceptar que nada había cambiado, que todo lo que había hecho aquel chico del futuro no había servido de nada; entonces mirando las ruinas nuevamente, le juró en su mente al Lucas del futuro que no permitiría que su viaje al pasado fuera en vano, le juró que haría que la información que les había brindado y las cosas que había hecho en el tiempo que estuvo en su presente sirvieran para detener a Helio.

—Parece que es de la ropa de alguien—dijo Handsome tomando el pedazo de tela-¿Alguna idea campeona?

—Creo que no es relevante ahora—contestó Cynthia dejando ver su estado de emoción e intentando sonar firme dijo—Ahora les pediría que usted y sus hombres vayan al monte Corona, nosotros también iremos luego de reponer a nuestros pokemon—expresó ante la atenta mirada de sus colegas entrenadores que estaban de acuerdo con su decisión—No sabemos en donde Helio tiene el escondite donde trabaja su plan, pero sabemos que deberá ir al monte Corona tarde o temprano, y que por las fuertes tormentas de nieve que hay subiendo el monte, le será imposible subir a la cima volando, así que indudablemente trataran de buscar un camino y ahí los estaremos esperando—aseguró ante la aceptación de todos.

El detective Handsome estuvo de acuerdo y le prometió a la campeona que luego de terminar en el pueblo irían a cubrir el monte corona. De esta forma el misterioso detective se había retirado.

—¿Podemos confiar en ellos?—preguntó Fausto.

—Son de la policía internacional—afirmó la campeona—ya lo investigué, se encargan de problemas que podrían afectar a varias regiones. Son misterioso, pero tienen el mismo objetivo que nosotros y su ayuda nos viene bien—contestó un poco más relajada.

Después de eso, todos se dirigieron a la casa de la profesora Carolina, donde les esperaban está, su familia y los chicos elegidos por Serbal. Al llegar Alecran se sorprendió al ver a Lucas y a Dawn, ya que los había conocido en pueblo Aromaflor en el problema de la central eólica y no esperaba toparse con ellos en esos momentos. Luego el ambiente se había puesto tenso porque le habían comentado a todos lo que le había pasado al Lucas del futuro, esto afectó a Dawn y a Barry, pero no tanto como lo hizo a Lucas, ya que se había enterado que había muerto, sabía que se trataba de un posible futuro, pero de igual manera le era algo difícil de asimilar, así que salió corriendo de la casa. Dawn iba a ir tras él, pero Fausto la detuvo diciéndole que a veces era bueno estar solo para reflexionar. Después Mindy le explicó a su hermana que el Lucas del futuro había dejado la pokeball de celebi.

—¿Por qué dejaría la pokeball?—preguntó la campeona.

—Para que podamos hacer lo mismo que él hizo si fracasamos—contestó Lectro con mucha seriedad observando la pokeball.

Tanto Cynthia como Yasmina observaron al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Marina, ya que parecía estar en una estado de mucha ira, no era fácil notarlo en Lectro, porque el rubio sabía aparentar seriedad, pero ellas que lo conocían bien, podían sentir que Lectro estaba experimentando una rabia que solo lo habían visto sentir cuando había muerto su maestro.

En tanto, Lucas había corrido hasta las ruinas del pueblo, todo el lugar aparentaba haber sufrido una gran batalla, miró las ruinas donde le habían dicho que había muerto su yo del futuro y una sensación rara sintió recorrer su cuerpo, era algo difícil de explicar ya que nadie había experimentado su propia muerte desde afuera como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar y por eso Lucas aprovechó y entró en lo que quedaba de las ruinas. Toda la majestuosidad y el misticismo de las legendarias ruinas del pueblo Caelestis se había reducido a una pequeña cueva donde en una pared había sobrevivido la imagen de un triángulo. Lucas se fijó en dicho triangulo y no entendió que podía significar, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, miró la cueva y le dolía pensar que su yo del futuro había muerto en ese lugar y más aun pensando que no pudo vencer a Helio, cosa que le hizo pensar que debía volverse más fuerte a como dé lugar, para así estar preparado para detener al malhechor, por más de que en muchas ocasiones había prometido no meterse, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Lucas suspiró y cavando un no muy profundo agujero con sus manos, enterró el collar que le había sacado a su yo del futuro, para luego llenar de tierra el agujero y así sentir simbólicamente que se lo había devuelto. Luego suspiró y salió de la ruinas pensando que debía buscarse un maestro que lo ayudase a volverse más fuerte como se lo había aconsejado su yo del futuro.

Nunca pensó que un chico de pueblo como él se vería envuelto en toda esa complicada situación, pero sabía que con todo lo ocurrido con su yo del futuro ya todo se había vuelto algo personal, que no podía evadir.

De regreso en la casa de la campeona todos se encontraban descansando preparándose para lo que vendría. Dawn, Barry y Mindy hablaban de lo que harían de ese momento en adelante.

—¡Cómo que te iras a Teselia!—dijo Barry sorprendido con lo dicho por su amiga.

—Mi sueño es ser coordinadora pokemon y sé que aquí ahora no puedo cumplirlo, en Teselia tendré el apoyo de mi madre y creo que será lo mejor—dijo segura de su decisión pero algo triste de decírselo al rubio.

—Pero...pero Teselia está muy lejos—dijo Barry suspirando sin ser muy claro, aunque Mindy si entendió a qué se refería.

—Barry, debemos cumplir nuestros sueños, yo podré hacerlo allá y eso no quiere decir que no quiera viajar contigo, sino que quizá este no es el momento, somos jóvenes y tenemos toda una vida para viajar juntos no crees—explicó algo sonrojada haciendo que el chico lo mire sorprendido—no hay necesidad de apresurarnos, nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro—dijo recordando las palabras de Yasmina.

Barry no estaba muy feliz de que su amiga regresara a Teselia, no iba a admitirlo porque él siempre había sido de viajar solo, pero de verdad quería seguir viajando con ella, aunque estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, porque a diferencia de como la vio cuando su madre la metió en el auto y la regreso al pueblo, ahora la veía feliz y decidida, así que estaba feliz de que ella lo estuviera también.

—Bien…si es lo quieres—dijo haciendo una pausa—Solo si me prometes que cuando viajemos juntos lo haremos como el campeón de Sinnoh y como la mejor coordinadora pokemon de Teselia—dijo cambiando su estado serio a uno entusiasta.

Mindy sonrió al ver a su amigo, esa actitud le gustaba de Barry, él no tenía problema de asegurar cosas que no sabía que iba a poder cumplir, pero pensaba que eso estaba bien, ya que viajando con él pensó que las personas como él tenían mucha más chance de llegar a sus objetivos.

—Te lo prometo—dijo con el mismo entusiasmo sonriendo a su amigo, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que sonrojó al rubio de pueblo Hojaverde.

En eso, ambos rubios se dieron cuenta que la peli azul se encontraba junto a ellos muy pensativa, sin percatarse de la conversación que habían tenido, así que Mindy llamó la atención de Dawn, para preguntarle lo que pasaba.

—Nada, es solo que estoy pensando en una manera para volverme más fuerte—contestó la peli azul.

—Eso será difícil siendo que no te interesan los combates, ya que prefieres ser investigadora—dijo esto último con tono burlón recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mindy.

—No le hagas caso a este idiota—dijo señalando a Barry quien se tomaba la cabeza—debes hacer lo que dijo el Lucas del futuro, buscarte alguien que te entrene—sugirió Mindy con un tono entusiasta.

—Pero es verdad que me será difícil conseguir uno si no soy una entrenadora que se dedica a los combates—expresó Dawn algo desanimada mientras acariciaba a su Riolu que había salido de la pokeball para ser mimado por su entrenadora.

De pronto, Delos que se encontraba escuchando todo lo que los chicos decían, se acercó a Dawn y vio a su riolu, así que se fijó en la chica y recordó lo que le comentó Cynthia sobre lo que había contado el viajero del tiempo.

—Veo que tienes un riolu niña, eso quiere decir que conoces a Quinoa y que te confió uno de sus pokemon—expresó Delos ante la sorpresa de los tres chicos en especial de Mindy que conocía un poco más alto mando y nunca fue de hablarle a ella—toma—dijo pasándole un papel a la peli azul.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Dawn.

—Es un ticket para un barco que te llevara a la isla de hierro, ahí te encontraras con Quinoa y puedes pedirle que te entrene, su familia suele entrenar a entrenadores novatos, aunque no entrena a todas las personas, pero si te confió un riolu supongo que tienes chances—dijo marchándose ante la sorpresa y mirada de todos.

—Gracias—soltó Dawn sin recibir respuesta del alto mando, quien simplemente volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala.

La peli azul recordó a aquel hombre que le había dado a riolu, parecía educado y muy amable, no tenía idea que fuera un buen entrenador. Miró el ticket que le había dado Delos y luego se fijó en el alto mando y con una sonrisa el rostro se dijo así misma—puedo hacerlo, me haré más fuerte.

Pasado un tiempo Mindy notó que la pokeball de celebi ya no estaba en su lugar, todos se sorprendieron, y fue entonces que una fuerte descarga dejó inconsciente a todos en el lugar.

Luego, cerca de las ruinas Lectro se encontraba parado delante del santuario con la pokeball de celebi en la mano. El líder de gimnasio estaba pensando viajar al pasado y evitar que Helio matase a su maestro y acabarlo de una vez por todas, pero fue en ese momento que una voz familiar lo detuvo.

—¿Lectro que pretendes hacer?—dijo Cynthia apareciendo unos metros detrás de él con su garchomp junto a ella.

—Voy a detener a Helio Cynthia—dijo sin mirarla observando la pokeball.

—Lectro electrocutaste a todos, a Yasmina, a Fausto e intentaste electrocutarme a mí también, sino fuera por milotic que estaba fuera y que con protección me cubrió, estaría igual que ellos. Creo que estás fuera de control—dijo la campeona con una voz seria—yo también quiero acabar con Helio, pero tenemos que pensar y trabajar juntos para hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo tú solo Lectro. Deja de ser egocéntrico, esto no es no sobre ti o sobre tu maestro o la historia que tienen con Helio, esto va sobre Sinnoh, sobre un terrorista que está atacando la región, debemos actuar como lo que somos y no solo por nuestro sentimiento—explicó la campeona—Lectro, quiero que vayas a ciudad Marina, ya que eres el líder de gimnasio de allí y cuides la ciudad, porque la has dejado de lado y tú no eres un alto mando—dijo Cynthia con tono imperativo, dando a entender que era una orden.

—Cynthia, Helio nos ha superado desde el inicio y lo sigue haciendo, no te das cuenta, mientras sigues esperándolo sabe lo que va a ser o piensas que él no sabe que lo vas a estar esperando en el monte corona. Claro que lo sabe y seguramente tiene un plan que tal vez vos ni te lo imaginas y simplemente ya no podemos fallar, más aun sabiendo el desenlace—dijo mirando la pokeball—si lo asesino en el pasado, todo acabará y él no se lo esperará.

—Pero no recuerdas lo que dijo el Lucas del futuro, que no estaba seguro si realmente cambiaría su pasado o si simplemente estaría creando una línea alterna, por más que salves el mundo en el pasado, tal vez no puedas volver y te quedes viviendo en mundo donde ya habría un Lectro y mientras tanto este mundo seguiría en peligro, no tiene sentido arriesgarse si no cambiarás nada. Lucas lo hizo porque en su tiempo ya todo estaba perdido.—expresó Cynthia tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Lectro volteó a ver Cynthia de frente y con la expresión seria de siempre le dijo que él no se echaría para atrás.

—No pensé que serías tan egoísta Lectro, solo quieres hacerlo porque siempre te lamentaste haber llegado tarde aquel día en el monte corona, siempre te lamentaste no haber podido salvar a tu maestro y solo quieres hacerlo para darte el gusto de poder cambiar eso, de poder sentir que pudiste cambiarlo, pero las cosas no funcionan así Lectro, el mundo hay que cambiarlo con nuestras acciones en el presente, no queriendo corregir un pasado que ya fue. El problema de esta región es justamente que existen personas que juegan con poderes de los cuales no conocen todo su poder y no conocen las consecuencias—dijo haciendo una pausa—no cometas los mismos errores que Fortuny o los que está cometiendo Helio, date cuenta antes de que pierdas todo—dijo siendo interrumpida.

—Terminaste—dijo Lectro llamando a su electivire.

Cynthia entendió esto y dando un profundo suspiro, le ordenó a su garchomp que atacara, pero justo cuando este lo iba a hacer un potente rayo hielo golpeó al pokemon dragón de la campeona, proveniente del Octillery, quién estaba escondido en uno de los árboles. Cynthia quedó sorprendida, ya que no se lo había esperado y luego el electivire golpeó a garchomp con puño hielo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Después de eso Octillery atrapó a Cynthia con sus tentáculos y Ambipom que salió también de entre los árboles, le quitó sus pokeballs a Cynthia.

La campeona estaba sorprendida, ella pensó que Lectro pelearía justamente como siempre lo había hecho, pero había caído en su trampa y al bajar la guardia quedó prisionera de su amigo.

—¡Lectro detenté!—exclamó la campeona alterada.

—Lo siento Cynthia—dijo serio volteándose y llamando a celebi.

El pequeño pokemon legendario entró dentro del santuario y como si le hubiera leído la mente a Lectro, abrió un portal dentro del santuario que dejó ver como si fuera una película el acontecimiento de cuando Cupros, el maestro de Lectro, había sido asesinado.

Lectro abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sentía muchas ganas de entrar y evitar lo hecho por Helio, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo recibió un fuerte empujón por parte de Lucas, quien estaba escondido viendo todo lo que había pasado.

El chico de pueblo Hojaverde estaba sobre el líder gimnasio con una expresión de rabia e ira, parecida a la que Lectro tenía.

—No te das cuenta que estás usando el poder de celebi sin entenderlo, estás gastando una de las armas más importantes que tenemos por actuar imprudentemente. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo mi yo del futuro? que moriste por estar segado por la rabia y actuar sin pensar, pues piensa un poco por favor que mi yo del futuro se sacrificó para darnos una oportunidad—dijo nervioso.

Lectro se puso de pie y tomó al niño de su abrigó levantándolo y mirándolo con mucha rabia. Lucas se fijó en el odio de Lectro y entendió que no tenía que dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento porque podría terminar así de cegado por la ira.

Lectro lo arrojó unos metros, pero Lucas mandó a combusken para que detuviera a Lectro pero se encontró con electivire.

—Vamos combusken, no dejemos que malgaste el esfuerzo de nuestros iguales del futuro ¡Debemos detenerlo!—exclamó Lucas haciendo que combusken sintiera sus fuerzas.

Combusken se cubrió de fuego y comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en un pokemon más grande y que aparentaba mucha fuerza. Lucas al verlo quedó sorprendido, se fijó en su pokedex y supo que combusken había evolucionado a blaziken.

Blaziken cubierto de fuego y con el mensaje de su entrenador en la cabeza golpeó fuertemente al pokemon de Lectro haciéndolo retroceder. Lectro abrió bien los ojos producto de la sorpresa que le generó el ataque del pokemon del chico, pero luego con rabia le indicó a su electivire que lo acabara. Así el pokemon de tipo eléctrico fulminó a blaziken de un rayo y lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Blaziken—dijo Lucas preocupado yendo junto a su pokemon, quien estaba algo quemado por la fuerte descarga que había recibido—que poder—dijo sorprendido.

Lectro estaba a punto de entrar al santuario cuando Cynthia comenzó a hablarle, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para llegar a la razón de Lectro que parecía ya no estaba presente en él.

—¡Lectro!—exclamó la campeona haciendo que este se detuviera—por favor, deja de ser egoísta, si no vuelves y no cambias nada, que pasara con las personas que te quieren. Acaso no piensas que a Fausto no le dolerá que no estés. No piensas en Yasmina, en como se sentiría sino te volviera a ver—expresó con mucha rabia—dime…acaso no piensas en el daño que me harías si no estás. ¿Por qué me haces esto Lectro? yo tengo que salvar esta región y dime como voy a hacerlo siendo que a la primera persona que voy a perder es a ti. Por favor Lectro piensa un poco que los demás también nos preocupamos por ti—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucas observaba la escena sorprendido, más fue su sorpresa al ver como el líder de gimnasio paraba su marcha y se quedaba en silencio pensando.

Lectro no quería voltear a ver a Cynthia, levantó la mirada y podía ver el portal en el santuario donde se podía observar el momento en el que su maestro moría, al cruzarlo podía sentir que lo estaba evitando, pero con lágrimas en los ojos que le empezaron a brotar de estos, se arrodilló en la tierra y empezó a golpear el pasto para desahogarse.

Lucas se puso de pie sorprendido, regresó a su baziken en su pokeball y observó la escena que se veía en el portal del santuario, la cual no era muy diferente a la actual, ya que se veía a un Lectro un poco más joven fuera de sí arrodillado junto al cuerpo de un hombre mayor. De esta forma Lucas entendió que Lectro se comportaba así porque había sufrido mucho, recordó la vez que lo vio en ciudad Jubileo y la historia que le contó Serbal; entonces así pudo entender un poco mejor al líder de gimnasio.

En eso el portal desapareció, Lectro no lo cruzó y celebi se había ido, Lucas lamentó haber perdido al pokemon legendario, pero sentía que por lo menos Lectro se había quedado en el presente y viendo la escena era algo que no estaba tan mal.

Cynthia le ordenó al octillery de Lectro que la soltase viendo lo que ya había pasado y fue rápidamente junto a su amigo, quien seguía arrodillado sobre el frío césped del lugar, golpeando el suelo con rabia. Cynthia lo abrazó por la espalda, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eres un idiota Lectro—dijo Cynthia feliz de que su amigo no se había ido al pasado.

—Lo siento Cynthia—dijo Lectro dando un profundo suspiro y calmándose un poco.

Lucas observó la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que no sabía que el líder de gimnasio más poderoso de la región y la campeona tenían una relación tan estrecha. No quería admitirlo pero le recordó un poco a lo que él tenía con Dawn.

Al día siguiente, todos ya habían despertado del shock y estaban algo molestos con Lectro, pero en el fondo lo perdonaban porque sabían su situación, pero aun así fue suspendido digamos, ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Cynthia de que fuera a proteger ciudad Marina, aunque Cynthia le prometió que lo llamaría si fuese necesario.

Todos ya estaban preparados para irse, Fausto les dijo a los chicos que les prestaría su Drifblim para que los llevase hasta ciudad Canal y que después él volvería junto a él.

De esta manera los chicos se encontraban despidiéndose de Mindy. Barry estaba algo triste aunque no quería aceptarlo, así que subió rápidamente al pokemon del alto mando.

—Vuelve pronto, porque parece que se deprimirá—dijo burlándose Dawn del rubio.

—Volveré pronto y espero que logres volverte más fuerte—dijo Mindy abrazando a la peli azul—por cierto…¿donde está Lucas?

Lucas estaba junto a Lectro, quien junto a Yasmina se estaban preparando para regresar a ciudad Marina.

—Disculpe—dijo Lucas llamando la atención del líder de gimnasio, quien estaba serio como siempre—quería preguntarle algo—dijo ante la sorpresa de ambos líderes—podría ser mi maestro, necesito volverme más fuerte.

Lectro miró al chico por unos segundos para luego contestarle—No—luego abrió la puerta de su camioneta, la cual se la habían traído desde ciudad Vetusta donde la habían dejado, y se subió en ella.

Lucas había quedado sorprendido y algo desilusionado por la respuesta del líder de gimnasio, pero fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—No pienses que no quiere ser tu maestro porque no eres bueno—dijo Yasmina—es solo que no quiere encariñarse con nadie más. Es un tipo complicado—expresó con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de animar al chico de gorra.

Lucas se sonrojó un poco al tener tan cerca a la bonita líder de gimnasio y recordó todo lo vivido entre Lectro y Cynthia en la afueras de las ruinas y así pudo entender un poco el "no" que había recibido por parte de Lectro. Así que pensó que debía seguir buscando.

—Me recuerdas un poco a un chico de mi región, se volvió muy fuerte—dijo guiñándole un ojo y subiéndose en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta.

De esta forma ella y Lectro partieron rumbo a ciudad Marina ante la atenta mirada del entrenador de pueblo Hojaverde, quien se dirigió junto a sus amigos.

Así Lucas se despidió de Fausto y de Mindy, no le pidió al pelirrojo que fuera su maestro porque sabía que tenía trabajo en el monte corona, así que pensó que debía buscar mejor.

De esta forma los tres entrenadores elegidos por Serbal volaron rumbo a ciudad Canal donde les esperaría su sexta medalla.

Lucas observó por última vez el pequeño pueblo desde las alturas, pensando en su yo del futuro, prometiéndose a sí mismo una vez más que se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Helio. Fue entonces que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Dawn.

—¿Porque estas tan triste Barry? Será que es por tu novia que te dejó—se burló Dawn del rubio.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó Barry—sabes que soy un entrenador solitario—dijo ante la risa de la peli azul.

—Sí como no, si sigues llorando porque se va a Teselia—dijo haciendo que el chico se enfade.

Lucas al ver esto sonrió, vio a sus amigos y entendió que tenía una razón para luchar y estaba seguro que ellos pensaban igual.

—Ya déjalo Dawn, está triste, es normal, se le fue la novia—dijo Lucas.

—¡Que no estoy triste!—gritó Barry ante la risa de sus amigos.

Así continuaron su camino por los cielos de Sinnoh camino a ciudad Canal, la ciudad de los puentes y de los barcos.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que hoy es el cumpleaños del fic, es increíble que ya hace 2 años que me animé a publicar esta historia aquí y debo decir que no me arrepiento, ya que me animó a publicar otras historias en Internet y me ayudó a crecer en este hobby que me gusta tanto que es escribir historias. Bueno...también quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas las personas que leen el fic, las que lo hacen desde el inicio hasta los que se fueron sumando en el camino. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Otra cosa que decir sería que con este capítulo termina todo el tema de pueblo Caelestis y ahora se vienen de nuevo los gimnasios.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir, les deseo una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Ya se había marchado el trío de entrenadores elegidos por Serbal, como así también los dos líderes de gimnasio, solo faltaban marcharse el alto mando de Sinnoh, quienes solamente estaban esperando las indicaciones de la campeona para ir inmediatamente al monte Corona, pero ella se encontraba despidiéndose de su familia.

—Cuidate Cynthia—dijo su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo—sé que ya lo has hecho antes y es tu deber como campeona, pero por favor cuídate—expresó mirando a su hija mayor con mucha preocupación.

En eso, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la cual era la de su esposo, quien le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaba seguro que Cynthia estaría bien y que estaba seguro que ella detendría a Helio. Esto hizo que Cynthia sonriera y se sintiera un poco mejor, porque sabía que su padre estaba igual de preocupado que su madre, pero como también sabía que no evitaría que ella cumpliera con su deber de campeona; entonces la alentaba y animaba para que sintiera la confianza de su familia. Eso aunque sea un poco, la animaba.

Mindy miró a su hermana mayor, notó que estaba ojerosa por la falta de sueño, también podía ver el estrés que le generaba toda la situación y cargar con la gran responsabilidad de ser la campeona de Sinnoh. Era la primera vez que la veía así, siempre había creído que ella era la mejor entrenadora y que para ella todo era muy fácil, y en esos momentos verla así la angustiaba, porque a pesar de todo, ella era su hermana y la quería mucho, y no quería que le pasara nada y quería verla feliz.

—Yo estoy segura que si hay alguien que puede derrotar al loco de Helio, esa eres tú hermanita—dijo Mindy ante la sorpresa de Cynthia.

La campeona volvió a sonreír y así los cuatro se dieron un abrazo grupal muy tierno, el cual fue visto por su abuela.

—Gracias, les aseguro que lo detendré y que podrán volver tranquilos a Sinnoh. Se los prometo—aseguró la campeona mientras desasía el abrazo.

Luego Catherine se dirigió a su madre y le preguntó si estaba segura de quedarse y no irse con ellos a Teselia. La profesora Carolina rechazó la oferta de su hija, ya que no quería abandonar el pueblo y no quería abandonar la región, ya que no quería que pareciera que huía.

—No me hizo huir Foruny, y no lo hará Helio—dijo angustiando a su hija—pero tranquila, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí—dijo con seriedad—es por eso que deben proteger el monte Corona, porque Helio con el poder de los pokemon de los tres lagos y la información de la ruinas puede hacerse con un poder que ningún humano debería tener, mucho menos alguien como él.

Cynthia asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su abuela que entendió lo importante que era no fallar en la protección del monte, cosa que ya sabía por lo dicho por el viajero del tiempo, así que se despidió de su familia y se dirigió junto a sus colegas del alto mando, quienes la esperaban fuera de la casa.

Los cuatro entrenadores se fijaron en su líder, la cual al verlos dejó escapar la siguiente expresión—Debemos irnos—dijo Cynthia ante la mirada de sus colegas que la miraban en silencio.

—Fausto y Delos vayan a las entradas de la 211 del monte, y así Alecran y la señora Gaia irán a las entradas de la ruta 207 y 208—ordenó con mucha seriedad la campeona.

Todos los del alto mando parecían estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por la campeona, pero antes de partir el miembro más fuerte del alto mando, le cuestionó a la campeona el hecho de haber mandado a Lectro y Yasmina de regreso a ciudad Marina, ya que podrían necesitar su ayuda.

—¡Estás loco Delos! El tipo nos electrocutó—expresó Alecran molesto siendo rápidamente interrumpido por Cynthia.

—No es nada personal, pero Lectro ha descuidado ciudad Marina, como líder de gimnasio debe estar allí para protegerla de cualquier atentado—contestó secamente—además somos los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh no podemos permitir que Helio nos derrote utilizando trucos tan sucios. Debemos enseñarle que no hay mejor manera de quitar el potencial de un pokemon que con un buen entrenamiento y un gran vinculo de amistad.

Todos aceptaron lo dicho por la campeona, ya que tenía razón, Helio los estaba dejando en ridículo y ellos eran los entrenadores más fuertes de la región, no podían fallar, así que sabían que debían proteger el monte Corona costara lo que costara.

De esta manera Fausto y Delos fueron cabalgando sobre el Rapidash del pelirrojo, mientras Gaia y Alecran iban en auto hasta su destino. Por último Cynthia se dirigió a otro lugar antes de marcharse al monte Corona.

En tanto en ciudad Rocavelo, más específicamente en la casa central de la corporación Galaxia, en uno de laboratorios del imponente edificio, donde cientos de científicos estaban trabajando con la información de las ruinas para crear la cadena roja que atraparía a los pokemon del tiempo y del espacio. El nieto del difunto ex líder de gimnasio de ciudad Marina se encontraba sonriendo, viendo como los tres pokemon de los tres lagos de Sinnoh se encontraban prisioneros en tres tubos de vidrio, donde flotaban en un líquido estando en un estado de sueño, mientras eran experimentos de los científicos. Luego Helio se volteó y caminó por un pasillo lleno de máquinas hasta llegar a uno de sus teletransportadores, el cual lo llevó a otro que se encontraba bien escondido en su oficina.

Al llegar allí se encontró con sus tres leales comandantes. Quienes lo estaban esperando para conocer sus siguientes indicaciones.

—Señor. ¿Qué haremos con la periodista y el chico de la cámara?—preguntó Júpiter.

Helio tomó asiento delante de su escritorio, con su expresión de serenidad y expresó—Desháganse de ellos.

—Yo lo haré señor—pidió Saturno ante la impresión de Venus que no esperaba que su compañero se ofreciera.

Helio miró a su comandante con una sonrisa que ponía la piel de gallina al peli azul, quien no podía descifrar si su comandante desconfiaba de él, ya que había sido muy cuidadoso para no demostrarlo.

—Bien Saturno, te encargo deshacerte de ellos—dijo con un tono serio, que inquietaba al muchacho—Quiero que se preparen, tengo una misión en ciudad Puntaneva. La recopilación de datos de pueblo Caelestis fue éxito, ahora pueden retirarse, esperan mis indicaciones.

Los tres comandantes se pusieron de pie y haciendo una reverencia expresaron—sí señor—para luego salir de la oficina de su jefe. Júpiter se dirigió al lado opuesto que sus colegas, pero los miró de reojo porque algo no le gustaba, en tanto Venus se acercó a su amigo y lo agarró del brazo para que detuviera su marcha.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo la pelirroja mirando a Saturno a los ojos para que este no le mintiera.

—¿Qué cosa?—contestó apartando la mirada.

—No me contestes con una pregunta. Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo. ¿Por qué te ofreciste a encargarte de esa periodista?—Preguntó Venus haciendo que Saturno la mirara a los ojos—¿Qué estás tramando Saturno?

—Que estaría tramando Venus. Lo he hecho muchas veces, solo quiero hacerlo y ya. Ahora suéltame—dijo soltándose del agarre de su amiga y apartando su mirada nuevamente.

—¿Ya no confías en mí?—pregunto Venus con una voz que transmitía angustia.

El incómodo silencio que se escuchó en ese frío y bien iluminado pasillo de la corporación Galaxia durante unos pocos segundos fue intenso, hasta que Saturno sin mirar a su querida amiga le contestó—¿Tú tampoco confías en mí?—expresó sin mirarla continuando su camino ante una Venus con una expresión de tristeza, quien dejando escapar un suspiro se dirigió hacia su habitación, con muchas cosas que pensar, a la espera del llamado de su líder.

Más tarde en ese mismo día en ciudad Marina, Lectro y Yasmina habían llegado hasta el gimnasio de dicha ciudad muy cansados luego del viaje desde pueblo Caelestis hasta allí, sumado también todo lo que habían vivido en el mítico pueblo.

Al llegar Lectro solo se sentó en un sofá que había en la sala del pequeño departamento, que tenía el gimnasio, en donde él vivía. Se encontraba a pensar en muchas cosas, en el futuro contado por el viajero del tiempo, en su reciente derrota contra Helio y en la decisión que tomo al quedarse en su tiempo, hasta que Yasmina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Que bien me hizo ese baño caliente—dijo relajada saliendo del baño en vuelta en una toalla y llevando otra en la cabeza—debes tomar un baño Lectro te hará bien, a mí me relajó bastante.

El rubio no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención cosa que molestó un poco a la castaña, pero de inmediato esto se le paso cuando Lectro la miró con la misma cara de seriedad de siempre y le pidió perdón por haberla electrocutado.

Esto sorprendió a Yasmina, ya que no se lo esperaba, porque no se disculpó con nadie del alto mando, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera con ella le gustaba.

—Te tardaste Lectro—dijo tratando de no sonar feliz—debo decir que estaba molesta, pero no por eso, sino por lo que querías hacer, menos mal que…no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero es bueno que Cynthia estuviera ahí para detenerte—expresó ante un Lectro que solamente se encontraba sentado en el sofá con su ya conocida actitud seria de siempre—Vamos Lectro, debes hacer otra cosa, mientras estás aquí, no sé, entrena o inventa algo que tanto te gusta lo electrónico—dijo Yasmina tratando de animar a su amigo.

Lectro entendió lo que intentaba hacer su amiga, así que la miró y con una leve sonrisa le dijo que no podía, porque hacía poco tiempo uno de sus inventos terminó en un apagón en la ciudad, así que debía esperar antes de volver a su pasatiempo.

—Ya veo—dijo riendo—No conocía esa parte tuya—dijo haciendo que Lectro se confundiera un poco. Lo decía porque le era divertido que su amigo tan serio que siempre buscaba hacer bien las cosas, tenía también sus momentos de inventor no comprendido—Bien; entonces podemos ir al faro, a ambos nos gusta ese lugar, sé que te relajaras al estar allí—propuso la castaña con entusiasmo.

Lectro suspiró porque tenía razón, le gustaba mucho ir al faro, así que no vio porque no ir.

—Bien, me cambiaré y nos iremos—dijo Yasmina ante el suspiro de su amigo.

Luego de que la líder de ciudad Olivo estuviera lista, ambos se dirigieron al faro de la ciudad, solo que justo antes de salir del gimnasio entraron en este, una niña vestida mayormente de negro y un chico que sorpresivamente para Lectro era muy parecido a Fausto.

—Mi nombre es Sémola y este pelirrojo es Bulgur. Venimos a desafiarte—dijo la chica con mucha confianza ante la seria mirada del líder.

—¿Cuantas medallas tienes?—preguntó Lectro.

La pregunta había tomado algo desprevenida a Sémola ya que ningún líder le había preguntado eso.

—Tenemos seis—respondió Bulgur con un tono engreído.

—No me interesa pelear con ustedes—contestó Lectro ante la sorpresa de los chicos.

—¿Eh?—logró esbozar Sémola—como que no quiere aceptar nuestro desafío.

—Estoy harto de los entrenadores débiles, solo me enfrento a los que logran conseguir siete de las ocho medallas—dijo con una tranquilidad que enfureció al par de jóvenes que tenía delante, en especial a Bulgur que le costaba más disimularlo—Vayan primero junto Inverna, si la vencen aceptaré sus desafíos—dijo pasando de los chicos acercándose a la puerta junto a Yasmina que miraba sorprendida a su amigo, ya que ella no se manejaba así en su gimnasio.

—Nosotros ya hemos derrotado a Inverna, fue nuestro primer gimnasio—contestó Bulgur.

Al oír esto, Lectro se llevó la mano en el rostro y en su mente se quejó de su colega de ciudad Puntaneva, ya que le molestaba que ella era muy poco exigente con los entrenadores novatos que iban a enfrenarla, muchas veces la había culpado de que era por eso que nunca encontraba un rival interesante, ya que Lectro la reconocía como una excelente entrenadora que si llegaba a ser derrotada, debía ser contra un entrenador muy bueno.

—No pensé que un líder de gimnasio tuviera miedo de nosotros—dijo Sémola tratando de llegar al líder por su orgullo.

Lectro ignoró lo dicho por la niña y se dirigió a Yasmina—Sabes, lucharé contra estos chicos y luego iremos al faro, no te acomodes, será rápido—expresó apretando un botón de su llavero que hizo que unos engranajes que habían en el gimnasio empezaran a girar haciendo que el piso se moviera de tal forma que se formara un campo de batalla.

Sémola y Bulgur estaban felices que Lectro aceptara su desafío, pero conocían la fama del líder, y ambos debían admitir que había conseguido intimidarlos.

Yasmina se sentó en una las gradas al costado del campo de combate y Lectro se posicionó en un extremo del mismo, mirando con seriedad a los jóvenes entrenadores que tenía delante con una expresión seria que tendía a aburrida, como si menospreciara completamente a ambos.

—¿Quién será el primero que conocerá el verdadero poder del rayo?—preguntó tomando una pokeball que tenía sobre una mesa al costado suyo, la cual tenía varias sobre esta, con una expresión tan intimidante que Sémola y Bulgur tragaron saliva de la impresión.

En tanto, en ciudad Canal, el trío de entrenadores elegidos por Serbal se encontraban en el centro pokemon de la ciudad, atendiendo a sus amigos, para así poder luego ir al gimnasio de Acerón. Habían llegado a la ciudad a la tardecita, luego de un tranquilo y silencioso vuelo sobre el Drifblim de Fausto, el cual al dejarlos en la ciudad fue de regreso junto a su entrenador.

Durante todo el viaje, Dawn se encontraba inquieta y pensativa, no sabía como decirle a Lucas que quería irse a la isla de hierro a entrenar, sabía que al hacer eso se desviaría de la ruta de su amigo por un tiempo y no sabía como este tomaría dicha decisión, y eso era algo que la angustiaba mucho. Este comportamiento de la peli azul, fue notado por Barry, ya que él sabía lo que le había dicho Delos en la casa de Cynthia, y se percató que Dawn no le había mencionado eso a su amigo. Barry podía ser muy despistado para muchas cosas, pero había notado que Dawn no se estaba animando a decírselo a Lucas.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera del centro pokemon. No había mucha gente y prácticamente estaban solos en esa sala de espera del hospital, cada uno pensando en todas las cosas que les había pasado en pueblo Caelestis.

Barry se encontraba muy inquieto en su asiento, ya no veía la hora de que le devolviesen a sus pokemon para ir a desafiar al líder de gimnasio. Fue entonces que la enfermera llamó al chico de gorra y este fue a buscar a sus fieles compañeros. Barry aprovechó este momento para conversar con la peli azul.

—Oye—esbozó Barry consiguiendo la atención de la chica.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Dawn de una manera poco agradable.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Lucas que vas a ir a la isla de hierro a entrenar?

La pregunta la había descolocado, ya que no esperaba que Barry prestara atención a lo que le había dicho Delos.

—Que te importa lo que yo haga—contestó a la defensiva.

—¡Claro que me importa lo que hagas!—exclamó haciendo que las pocas personas que estaban allí lo miraran e incluso Lucas cortó su conversación con la enfermera para voltear a ver a su amigos, claro que pensó que solo era otra discusión de ellos y Barry al notar esto habló un poco más bajo—Tú viajas con mi amigo y si no te puedes defender, él se podría morir por protegerte o incluso quedaría mal por tu muerte como el Lucas del futuro, debes hacerte más fuerte Dawn—expresó algo nervioso el rubio.

La peli azul se fijó en el chico, en su manera poco normal de expresarse le estaba queriendo decir que estaba preocupado por su amigo, cosa que la hacía entender porque Lucas podía apreciar tanto a su insoportable e impaciente amigo. También le había golpeado el orgullo el comentario de Barry ya que tocó un tema que ella ya sabía y aceptaba, y que también la angustiaba, el cual era el hecho de que debía hacerse más fuerte.

—Pero…yo también morí en el futuro de ese Lucas, yo también soy débil y debo volverme más fuerte si quiero derrotar a Lucas, a Cynthia, a Lectro, a Helio y ¡a todos!—exclamó esto último entusiasmado, ante la mirada de Dawn y de Lucas que ya había regresado con sus pokemon.

—¿Por qué tanto gritas?—preguntó Lucas llamando la atención de Barry.

Dawn se fijó en el rubio y sonrió, ya que increíblemente tenía razón, sin importar nada ella debía irse a la isla de Hierro a entrenar, solo que tenía que ver la manera en que se lo diría a Lucas. Otra cosa que le asustaba era que estaba empezando a sentir empatía por el tonto amigo de Lucas, lo cual le era algo difícil de aceptar.

De esta forma luego que Barry y Dawn recibieran de nuevo a sus pokemon, los tres se retiraron del centro pokemon para dirigirse al gimnasio de ciudad Canal.

Ciudad Canal era una localidad ubicada al suroeste de Sinnoh, caracterizada por ser un puerto que recibía numerosas embarcaciones, sin embargo, una de sus principales características, era que el mar se adentraba a la ciudad y la dividía en dos partes, a las cuales se podía acceder por medio de numerosos puentes, los cuales habían de todo los tamaños y diseños, algunos eran obras increíbles de ingeniería y otros eran más simples, pero de igual manera todos contribuían en darle ese ambiente único a la ciudad. Otra cosa que caracterizaba a la ciudad de los puentes, era la gran biblioteca que tenía, donde podías encontrar la mejor información sobre el pasado de la región. Y sin lugar a dudas el gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad también era un atractivo importante para los jóvenes entrenadores que llegaban hasta ahí para desafiar al experimentado Acerón, especializado en el tipo acero.

Los tres iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad de los puentes, cuando Barry tomó del brazo a Dawn para luego preguntarle en voz baja cuando le diría a Lucas, sobre irse a entrenar a la isla.

—No me presiones, lo haré—aseguró la peli azul.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo—expresó Barry ante la mirada de molestia de la chica.

—¿De qué tanto hablan?— preguntó Lucas, dejando nerviosos a sus amigos.

Pero para fortuna de ellos, un fuerte barullo se escuchó, el cual venía de un pequeño puente peatonal, que unía un cruce del agua no muy ancho, el cual generalmente era utilizado para combates pokemon.

Barry olvidó complemente de lo que estaba hablando y se dirigió, seguido de Lucas y Dawn, hacia la gran cantidad de personas que observaban la batalla que se estaba librando.

Al llegar vieron una batalla entre un Jolteon y un Glaceon. La gente estaba muy entusiasmada mientras observaba el combate.

—Vaya esto es genial—dijo Barry.

En tanto una chica que estaba entre la gente y que escuchó el comentario del chico, intuyó que no era oriundo de la ciudad, así que le explicó que en ese puente se realizaban combates pokemon por diversión para que la gente observara un lindo espectáculo.

Fue entonces que Glaceon derrotó al Jolteón con un rayo hielo que congeló levemente a su rival, dejando a este sin fuerzas para continuar, en eso un chico empezó a gritar, como si de un árbitro improvisado se tratara, gritó el nombre del ganador y preguntó entre la gente quienes serían los siguientes en combatir, esto a Barry entusiasmo mucho, así que tomó del brazo a Lucas y lo estiró hasta donde estaba aquel chico.

—Pero que…—dijo Lucas al ser jalado por su amigo.

—¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?—preguntó en voz alta aquel chico jugando a ser el presentador de los combates.

—Nosotros—aseguró Barry—nosotros, ya que seremos los entrenadores más fuertes de la región—dijo avergonzando a su amigo que no sabía dónde meter su cara.

—Me gusta esa actitud. Muy bien damas y caballeros, ahora les toca el turno a…—dijo deteniéndose para preguntar el nombre de los chicos—¡Barry y Lucas de pueblo Hojaverde!

Dawn suspiró ante lo hecho por el rubio, pero pensó que sería divertido ver otro combate entre sus dos amigos, más aún después de la espinita que le dejó la derrota de Lucas contra Barry la última vez.

Lucas por su parte suspiró ante la situación, ya que habían vivido muchas cosas en esos últimos días y no sabía si tenían tiempo para perder, pero algo en él le decía que un cómbate contra su amigo no era algo malo, y que además les subiría un poco el ánimo. También debía admitir que tenía muchas ganas de ganarle después de perder la última vez.

De esta forma ambos se posicionaron en extremos opuestos del puente y se prepararon para la batalla, rodeados de mucha gente observándolos con muchas ganas de un buen combate. Para ambos era su primera batalla con público, pero la verdad eso poco les importaba, ya que con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante por parte de ambos estaban listos para un nuevo duelo.

—Preparados para este gran combate entre dos grandes amigos y rivales—dijo el chico antes el grito de la gente—¡Comiencen!

Barry tomó una de sus pokeballs, la miró con una sonrinsa, ya que sentía una sensación extraña, sentimiento que ya había experimentado la última vez que había enfrentado a su amigo, y ese sentimiento era el no querer perder, es decir, a Barry no le gustaba perder, pero las batallas contra su amigo se habían vuelto cada vez más importante para él. Suspiró para sacarse la tensión y miró a su amigo.

—Será cinco contra cinco—dijo Barry ante la aceptación de su amigo, quien contaba con seis pokemon en su equipo—Empezaré yo—dijo el rubio mandando a la pista su Staravia.

Lucas observó a Barry y sonrió, realmente le generaba adrenalina enfrentarse a su amigo, era como que enfrentarlo a Barry le exigía sacar lo mejor de sí, porque perder era un trago muy amargo, más si era contra su gran amigo y rival. Pensar eso, hizo que Lucas se animara, ya que sentía que los enfrentamientos con Barry les ayudaría a mejorar mucho en cuanto a combate se refería.

—Un tipo volador, pues bien, entonces yo voy con Cranidos—dijo el de gorra mandando al combate a su pokemon tipo roca.

Cranidos se mostraba serio mientras observaba a su oponente esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador, así también Staravia se mantenía volando bajo mientras esperaba que Barry le dijera que hacer, cosa que no tardó en pasar.

—Cranidos usa golpe cabeza—ordenó Lucas haciendo que su pokemon atacara primero.

El pokemon de tipo roca se movió velozmente sobre el puente, con la cabeza de frente teniendo como objetivo al pokemon de tipo volador, quien con un movimiento veloz y preciso esquivó el ataque de su oponente unos pocos centímetros antes de que este lo golpeara, haciendo que todos los espectadores gritaran entusiamados, y evitando así un duro cabezazo, ya que la cabeza de los Cranidos era más dura que el metal.

Staravia voló alto, donde Cranidos no podía alcanzarlo, luego Barry observó a su amigo con una sonrisa y luego empezó a darle indicaciones a su pokemon.

—Staravia vuela bajo el puente—gritó el rubio para que su pokemon escuchara ante la sorpresa de su amigo que lo miraba algo nervioso, ya que por más de tener una ventaja de tipo no se sentía cómodo frente al pokemon volador de Barry, porque no podía tocarlo.

Staravia con finas acrobacias aéreas se ubicó bajo el puente, haciendo que Cranidos no pudiera verlo. Esto hizo que Lucas apretara los dientes de nerviosismo, ya que no sabía por dónde atacaría Staravia. Cranidos se acercó al borde del puente buscando a su oponente, pero fue entonces que sin que nadie se diera cuenta Barry arrojó una moneda del lado opuesto del puente de donde se encontraba el pokemon de su amigo y con una velocidad impresionante Staravia salió volando dirigiéndose hacia Cranidos.

—Usa ala de acero—gritó Barry mientras las alas de su pokemon tomaban un brillo metálico deslumbrante.

—Esquívalo—gritó Lucas desesperado.

Cranidos de un salto rápido, logró esquivar por poco el primer golpe de su contrincante, pero con otro moviento veloz, Staravia dio una media vuelta y le impacto su otra ala a Cranidos haciéndole rebotar varios metros por el puente.

—Ahora elévate de nuevo—ordenó Barry a su pokemon.

Mientras Staravia volaba bien alto, la gente aplaudía eufórica por la batalla que estaban viviendo.

—¿Qué pasa Lucas?—dijo el rubio provocativo—tu ventaja de tipo no te sirve si no puedes tocarnos—expresó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual cambió al ver la reacción de su amigo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Esto todavía no acaba Barry—dijo Lucas ordenando a su Cranidos que saltará sobre el suelo fuera del puente.

El pokemon del chico de gorra dio una media vuelta haciendo que la gente se dispersara ya que parecía que caería sobre ellos y cayendo fuertemente sobre el piso, hizo que varios trozos de este se elevaran por los aires, veloz mente golpeó estos pedazos con la cola y los tiró hacia donde estaba Staravia como si de pelotas se tratara.

Staravia esquivó uno, dos y el tercero ya no pudo hacerlo y lo destruyó usando su ataque ala de acero. Al hacerlo muchas piedritas cayeron y todos debieron cubrirse para no ser lastimados.

—Ahora Cranidos, ve por él—ordenó Lucas.

Cranidos saltó nuevamente y rompiendo aún más el piso, sacando una buena cantidad de trozos de acera, y los arrojó en el aire, pero no hacia Staravia, los lanzó de tal manera de que pudiera usarlas para llegar hasta su oponente. Luego saltó sobre esta velozmente y cuando el pokemon de Barry iba a escapar, golpeó la roca sobre la cual estaba con la cola, haciendo que un pedazo de esta golpeara sorpresívamente al pokemon volador y mientras este estaba dolorido por el golpe, se lanzó sobre este y así ambos empezaron a caer hacia el piso. El impacto iba a dañar más al pokemon de tipo volador debido al cuerpo rocoso de Cranidos, pero a pocos metros del suelo, Staravia utilizando su ataque ala de acero, logró liberarse del agarre y con un veloz movimiento le dio un fuerte golpe a Cranidos arrojándolo al agua, pero ya sin tener tiempo de tomar vuelo, impactó contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente y sin poder continuar, por su parte Cranidos en el agua casi se ahogó por no poder nadar por sus cortas manos y su cuerpo pesado. Lucas lo sacó del agua regresándolo a su pokeball. Cranidos ya estaba inconsciente, no sabían si por el golpe o por casi ahogarse.

—Buena estrategia—dijo Barry.

—La tuya no estuvo nada mal tampoco—dijo Lucas.

Dawn dio un profundo suspiro, demasiado quería que ganara Lucas y el combate estaba muy intenso, ya no quería ver más, no sabía si sus nervios aguantarían. Mientras la gente gritaba y aplaudía, ya que había sido una buena batalla.

—Continuemos—dijo el improvisado árbitro.

Lucas y Barry tenían sus nervios a flor de piel, les era divertido enfrentarse, pero odiaban pensar que perderían, realmente era algo estresante para ambos.

—Bien yo seguiré con Heracross—dijo Barry mandando a su pokemon más reciente.

—Pues entonces yo seguiré con Skuntank—replicó Lucas mandando a su pokemon de tipo veneno y siniestro.

El segundo combate iba a empezar, pero antes de que pudieran una orden, Lucas cayó desplomado al suelo. Tanto Barry como Dawn se asustaron mucho y fueron velozmente junto a su amigo muy preocupados, tanto que el rubio se había olvidado del combate.

—¡Lucas! ¡Lucas!—exclamó Dawn nerviosa con lágrimas en los ojos preocupada por su amigo.

La gente se conmocionó, algunos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, otros hablaban sorprendidos y otros simplemente se fueron asustados.

—Será que se emocionó tanto por la batalla—pensó Barry en voz alta muy preocupado.

—Debemos llevarlo a un hospital rápidamente—dijo la peli azul al chico—ayúdennos por favor—pidió Dawn a la multitud de gente que se había reducido.

En eso Acerón salió de entre el público, ya que había estado observando la batalla, le gustaba ver esos combates callejeros en el puente y más aún cuando vio que era Lucas, aquel chico novato que eligió Serbal que conoció en ciudad Jubileo, el que estaba combatiendo, tenía curiosidad de ver que tan fuerte se había hecho.

—Acerón que bueno que estas aquí, ayúdanos debemos llevarlo rápido a un hospital—dijo Dawn desesperada.

El viejo líder observó a los dos amigos de Lucas y vio su angustia, luego se arrodilló al ver a Lucas y rápidamente reconoció su estado, como si ya lo había visto antes.

—Está dormido, no debemos llevarlo al hospital, debemos llevarle con un amigo—dijo el líder de gimnasio.

—¿Pero que le pasa abuelo amigo?—preguntó Barry alterado.

—Tiene una pesadilla, hay que llevarlo cuanto antes—dijo cargando al muchacho dormido.

* * *

 **Uff hace un montón que no subía capítulo, lo siento por eso. Ya conocen las excusas, universidad, trabajo, problemas personales, etc. En fin pero mejor tarde que nunca, aquí esta el capítulo, donde damos pie a lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo donde exploraremos un poco el evento de Darkrai y Cresselia del juego.**

 **También quiero agradecer a the willyrex por su review en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Nuevamente les invito a dejar un comentario u opinión acerca de la historia, porque siempre es bienvenido y hace que esto sea más divertido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos pronto (eso espero jaja). Chau.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Ya era de noche en ciudad canal y los tres entrenadores elegidos por Serbal junto con el líder de gimnasio Aceron, se encontraban en una pequeña taberna ubicada al norte de la ciudad, en donde fueron recibidos muy amablemente por el dueño, quién aparentemente era amigo de Aceron desde ya hacía muchos años.

En la parte de atrás de la taberna, donde vivía el dueño de esta, se encontraban Dawn y Barry sentados en dos viejas sillas de maderas, muy preocupados por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, quien se encontraba recostado en una cama de una plaza, siendo observado por el amigo de Aceron, quien a su vez estaba parado junto a la cama observando la situación con una cara que expresaba mucha seriedad.

Tanto Dawn como Barry habían confiado en Aceron, pero al ver al sujeto de la posada, quien parecía un viejo desaliñado, con una barba blanca poco arreglada y amarillenta en algunas partes, un ojo más abierto que el otro y algunos dientes oscurecidos, lo cual les hacía dudar de si no hubiese sido mejor llevar al chico a un hospital.

—¡Abuelo! No creo que este viejo con olor a magikarp pueda ayudar a Lucas, debemos llevarlo a un hospital—dijo Barry alterado poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al líder de gimnasio.

—Cállate ruidoso niño de aguas tranquilas—expresó el dueño de la taberna al impaciente muchacho—tu amigo está bajo el efecto de la brecha negra de Darkrai y por eso ahora se encuentra atrapado en una pesadilla—explicó con una voz rasposa.

Lo dicho por aquel viejo alteró tanto a Barry como a Dawn, quienes ya se habían topado con el pokemon legendario y el saber que su amigo estaba bajo un ataque de este, les preocupaba aun más de lo que ya estaban.

—Chicos, Ruperto es un viejo marinero cuyo hijo cuando era un niño cayó bajo el efecto de Darkrai y él pudo curarlo—comentó Acerón tratando de calmarlos.

—Miren el cielo por la ventana—dijo el ex marinero Ruperto con su voz rasposa confundiendo a los chicos, quienes obedecieron.

Ambos se asomaron por la ventano y se fijaron en el oscuro cielo de la ciudad, en el cual habían muchas nubes y apenas se podían observar la luna y las estrellas.

—¿Qué quiere que veamos?—preguntó al no ver nada especial en el cielo.

—Ahí jovencita—dijo el viejo con su voz rasposa acercándose a la ventana—la luna, es luna nueva—dijo observando a los chicos con su ojo más abierto, lo cual los asustó un poco—y cuando hay luna nueva en el cielo Darkrai suele salir de su isla, para alimentarse de las pesadillas que les produce a las personas.

—Lucas tiene una pesadilla—dijo la peli azul aún más preocupada.

—Díganos que debemos hacer viejo del ojo raro—exigió Barry poniéndose más inquieto.

—Tranquilos chicos—expresó Acerón—dejen hablar a Ruperto.

El viejo marinero observó a los chicos y sonrió, le había conmovido la amistad que tenían esos tres chicos, le recordó su juventud, una época que sentía que podía hacer de todo sin pensarlo demasiado. Así, el viejo marinero, tomó una silla, la volteó y se sentó sobre esta con las piernas abiertas y recostándose por el respaldo, mirando a los chicos con su extraña expresión.

—Hay dos maneras de despertar de la pesadilla de Darkrai muchachos—dijo con su voz rasposa—una es venciendo a la pesadilla, cosa que casi nadie ha logrado—dijo abriendo aún más el ojo que tenía bien—y la otra es con ayuda de Cresselia—explicó.

—¿Cresselia?—preguntó Barry.

—Es el rival de Darkrai—afirmó Dawn.

El viejo marinero con una sonrisa en los labios debido al conocimiento de la peli azul, asintió con la cabeza y les explicó que necesitaban una pluma del pokemon de los sueños para despertar a su amigo. Los muchachos entusiasmados al conocer la manera de salvar a su amigo le preguntaron ansiosos el lugar en donde se encontraba dicho pokemon, el viejo fue hacia otra ventana, una que tenía vista hacia al mar y le indicó que debían ir al norte, a la isla plenilunio para encontrar a Cresselia.

La desesperación se vio reflejada en los rostros de los jóvenes entrenadores, ya que no les sería fácil llegar a aquella isla, y tenían una necesidad muy grande de ver despertar a Lucas de su horrible sueño.

Las siguientes palabras del viejo dejaron con sentimientos encontrados a los chicos, porque les había comentado que él sabía cómo llegar a la isla, y que él los llevaría, pero que lo harían temprano en la mañana, cosa que los disgustó.

—Debemos ir ahora—dijo Barry.

—Niño, ningún marinero de por aquí se animaría a acercarse a esas islas de noche, sabiendo que ahí te puedes encontrar a Darkrai—contestó el viejo marinero.

—Escuchen a Ruperto, él sabe de esto—aseguró Acerón observando la cara de resignación de ambos entrenadores.

Barry y Dawn observaron a su amigo estando afligidos, ya que estaban preocupados por lo que estuviera viendo Lucas en su cabeza, mientras ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, en esa misma noche en ciudad Rocavelo, Cynthia se encontraba varios metros alejada de la casa central de la corporación Galaxia, observando esta con mucha seriedad. Llevaba su habitual atuendo negro y una capucha, para pasar desapercibida entre la oscuridad de la noche, la cual era poco contrarrestada por las luces de las calles.

La campeona se encontraba meditando que podría hacer para detener a Helio, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, pensó en entrar como lo había hecho la última vez y acabar con él como lo tenía pensado Lectro, sin importar las reprimendas que sufriría por ello, pero algo en ella la detenía, ya que muy dentro de ella sentía que esa no era la manera en que debía actuar, a pesar que su cabeza y su corazón le decían que Helio se lo merecía.

En eso una voz llamó su atención y una silueta de un hombre se formó en la oscuridad, para luego, acercándose a la zona alumbrada, hacerse notar y dejar ver su identidad. Era un hombre de alrededor de 45 años, con una cabellera rubia algo despeinada y con unos ojos color miel, quien vestía una gabardina verde con botones amarillos, sobre un buzo blanco y llevaba también un pantalón marrón con unas botas negras. Cynthia no tardó en reconocer al sujeto.

—Séptimo—dijo Cynthia ante la presencia de su antecesor.

—Efectivamente eras tú Cynthia—dijo Jericor con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro—es una casualidad que nos encontremos aquí. ¿No crees?—expresó.

A Cynthia no le caía muy bien quién había sido una vez el séptimo campeón de Sinnoh, porque había aceptado el reto de desafiar a los altos mandos y al campeón, solo por diversión, ya que después rechazó el cargo para no hacerse con tanta responsabilidad.

—Sin duda, me preguntaría porque te importaría la corporación Galaxia—dijo la campeona con algo de antipatía—claro aunque pensándolo bien, estás aquí porque para tu negocio ese del frente de batalla que quieres traer aquí no es bueno que un loco este matando gente, ¿o me equivoco?

Jericor sonrió por lo dicho por la actual campeona, podía sentir que no le caía bien—veo que la sexta no te ha hablado bien de mí—expresó el hombre llevando su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza.

—No me tiene que decir nada, todos conocemos tu historia—contestó Cynthia—y sabes, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, tengo una región que salvar—dijo llamando a su togekiss para retirarse volando.

—Sabes Cynthia, no lo tomes a mal, pero cuando te veo así…pienso que hice lo correcto al no aceptar el puesto de campeón—expresó haciendo que la campeona lo mirase molesta.

Jericor observó a Cynthia, sabía que sus palabras no le habían sido muy simpáticas a la habilidosa entrenadora, pero miró su rostro y sonrió.

—No me importa lo que pienses—contestó la rubia.

—Mírate, eres campeona desde muy joven, estás estresada y se te nota. Yo no quería eso para mí, yo quería disfrutar de las batallas y sinceramente creo que la liga no busca eso, es por eso que me gustó lo que vi en el frente de batalla cuando lo visité en Hoenn la primera vez—explicó el hombre con mucha tranquilidad—Una vez Mananti me dijo que disfrutara del viaje, en aquel entonces pensé que se trataba de mi camino hacia la liga, pero luego entendí que el viaje no es solo eso, es la vida, debemos hacer lo que nos haga feliz, Cynthia.

—Entonces no debiste haber aceptado el desafío de la liga—cuestionó Cynthia ya sin muchas ganas de hablar con el experimentado entrenador—la señora Gaia confiaba en ti, siempre me contó que tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ti, le costó mucho confiar en otro entrenador después de lo que hiciste, creo que te queda un poco grande el título de campeón—agregó molesta.

Jericor suspiró y sonrió nuevamente a la actual campeona de Sinnoh, mostrando siempre su actitud tranquila, aunque por dentro algunas cosas si le dolían, porque sabía que si bien había hecho lo que quería y lo que soñaba y no se arrepentía de eso, si pensaba que por su juventud no se había dado cuenta que había desilusionado a mucha gente y eso era algo que le molestaba un poco de las palabras que le decía Cynthia.

—Es obvio que no te agrada mi presencia, pero es bueno que sepas que yo vine aquí con la intención de derrotar a Helio, más allá de cuales sean mis motivos. Así que en parte somos aliados. Es bueno que lo sepas—dijo Jericor con tranquilidad.

—Has lo que quieras—dijo Cynthia subiéndose sobre su pokemon para marcharse.

—Trata de pasarlo bien de vez en cuando Cynthia—dijo mientras el pokemon de la campeona empezaba a ganar altura—¡En la vida no todo es trabajo! ¡Hay que disfrutar un poco también del viaje!—exclamó siendo ignorado por la campeona quien ya se retiraba volando.

El experimentado entrenador recordó a Gaia y suspiró, para luego sacar una foto de él con su familia. Recordó que en las noticias había visto como su único hijo estuvo presente mientras una bomba explotaba en uno de los lagos de Sinnoh.

—También estoy aquí por ti, Barry—dijo guardando la foto y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Cynthia volaba velozmente sobre su togekiss, tratando de restarle importancia a su encuentro con el séptimo campeón de sinnoh, ya que pensaba que nada podría enseñarle ese hombre, pero igual había cosas que le costaba ignorar. Así dando un profundo suspiro, se dirigió hacia el monte Corona.

A la mañana siguiente Dawn y Barry, acompañados de Acerón y de Ruperto, se dirigían a la isla Plenilunio en el barco de este último. Durante un tramo del viaje, los chicos elegidos por Serbal le comentaron lo que habían vivido en pueblo Caelestis hacía un par de días al líder de tipo acero, cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a este, ya que todo la historia del viajero del tiempo parecía algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

—Vaya su amigo Lucas es muy valiente, aunque posiblemente su futuro no tuviera solución, nos dio la posibilidad de cambiar el nuestro, es un héroe—aseguró el viejo líder.

—Es por eso que debemos despertarlo, juntos le patearemos el trasero a Helio—afirmó Barry con entusiasmo.

La determinación de los chicos le estaba generando una sensación de satisfacción al viejo líder, quien pudo darse cuenta que estos chicos elegidos por Serbal desde la última vez que los había visto, se habían hecho muy fuertes, ya pasaron por muchas cosas, y eso hacía que les recordarse al viejo trío legendario de Sinnoh.

Así pasó el tiempo, la fresca brisa del mar golpeaba en la cara de los entrenadores, quienes a lo lejos ya podían ver la isla la cual era su destino.

—Están a punto de pisar tierras legendarias niños, así que solo les daré una advertencia—dijo el exmarinero con su voz rasposa y gesto exagerado—estén con sus cinco sentidos bien concentrados, Cresselia es un pokemon tímido y no es fácil que se les presente, traten de buscar una de sus plumas.

De esta manera los chicos elegidos por Serbal acompañados por el viejo líder de ciudad canal, se adentraron en la misteriosa isla plenilunio, hogar del mítico pokemon legendario.

Habían llamado a todos sus pokemon para que ayudasen a buscar. De esta forma pasaron las horas, y entre el fresco y oscuro ambiente que tenían dentro del bosque de la isla, no tenían ni un rastro de una pluma y mucho menos de Cresselia.

La desesperación se estaba volviendo una realidad tanto en Barry como en Dawn, quienes no tenían como opción no encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar, lo hacían desesperadamente, habían almorzado en el barco y buscado toda la tarde, pero sin ningún éxito. Estaban cansados, frustrados y muy preocupados por su amigo. A Dawn se le podía ver en los ojos que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, ya que la situación le generaba muchísima impotencia, aunque lo peor fue cuando el viejo marinero Ruperto les indicó que estaba anocheciendo y que no era bueno estar en esas aguas de noche.

—No podemos irnos, sin la pluma—dijo Dawn con una voz entrecortada.

—A mí no me sacaran de aquí sin la pluma—dijo Barry notoriamente alterado.

El marinero miró al líder de gimnasio con gesto como indicándole que debía hacerle entrar en razón a los chicos, porque no era una broma que no era seguro estar por esos lares cuando el sol ya se hubiera ocultado por completo.

—Chicos, debemos irnos y trataremos mañana—dijo el líder siendo interrumpido por el rubio.

—Yo no me voy de aquí sin la pluma—afirmó Barry muy decidido, para luego levantar la vista y gritar de tal forma que se oyera en todo el bosque—¡Sé que estás ahí Cresselia! ¡Muéstrate mierda!—gritó ante la mirada de compasión del líder quién sabía que esa no era la manera de llamar al legendario pokemon—Necesito una de tus plumas para despertar a mi amigo de lo que Darkrai le hizo, necesito que me des una de tus plumas para que podemos despertarlo. Lucas es mi rival, juntos debemos salvar la región, derrotar a todos y volvernos los más fuertes de Sinnoh—dijo con una voz más suave—es por eso, es por eso…que necesito que me des una pluma ¡Cresselia!—gritó.

En ese momento Acerón no sabía como sacar al chico de allí, ya que al verlo le daban ganas de quedarse ahí y buscar toda la noche si era necesario, pero más aún fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la peli azul pararse junto a su inquieto amigo.

—¡Cresselia!¡Por favor danos una de tus plumas!—gritó Dawn junto a Barry, dejando muy sorprendido a este—Lucas fue mi primer amigo, junto a él aprendí muchas cosas, es la primera persona con la que me siento cómoda y siento que puede ser como soy realmente junto a él, hemos sufrido, reído y aprendido mucho en este viaje que emprendimos juntos—dijo haciendo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas—y no quiero que acabe aquí, de esta manera. Por favor solo una pluma, me duele verlo así. ¡Por Favor Cresselia!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando que se les escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas.

Acerón estaba conmovido, esos chicos realmente estaban dispuestos a salvar a su amigo y no aceptarían un no del destino. El silencio se adueñó un rato del ambiente, hasta que Ruperto apuró nuevamente al líder, ya que realmente era peligroso estar por ahí de noche.

—No te preocupes Ruperto yo enfrentaré a Darkrai si es necesario, como líder de gimnasio ya me lo he enfrentado cuando Fortuny lo había capturado, no le temo—dijo Acerón conmovido por los chicos.

Pero fue entonces que un sonido extraño se escuchó en el lugar, todos se pusieron a observar y no veían nada. Ruperto aseguró que ese sonido lo producía Cresselia; entonces todos empezaron a buscarlo frenéticamente, hasta que pudieron ver que desde las alturas, una pequeña pluma de colores muy brillantes, caía lentamente muy cerca de ellos.

—Es una Pluma de Cresselia—indicó el viejo marinero al ver la brillante pluma descender entre las oscuridad.

Dawn sin perder tiempo tomó la pluma y apretándola por su pecho, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Muchas gracias Cresselia!—exclamó Dawn ante el silencio de la isla.

Barry suspiró y sonrió, ya que estaba aliviado que podían despertar a su amigo de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. A su vez Acerón observaba a los chicos también sonriendo, porque el cariño de ellos para con su amigo no solo lo había conmovido a él, sino también a Cresselia, que a pesar del ruido, les regaló una de sus plumas.

—No quiero romper este momento de alegría, pero vayámonos de aquí pronto—dijo Ruperto preocupado.

De esta manera se subieron al barco y pusieron rumbo hacia ciudad canal, donde llegarían ya bien entrada la noche.

Mientras en la cabeza de Lucas, en su pesadilla, él había estado recorriendo una ciudad Jubileo toda destruida, y en esos momentos se encontraba recorriendo un cementerio, se había asustado mucho, porque había encontrado el nombre de la campeona y de algunos altos mandos en algunas lápidas, pero más fue su susto, cuando un encapuchado parecido a su yo del futuro le señaló dos tumbas que se encontraban juntas y bajo a un enorme árbol. Se acercó a estos y un gran escalofrío sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando vio el nombre de Dawn y Barry en estos. Fue entonces que se despertó de golpe y recibió un fuerte abrazo.

—La pluma funcionó—dijo Dawn apretando a su amigo bien fuerte.

Barry la empujó a Dawn y abrazó bien fuerte a su amigo también—no vuelvas a hacernos esto Lucas, tenemos que cambiar el futuro, no podemos caer antes de eso—dijo Barry deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándolo con cara de amenaza.

—Déjalo tranquilo Barry—le reclamó la peli azul empujándolo ahora a este.

—Chicos que bueno que están bien—expresó Lucas agitado, dejando confundidos a sus amigos.

—Claro que estamos bien, tú fuiste el que nos preocupó, bello durmiente—contestó el rubio en tono de burla.

Fue entonces que Acerón llamó la atención de Lucas y lo miró con una sonrisa, solo para decirle que tenía unos muy buenos amigos, cosa que hizo que Lucas se pusiera muy feliz, ya que pudo entender que gracias a sus amigos él había podido despertar; entonces recordó su sueño y nuevamente se había propuesto evitar lo que había visto allí costara lo que costara.

—Chicos, vayan al gimnasio conmigo a pasar la noche, descansen, y mañana acepto sus desafíos—propuso Acerón ante la aceptación de los tres jóvenes entrenadores.

De esta manera los cuatro agradecieron a Ruperto y se retiraron de su taberna, dirigiéndose al gimnasio de la ciudad, en donde les esperaría su sexto enfrentamiento con un líder de Sinnoh.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a Radar por su review en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias, yo también te mando un fuerte abrazo. La verdad me pone muy contento que te guste esta adaptación mía del juego y la verdad eso de los combates es algo que estoy puliendo para los que se vienen dentro pocos capítulos que serán muy importantes. También quiero decirte que lamento que pienses que a los altos mandos no les estoy dando tanta participación, pero sinceramente creo que después del trío de Sinnoh de protagonistas son los que más importancia tienen en la historia. Alecran apareció cuando estaban en pueblo Aromaflor, Fausto forma parte del viejo trío de Sinnoh, Gaia es una excampeona y estuvieron presentes en todos los enfrentamientos con Helio y lo seguirán haciendo. Delos tendrá una vista a su pasado ahora en ciudad canal que es donde yo en esta historia digo que es oriundo y bueno, lamento como te digo que sientas eso, pero yo creo que les estoy dando un protagonismo importante, dentro de lo que yo quiero contar. Igual me parece genial que me digas lo que piensas, ya que eso me hace tenerlo en cuenta cuando me pongo a escribir, muchas gracias de nuevo.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir, les deseo una buena semana, nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Ya en la mañana, los tres entrenadores elegidos por Serbal, se encontraban desayunando en la cocina que había dentro del gimnasio de Acerón, ya que habían pasado la noche en ese lugar, preparándose para el desafío que tenían pendiente con el líder.

Los tres se encontraban con un mejor humor, era como si lo que habían vivido con el tema del Darkrai los había distraído un poco de todo lo que habían pasado en pueblo Caelestis, aunque obviamente no del todo, pero por lo menos se encontraban con mejor humor comiendo su desayuno.

De pronto, Acerón entró a la cocina de muy buen humor y se ubicó detrás de Barry y le apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, así con una expresión entusiasta se dirigió a sus jóvenes visitas.

—Tengo algo que decirles acerca de su desafío—expresó el líder entusiasmado.

—Espero que no sea que no vas a luchar con nosotros abuelo, porque ahí si que me voy a enojar—dijo Barry antes de escuchar la propuesta del viejo líder.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Acerón revolviendo la melena rubia del chico—solo que nuestro combate será doble. Ustedes contra mí—expresó.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó esta vez Lucas.

—Si quiere un combate doble téngalo con cada uno, no sea haragán viejo—dijo Barry molesto.

Acerón apartó una silla de la mesa y se sentó junto a los chicos, sin perder el entusiasmo en su rostro, luego se fijó nuevamente en sus retadores y les explicó que durante la historia sean visto grandes dúos combatiendo y que a veces y más con las circunstancias que pasaba la región, era importante que cuando les tocara pelear contra la corporación Galaxia lo supieran hacer en equipo.

—Lectro y Fausto son un muy buen ejemplo—expresó el líder—además yo soy el que elige la manera en que los evaluaré para darles la medalla.

Lucas y Barry se miraron, sabían que no esperaban tener que luchar juntos por una medalla de gimnasio, ya que su objetivo era enfrentarse entre ellos en la liga, pero debían admitir que Acerón tenía razón, ya que este estaba pensando en una situación más peligrosa y probable en esos momentos, la cual era que tuvieran que pelear juntos por su vida, así que no les quedó de otra que aceptar.

A su vez Dawn quedó pensativa al oír la propuesta del líder, porque sentía que ella no iba a practicar pelear junto a sus amigos y por un momento se sintió mal por no recolectar las medallas de gimnasio como sus amigos. Su expresión triste fue notada por Lucas, quién la miró con preocupación y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—¿Eh?

—Te quedaste muy callada de repente—dijo Lucas observando atentamente a su amiga.

—No, no me pasó nada—contestó Dawn moviendo los brazos algo nerviosa.

—Bien, prepárense, y luego me avisan cuando estén listos—expresó Acerón retirándose de la cocina.

De esta manera Lucas y Barry se pusieron en marcha para ver que pokemon utilizarían en el combate contra Acerón, mientras que Dawn seguía sintiéndose mal, ya que tenía la necesidad de hacerse más fuerte y a su vez debía encontrar la manera de decírselo a Lucas.

En tanto, en el monte Corona, más específicamente en el cruce que unía la ruta 207 y la ruta 208, Alecran y Gaia se encontraban protegiendo las entradas al monte, mientras que Cynthia se encontraba dentro del monte, adentrada bien en este, sentada en el suelo de la cueva, junto a un gran hueco en las paredes del monte que se notaba fue hecho por alguien para avanzar hacia la cima.

Cynthia se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas y pensando seriamente en la derrota que habían sufrido días atrás en su pequeño pueblo, no podía olvidar la historia del viajero del tiempo, quien les anticipaba que si no hacían algo para detener a Helio, este se saldría con la suya, y el mundo ya no sería el mismo.

Fue entonces, que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Gaia. La experimentada entrenadora fue a decirle a Cynthia que cambiaran de puestos para que de esa manera la campeona cuide la entrada de la ruta 207 y respirara un poco de aire puro.

—Agradezco su preocupación, pero si Helio quiere llegar a la cima debe pasar por aquí y yo lo estaré esperando—afirmó Cynthia con mucha rabia, cosa que fue notado por Gaia quien ante esto suspiró.

—Cynthia, te comprendo, pero no es bueno que estés así, no dejes que tus nervios te controlen, eso es lo que Helio busca generar en todos. Quiere que tengamos miedo de su siguiente movimiento al ser impredecible, pero es ahí donde tenemos que tener más temple y demostrarle y hacerle sentir que haga lo que haga lo detendremos—explicó la excampeona siendo interrumpida por su colega.

—¿Pero cómo quiere que haga eso?—dijo Cynthia claramente alterada—sabemos que en el futuro fracasamos, no puedo quedarme tranquila, siendo que Helio nos humilló en pueblo Caelestis y cada vez que quiso hacerlo nos dejó en ridículo, ya no podemos fallar, cuando él llegue aquí debemos detenerlo a como de lugar, cueste lo que cueste, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerlo—dijo ante la mirada de compresión de la anciana.

Cynthia entendió que había callado a Gaia y rápidamente se disculpó, pero era evidente que se encontraba muy preocupada por el siguiente movimiento de Helio, estaba segura que para subir el monte la única manera de hacerlo era por ese túnel, debido a las fuertes tormentas de nieve que había a medida que uno escalaba el monte.

—No te preocupes—dijo Gaia volteándose nuevamente para retirarse en silencio, pero Cynthia expresó algo que la detuvo.

—Anoche me encontré al séptimo en ciudad Rocavelo—comentó haciendo que la mujer se sorprendiera de sobremanera y volteara a mirarla.

—Jericor está aquí—dijo aún sorprendida.

—Sí. No hablamos mucho, la verdad no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hablar con alguien como él, que seguro solo vino porque le preocupa su negocio del frente de batalla que estaba queriendo traer aquí en Sinnoh—aseguró la campeona.

—Jericor no es así Cynthia, me lo confirmó aquel chico del futuro—dijo recordando cuando el experimentado entrenador era más joven—si solo fuera por su negocio no estaría aquí, simplemente no lo traen aquí y listo, pero…recuerdas a ese chico rubio que eligió Serbal que fue a tu casa, ese chico dijo ser el hijo de Jericor y estuvo metido en el atentado del lago valor, te aseguro que está aquí por eso. Siempre fue un chico que iba en contra el sistema, pero el corazón lo tenía en el lugar correcto, será de utilidad para enfrentar a Helio, ya que es uno de los mejores entrenadores que he visto—aseguró Gaia con una sonrisa que reflejaba añoranza.

—Sí, bueno…solo quería comentárselo—dijo apartando su mirada demostrando seriedad.

Gaia le sonrió a Cynthia y se volteó nuevamente para regresar a su lugar de vigilancia, sabía que Jericor muy probablemente le había dicho cosas que la molestaron, debido a sus diferentes formas de pensar, pero estaba feliz que su habilidoso alumno había vuelto para ayudar en el conflicto, aunque sabía que conociéndolo, lo haría a su manera.

—Sería interesante volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo—expresó para sí misma la excampeona mientras caminaba por los oscuros y húmedos túneles del monte corona.

De regreso a ciudad Canal, Lucas y Barry se encontraban a un lado del campo de batalla conversando sobre que pokemon utilizarían para medir al líder de gimnasio, mientras Dawn observaba desde las gradas que se encontraban al costado de este.

—Deberíamos usar ambos a nuestros floatzels, porque son rápidos y tienen ventaja de tipo—propuso Lucas siendo interrumpido.

—Tranquilo amigo, tú no eres el capitán de este equipo, yo estaba a punto de proponer lo mismo—dijo haciendo que Lucas rodara los ojos.

—Ok, luego creo que yo debería usar a Blaziken y tú a Heracross—dijo Lucas pensando en las combinaciones.

—¿Y por qué usas a Blaziken y yo no puedo usar a Infernape?—expresó Barry molesto.

—Por qué creo que conviene Heracross, tiene el tipo Lucha y además puede volar bajo para que no le afecte algún ataque tipo tierra—explicó Lucas a su amigo.

—No, usaré a Infernape—contestó Barry haciendo que Lucas suspire.

Dawn observaba a sus dos amigos discutiendo, los miraba y sentía que estaba obligada a volverse más fuerte, se estaba quedando atrás y no quería ser una carga para sus amigos, en especial para Lucas. Fue entonces que una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el profesor Serbal, quien se sentó junto a la joven y desde su lugar saludo a Acerón, quien estaba sentado al otro lado del campo de batalla esperando a que los dos entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde se pusieran de acuerdo, quienes a su vez no se percataron de la presencia del profesor.

Serbal observó a su antigua asistenta con una mirada que demostraba que estaba muy feliz de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo le estaba yendo en su viaje con los dos chicos que había elegido aquella vez cerca de pueblo Hojaverde.

—Profesor, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?—preguntó la peli azul sorprendida.

—Vine a visitar a una amiga en la gran biblioteca—contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro—y dime…¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha sido tu viaje? En el laboratorio se te extraña—expresó haciendo que la joven sonriera.

—Bien, me he hecho muy amiga de Lucas y ahora soporto un poco más a Barry—comentó Dawn ante una leve risa del anciano—hemos conocido mucha gente y se han vuelto muy fuertes—esto último lo dijo apretando sus manos sobre sus rodillas—yo siento que me he quedado atrás—confesó.

—Bueno, es normal que ellos sean un poco mejor combatiendo ya que su sueño es ganar la liga y el tuyo es ser una investigadora, no te preocupes tanto por eso—dijo el anciano tratando de animar a su joven amiga.

—Es solo que…-dijo siendo interrumpida.

—Tiene algo que ver con toda esa historia del viajero del tiempo—dijo Serbal como sabiendo que se trataba de eso—me lo contó Carolina, una historia fascinante.

—Ese Lucas sufrió mucho porque no pudo proteger a Dawn, porque la Dawn de su tiempo era débil—dijo la peli azul—es por eso que quiero hacerme más fuerte.

—Te entiendo, pero no te martirices tanto por eso—dijo Serbal.

—Delos me dijo que fuera a la isla de hierro, para pedirle a un tal Quinoa que me entrene, dice que su entrenamiento es muy bueno—comentó Dawn esperando la opinión de Serbal.

—El entrenamiento es muy bueno, Cynthia lo hizo por ejemplo cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, claro que con el padre de Quinoa. La familia de él viene haciendo esto desde hace muchos años—explicó—pero lamentablemente no aceptan a todo el mundo—dijo tratando de dejarle todo los puntos en claro a la joven.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Delos, pero como me regaló un riolu creo que tengo chances—comentó la peli azul.

—¿Te regaló un riolu?—preguntó ante la peli azul que le asintió con la cabeza—entonces es muy probable que te acepte, no le regala a cualquiera ese pokemon, debió ver algo en tu aura que lo convenció.

—¿Aura?

—Él te lo explicará mejor, creo que debes ir con él, sin duda te hará más fuerte—afirmó el viejo profesor.

—Sí, bueno…tengo otro problema—dijo un poco desanimada mirando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Lucas.

El profesor siguió la mirada de su joven asistente y se fijó en el chico de gorra, así que pensando un poco entendió lo que le pasaba a la peli azul.

—Hay que linda es la juventud—dijo siendo observado por Dawn—yo también a tu edad estaba enamorado y no me quería separar de ella en ningún momento—explicó siendo interrumpido.

—No, no, no, pero que está diciendo—negó nerviosa, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente—es solo que Lucas y yo nos prometimos hacer este viaje juntos y no sé cómo va a tomar esto—confesó Dawn.

—Escucha Dawn, si quieres ir a hacer ese entrenamiento, hazlo. Estoy seguro que Lucas entenderá—dijo el profesor con una voz dulce tratando de consolar a la joven—muchas veces en la vida nuestros caminos se separan con el de otras personas y después de un tiempo se vuelven a cruzar, a veces no se vuelven a encontrar, pero viéndolos a ustedes, estoy seguro que muy pronto volverán a estar juntos, así que no te preocupes por eso y has lo que te haga sentir bien contigo misma—aconsejó el profesor ante una mirada un poco más calmada de la peli azul.

—Gracias profesor, me ha convencido, después del combate le diré a Lucas que iré a la isla de hierro a entrenar—dijo Dawn con mucha seguridad.

—Me alegro—dijo el profesor sonriendo—ahora muéstrame ese riolu, quiero verlo—pidió Serbal como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Dawn sonrió ante la actitud del profesor, le encantaba como parecía un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de estar con los pokemon, se notaba que aquel hombre amaba su trabajo y por ende a los pokemon. De esta manera Dawn le iba a mostrar su pokemon, pero fue en ese instante que el dúo de pueblo Hojaverde se puso de acuerdo y le dijeron en voz alta al líder que ya estaban listos.

—Bien, empecemos—dijo Acerón poniéndose de pie.

* * *

 **Bueno...antes que nada nuevamente quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, es solo que esta vez estuve un tiempo algo bajoneado, algunas cosas no me salieron como había querido y bueno, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Las cosas están mejor ahora y es por eso que estoy actualizando, pero igual no he querido escribir la pelea del gimnasio sin estar muy inspirado así que este capítulo es más de transición, ya que no hubo acción ni muchas revelaciones, pero bueno ya el siguiente empezará directo con el desafío de Acerón. Nuevamente gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Otra cosa, este es el capítulo 40 y siempre que escribo 10 capítulos me gusta felicitarme a mi mismo jajaja bien yo bien jaja.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir les deseo un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A un lado del campo de batalla se encontraba el experimentado líder de gimnasio Aceron, animado porque probaría las habilidades de los entrenadores elegidos por su viejo amigo, el profesor Serbal, y por el otro lado se encontraban los entrenadores oriundos de pueblo Hojaverde muy nerviosos ya que debían trabajar juntos para obtener la victoria y así conseguir su sexta medalla de gimnasio. El problema era que a pesar de ser muy buenos amigos, sus estilos y manera de pensar eran muy diferentes, lo cual hacía que el desafío fuese aún mayor.

Otro gran problema que tenían los dos amigos era que les había sido muy difícil ponerse de acuerdo sobre que tipo de pokemon usarían, ya que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el otro, pero al final lograron tomar una decisión, la cual a priori no parecía tan mala, porque tenían ventaja de tipos.

—Muy bien chicos. ¿Están preparados?—preguntó Acerón con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

—Claro que si abuelo, te demostraremos el poder de los entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde—dijo Barry muy confiado.

Lucas suspiró, ya que no estaba tan seguro como su amigo, es más sabía que Barry tampoco estaba seguro, pero esa era su forma de combatir, no demostrar debilidad hacia el adversario, lo cual no le parecía mal, aunque sabía que si querían conseguir la victoria, necesitarían más que simplemente confianza.

—Las reglas son sencillas, cada uno de ustedes podrán usar dos pokemon, mientras que yo cuatro—explicó Acerón con los brazos cruzados—serán combates dobles.

Los jóvenes elegidos por Serbal aceptaron las condiciones expuestas por el líder y procedieron a comenzar la batalla. Primero Lucas mandó a su floatzel al campo, mientras que Barry eligió a su infernape, para la batalla. Ambos pokemon parecían buenas opciones para combatir los pokemon tipo acero del líder de ciudad Canal, pero Aceron más que preocupado parecía tranquilo y de un movimiento mandó al campo de batalla a un bronzong y a un magnezon, cosa que dejó preocupados a sus retadores.

La tensión en el gimnasio aumentó, ya que tanto Barry como Lucas entendieron que a pesar de tener ventaja de tipos, también tenían desventaja por los tipos secundarios de los pokemon del líder, lo cual hacía parecer que Aceron ya había previsto que ambos tardarían mucho en ponerse de acuerdo y que por lo tanto no analizarían bien las múltiples posibilidades que él podía sacarles.

Al mismo tiempo, Dawn se encontraba muy preocupada observando desde las gradas el combate de sus amigos, cosa que fue notada por Serbal, quien sonrió al ver la actitud de la peli azul para con sus amigos.

—¿Cómo los ves para este combate?—preguntó el viejo profesor llamando la atención de su ex asistente.

—La verdad no lo sé, es una experiencia nueva para ellos—expresó demostrando su preocupación—pero confió que podrán hacerlo—dijo mirando a Lucas desde su lugar, deseando profundamente que pudieran entenderse durante la batalla.

De regreso al campo de batalla, Aceron dio inicio al combate de gimnasio, a lo que Barry ordenó inmediatamente a su infernape que atacara al bronzong del líder con su envite ígneo. El mejor pokemon del rubio se envolvió en llamas y envistió fuertemente al pokemon del líder que hizo muy poco para esquivarlo. El impactó pareció fuerte, pero después de este todos pudieron ver como el único que recibió daños fue el pokemon de Barry, hecho que dejó sorprendidos a todos.

—Vaya chico, que envite ígneo más débil—dijo Aceron molestando a Barry.

—Ya verás viejo decrepito—expresó el rubio apretando dientes y puños de la rabia—De nuevo infernape—expresó siendo detenido por Lucas.

—Tranquilízate, no vez que no le hiciste nada y encima infernape se hizo daño—indicó el de gorra un poco intimidado por la resistencia del pokemon del líder.

—¡No me des órdenes!—exclamó Barry nervioso—¡Vamos infernape lanzallamas!—ordenó a su pokemon.

Infernape disparó su lanzallamas hacia el bronzong del líder, pero este respondió con foco resplandor. Ambos ataques colisionaron y dejaron un rastro de humo que dejó ver lo violento del ataque, luego Acerón ordenó a su pokemon que utilizara psíquico y levantó al pokemon de barry unos pocos metros en el aire y causándole mucho dolor, lo tiró fuertemente contra el campo de batalla causándole muchos daños al pokemon de tipo fuego.

—Barry esto es un combate doble—cuestionó Lucas—debemos trabajar juntos para sacarlo adelante—dijo tomando a su amigo de los hombros para que entrara en razón.

En eso, Acerón se fijó en las gradas, y se dirigió a Serbal—Estoy un poco decepcionado de los entrenadores que elegiste—opinó Acerón haciendo que el profesor solamente sonriera, pero el comentario sí que molestó a la peli azul, quien en su mente solamente podía buscar una manera en que esos dos pudieran trabajar en equipo.

Luego, el viejo líder ordenó a bronzong que utilizara la técnica de espacio raro y ordenó a su magnezone que les lanzara una onda trueno a sus oponentes. Lucas desesperadamente ordenó a su floatzel que esquivara el ataque y respondiera con surf al bronzong, pero increíblemente el pokemon de tipo agua fue mucho más lento que el pokemon del líder y recibió de esta manera el ataque de este junto a infernape, quedando ambos bajo el efecto de la parálisis.

—¿Qué fue eso?—se preguntó Lucas nervioso.

—Un ataque que hace que los pokemon lentos se muevan más rápido y que los rápidos se muevan más lento—explicó con expresión de seguridad—vamos chicos, espero más de ustedes, hasta el momento es decepcionante.

La desesperación en los muchachos cada vez era más notoria, ya que parecía que el líder estaba encaminando el combate a su favor, más aun cuando ordenándole a su magnezone que lanzara su ataque rayo sobre el floatzel de Lucas, pulverizó a este, quien no pudo esquivarlo nuevamente por el efecto del espacio raro.

Lucas apretando los dientes y dejando ver algunas gotas de sudor recorrer su frente, regresó a su pokemon malherido, para luego mandar al campo a su blaziken. Las cosas estaban complicadas para los amigos de pueblo Hojaverde.

Barry estaba igual de nervioso que Lucas, la impotencia lo dejó pensativo mirando el campo y apretando los puños, no se le venía a la cabeza que hacer para dar vuelta el combate, pero su amigo lo devolvió rápidamente a la realidad.

—Escucha Barry, debemos calmarnos para poder dar vuelta esto, tengo una idea—dijo Lucas diciéndole su plan a su amigo.

Acerón no se apuraba en atacar, porque justamente su objetivo era ese, que los dos pudieran ponerse de acuerdo y trabajar juntos para derrotarlo, no creía que pudieran hacerlo, pero les daría un pequeño tiempo. De esta forma, pasado unos minutos, interrumpió a los dos entrenadores, ordenándole a su magnezone que utilizara rayo sobre blaziken, pero este pudo esquivarlo, lo cual indicaba que el efecto del espacio raro había acabado.

—Perfecto—expresó Lucas—Vamos Barry, es nuestro turno.

—¡Sí!—exclamó el rubio entusiasmado.

—Blaziken sabes que hacer—dijo Lucas haciendo que su pokemon respirara profundo y concentrado.

Luego, Barry le dijo a su infernape que atacara nuevamente a bronzong con envite ígneo, haciendo que Acerón pensara que el rubio no aprendía de sus errores, así que le ordenó a su pokemon que neutralizara el ataque de la misma manera que la última vez, con foco resplandor.

Infernape se aproximaba al ataque del bronzong, pero justo antes de impactar, usó un lanzallamas para impulsarse sobre este y luego en el aire fue tomado por blaziken, quien de un salto se acercó a su compañero y tomándole de un brazo y dando una vuelta lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el magnezone, quien no pudo hacer nada para no recibir el envite ígneo de infernape, impulsado con la fuerza de blaziken, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra el piso. Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando la sorpresa de su oponente, blaziken cayó desde lo alto y golpeó fuertemente al bronzong del líder con una patada ígnea, presionándolo fuertemente por el suelo, dejándolo fuera de comabate.

Tanto magnezone, infernape y bronzong no podían continuar, cosa que sorprendió mucho al líder de gimnasio.

—La fuerza de tu blaziken no es normal—opinó Acerón.

—Sí, es que la corpulencia ayudó bastante—explicó Lucas, ante la sorpresa del líder, quién entendió lo que había hecho el chico.

—De igual manera tu pokemon es bastante fuerte, está bien entrenado—expresó el líder—empiezo recobrar la fe en ustedes, pero esto aún no termina—dijo regresando a sus pokemon.

Barry también regresó a su infernape y consultó a Lucas cual sería la mejor opción para mandar al campo. Lucas quedó sorprendido por el hecho de que su amigo le consultara algo, así que le dijo que siguiera con el plan y mandara a floatzel, ya que no creía que tuviera otra cosa para el tipo agua.

Dawn en las gradas había festejado muy disimuladamente el pequeño triunfo de sus amigos, puesto que no quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo, mientras que el profesor Serbal disfrutaba el poder ver lo fuertes que se habían hecho Lucas y Barry en el tiempo que llevaban viajando.

En tanto, la preocupación se hizo nuevamente presente en los dos jóvenes entrenadores, ya que blaziken quedó rengo luego de la patada que le propinó al pokemon de Acerón, producto de la dureza del cuerpo de acero de bronzong.

—Sus pokemons pueden golpear lo más fuerte que puedan, pero si o si llevaran un daño severo al golpear a mis pokemon—aseguró Acerón mandando a sus dos últimos pokemon.

Los pokemon mandados por el líder fueron un bastiodon y un steelix, mientras que Lucas y Barry iban con un lesionado blaziken y con el floatzel de Barry.

—Veamos que pueden hacer—dijo Acerón con una sonrisa desafiante.

Así, el líder ordenó a steelix que utilizara tormenta de arena, levantando una gran cantidad de esta por el campo de batalla, y ocasionando inconvenientes en la visión a Lucas y a Barry. Luego le indicó a Bastiodon que utilizara roca afilada, ataque que por poco pudo esquivar blaziken y luego steelix atacó con un foco resplandor a floatzel, quien al no poder ver bien producto de la arena, recibió el golpe, el cual aun no siendo muy efectivo le causó bastante daño.

Nuevamente se encontraban bajo una situación desfavorable los dos entrenadores de pueblo Hojaverde, ya que el panorama no se veía bien, Acerón les estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared a ambos.

—Vamos Lucas, tranquilízate y piensa, tú eres el de las buenas ideas—animó Barry ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lucas, quien no esperaba que su amigo le dijera eso.

El chico de gorra observó la situación y de pronto una idea se le apareció en la mente, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase y sin perder tiempo se la explicó a su amigo.

Acerón nuevamente les dio un tiempo, para ver que idea podían tener esos chicos para vencer a sus dos pokemon.

—¿Estás listo Barry?—preguntó Lucas luego de decirle el plan a su amigo.

—Nací listo—contestó el rubio con una expresión de confianza.

En eso Barry ordenó a su floatzel que utilizara danza lluvia, contrarrestando así la tormenta de arena y de esa manera ambos ataques se anularon y el campo de batalla volvió a estar fuera de los efectos de algún ataque, pero quedó cubierta de barro. Luego Lucas le dijo a blaziken que intentase recrear el ataque que utilizó contra el electivire de Lectro. Blaziken asintió con la cabeza y luego cerró los ojos por unos minutos, pero cuando los abrió se envolvió en fuego y se dirigió hacia el bastiodon del lider, aguantando el dolor de su pierna.

Bastiodon no iba a poder esquivarlo por lo lento que era, pero Acerón ordenó a su steelix que interfiriera con el ataque golpeándolo con su cola de acero, pero cuando este iba a detener a blaziken, de detrás de este salió floatzel, utilizando su ataque acua jet en vuelto también en el agua producida por un ataque de surf, yendo a una velocidad mayor que blaziken e impactando fuertemente contra el pokemon del lider.

De esta forma blaziken impactó su ataque contra bastiodon, pero Acerón le gritó a su pokemon que utilizara un último ataque, el cual era represión metal, así que cuando blaziken golpeó al pokemon del lider, este dejó ver un brillo metálico que envolvió a blaziken y segó a todos en el lugar, dejándolos sin poder ver que paso por unos minutos.

Así Serbal y Dawn estaban sorprendidos por la batalla que estaban viendo, de igual que los que combatían estaban expectantes para ver lo que había pasado.

De esta manera, luego de unos minutos, recobraron la visión lentamente y pudieron observar a los cuatro pokemon muy lastimados tirados en el piso. A blaziken se lo veía tirado en el suelo muy lastimado, bastiodon estaba también fuera de combate, y Steelix y floatzel se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que los otros dos pokemon.

—Parece que esto fue un empate—dijo Serbal aun sorprendido.

—Un momento—dijo Acerón.

En eso en el campo de batalla, se podía observar como con mucho esfuerzo, el floatzel de Barry, se levantaba con mucha dificultad, debido al fuerte golpe que se dio, pero que fue algo amortiguado por el agua que lo envolvía.

Lucas y Barry observaban incrédulos al pokemon de tipo agua, quien estaba dando su último aliento para ser el único en pie en el campo de batalla.

—Parece que ustedes ganaron—dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Luego de escuchar esto ambos entrenadores fueron junto a sus pokemon, Lucas fue rápidamente junto a blaziken y le dio una poción porque realmente recibió mucho daño por el último ataque del lider, y floatzel luego de asegurarse el triunfo se dejó caer en el piso muy agotado, siendo abrazo y felicitado por su entrenador.

Mientras en la grada, Dawn pegó un brinco y celebró el triunfo de sus amigos. El profesor Serbal sonrió al ver la alegría de la peli azul, ya que le parecía lindo ver la amistad que habían forjado los entrenadores que había elegido y se dijo así mismo que nuevamente no se había equivocado en su elección de entrenadores.

Tanto Acerón como los jóvenes entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon en sus pokeballs, y el líder con muy buen humor, se acercó a los chicos para entregarles sus medallas.

—Por fin tengo seis medallas—celebró Barry presumiendo la medalla mina.

—Bien hecho Barry, ganamos gracias a lo fuerte que son tus pokemon—expresó Lucas pasándole la mano a su amigo.

—No es verdad eso, ganamos también gracias a tus locas ideas, además tu blaziken es muy fuerte—agregó el rubio—pero recuerda, pelearemos juntos para detener a Helio y luego te derrotaré en la liga, no lo olvides—expresó con una expresión desafiante estrechando su mano con la de su amigo.

Lucas asintió con la cabeza y miró con la misma expresión a su amigo. Acerón observó esto con una sonrisa, debía admitir que esos chicos tenían talento, y su objetivo lo había cumplido, ya que estaba seguro que si se volvían más fuertes, el día que tuvieran que enfrentarse a los secuaces de Helio, podrían pelear en equipo, ya que ya tenían una noción de cómo hacerlo y podrían enfrentarlos con más opciones que peleando solos.

Luego el profesor Serbal interrumpió el momento y se acercó a saludar a los chicos, acompañado de Dawn quien felicitó a su amigo de gorra.

—¿Y a mí no me vas a felicitar?—preguntó Barry molesto.

—Debo admitir que no lo hiciste mal—expresó la peli azul molestando al rubio.

—¡Que no lo hice mal! Pero si fui determinante—expresó nervioso, pero siendo interrumpido por el profesor.

—Me alegra verlos chicos, estuve viendo el combate—al decir esto Lucas sintió algo de vergüenza.

—Vio lo fuerte que soy Abuelo—dijo Barry entusiasmado.

—Ambos se hicieron bastante fuertes—opinó Serbal—seis medallas en el tiempo que llevan viajando es algo que solo el trío legendario ha logrado, y déjenme decirles que eso es impresionante.

Tanto Lucas como Barry estaban contentos por las palabras del profesor, y Dawn aunque estaba feliz por sus amigos, nuevamente esas palabras le molestaban un poco, porque quería que le dijeran algo similar, pero sentía que no merecía que se lo dijeran, así que debía ver la manera de decirle a Lucas que iría a entrenar a la isla de hierro lo antes posible, por más que le costara.

—Y dime Serbal. ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?—preguntó Acerón.

—Vine a visitar a la profesora Dalia—contestó Serbal—eso me recuerda chicos, porque no vienen conmigo a la gran biblioteca, creo que les gustara.

—Aburrido—dijo Barry recibiendo un no muy fuerte codazo por parte de su amigo—está bien iré—expresó tomándose su brazo.

—Bien chicos, les deseo mucha suerte y espero escuchar grandes cosas de los tres—se despidió Acerón con muy buen humor.

De esta manera los tres se dirigieron al centro pokemon de la ciudad, para curar a sus amigos, para luego ir a la gran biblioteca, donde los estaría esperando el profesor Serbal.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a the willyrex por su review en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Y que decirles por fin otra medalla jaja, este capítulo va solo del gimnasio porque quería practicar hacer las batallas algo más épicas. Y bueno en el siguiente capítulo creo que se revelaran detalles interesantes de este universo de Sinnoh que estoy creando y ojala lo publique más rápido jajaja.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir, les deseo una buena semana, nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


End file.
